Like a Tiger Treading on the Flowers
by BonneNuit
Summary: This is a KenpachixIchigo -SemexUke- collection of ficlets that are one-three chapters each in length. Please read the warnings, not for underage readers. The summaries are at the beginning of each ficlet.
1. The Bodyguard: Part 1

A three-shot written for Seiri-sama

**So this is pretty much just going to be a collection of three-shots that are solely written for the purpose of rewarding the reviewers who guessed the correct series a quote came from in my story, Never Fade Away. This just includes the Kenpachi/Ichigo ones, the Shirosaki/Ichigo ones and threesomes will be labeled underneath Dark Ichigo and Ichigo character search. The summery changes for every three-shot.**

**First one: The Bodyguard**, **written for Seiri-sama. She wanted a Kenpachi/Ichigo fic where they get together and make Shirosaki fume. Shirosaki is a stalker that is in love with Ichigo. Out of desperation Ichigo hires Kenpachi as a body guard. Things get hot as Kenpachi realizes his interest in Ichigo is a lot more intense than just for guarding. LEMON!!**

The Body Guard: Part 1/3

Another fucking psychotic love letter came in the mail today. Shirosaki is getting even creepier! Ichigo thought as he tossed the letter aside. Shirosaki and Ichigo had always gone to the same schools because they lived next to each other and both of their parents were rich. But somehow in high school their relationship changed when Shirosaki took their passing acquaintance to the next level of infatuation and started to stalk Ichigo.

Even when Ichigo got a restraining order, Shirosaki had found a way around it and his attention was getting more and more physical as wells as more and more scary. His own parents were concerned and Shirosaki's parents had taken to cooing at him like they thought Shirosaki's actions were more adorable than psychotic.

His parents wanted him to move back into the house, but Ichigo liked his independence and didn't want to have to rely on them. So the solution they had come to was for Ichigo to hire a body guard. The guy's name was Kenpachi Zaraki and Ichigo was suppose to meet him today at his parent's house. They wanted to make sure that it would work out with both of them.

At the moment Ichigo was sprawled across the couch in the living room in a pair of loose jeans and a tight black t-shirt with a red skull on it. He had his reading glasses on so he could see the notes he was going over for finals next week. Gods he was going to be happy for summer break; And for relief from the ever present problem in the form of Shirosaki.

The door to the living room opened and Ichigo turned his head towards the noise. There was his dorky dad smiling and just behind him was a tall hulking mass that had Ichigo taken back. He tried not to show it on his face, though. Instead he stood up politely and took off his glasses with a smile.

Kenpachi thought that this was going to be just another job. Just a rich brat that probably didn't even need a bodyguard. When he got to the house the brat's parents had him surprised. While the father was a spastic man that seemed to bounce all over the place the mother was demure and contained with a soft smile on her face. Kenpachi hoped that the brat was more like her than the father.

The first thought that crossed his mind when he saw the brat was that the stalker had _really _good taste. The fucking brat was gorgeous. He had bright orange hair and brown eyes that were hidden behind glasses until they were slid off the brat's face in a delicate motion that _really _shouldn't have been as sexy as it was. When he walked in the boy was on the couch in a position that practically _screamed _come get me. Then he stood and Kenpachi had an even nicer view of those long legs and toned body. At this point in his thoughts, Kenpachi knew he was in serious trouble.

When Ichigo stood up he got a better view of that hulking mass and renewed his opinion of him. It was a very tall man that must have been at least a foot taller than Ichigo. He had dark brown hair that just about hit his shoulders as well as an eye-patch covering one eye and a long scar on the other. While he wore casual slacks and a plain red t-shirt, it was covered in a nice black suit jacket that covered his hips. Ichigo shook himself out of his stupor and chose not to analyze his reaction as his father introduced him.

"This is my poor, stalked son Ichigo! Ichigo, this is your bodyguard, Kenpachi Zaraki." Isshin said, waving his arms about frantically for good measure.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Zaraki." Ichigo said politely and held his hand out.

"The pleasure is mine." Kenpachi practically purred as he shook Ichigo's hand, lingering slightly, "You may call me Kenpachi."

Ichigo blushed at the tone and at the caressing hand grip that belied Kenpachi's strength. Isshin didn't notice however, but Ichigo's mother who had trailed into the room after them, smiled fondly at the picture. What a cute pair they would make, she hoped that the man would protect her little Ichigo.

"Why don't you tell me about this stalker of yours, Ichigo?" Kenpachi said, he couldn't wait for an excuse to beat the little fucker up for stalking _his _Ichigo. Yes, Kenpachi already thought of the little Strawberry as his, Ichigo just had yet to realize it.

"Well, um…" Ichigo looked to his father uncertain of how to begin as he rubbed the back of his neck. "There's this guy, Shirosaki, who I used to be kind of friends with, then his interest towards me changed into a more…" Ichigo kind of trailed off, trying to think of the right word. Fortunately, or unfortunately, his father was there to help.

"Lustful!" Isshin said in a cheery tone, as though he was happy about the situation. It made Ichigo wince and Kenpachi twitch, although he quickly schooled his expression so they wouldn't notice.

"Right…so he started stalking me. You know, following me everywhere and sending me these weird letters. At first I didn't think much of it, but then he became kind of…physical, and I got a restraining order, but he found a way around it. So we decided a bodyguard would probably be the best thing." Ichigo was obviously very uncomfortable talking about it and Kenpachi changed his mind about just hurting the little shit Shirosaki, now he wanted to kill the fucker.

"It probably was the best thing. I would be happy to…_guard…_ your body." Kenpachi smirked at Ichigo and Ichigo wondered if he was inviting a wolf just as dangerous as Shirosaki into his home.

**There's the first part. Remember all those that read this, the more reviews I get, the faster I write.**


	2. The Bodyguard: Part 2

The Bodyguard: Part 2/3

The Bodyguard: Part 2/3

Ichigo had a spare bedroom, but Kenpachi was currently trying to convince Ichigo that it would be best if he slept in Ichigo's room. Ichigo hadn't caught on quite yet to what Kenpachi's intentions towards him were, but he recognized that the man acted strangely. Right now they were in his living room, sitting on his couch in front of the T.V.

"Come on, Ichigo. What if Shirosaki crawls in here in the middle of the night? I need to be there to protect you." Kenpachi smirked as he tried to keep serious. To be honest, that was a concern of his, but maybe he didn't have to be in the SAME room.

"But…he hasn't tried anything like that yet…" Ichigo was looking awfully cute shifting in his seat and rubbing the back of his neck, obviously embarrassed with the idea that Shirosaki would try something like that and that Kenpachi would be sleeping in the same room as him.

"Yet is the key word, little Ichi-Chan. You said that things have escalated recently, the next thing he might try is rape." Kenpachi said harshly. Ichigo gulped, but that anger wasn't directed at him, but at Shirosaki.

"Where would you sleep?" Ichigo asked.

Kenpachi smirked; at least he was getting somewhere. "On the floor. Unless you got room on your bed?" He tried really hard not to leer, honestly, he did.

"Floor is good." Ichigo answered quickly. Kenpachi smirked and stretched. Ichigo's eyes trailed along his body and his eyes widened at the sight of that strong form. Ichigo had never thought of himself as gay, but right now he felt like he was a 7 on a scale of 1 to 10 on gayness.

Kenpachi stood up suddenly and Ichigo's eyes flew to his face, wondering if he had been caught ogling him. Put Kenpachi was just taking of his jacket. Ichigo blinked and realized what the jacket was hiding. Guns. On either side of his hips. Ichigo knew that he should be feeling something about this other than thinking that Kenpachi looked really hot with those. He looked dangerous… but he was also protecting him so it made him that much hotter.

Ichigo really didn't want to analyze those emotions, though. He had never been attracted to the bad boy image like what Shirosaki displayed, but with Kenpachi it was different. In terms of looks it wasn't like Kenpachi was hotter than Shirosaki, so that wasn't it. Kenpachi was also so much larger than him as well. Was that it? No, that's ridiculous. So what is it?

What Ichigo didn't know was that Kenpachi was wondering the same thing. What was it about the little Strawberry that made him want to throw him onto the ground and ravish him. Would Ichigo fight him or would he give in? When Kenpachi realized his thoughts he shook them. He wasn't a stalker or a rapist, but Ichigo was so beautiful that he just wanted to touch him, worship that body with his own.

Kenpachi ended up just put some pillows and a blanket on the floor and slept next to Ichigo's bed. He would much rather have been IN the bed, but he should probably take it slow with Ichigo. He stayed up for a while just watching Ichigo sleep, looking adorable with his thumb creeping into his mouth with his shirt exposing his stomach. When Kenpachi was certain that Ichigo was asleep he crept onto the bed and hovered over Ichigo, careful to not wake him. Ichigo didn't move a muscle.

Kenpachi smiled and gently, with just the tip of his finger, brushed his stomach. The skin was silky, making it even harder for Kenpachi to not jump Ichigo. Just a little taste of that skin and he would leave the kid alone for the night. He leaned over and ever so gently pressed his lips to the same soft skin he just caressed. Ichigo stirred, but did not wake. Kenpachi looked up at that face that was so relaxed when he was sleeping, yet to tense when he was awake. He darted his tongue out and took his taste.

Oh gods, he had to stop before he really was tempted to take little Ichigo. He pulled away, instantly missing the feeling of the hot body underneath his and the faint taste of vanilla on his skin. His erection throbbed at the very thought, but he forced himself away and laid down on the floor, trying to ignore the throbbing want that flooded his veins. Maybe tomorrow he would make a move on the berry…hopefully when he was much more awake.

Unknown to Kenpachi and Ichigo there was a figure that watched the entire scene outside the window, a spot he was oddly familiar with. Shirosaki fumed a he watched that beast touch what was _his!_ He wanted to kill the man that called himself Ichigo's bodyguard. But first, he would claim Ichigo as his.

The next morning Ichigo woke up feeling oddly loved. Cared for. Perhaps it was because Kenpachi spent the night by his side for the sole reason of protecting him. But with the warm feelings came an impending sense of doom that made Ichigo frown. The frown turned into a reluctant smile as he was greeted with the sight of a shirtless Kenpachi moving around the kitchen.

"Morning." Ichigo said as he gave a loud yawn and stretch.

Kenpachi's eyes immediately riveted on the adorable form and gave his own grin. "Good morning, Ichigo."

Ichigo rubbed some of the sleep out of his eyes and realized something. The shirtless Kenpachi was _shirtless!_ Well, you would assume that to be so, seeing how that's what shirtless implied, but…to really see it, Ichigo was happy to note that Kenpachi's muscles weren't massive like a muscle builder's, but large and wiry all the same.

"I'm going to take a shower, you yell if you need _anything._ You got that Ichi-Chan?" Kenpachi said, making sure that their eyes met when he said it.

"Y-yeah." Ichigo stuttered, and cursed himself for losing his calm thinking about a wet, naked Kenpachi.

Kenpachi left to take a shower and Ichigo stared after him for a few moments before he shook himself and got a cup of coffee. He heard the shower start running and he smiled. This attraction of his was not normal. Ichigo yawned and scratched his tummy when he heard a noise behind him. Ichigo whipped around, but nothing was there. He looked around suspiciously before relaxing again. Just as he turned back to the kitchen a body smashed into him, knocking him into the ground.

Ichigo started to yell, but whoever it was forced a gag into his mouth and all that came out was a muffled moan. "Ichigo…" A voice breathed into his ear. He knew that voice. "Be nice, Ichigo, or I will be forced to hurt you." Shirosaki! That bastard. Ichigo tried to wiggle his hands out from where they were pinned underneath his body, but Shirosaki was having none of that. He grabbed Ichigo's arms and forced them behind his back, wrapping his right hand around both of his wrists, making Ichigo arch his back uncomfortably with his face smashed into the ground.

Ichigo squeaked and Shirosaki pressed his body against his Ichigo and rubbed his hips crudely against Ichigo's ass. "I love having your beautiful body underneath mine." Shirosaki moaned. Ichigo worked furiously at the gag in his mouth with his tongue, trying to force it out. Shirosaki glanced at the bedroom door, making sure the shower was still on before he slipped his hand underneath Ichigo's body and started fumbling with his belt.

Ichigo finally managed to force the gag out of his mouth and screamed, "HELP! KENPACHI!!" Shirosaki cursed and hit Ichigo in the back of his head, knocking him out. He picked Ichigo up and threw him over his shoulder just as Kenpachi burst into the room wearing nothing but a hastily thrown on pants. Kenpachi wasted no time in smashing his fist into Shirosaki's face. Shirosaki dropped Ichigo with a shout of pain and Kenpachi caught him before he hit the ground. He set him a side and turned back to Shirosaki, catching him under the chin with an under cut hit, breaking his jaw and making him bite his tongue.

Shirosaki tried to retaliate with a hit of his own, but Kenpachi was too fast and too strong for him. Kenpachi punched him as hard as he could in the gut and Shirosaki fell to the ground, unconscious and in pain. With that done with Kenpachi turned back to Ichigo. His expression softened and he ran his fingers through Ichigo's hair under the pretense of checking the head injury. His hair was so soft…like a girl's. The thought made Kenpachi smile.

Groaning, Ichigo woke up to someone lovingly petting his hair. He opened his eyes and saw Kenpachi leaning over him with a gentle smile.

"Hey…" Kenpachi said as those beautiful brown eyes fluttered open.

"Kenpachi…" Ichigo responded, and then groaned as his head gave a nasty throb.

"You okay, Ichigo?" Kenpachi asked softly.

"Yeah, he didn't get to do anything." Kenpachi smiled and leaned down to press a soft kiss to Ichigo's forehead, making Ichigo blush. "Where is he?"

"He's…" Kenpachi turned around and saw an empty floor and no Shirosaki. "Gods damn it." Kenpachi cursed. He turned back to Ichigo. "He got away." Ichigo frowned, but Kenpachi wanted him to smile again. Kenpachi leaned over yet again and brushed his lips against Ichigo's temple, then his cheek, then on his lips. It was a feather light touch that Ichigo barely felt, but it was so…hot to fell the other man's lips on his. "He won't get away with this." Ichigo smiled and leaned up to kiss Kenpachi. Words were not needed to express what the felt for each other. Just touch was enough.

**Shirosaki getting his ass kicked!! The next chapter will contain the lemon and what happened to Shirosaki. **

**Review, my speed for writing depends on it!**


	3. The Bodyguard: Part 3

The Bodyguard: Part 3/3

The Bodyguard: Part 3/3

The police found Shirosaki at a hospital. Once he was fixed up enough to be moved the police took him into custody for attempted rape as well as breaking and entering. Not even Shirosaki's rich lawyer could get him out of this one. Ichigo was just happy that Shirosaki was behind bars and wasn't going to be getting out for a few years.

At the moment Ichigo was curled up next to Kenpachi while watching a movie. Kenpachi had his arm around Ichigo's shoulder and was running his fingers up and down his arm. Kenpachi had gotten very possessive of Ichigo and didn't want him to leave his sight after what happened with Shirosaki. Ichigo was a little uncomfortable with the intensity in which Kenpachi was enthralled with him, but he was getting used to it.

Ichigo and his family had decided that they would keep Kenpachi as a bodyguard which both of them were thankful for. Now that Shirosaki was behind bars Kenpachi was staying in the other room, but he had been whole-heartedly trying to convince Ichigo to let Kenpachi sleep with him. Ichigo so far had refused, but Kenpachi hoped that tonight he would be able to.

Kenpachi slid his hand up to Ichigo shoulder and played with the color of Ichigo's shirt without him catching on to what he had planned. He did notice, however, when Kenpachi slid his hand into the shirt and rubbed the soft skin. Ichigo froze at the motion and took the opportunity to lean over and lick Ichigo's neck gently, than biting down on it. This shook Ichigo from his trance and he turned in Kenpachi's embrace and kissed him.

Kenpachi tried to go slow- dipping his tongue gently in Ichigo's warm, wet cavern- but it was too damn hard to go low, literally and figuratively. So instead, Kenpachi dragged Ichigo so he was straddling him and stood up. Ichigo reflexively wrapped his arms and legs around Kenpachi's body so he wouldn't fall.

"What the fuck!?" Ichigo shouted. He said the cutest things to Kenpachi!

"We're moving this to the bedroom." Kenpachi said huskily and squeezed Ichigo's tempting little bottom.

"Don't you think we should talk about this?" Ichigo asked with a frown.

"Actions speak louder than words." Kenpachi responded with a large grin and threw Ichigo onto the bed.

"Um…Kenpachi?" Ichigo said, furrowing his eyebrows and sitting up.

A low growl and Kenpachi hovering over him on his hands and knees was the only response. Whatever Ichigo was about to say was lost when Kenpachi pushed Ichigo onto his back and covered his mouth with his own. Ichigo opened his mouth automatically and squirmed underneath Kenpachi's dominating form.

Kenpachi grabbed a hold of the front of Ichigo's shirt and simply tore it off him in two clean pieces. Ichigo cursed in response and thumped his chest with a fist, "Kenpachi, you bastard! I liked that shirt!"

"Well I like you better without it." Kenpachi said lowly and gave a long lick on his sternum. Ichigo smiled at him fondly like the action amused him, making Kenpachi narrow his eyes suspiciously. Ichigo laughed making Kenpachi bite down on the flesh in response. Ichigo's eyes widened at the pain, not so much because it hurt, although it did, but because it sent a shiver of pleasure through him.

"Do you like that Ichigo…?" Kenpachi said and bit again, this time hard enough that blood welled to the surface and beaded before tickling down his chest.

"Too…much…" Ichigo managed to gasp out as pushed a little at his head. Kenpachi lifted his head, gazing down at Ichigo.

Kenpachi smiled in a particularly dangerous way, making Ichigo instantly suspicious. Before Ichigo could even catch the movement Kenpachi had divested him of the rest of his clothes and was taking his own off. Ichigo immediately blushed and tried to cover his groin area, but Kenpachi batted his hands away. Ichigo tried not to stare as Kenpachi pulled his pants down. Ichigo had never seen another man naked other than glimpses in locker rooms, and he was very intimidated. Kenpachi was BIG. He was _very _proportionate to the rest of his body, and suddenly Ichigo was nervous. Nervous about what Kenpachi was going to do to him.

As slow as he could, Kenpachi laid his body on Ichigo's and propped his upper body up so just his hips rested on Ichigo and his legs parted Ichigo's own. Ichigo stared up at him apprehensively but felt an overwhelming urge to be closer to Kenpachi, perhaps as reassurance of Kenpachi's affection for him. Kenpachi obligated by leaning down for a kiss, than he slowly pressed kissed down his body, moving his own body down as well before he reached the hip and he pressed a kiss to that as well before using his large hands to move Ichigo's legs farther apart and up a little.

Ichigo swallowed through the lump that formed in his throat as Kenpachi put four of his fingers in his own mouth and got them sufficiently wet. Ichigo inhaled sharply as Kenpachi dragged one of them across his entrance and prodded gently. Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut as Kenpachi slid it in. He reflexively tried to close his legs but Kenpachi pressed them apart again and moved the finger slowly in and out as Ichigo got used to the pain.

Ichigo was so fucking beautiful laid out like that. He was breathing in an out rapidly with his eyes squeezed shut and a faint sheen of sweat covering his body. It made him want to just take him right there, but then Ichigo would never let Kenpachi touch him again and Kenpachi wanted to spend every waking moment with him.

As he added a second finger, Ichigo arched his back and moved his hips away from the touch, but Kenpachi followed with the fingers and pressed his hips back down. Fuck, it hurt to have those fingers inside of him. Kenpachi noticed that things weren't getting any better for Ichigo and moved his body so he lay beside Ichigo, but still had access between his legs. Ichigo opened his eyes slightly and was surprised at what he saw.

Kenpachi was propped up on one elbow and was gazing down at him lovingly as he moved the fingers in and out. He smiled when he noticed Ichigo had opened his eyes and leaned down to brush a kiss against his lips before scissoring his fingers to coax the entrance wider. Seeing the obviously pained expression on Ichigo's face, Kenpachi felt his heart drop a little. He pushed his fingers a little deeper and brushed against the prostate, making Ichigo jolt in surprise and then press back on those fingers, ignoring the pain for the pleasure.

Using the pleasure as a distraction, Kenpachi worked a third finger in, marveling at the way his fingers were pressed tightly together to work into Ichigo's entrance. Once Ichigo was accustomed to those he slid his free hand underneath Ichigo's back and held onto his waist before slipping the fourth and final finger in.

"Fuck! Kenpachi!" Ichigo yelled and hit him on the head. "Hurts too much…take it out."

"Shit, Ichigo, you need to relax. If you don't I'm going to rip you open." Kenpachi hissed into his ears and he ever so gently moved the fingers in and out of him.

"But…" Kenpachi leaned down and kissed Ichigo's stomach before he could protest further. He swirled his tongue around the belly button before dipping his tongue in, forcing a giggle out of Ichigo at the tickling sensation. Then he pressed the bundle of nerves again and Ichigo thrust his hips up violently, leaving Kenpachi to admire the view.

Deeming Ichigo fully prepared, Kenpachi slipped his fingers out and spit into his hand to coat his erection. Ichigo flinched at the action that drew attention to Kenpachi's notable size and turned his head to the side in attempt to escape the view.

"How do you want me to take you?" Kenpachi said as he stroked himself.

"Eh?" Ichigo asked in confusion.

"Do you want to be facing me, straddling me, or do you want me to take you from behind?" Kenpachi nuzzled Ichigo's neck and pressed a kiss there, trying to be patient, but was internally raging to begin.

"Which will… hurt less?" Ichigo seemed to have a hard time saying it, either way it sounded messy and painful.

"It's usually easier from behind."

And so they ended up with Ichigo bracing his upper body with his elbows and his face rubbing the sheets with Kenpachi behind him and in between his legs with Ichigo's ass sticking in the air. Kenpachi thought the sight was tempting and wanted nothing more than to lean over and lick the puckered entrance, but he figured that Ichigo wouldn't like it. He was probably embarrassed enough as it is, if the blush covering his cheeks were anything to go by.

Kenpachi took a hold of his erection and rubbed the tip against Ichigo's entrance, which made Ichigo feel so _weird. _He knew that it was going to hurt, but he also felt the desire to be filled and to have Kenpachi's comforting weight on him. Then the head slipped inside of him and he wondered if it was worth it as he moaned in pain and his muscles clenched to push the invader out.

Unlike Ichigo, Kenpachi was overwhelmed by pleasure. Ichigo felt so good around him, exactly as he imagined, yet so much more. When Ichigo's muscles contracted making the passage even tighter, he couldn't hold back a snarl at the wave of euphoria it brought. He jerked his hips in response, making Ichigo yelp at the agony it brought. That yelp brought Kenpachi back to earth, at least slightly, and he remembered that it was supposed to be enjoyable for _both _of them.

So Kenpachi stopped moving and placed hands on Ichigo's back, rubbing along the spine with his thumbs soothingly. Ichigo relaxed into the touch, causing some of the pain to dissipate and allowing Kenpachi to slip into him even more. Every few inches Ichigo would clamp up again in pain and Kenpachi would soothe him again until Ichigo was relaxed enough to continue. Considering Kenpachi's size, he thought that he was very patient indeed.

When Kenpachi was finally all the way inside he leaned down so his stomach rested on Ichigo's back and started whispering words of comfort in his ear as he gently rocked his hips. Ichigo squirmed underneath him in an attempt to relieve some of the uncomfortable fullness. The pain was still there, but after a few moments he became aware of his surroundings and the sweet murmurs from Kenpachi.

Kenpachi's hands were gripping Ichigo's hips like a vice as he struggled not to move in and out of Ichigo. When Ichigo's breathing finally evened out and he turned his head awkwardly over his shoulder to kiss Kenpachi, he took it as his sign to move. He slowly pulled out of Ichigo and pressed back in, making Ichigo's breath hitch and spread his legs wider. It still hurt, but it was pressing against the spot inside of him so pleasurably.

Ichigo tightened his muscles as the tip bumped his prostate, making Kenpachi groan in pleasure and start thrusting in and out of Ichigo harder and faster. Ichigo gasped for breath as pleasure and pain threatened to consume him. The pain was dull as Kenpachi picked up his rhythm yet again, making Ichigo cry out and thrust back against him. Ichigo couldn't think about anything else other than the feeling of Kenpachi inside of him.

"Ichigo… You don't know how tight you feel around me…so good…" Kenpachi breathed into Ichigo's ear and then nibbled on his neck before biting down, making Ichigo bleed because of Kenpachi's sharp canines. Making a Keening sound, Ichigo's hands clawed at the sheets and his back bowed so every inch of him was pressed up against Kenpachi.

"Fuck yeah…" Kenpachi said in a gravelly voice. Throwing caution to the wind he grabbed Ichigo's hips and pulled out before practically throwing Ichigo onto his back and entering him again. Oh yes, this position was a lot better. He could see Ichigo's wide eyes at the change in angles and the deeper thrusts. He grabbed Ichigo's weeping erection and pumped it harshly, rubbing his thumb across the slit, making Ichigo climax forcibly.

It just took a few more thrusts for Ichigo to spill himself into that warm, lax body. Ichigo was looking all cute with his eyes shut and body trembling from exertion. The sight along made him come, hard. Remaining inside Ichigo, he pressed insistent kisses over Ichigo face, neck and shoulders as Ichigo tried to regain consciousness. Kenpachi laughed at the adorable picture Ichigo made and rolled over onto his back, taking Ichigo with him so his head rested on Kenpachi's chest and he straddled him.

At this action, Ichigo stirred. "Kenpachi?"

"What is it, pet?"

"Why are you still inside of me?" Kenpachi snorted and drew his arms around Ichigo, pressing a kiss to his slightly damp hair.

"Cause I want to be." Ichigo squirmed at the response and tilted his hips forward, trying to escape the weird pressure.

"Take it out…" Ichigo whined. Kenpachi smirked and drew himself out, making Ichigo inhale sharply and wiggle his hips.

"Stop that, or we're going to have another go." Ichigo stilled and looked up at Kenpachi, then smiled and leaned up to draw him into a languid kiss before returning his head to Kenpachi's chest.

"Night, Kenpachi." Ichigo muttered before falling to sleep.

"Good night, my Strawberry."

**Alright hope you all liked it! Reviews make me write faster, seriously. The next one goes to Aka Tonbo, it's going to be a slight crack where Ichigo liked Kenpachi, but Kenpachi is oblivious. Full summery in next chapter.**

**Read please!! I was just looking at a Kenpachi/Ichigo raw doujin download I have and I so want it in English. If anyone could translate it for me I would love them forever. And I'll write whatever they want me to write, no matter how long or short. Seriously. Even if it's really dirty. (Not that that's a bad thing…I would probably like doing that.)**


	4. You and Me, Baby: Part 1

This ones for Aka Tonbo

**This one is for Aka Tonbo. **

**Summery: It's a KenpachixIchigo crack story where Ichigo has a crush on Kenpachi and tries to confess to him, but Ken is oblivious to his efforts. Rukia, Yoruichi, Urahara, and Orhime all try to hook them up, but fail. In the end Ichigo goes to Tatsuki for help, and oh boy, does she help. There is also going to be a lemon in this one!!**

You and Me, Baby: Part 1/3

_He has to work out._ Ichigo thought as he watched Kenpachi spar with Urahara. Nobody can have that nice of a body and not work out. Although, all the fighting he did probably had something to do with it. Yeah…Kenpachi was pleasantly oblivious of Ichigo staring at him and drooling as he sparred with Urahara. Kenpachi was in Karakura town on guard for arrancars and was staying at Urahara's place. Ichigo came by to talk with sandals and hat about something when he saw them sparring. He just had to watch, Kenpachi was so fucking hot right now.

Yoruichi snickered as she watched Ichigo drooling over Kenpachi. Ooh! Fun idea! Hook Ichigo and Kenpachi up! There wasn't anything going on right now in Karakura town and she was sure Urahara would love to join in. She smiled broadly as Ichigo watched wide-eyed as Kenpachi took off his shirt and threw it to the side before attacking Urahara again. Besides, Ichigo was so cute crushing on Kenpachi!

Ichigo was calmly walking home with his bag slung over his shoulder when he was suddenly tackled while a bag was shoved over his head and someone clasped his hands together with something. Ichigo gave a muffled curse and tried to kick out, but his legs were also incapacitated. While violently struggling, Ichigo felt his moved at great speed, rushing off to an unknown destination. How the hell did he let this happen?

After a few minutes he was thrown onto a hard surface and the bad was yanked off of his head. He stared up at his captor who was…Yoruichi!?

"Hello, Ichigo!" She crooned and chucked him under the chin with her hand.

"What the fuck!?" Ichigo screamed and tried to wiggle out of his binds.

"We're going to interrogate you!" She said enthusiastically.

"Interro- wait, 'we'?!"

"Yes!" She slid open the door to the room and Rukia, Orhime and Urahara came tumbling in.

"What the hell is going on!?" Ichigo was so confused, and pissed. It wasn't comfortable having both your hands and your feet bound together.

"Interrogation!" Orhime said in her 'mean voice.' And slapped an imaginary glove into one of her hands. "We will get you to talk!"

"Er…" Ichigo said, not knowing what to make of it. Rukia took this as a sign of rebellion and grabbed her Chappy the Bunny light and shined it into his eyes.

"Will you cooperate with us, I-chi-go?" She said, drawing the name out.

"Yes, for gods sake! Get that bloody light out of my eye." Ichigo grumbled.

"Now, now Kurosaki-Kun. There is no need to get angry." Urahara said soothingly.

"So, tell us Ichigo…" Yoruichi said in a low voice, "Do you have a crush on Kenpachi?"

Silence met the question for a few moments as Ichigo stared at them blankly.

"What!?" Ichigo said loudly, and struggled even harder to get out of his binds, blushing madly.

The others laughed at his predicament. "We have ways of making you talk!" Orhime said threateningly, and reached into her purse. Ichigo's eyes widened as she slowly pulled out… a feather!? Oh shit!

5 minutes later, Ichigo was screaming with laughter and begging them to stop tickling him. "Alright! Yes, I do have a crush on him! Are you happy!?" Ichigo managed between breaths and finally the evil feather retreated.

"Yes!" Rukia said, and released him finally. He promptly tried to attack them but Yoruichi tackled him and pinned his arms behind his back.

"Oh-hoh!" She chortled. "That's not a nice thing to do to someone who is trying to help!"

A pause me this exclamation. "What?" Ichigo asked, very confused at this point.

Urahara knelt by his head, which was currently squished into the ground, and bopped him on the head with his fan. "Of course, Kurosaki-kun! We only want the best for you. And a little entertainment." Ichigo glared as best as he could in this position.

"…How are you going to help?" Yoruichi let him up and he scrambled to stand, stretching his twisted joints.

"We are going to help you get Kenpachi, of course!" Responded Orhime.

"Get him?"

"Don't be naive, Ichigo! We will help you seduce him!" Ichigo blanched and backed up a little, splaying his hands in front of him as though it would ward them off.

"Whoa, wait a minute!"

"What's wrong, Ichigo? Scared?" Rukia taunted.

"Shut up!" Ichigo growled back. "I'm not scared!"

"Then you won't have any problems letting us help you, right?" Urahara said with his fan hiding his sadistic smile.

"…"

"Come on, Kurosaki-Kun! You can do it!" Orhime said and shot her fist into the air.

"All right…" Ichigo said, feeling very backed into the wall, and wondering what exactly Kenpachi was going to do to him when he found out about Ichigo trying to seduce him. Hopefully Ichigo will still be in once piece…

"Commence, Operation Strawberry get Ken!" Orhime said and gave a little salute to no one in particular.

"I'm not Strawberry…" Ichigo mumbled.

"What's wrong, don't you want Kenpachi to 'eat you'…" Rukia said suggestively and wiggled her eyebrows.

Ichigo spluttered, making Urahara and Yoruichi laugh to themselves.

"I'm sure Kenpachi wouldn't do anything that mean to Ichigo!" Orhime said with wide eyes. Everyone else sweat dropped as she totally missed the innuendo.

Maybe it won't be so bad, Ichigo mused. Maybe even Kenpachi would like him back. Oh, if Ichigo only knew what those four had in store for him.

**Hah! So how do you guys like it? Can you guess what they are going to make Ichigo do? This was so fun to write, I wanted to put more in this chapter, but it just wouldn't work. Please review, I love you guys!**

**I won't be updating for a few days because I'm driving down the Alcan, but I will get more up as soon as I can! **


	5. You and Me, Baby: Part 2

You and Me, Baby: Part 2/3

You and Me, Baby: Part 2/3

"You want me to _what!?_" Ichigo shouted at the evil quartet, as he had come to dub them.

Yoruichi only giggled. "It will work, trust us!" Ichigo glowered at her, but decided to give it a try.

That was how he ended up at an ice-cream parlor with Kenpachi and Yachiru, Kenpachi's vice-captain. Unknown to Kenpachi and Yachiru, just outside the evil quartet were watching there every move while hiding their reiatsu.

"That one!" Yachiru squealed as she pointed to the bubble gum ice-cream. Kenpachi just chortled and got it for her. Kenpachi didn't get any ice-cream himself, but Ichigo got strawberry sherbet on a cone. Outside Rukia made a crude comment about cannibalism that made Yoruichi laugh, but that Ichigo would probably not appreciate.

And so it began. Ichigo glanced up at Kenpachi then lewdly dragged his tongue across the ice-cream, making sure to flick the tip lightly. He covered the top with his mouth and sucked slightly as some of the ice cream melted from the heat of his mouth and trickled down the side of the cone while some pooled at the corner of his mouth. He removed his mouth slowly and licked his mouth.

He glanced up at Kenpachi, who was watching him curiously, but obviously not understanding the display. Ichigo locked gazes with him before proceeding to give alternative long licks and sucks at the ice-cream, and even nibbling at the cone. Any innuendo Kenpachi could have gotten from the display was ruined when Yachiru popped up to him, having finished hers, and licked his cheek where there was stray ice-cream.

"Got it!" She said happily as Ichigo cursed and rubbed furiously at the cheek while Kenpachi laughed at him. Outside, everyone face palmed.

"If that man didn't get an erection from _that _display…he is impotent." Urahara said as he fanned himself.

"I agree…" Rukia pondered with her chin in her hand, thinking over the issue.

"Who is to say he didn't?" Yoruichi said with a twinkle in her eye.

Orhime said nothing because she was too busy imagining all of the wonderful dishes she could make with ice-cream and pesto sauce.

"It was a nice idea, though, Urahara." Rukia said to him soothingly, which he beamed at.

"So what should we try next?" Yoruichi said, decidedly evilly.

Rukia grinned and glanced at Orhime who was humming a song and watching a butterfly. "I have an idea."

And now Plan B

"No way!" Ichigo yelled.

"But Kurosaki-Kun!" Orhime whined.

"Nuh-uh!" Ichigo said and glowered at them.

"It will make him jealous!" Yoruichi protested.

"If he even likes me!"

"What's not to like!" Urahara said, and then dragged his eyes over Ichigo's body and winked at him pervertedly.

"Ugh!" Ichigo threw his hands up.

"Come one, Ichigo." Rukia said in her no-nonsense voice.

"…Fine…"

"Yay, Kurosaki!"

And that was how he got stuck going on a 'date' with Orhime and 'accidentally' running into Kenpachi. It didn't work out very well. Orhime was her usual bubbly self, clinging onto him in a way that made Ichigo very glad he was gay. Kenpachi and Yachiru were fighting a hollow and they just happened to pass that way. Everything started out well with Ichigo and Orhime acting embarrassed they got caught on a date, but then Yachiru- yet again- just had to ruin it by exclaiming how cute they were together.

During the entire time, Kenpachi was just staring at them blankly. He didn't say a word and didn't respond when they said good night and went on their way. While these experiences trying to get Kenpachi to like him hadn't succeeded, he had discovered something. He really did like Kenpachi. It hurt him when Kenpachi ignored him and it hurt him to think that Kenpachi didn't want him. It was getting harder and harder to follow through with the plans because it just led to rejection.

So when Yoruichi suggested the next plan, Ichigo was understandably objective. Besides, it was Yoruichi who took a considerable amount of pleasure in him being uncomfortable. Considerable.

But being the man that he was, he let her have her way. It was only the polite thing to do.

But this was taking it a bit far. Ichigo stood in front of the full length mirror and just stared. What did wearing tight leather pants that hugged his ass and fell loose below the knee have anything to do with anything? Not the mention the chain day lighting as a belt and a tight black t shirt with a glow in the dark skull and cross bone on it. He wanted to shove his steal-toed boot right up her ass just to escape the ridiculousness of the situation.

They weren't having any of that though. Yoruichi literally dragged him down the street and pretended to be oblivious as she caught sight of Kenpachi and steered Ichigo towards him. Ichigo didn't even notice because he was too busy turning and yelling at Yoruichi. He did notice, however, when he ran into a rather solid object that appeared to be clothed. He took a step back and glanced up, eyes widening as he saw who it was.

"Ken- Kenpachi!" Ichigo stuttered out.

Kenpachi stared down at Ichigo, drinking in the sight. He inhaled sharply and his body gave a kind of twitch before he turned abruptly and walked off. Ichigo sadly only noticed that Kenpachi walked off. But Yoruichi caught the stare and the shiver Kenpachi had in reaction to Ichigo. Oh-hoh! So the affections _were _returned.

"I can't do this anymore…" Ichigo mumbled and turned away.

"W-wait! Ichigo!" Yoruichi called out, but Ichigo was already lost in the crowd. Damn it! Those two belonged together, now what were they going to do?

Ichigo ran. With no place in mind he ran. Too many thoughts whirled through his head for him to remain still. He only stopped when he heard a familiar voice calling out his name.

"Tatsuki?" Ichigo asked.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" The tomboy asked curiously. "And what are you wearing?"

"Eh…long story." Ichigo said and rubbed the back of his neck. Tatsuki took in the expression on his face and frowned slightly.

"I have time." She said simply, knowing when to be a friend. And so they sat down on a nearby bench and Ichigo told her, leaving out the Shinigami stuff, but telling everything else.

"I see." She said, and Ichigo nodded. "Are you stupid!?"

"What!?" Ichigo said, surprised at her response.

"You have to just GO for it!" Tatsuki said, as though it were the simplest thing in the world.

"Go?"

"Yes! Pull him into a dark place and… TAKE HIM DOWN!!" She said with a crazy look in her eye. Ichigo jumped, startled by her proclamation and looked at her like she was crazy.

"T-t-Tatsuki-Chan!" Ichigo stuttered with wide eyes.

"Don't worry! Just rub your body and he'll be the aggressive one. Then it's all his fault." She winked at him knowingly and he just sat with his mouth open, not knowing what to say. She grinned at him and walked off, whistling as he stared after her.

Maybe that wasn't such a bad idea… Ichigo thought, and stood up to go look for Kenpachi. If nothing else, Kenpachi would definitely know how he felt.

**Ha ha, that was fun! What Tatsuki said was from chapter 4 of the Bleach manga, I just tweaked it so it was between Ichigo and Tatsuki and edited the dialogue a little. Anyways, love it or hate it, please review! Lemon in next chapter!**


	6. You and Me, Baby: Part 3

You and Me, Baby: Part 3/3

You and Me, Baby: Part 3/3

"You have to just GO for it!" Tatsuki said, as though it were the simplest thing in the world.

"Go?"

"Yes! Pull him into a dark place and… TAKE HIM DOWN!!" She said with a crazy look in her eye. Ichigo jumped, startled by her proclamation and looked at her like she was crazy.

"T-t-Tatsuki-Chan!" Ichigo stuttered with wide eyes.

"Don't worry! Just rub your body and he'll be the aggressive one. Then it's all his fault." She winked at him knowingly and he just sat with his mouth open, not knowing what to say. She grinned at him and walked off, whistling as he stared after her.

Maybe that wasn't such a bad idea… Ichigo thought, and stood up to go look for Kenpachi. If nothing else, Kenpachi would definitely know how he felt.

He stood still for a moment and sought Kenpachi's reiatsu out. After a few moments he found him, he was at the school fighting a hollow. Luckily no one was there because it was almost night time, so he rushed to see him. When he got there, Kenpachi was delivering the finishing blow to the hollow on the roof of the school.

Kenpachi instantly sensed him and whipped around, quirking an eyebrow at him. "What's up, Ichigo?" He asked in his deep, rusty voice.

Come on, Ichigo. No need to be shy. Alright, how to say it? Ichigo didn't know how to say it! What was it that Tatsuki said? Dark place, check. Rub your body…Okay, try that. Ichigo walked casually closer to Kenpachi who was watching him suspiciously.

"I was just wondering…If you needed some help." Ichigo said innocently and then smoothed out his shirt as though there were wrinkles on it. Tugging at the tight clothes that- according to other people's opinions- suited him nicely. Kenpachi flickered over his attire before settling on his face again.

"What's with the get-up?" Kenpachi asked slowly, but with interest.

"Yoruichi thought it looked nice on me…What do you think?" Ichigo took another step closer and Kenpachi swallowed thickly.

"It's very tight. How could you fight in something like that?"

Ah, of course Kenpachi would think about that.

"It is a bit snug…" Ichigo rubbed his hand over his own hips and tugged at the top of them, revealing a flash of creamy flesh to Kenpachi. "These leather pants are a bit sweaty…" Kenpachi's eye visibly twitched. "And the shirt is a bit hot." Ichigo drew his hand from the top of his pants to the underneath of the shirt, sliding it over his stomach and up to his chest in the illusion of escaping the heat.

In a blur of motion that Ichigo didn't catch he landed harshly on his back with Kenpachi on top of him with fire in his eyes. Kenpachi doesn't allow any words Ichigo may have said to be spoken as he latched his mouth onto Ichigo's and bit and sucked at him like he was eating Ichigo. It was…strange. Ichigo had never been kissed before so he didn't know if it was normal for his lips to be bitten so viciously, making his mouth open in pain.

Then tongue was added. It was weird, having someone _else's _tongue in his mouth. And it was slippery, and prodding and so very _good._ But not what he imagined at all as Kenpachi literally tore his clothes off of him without a second thought. And now Kenpachi was dragging that razor mouth down his body, inflicting pain and pleasure in equal measure. "Wa-wait! Kenpachi!"

And then Kenpachi was laying on top of him with their faces inches apart as he stared at Ichigo and spoke softly. "What is it, Ichigo?" He grabbed Ichigo's erection, making Ichigo arch at the new sensation. "Isn't this what you wanted?" His other hand grabbed Ichigo's hip. "Isn't this why you were taunting me?" Ichigo cried out as Kenpachi unleashed his reiatsu on Ichigo. Ichigo was forced to release his as well or risk being smothered by the enormous pleasure.

"Oh yes, Ichigo. Fight me with it!" Kenpachi chuckled darkly and yanked off his clothes and continued to lave Ichigo's body with attention as their reiatsu dueled for dominance. Ichigo's spirit power may have been great, but Kenpachi was too distracting for him to concentrate on keeping it razor sharp. So instead Kenpachi's reiatsu curled around his own and stayed there, not allowing his own to escape, but not forcing it down enough to harm him.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around the back of Kenpachi's neck and drew him into a deep kiss at the feeling. Their teeth clicked together and Ichigo was certain that his gums and lips, not to mention tongue, were bleeding. But what did that matter when it was Kenpachi doing this to him when he was also doing such wonderful things to his erect cock.

He tore at Kenpachi's clothes, growling angrily as he tried frantically to undo the sash, much to Kenpachi's amusement. After both were sufficiently naked, they molded their bodies together making Ichigo's breath hitch and Kenpachi grunt. Kenpachi raised himself so kneeling and picked Ichigo up with him so that he sat on his thighs with his legs spread enticingly and Kenpachi had free access to that ass he had wanted to grab since he had first seen the boy.

At first he just smoothed his hands over the youth's back as they continued to make out heatedly. Then he rubbed the back and slipped his hands down to they just gently skimmed the tops of those round globes. After that, Kenpachi couldn't resist grabbing that nice ass with both of his hands and squeezing while Ichigo made muffled protests in his mouth and squirmed at the weird attention.

Kenpachi drew his mouth away and Ichigo frantically panted for breath as Kenpachi grinned at him. Kenpachi brushed his fingers across Ichigo's lips as his other hand tightly gripped his hip. Ichigo opened his mouth automatically and Kenpachi slipped three of his fingers and thumb in. His hand was so large it was awkward for Ichigo's mouth and saliva dripped out of the corners of his stretched mouth.

He didn't wait for Ichigo to suck his fingers; instead he stroked that tongue to coax Ichigo to play with them. He grabbed the tongue in between his thumb and fingers and squeezed it lightly before sliding his pointer finger back far enough in Ichigo's mouth that he started to gag. Kenpachi withdrew his finger slightly, but continued to rub his tongue and drag them along the teeth until he deemed them sufficiently wet.

Kenpachi licked the saliva that trickled out of Ichigo's mouth and trailed his fingers down Ichigo's back and to his entrance where he prodded it. Ichigo bucked his hips so that their erections rubbed together, making both of them moan. Kenpachi slipped a finger in while Ichigo was distracted by pleasure. Kenpachi was very satisfied by the soft mewl it produced and swiftly added another finger.

Shit, it hurt, but this was Kenpachi. Kenpachi was a very harsh man and took everything as a fight, so of course the sex was going to be rough. Those fingers just stretched him just barely enough before they added the third finger. Ichigo whimpered a little and Kenpachi dug them a little further in before brushing against something that made Ichigo see stars. Oh fuck, that felt so good… Then Kenpachi added his thumb. Ichigo did not like that at _all._ Kenpachi growled reassurances into his ear as he wiggled the digits around and prodded the pleasure spot again inside of him. Okay… maybe Ichigo could handle this.

Ichigo wrinkled his eyes as Kenpachi slid the fingers out, but they immediately flew open when Kenpachi lifted him up and positioned Ichigo over his throbbing erection. Kenpachi smirked at him slightly and then eased himself in. Ichigo instantly tensed and resisted the intrusion, but Kenpachi pushed steadily up into him, keeping a close eye on Ichigo's face.

"Shh, my little Ichigo-Chan, just relax." Kenpachi said into his ear. How the fuck was he supposed to relax when that huge _thing _was pushing inside of him. The pain must have shown, because Kenpachi nibbled on his ear and palmed his cock. Ichigo keened as Kenpachi thrust himself the rest of the way and in bit down on Kenpachi's shoulder to ease the pain. He felt the vibration in Kenpachi's chest as he chuckled at his actions. Ichigo grunted indignantly and ground his teeth harder, making Kenpachi buck his hips up in retaliation. Ichigo yelled and dug his nails into Kenpachi's back.

He heard a deep sigh and Kenpachi moved his hands up to Ichigo's back and rubbed it soothingly. Ichigo relaxed at the gentle gesture and Kenpachi deemed him ready and pulled out all the way before thrusting back in. Ichigo lifted his hips a little at the action and tried to will the pain away. It was hard at first and he tried to edge his hips away from full penetration, but Kenpachi pushed him back down into it. It hurt a lot, at first, but when Kenpachi hit his prostate so steadily the pain and pleasure combined and Ichigo found himself riding Kenpachi and meeting the thrusts.

It was one of the most beautiful sights Kenpachi had ever seen. Ichigo was lifting his hips up and down with Kenpachi's thrust and was throwing his head back and gasping with the pleasure of it. Kenpachi had never seen his face so relaxed with his mouth open, and yet still contorted with passion. Unable to stand it anymore, Kenpachi threw Ichigo onto his back with his knees over his shoulders and pounded into him regardless of the rough ground. He wrapped his hand around Ichigo's erection and pumped him. Ichigo cried out in ecstasy and pain and came. The responding clenching around Kenpachi made Kenpachi come as well while Ichigo milked him.

When Kenpachi had come down from his own high, he looked at the lithe figure he was currently squishing to the ground and was amused to find him passed out. He quickly dressed Ichigo and himself and carried Ichigo back to his room in Urahara's place. He ignored the snickers he received from Urahara and Yoruichi and set Ichigo down in his bed and crawled in next to him.

Ichigo woke up as he was set on the mattress and he opened his eyes sleepily to see Kenpachi hovering over him with a smile on his face.

"How you doing, Ichi?"

"'m fine…" Ichigo said groggily and gave a sweet smile while his eyes softly closed.

"You ready for another round?"

Ichigo's eyes snapped open and he stared at the now leering man. "Wh-what!?"

Urahara, Yoruichi, Rukia and Orhime could hear Ichigo's shrieks of protest ring throughout the store. Urahara and Rukia cheered Kenpachi on while Yoruichi and Orhime rooted for Ichigo. In the end, Kenpachi dragged the struggling Ichigo back to his room from which he tried to escape and had his wicked way with him many times over. Needless to say, the next morning Ichigo couldn't walk let along move and his new lover took great cares in bringing him whatever he needed, all with a lovesick smile on his face.

"We are so good." Said Rukia to the others as they heard Kenpachi coo to Ichigo and Ichigo curse him explosively every time he even shifted. Ah, love, how sweet.

LINE

**Author's note: I love that one. Anyways, the readers have a choice about which three-shot I will type up next. Both will be typed, it's just which will be typed FIRST.  
**

**1. Possession: Ichigo is a captain in soul society and hooks up with Kenpachi one night. What happens when Kenpachi gets possessive?**

**2. What Are You Doing: For YaoiBK. Kenpachi is on a mission in Karakura and he has to stay with Ichigo. They both like each other. One night Ichigo is forced to dress in a maid's outfit and Kenpachi walks in.**


	7. Possession: Part 1

For 90McPhee who wanted a Kenpachi/Ichigo

For 90McPhee who wanted a Kenpachi/Ichigo.

Summary: Ichigo is a captain in soul society. He and Kenpachi hook up one night and get into a relationship. He sees Renji hanging over Ichigo and gets a little possessive. He does something to Ichigo that he does _not _approve of. So of course they must make up! This contains lemons and mentions of kinks.

Possession: Part 1/3

Ichigo had always considered himself to be a heterosexual. He wasn't a pervert by any means, but he had always _seen _himself being with a girl. Well, maybe not actually imagined it, he just assumed that he was interested in females. But then he had to go and throw that all out the window and get drunk at an 11th division part. And now the captain of said division, one Zaraki Kenpachi, was thrusting his tongue down Ichigo's throat and pushing dry fingers up his ass. Fingers that Ichigo was unsuccessfully trying to evade.

He was drunk enough that getting off with another man didn't seem like such a bad idea, but actually getting fucked was a little hazy. Kenpachi finally _seemed _to get the idea that those fingers were _not _appreciated, but then they were replaced by Kenpachi's thick, dripping length. Kenpachi had just enough compassion to slather his organ with saliva before pressing it in. Ichigo made all sorts of noises when Kenpachi entered him that appeared to encourage the grinning demon pushing into him.

It was rough and painful, but when Kenpachi hit that spot inside of him, he was rocking up into Kenpachi with enthusiasm. He didn't even mind when Kenpachi came inside of him. Ichigo fell into incoherent sleep as Kenpachi cleaned him up and placed loving kisses on his body.

When Kenpachi came walking into the 11th division kitchen the morning after the party with a grin on his face _and _whistling, his men knew something was up. The man looked like he had gotten laid or something. This fact was only confirmed when he snatched up some food, putting onto a tray and headed back to his room with a smile on his dace. They stared after him. Yachiru, Ikkaku and Yumichika were the only ones brave enough to stealthily sneak to the captain's room and see who it was.

They peaked around the corned just as Kenpachi slide open the door to his room. Lying on the bed they saw a figure they had _not _expected. Spiky orange hair rested on a cream colored arm and sheets that were slung low on the captain's hips. Then Kenpachi slid the door shut and the three were left to wonder if they really did just see that.

The figure on the bed stirred slightly as Kenpachi sat on the edge and set the tray of food on the bedside table. Kenpachi reached out a hand and stroked the side of Ichigo's face, then slowly drew the fingers down his side and across his stomach. Kenpachi loved touching Ichigo. He was so beautiful…even when the two captains were just sparring, Kenpachi always touched Ichigo every chance he got. And now Ichigo was sleeping on his bed after having rough hot sex with him the night before.

It was adorable to watch Ichigo wake up. His sleep-relaxed face first crinkled slightly between the brows and then his mouth twitched slightly. In an effort to evade sleep, Ichigo caused him to wake up abruptly because of the pain that erupted along his insides.

Ichigo curled slightly in on himself as he wrapped his arms around his middle. Kenpachi smiled fondly as though this was something cute and bent over, pressing a kiss to his hair. Ichigo's eyes shot open and he caught sight of Kenpachi.

"You!" He said in an accusing voice.

"Me." Kenpachi said happily.

"_You _did this to me!"

"Yeah." Kenpachi said with a proud look on his face, not seeing the problem. "I brought you food."

A short pause. "Food?" Ichigo asked hopefully.

"Yeah, need help sitting up?"

Ichigo was suspicious, but nodded. Kenpachi took a lot of pleasure in caressing Ichigo's bare back with his hands as he shifted upright. The sheet slid down a bit more, but Ichigo caught it before he could reveal more of his tasty self to Kenpachi's eyes. When he looked up at Ichigo's face again a blush adorned it oh-so prettily. Kenpachi took advantage of the moment to catch Ichigo's head with both hands and look into his eyes unblinking.

"How's the hangover?" Kenpachi asked and rubbed his thumbs lightly over Ichigo's temple. This could _not _be the same man that had screwed him so vigorously into the mattress last night.

"It's okay…I'll feel better with some food and aspirin." Kenpachi reluctantly let go of Ichigo and picked up the tray of food, setting onto Ichigo's lap. Ichigo instantly dove into it and Kenpachi got up to get a glass of water and aspirin.

"Here." He said when he returned, setting it down on the bedside table.

"Thanks." Ichigo said and down the aspiring with a gulp of water. He was feeling better already.

When Ichigo was done eating, Kenpachi took the tray away and sat next to Ichigo, facing him. Carefully, as though he might frighten him, Kenpachi cupped Ichigo's face in his large hands and kissed him. Ichigo jerked a little, and then softened into the kiss. He enjoyed it as Kenpachi flicked his tongue out lightly and licked the moist inner part of Ichigo's lips, making him open his mouth.

Kenpachi loved the taste of Ichigo's mouth. It was wet, and smooth and so much fun to probe at and playfully engage Ichigo's own tongue. When Ichigo reached his hands behind his head, Kenpachi took this as his cue to move his own hand down Ichigo's chest. When he lightly brushed the nipples, Ichigo squeaked, making Kenpachi chuckle. He slowly moved his hands around to Ichigo's lower back and rubbed gentle circles there before dipping even lower.

Breaking away slightly from the kiss, Kenpachi murmured into Ichigo's lips, "How do you feel here?" He traveled his fingers down Ichigo's crack and brushed the entrance, causing Ichigo to glare.

"I feel like I got fucked by a bloody knife!" How do you think I feel" Kenpachi chuckled and slipped a finger in.

"You are so tight! And right after we had sex last night, too." Ichigo yelped and immediately caught Kenpachi in the chin with his dist. He moved his hips away from the hand, making Kenpachi's finger slip out.

"Jack ass! What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Ichigo yelled.

"I think you know what I'm doing." Kenpachi responded slyly.

"Ow! What the fuck!? Kenpachi, get your fingers out of there!"

Ichigo's voice was heard down the hall as the 11th division hurried to find something to do _away _from the two new lovers.

**LINE**

**Author's note: LOL that was fun. Kenpachi is sadistic **_**and **_**sweet. I hope that none of this is getting old. If it is, please tell me so I can improve.**


	8. Possession: Part 2

Possession: Part 2/3

**WARNING!! Not to be read by underage readers! Contains sex and blood! **

**It **_**is **_**all consensual sex, though. No rape.**

Possession: Part 2/3

Ichigo and Kenpachi had a weird relationship, but a relationship. Kenpachi had to be coaxed about a lot of things in their relationship. For instance, Ichigo just recently convinced Kenpachi to use lube. Kenpachi had been very dubious at first- considering it to be 'sissy'- but when he slid in and Ichigo's eyes widened, excepting the intrusion without a lot of balking and fighting, it was worth it. After that, Kenpachi had actually gone out of his way to make sex pleasurable for Ichigo. Not that he hadn't before, but perhaps fucking Ichigo like he was fighting him wasn't _always _the best way to go about it. There were times and places for that (like in the training grounds with no one around) but sex just for sex was good, too.

A few people weren't surprised when their relationship came out, but a lot were wondering how the hell _Kenpachi _of all people, was able to snag the lovely Death Berry. When they asked, Kenpachi responded "I fought tooth and nail for it, and he had the marks to prove it." Soon they stopped asking.

So it was commonly known that Kenpachi and Ichigo were a couple. This was why Kenpachi was very confused why Abarai Renji of all people was hitting on his Ichigo. It was true. Ichigo was sitting there, being his oblivious self, as that tattooed freak wrapped an arm around his shoulder and said something into his ear. Kenpachi quickly rectified the situation by yanking Ichigo away from the red head and punching Abarai swiftly in the jaw before throwing his berry of his shoulder. Ichigo beat at his back and cursed at him, asking what the _fuck _he was doing and _why_ he punched Renji. The stupid fucker was lucky Kenpachi hadn't killed him.

Kenpachi tossed Ichigo onto the bed and ripped off his clothes. Ichigo had no choice but to go along with the ride, he figured Kenpachi had just wanted sex, and punched Renji for whatever fucked up reason. However, he _did _get a little worried when Kenpachi took off his eye patch. Usually that meant a couple of days of walking funny while Kenpachi watched him with a happy glow.

But Kenpachi carefully prepared him with lube and made sure he was covered in it before he pressed in so Ichigo didn't worry about it. Ichigo twitched at the familiar pain, but spread his legs wider and lifted them slightly so the penetration was easier. It always got better. Soon they were both as into it as normal with Kenpachi's familiar reiatsu mingling with his own soothingly. Ichigo learned before that the key to having sex with Kenpachi was not fighting his enormous reiatsu like it was threatening, but instead letting it encompass his own- it always made the experience so much more intense and electrifying.

When Kenpachi thought Ichigo was into it enough he pressed his body down and lifted Ichigo's upper body with his hands on Ichigo's back, trapping Ichigo's arms. He angled his hips so he was hitting Ichigo's prostate and picked a spot where Ichigo's neck hit his shoulder. Then he sank all of his teeth into the flesh and grinded them hard as blood poured into his mouth. Ichigo instantly stiffened underneath him, but Kenpachi took no notice as he kept up the assault on Ichigo's prostate and released his clamped teeth.

Ichigo was resisting the thrusts and making pained keening noises in a way he hadn't done since they started using lube. It made Kenpachi frown. He leaned his head down and started whispering in Ichigo's ear to try and get him to relax again.

"Sh…Ichigo, come on baby, you gotta loosen up."

Kenpachi suddenly wished he could see Ichigo's face in the dark room. What was wrong with him? He wrapped his hand around Ichigo's erection and pumped it a few times. Ichigo moved his hand up to Kenpachi's shoulder and gripped it tightly before he came. Kenpachi quickly followed, reveling in the feeling of that tight body. He made note that oddly enough, Ichigo didn't cling onto him as he usually did when he came. Every time they had sex so far, Ichigo had buried his head into Kenpachi's shoulder with his arms wrapped around him, but not this time.

When Kenpachi pulled out of him, Ichigo immediately slid away and tried to stand on his shaky legs, but Kenpachi jerked him back to the bed. What the hell was Ichigo thinking? Ichigo _always _spent the night with him without exception from their first time together.

He also thought he heard Ichigo's breath hitch and a stifled sob, but he deemed it as just hearing things. As he wrapped his arms around the smaller body he felt the wetness that was blood trickling down slightly. Oh well, Ichigo had had worse. He nuzzled the soft orange locks and pressed a kiss there.

"Good night, my Ichigo."

He didn't notice how stiff Ichigo was as Kenpachi cuddled against him, and he didn't notice the stifled whimpers. For once he had fallen asleep before Ichigo and thus missed how much he had hurt his lover.

**LINE**

**Author's note: Yeah…a little gruesome, especially from Kenpachi's oblivious perspective. Tell me if you think I need more warnings on this three-shot, it does get a little dark, but there is a happy ending!**


	9. Possession: Part 3

Possession: Part 3/3

Possession: Part 3/3

The next morning, Kenpachi woke up feeling strange. He tried to figure out what it was as he reached for his lover. But there was only a cold spot; Kenpachi shot up immediately and looked beside him. No Ichigo. There was only a slight blood stain on the pillow and sheet. What. The. Fuck. Kenpachi growled to himself. Ichigo _never _woke up early in the morning. If there was some official thing that needed to be done, Ichigo always got his vice-captain to do it. So where was he? Now Kenpachi was going to be in a bad mood all day because he didn't get to see his Strawberry first thing in the morning.

Kenpachi, naturally, took out his temper on everyone around him His whole division was avoiding him for fear of death. He was very happy when his day was done with so he could go seek out his Ichigo. He found him in his office doing paperwork. He affectionately noted the stiff way he was trying to write and the bandage peaking through on his neck.

Kenpachi instantly felt better seeing Ichigo. But when Ichigo caught sight of Kenpachi a weird look flew through his eyes before he schooled his expression blank.

"What are you doing here, Zaraki?" Ichigo asked in an emotionless voice. Now Kenpachi was confused, what was with the cold demeanor and calling him 'Zaraki'?

"I came to see you." He said as though he hadn't noticed the difference and approached Ichigo.

Ichigo stood and watched him approach warily. "I still have work to do."

Kenpachi ignored the comment and bent down to kiss Ichigo. The lips were as soft as ever, but Ichigo didn't respond, making Kenpachi pull away.

"What's wrong, Ichigo?" Ichigo sighed and turned away. There was a sudden coldness and anxiety twisting in Kenpachi's stomach now.

"I have to get back to work." No, no! Ichigo! Come with me Ichigo! Kenpachi had a sudden fear that Ichigo _had _wanted Renji and that Ichigo was breaking up with him.

"When will you be in tonight?" Kenpachi asked with a slight crack in his voice that made Ichigo look at him again, this time a little searchingly.

"I'll stay at my place tonight." Ichigo said finally. "There's a meeting I have to go to, so I'll be up pretty late." The coldness grew.

"There is no meeting tonight." Ichigo frowned. "And you _know _I don't care what time you get in." Ichigo started to turn away and Kenpachi grabbed his shoulder to stop him. He froze, however, when Ichigo cried out in pain and flinched.

Did he…hurt Ichigo that bad?

"What…?" Kenpachi started and Ichigo flicked his eyes downward. "Let me see." Kenpachi demanded, but Ichigo just jerked out of his grasp and glared at him. So _that's _the way he wanted it, huh?

In a second Ichigo was sprawled on top of his desk with Kenpachi over him, cradling his shoulder from impact. Ignoring Ichigo's struggles, Kenpachi ripped off his top to bare his shoulder. Tenderly, he undid the gauze and revealed the wound underneath it. Oh. Kenpachi internally winced. It looked bad. There were notable holes in the flesh and deep gashes. It looked so _gaping _and wet. The only thing that was good about it was that the blood clotted, yet it was still one big mess. Kenpachi felt like shit.

"Ichigo…"

"Don't." Ichigo glared up at him. "Zangetsu couldn't heal it for some reason, so I went to the fourth division. _Apparently,"_ Ichigo put a lot of emphasis on this, "Because of the amount of _foreign _reiatsu in the wound, it has to heal naturally." Ichigo glowered at him, "_You_ wouldn't happen to have _any _idea about how _that _happened, would you?" Kenpachi opened his mouth, but Ichigo talked over him, "Do you have any idea how painful this is?"

"I've bitten you before…" Kenpachi managed.

"Never this badly."

"You've had worse! From my sword, too…" Kenpachi growled dangerously.

"Never during sex!" That made Kenpachi stop.

"But…" Kenpachi paused to collect himself, "We've had rough sex lots of times."

"This was different." More confusion.

"How?"

"I wasn't expecting it! I trusted you not to hurt me this time."

"You don't make any sense!"

Ichigo sighed and squeezed his eyes hurt, before opening them again. "Remember that time when you tied me up and fucked me with the handle of your Zanpaktu?" Oh yes, Kenpachi did. He smiled at the memory- Ichigo had looked so beautiful trying to escape the bonds while Kenpachi ever-so gently slid the lubed handle in and out of Ichigo while his thighs trembled so deliciously. Kenpachi had spent a long time stretching Ichigo out and making sure the handle was smooth enough and slender enough that it didn't damage Ichigo. It had been so fucking sexy that Kenpachi had gone another 3 rounds with him.

"That was okay, because I was _expecting _it to be rough and I _trusted you _to not permanently damage me." Kenpachi nodded in understanding. "But last night you were gentle with me and I wasn't expected you to do that, so I felt like you broke the trust I had in you!" Ichigo looked pleadingly up at Kenpachi who was staring at him with his large form still pinning Ichigo into the desk.

"I understand." Kenpachi said after a few moments of silence. "I'm sorry I hurt you like that." He pressed a gentle kiss to Ichigo's lips that was reciprocated this time. Kenpachi slowly divested Ichigo of his clothes.

"Uh, Kenpachi?" Kenpachi flicked his eyes up to Ichigo. "I don't think I'm up for sex."

"Don't worry." Kenpachi said quietly. He used his right forearm to pin Ichigo's upper body to the desk so he wouldn't squirm and hurt himself. He gave a light lick to Ichigo's stomach and then on his hip. Ichigo's breath hitched and Kenpachi licked his half-hard cock. Ichigo had given Kenpachi blow jobs before to try and get out of more sex (It didn't work) but Kenpachi had never given _him _one.

But now Kenpachi was licking him and it felt so _good._ Kenpachi sucked on the head and Kenpachi cried out as his body convulsed in ecstasy. Kenpachi applied more pressure to his chest so he didn't jolt his shoulder and then took more in. Ichigo's hands frantically scraped at the desk and Kenpachi wondered if this was what love felt like. Watching Ichigo in pleasure never ceased to make Kenpachi happy, whether he was buried inside of him or not. It must be love.

"Please…" Ichigo pleaded, "I need more!"

"More what?" Kenpachi asked and teased the slit of Ichigo's cock with his tongue.

"Please…" Ichigo fought to remain coherent. "I want you inside of me!" Oh gods, he needed it so bad. He spread his legs and tried to thrust into Kenpachi's mouth, but as denied access.

"I thought you weren't up for it." Kenpachi teased and sucked on him again.

"I am! Please Kenpachi…" Ichigo practically whimpered.

Kenpachi released Ichigo and quickly searched his pockets. Fuck. "There isn't any lube." Kenpachi growled. "You got any lotion?"

"Lotion?" Ichigo was having a hard time thinking.

"Yeah, with this soft skin of yours you must." Kenpachi stroked a thigh and stared at the beautiful body in front of him. "Creamy…"

"Kenpachi."

"Delicious…"

"Kenpachi."

"Edible…"

"Kenpachi!" Ichigo shouted. "Focus!"

"Right." Kenpachi got back to the matter at hand. "So, lotion?"

"Top drawer." Ichigo grumbled. Why was it when Ichigo wanted sex right away, it took so damn long?

Kenpachi smeared the lotion on hit fingers and gently inserted them into the impatient Ichigo.

"Please…" Ichigo whispered.

Kenpachi looked at Ichigo. That last please sounded sad rather than wanting. Ichigo stared at Kenpachi and Kenpachi stared back. With a wet noise he removed the fingers and kissed Ichigo.

"I love you." He murmured as he looked into Ichigo's eyes.

Ichigo felt his heart stop. Love? Kenpachi sensed the confusion and kissed him again as he slicked up his erection and eased into Ichigo. Oh gods, this boy must have been made for him. Ichigo choked a little at the sensation. Kenpachi was going to slowly that it felt weird.

"I love you." Kenpachi said again as he slid the rest of the way in. He stayed there for a second as Ichigo got comfortable. He braced himself on one elbow and gently held Ichigo down with the other. He moved out, and the thrust back in.

Ichigo didn't know what this new feeling was. Kenpachi was moving slowly inside of him, but kept eye contact. It was different. It felt like there was something inside of him being pulled out by Ichigo. The sensation only increased as Kenpachi continued to chant those three words, 'I love you.'

Then Kenpachi bent over to his wound. Ever so gently, he touched the tip of his tongue to part of it. Ichigo shivered. It didn't hurt, per say, but it did feel awkward. Kind of like scratching an itch in a way that is both painful and satisfying. Kenpachi slowly increased the pressure on the wound, but never to the point where Ichigo lost sight of the pleasure. They came together, shuttering with each other's name on their tongues.

As they lay panting, Ichigo spoke. "There are other ways of claiming me, than marking with you reiatsu in a bite mark."

Kenpachi snorted and attempted to look sheepish. Although he _did _feel bad about hurting Ichigo like that, he did _not _feel bad for marking him.

"You're right." Kenpachi mused. "I should have stitched my name into all of your clothing or maybe I should make you get a tattoo that says 'Kenpachi's Bit-

Ichigo promptly kicked him before he could finish.

"That's not what I was thinking." Kenpachi snickered and Ichigo rolled his eyes. Being careful of his aching shoulder, Ichigo turned and straddled Kenpachi, staring down at him. Kenpachi smiled at him softly and ran his fingers up and down Ichigo's back.

"I'm yours." Ichigo said. Kenpachi's smile got bigger. "And you're mine." Even bigger. "And I love you." Ichigo leaned down and kissed the stunned Kenpachi. This marvelous occasion calls for more sex!

"So when can we move your stuff to my room?" Kenpachi said brightly.

"When did we decide I was going to?" Ichigo said with a raised eyebrow.

"We just did." Kenpachi rolled Ichigo back over and promptly showed him how much he loved him.

Needless to say, Renji got the idea that Ichigo 'belonged' to Kenpachi when he walked in on them having sec when he came to collect Ichigo for the meeting. And if that didn't get it through his head, Ichigo's clothing with newly stitched words adorning it helped. Nobody was stupid enough to face Kenpachi's wrath when Ichigo tried to get new clothes. Clothes that didn't have 'Kenpachi's' stitched all over it. But, after all, Ichigo didn't _really _mind being Kenpachi's possession.

**LINE**

**Author note: Wow, that was a long one! Please review, I worked my ass off on this one. I so do love them! 3**


	10. What Are You Doing? Part 1

For Yaoi BK

**For Yaoi BK**

**Summery: Kenpachi is on a mission in Ichigo's hometown so he stays with Ichigo, whose family is out of town at a medical convention. They like each other, but both are too proud to say or do anything. What happens when some of Ichigo's friends come over and he is forced to war a maid's outfit? Kenpachi walks in on them and poor uke Ichigo had to pay the consequences.**

**WARNING!! This three-shot will contain cross-dressing, nosebleeds and an Ichigo so uke, every guy wants him.**

What Are You Doing? Part 1/3

"Don't let any strange men into the house while we're gone!" Issin said gleefully to Ichigo, "Not when your sisters aren't here to protect you!"

This earned him a swift kick to the face from and enraged Ichigo. "Shut-up! I can take care of myself, goat-face!"

"I just worry about you, my poor virgin son!" Ichigo beat the crap out of him and then turned to Yuzu and Karin. "Have fun with goat-face." He said with an evil grin that made Karin glare.

"Please be careful, Ichi-nii!" Yuzu said firmly, "We'll only be gone for two weeks."

"I'll be fine." Ichigo reassured her. When they were finally gone, Ichigo gave a huge sigh of relief.

"Hey, Ichigo." Said a deep voice behind him. Ichigo gave a small shriek and jumped, falling onto his ass facing the one that had spoken. Towering over him was a very amused Zaraki Kenpachi. "I see you were too busy getting your family out the door to notice me." Kenpachi was a little miffed that Ichigo didn't pick up his reiatsu, but shook it off.

Ichigo continued to stare up at him in a way that Kenpachi found very adorable. If Ichigo wasn't careful, someone might take advantage of the cute doe-eyed boy. Kenpachi tried not to think about how _he _wanted to take advantage of him.

"Um, what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Eh? Oh, I'm in Karakura on a mission for awhile so I though I'd camp out at your place. If that's okay with you."

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Ichigo said, trying not to blush like crazy. Oh my god, Kenpachi was going to stay in his house! Ichigo was a little nervous; he had such a big crush on the Shinigami captain.

Kenpachi looked down at him with a grin. "Not that I mind the view, but are you going to stay down there all night?"

"What view?" Ichigo asked innocently and cocked his head to the side. Kenpachi just stared at him.

Ichigo could have sworn he said "Too fucking oblivious for his own good…" before both of his wrists were grasped and he was swiftly pulled up to a standing position.

"Thanks." Ichigo said with a smile as a light blush graced his face.

"No problem." Did Kenpachi stare this much before? It made Ichigo uncomfortable, like he was going to somehow sense Ichigo's crush on him.

"So where do I bunk?"

"What? Oh, yeah. You can sleep in my dad's room. I'll change the bedding for you."

Kenpachi liked Ichigo in human clothes. In tight human clothes. He especially likes it when he got such a great view of that tight, pert ass when Ichigo bent over in the linen closet. Kenpachi wanted to grab that little ass and leave a perfect hand print on it, but he didn't think he could take the rejection if Ichigo denied him.

So he would just watch. Watch as the muscles in those legs and butt flex while walking up the stairs- Kenpachi was jerked out of the trance as Ichigo called out to him. "Oi! You coming?" Ichigo apparently didn't notice Kenpachi drooling over him.

Was staying with Ichigo such a good idea? He was tempting fate by even being in the same town as sweet little Ichigo, let alone the same house.

Ichigo bent over- again!!- to change the sheets in the bed he would apparently be sleeping in, forcing Kenpachi to fight his body's reaction to the sight. What could _really _go wrong if he just yanked down Ichigo's pants and fucked him over the side of the bed? Ichigo turned to him and smiled. Oh yeah, that's right. If he messed up whatever tentative relationship they had, then he would _never _get a chance with Ichigo. And never could be a very long time with Shinigami. So, hands to himself while he is here, if only for the sake of not ravishing the teen into the nearest surface.

"So, want to see my room?"

Oh dear gods, why do you tempt me so?

**LINE**

**Author's note: And it's off! Review, Ichigo's loss of virginity depends on it!**

**And remember, I am taking requests for a three-shot collection I will be starting once I finish this one and the ShirosakixIchigo one. I take this seriously, so if you want something, go ahead and ask! Any pairing as long as it contains an uke Ichigo.**


	11. What Are You Doing? Part 2

Somebody commented that Ichigo's smiling so much was out of character- I just want to clarify that I know it is OOC, but it seems that in the manga and show every time Ichigo smiles at someone that get all

**Somebody commented that Ichigo's smiling so much was out of character- I just want to clarify that I know it is OOC, but it seems that in the manga and show every time Ichigo smiles at someone they get all weak-kneed and such. **

What Are You Doing? Part 2/3

Ichigo was actually having a pretty good time hanging out with Kenpachi. Although there weren't any awkward silences, Ichigo felt like there was something between them that was unsaid. However, that was probably Ichigo's imagination originating from his crush on the Shinigami captain.

But of course their pleasant companionship had to be broken by something. Like friends. Orhime, Ishida, Sado, Renji, Rukia and Urahara all decided that Ichigo needed some company while his family was gone. He so wanted to kill them. And they brought _games. _Ichigo wished Kenpachi wasn't out on his mission right now, because at least he could have had someone _sane _there. Even Sado was acting weird!

First was twister. Orhime and Rukia were the spinners and Ichigo _swore _they were calling out colors and appendages that _purposefully _put him in the most awkward of positions. Like Renji crouched between his legs, or Sado hovering against his back in a way that made Ichigo question if that hard thing pressed against him was really Sado's hip bone. Not to mention Urahara putting his hands between Ichigo's legs and Ishida putting his legs between Ichigo's own. At that point Ichigo pretended to collapse just to get away from the strangely-acting men.

Then they played poker. Not only was Ichigo forced to play but he also had to agree with the other that the winner got to request one thing from the loser. Ichigo sucked at cards. And that bastard Quincy just _had _to be good at it. And, surprisingly, so was Sado. And so Ichigo lost. Horribly. If they had used real money, Ichigo would be selling his house right now. Which, as he saw Ishida's evil smirk, might have been better than what was coming.

"And now for my prize…" Ishida said and grinned wickedly. Ichigo slid deeper into his seat. "I just _happen _to have a maid's outfit here that would fit you. I want you to wear it." Oh no, what had he done to deserve this. It wasn't just a _maid's _outfit, but a _French _maid's outfit.

"NO." And that settles it.

"Are you going to back on the agreement?" Urahara asked wickedly. Oh fuck.

"Do I _have _to?" Ichigo pleaded with large eyes that unknowingly strengthened Ishida's resolve.

A French maid's outfit. Complete with frilly panties, high heels, and a bonnet. Ichigo felt like an idiot and Rukia had to help him get dressed in the stupid thing. Why did Ishida have the stupid thing in the first place? And in his exact size!! Ichigo had a sinking suspicion that this had all been a set up.

When Ichigo walked unsteadily back into the living room, Renji sprayed the soda he was drinking everywhere and started hacking. Ichigo would have felt better if they had laughed, but they didn't. They whistled and drooled and made Ichigo feel _very _uncomfortable. He turned around to run back out of the room but Urahara's cane stopped him.

"Not yet, Kurosaki-san! You still have to do Sado a favor."

"Wh-what? No I don't! It was just the winner!" Oh gods, what were they going to pull now?

"Come here, Ichigo." Sado sad in his deep, quite voice. Ichigo sighed and went over.

"Is that the favor?" He asked hopefully.

Chad shook his head. "Sit on my lap."

"What!?" The others cheered, but Ichigo was in a state of disbelief. What was up with Chad?

Chad decided Ichigo was taking to long and grabbed his wrist with one hand. He pulled Ichigo into his lap so he was straddling him with Ichigo's knees rested on either side of Sado's lap. More catcalls, Ichigo was absolutely mortified. Cha let go of his wrists and moved his hands to the back of Ichigo's thighs precariously close to his butt.

"S-Sado!" Ichigo stuttered out with a blush. Oh how Ichigo wished this was another large man other than Chad. Chad was just about to lay a kiss on the side of Ichigo's neck when the room got silent. Ichigo stiffened and blushed even more as he felt the familiar reiatsu wash over him with killing intent that Ichigo _hoped _wasn't directed at him.

Then Ichigo was jerked off of Chad and was thrown over Kenpachi's shoulder. "Get out. Now." Kenpachi growled. Ichigo squeaked and squirmed on Kenpachi's shoulder when he heard the pissed tone.

"But Zaraki-taicho…" Renji whined.

"Out. Before I kill you."

"Kenpachi!" Ichigo exclaimed and tried yet again to get free.

In response he got a sharp swat to his scantily clad behind. "I'll deal with you in a second." Ichigo jerked and to his embarrassment started to get an erection.

When everyone hastily fled, Kenpachi abruptly turned and started walking up the stairs with Ichigo still over his shoulder.

"What are you doing!?" Kenpachi didn't answer and instead slipped his hand back and grabbed that ass that had been tempting him. Ichigo predictably yelped at the contact.

Once upstairs, Kenpachi kicked the door open to his temporary room and threw Ichigo onto the bed.

"What are you going to do to me?" Ichigo whimpered with large eyes from the bed.

**LINE**

**I'm really sad right now, so I hope your guys' reviews will cheer me up. I don't know when I will have internet again so I will post the next part today or tomorrow.**


	12. What Are You Doing? Part 3

What Are You Doing

**WARNING!! Rimming and sex. And lots of other adult material.**

What Are You Doing? Part 3/3

Kenpachi hadn't planned on making any moves on Ichigo anytime soon. But that was before he came back from a mission to find a blushing, embarrassed Ichigo in a French maid's get up- straddling one of his male friends. That just pushed him over the edge. SO naturally, he got pissed and kicked everyone out of the house and carried Ichigo upstairs to the bedroom over his shoulder. And he got to grab that sweet ass of his. That was nice. Ichigo's expression was priceless when he through him onto the bed.

Kenpachi rolled Ichigo onto his stomach and lifted his hips up. Ichigo struggled to get onto his hands and knees, but Kenpachi pushed him down again and pulled both of his arms behind his back with one hand. That made a real nice picture. Ichigo's smooth thighs were totally exposed and Kenpachi had a very clear view of that ass that was only covered in a pair of panties. The frills from the outfit just made it so much more enticing.

Kenpachi ran his free hand down the covered ass and rubbed that tight hole hidden from view. Ichigo gasped.

"Do you want this?" Kenpachi asked. He had to be sure before they continued, there was no way he would be able to stop himself if Ichigo decided halfway through that he didn't want it.

Ichigo nodded his head with a blush. He wanted this so bad it hurt.

"Use words." Kenpachi growled and cupped Ichigo's erection through the fabric.

"Yes, please! Fuck me!" That was good enough for Kenpachi. In fact, he thinks his actually twitched at those words. Ichigo was so fucking hot.

Without further ado, Kenpachi tore off the panties to reveal what he craved the most. He almost moaned when he saw that pink, tight entrance between those round, white globes. Unable to stand it anymore, Kenpachi placed both of his hands on those cheeks and spread them apart before delicately licking the puckered heat. Ichigo yelped in surprise and spread his legs wantonly to get more of that feeling. Kenpachi thrust his tongue in and Ichigo groaned in pleasure as that wet muscle gently eased into his passage. It was a tight fit, but neither of them cared.

When Kenpachi deemed Ichigo as ready, he moved one of his thumbs down and slid it into that wet entrance. Ichigo gasped at the intrusion and balked a little at the slight pain, but a hand pumping his erection quickly fixed that. Kenpachi added his other thumb and Ichigo whined a little bit and wiggled his bum to get used to them. Kenpachi massaged his thumbs and Ichigo squirmed.

This was such a fucking turn on. Kenpachi really wanted to see Ichigo's face, but the damn outfit, as sexy as it was, got in the way. So he slid the thumbs out, leaving Ichigo gaping, and grabbed the back of the outfit, simply yanking it so it split in two and ripped it off of him. Now all Ichigo had on was the bonnet, a blush and high heels. How fucking sexy.

Kenpachi pushed three fingers into Ichigo who bucked his hips at the pain and winced slightly, at that point Kenpachi thought that Ichigo damned well better be ready and pulled the fingers out. He spat into his hand, rubbing it over his erection and grabbed Ichigo's hips. With no warning, he thrust into Ichigo in one smooth motion until he was balls deep inside of him. Ichigo struggled for breath through the pain and made a high-pitched keening noise. Kenpachi spooned his back so they were flushed together and spread Ichigo's legs a little so they were both a bit more balanced. He ignored the nails that were digging into the back of hands from where they were on Ichigo's hips.

Ichigo took deep, shuttering breath to try and ease the pain as Kenpachi planted kisses on whatever skin he could reach. When Ichigo relaxed the death grip he had on his hands, he pumped Ichigo's weeping erection and cupped his chin, turning his head so that he could press their lips together in a kiss. It was soft and languid, unlike their previous actions, and helped take the sting off the hasty entry.

With a thrust, Kenpachi pushed Ichigo so he was completely on his stomach and centered his weight onto his arms so he wouldn't crush him. And then he started to move in and out of Ichigo's tight body.

"Fuck…Kenpachi…" Ichigo moaned.

"Ichigo…" Kenpachi picked up the pace. Soon they both came and Kenpachi allowed himself to collapse onto Ichigo and they breathed harshly. Soon the moment was broken with Ichigo caught Kenpachi in the ribs with his elbow.

"Get off me!" He grumbled.

Kenpachi chuckled, "Sorry." He got up on his elbows and pulled out of Ichigo who blushed at the uncomfortable feeling. Kenpachi smirked and parted Ichigo's cheeks again. His cum and faint traces of blood trickled out of the abused hole. "How are you feeling down here?" Kenpachi asked and pushed two fingers into the stretched entrance.

Ichigo yelped and glared over his shoulder. "Bastard." Kenpachi rubbed the two fingers against his prostate and he groaned as pleasure flowed through his body. Kenpachi worked Ichigo's erection with one hand and fingered him with the other. He loved seeing his fingers buried inside of Ichigo. Kenpachi added a third, than a fourth finger, spreading them wide and jabbing until Ichigo came a second time. His entire body was shuttering with after shocks while Kenpachi watched him gleefully.

"My turn again."

Ichigo's eyes widened and he tried to scramble away but was quickly dragged back so that he was straddling Kenpachi. Kenpachi slid into him again and Ichigo convulsed around him as pain took over and his prostate was simultaneously stimulated. Kenpachi wrapped his arms around Ichigo and buried his nose into Ichigo's hair while he rolled his hips up into Ichigo.

Ichigo cursed under his breath as he got hard yet again from his prostate being pressed. Only Kenpachi could mix pain and pleasure so beautifully, Ichigo thought, both lovingly and spitefully and he was pressed into yet again. His erection was trapped between their bodies and his raw organ was practically burning at the touch. He needed to cum so badly. He heard Kenpachi grunt and heat and wetness filled him again.

Kenpachi's breathing slowed down yet again and he pulled Ichigo slightly away from him to observe his painfully erect state. With an evil grin he pulled out and stood up, smirking at the pleading expression. "I'll be right back." Ichigo flopped back down and cringed as he wrapped his hand around his erection. Maybe it would be better to take a cold shower.

Just as he was about to get up and do so, Kenpachi was back…with a can of soda? Ichigo blinked at it in confusion and Kenpachi smiled at him as he took a large gulp of it-then wrapped his mouth around Ichigo. Ichigo screamed and bucked at the sensation. Oh gods, the cold felt so good around him. He came instantly at the relief he felt and practically sobbed. Kenpachi crawled up his body and kissed him. Ichigo sighed into the kiss and snuggled closer and Kenpachi dragged him up to cuddle. Ichigo's last thought was to kick the heels the rest of the way off and yank off the bonnet before both of them fell asleep.

And a little extra:

Chad: "Why did I do that to Ichigo?"

Rukia: "Because of the fucking plot bunny!"

Renji: "Yeah!"

Urahara: "Shut up, freeloader-san. You don't have an excuse."

Renji: "Neither do you!"

**LINE**

**Author's note: Hope you liked it! OMG, I just found this photo bucket album that has over 50 KenpachixIchigo pictures and comics! There is this really cute one with a pissed Ichigo grabbing Kenpachi's hair while Kenpachi fingers him. That's hidden from view though pouts I'll put a link to the two albums on my profile.**


	13. You Won't Get Away: Part 1

For HoshiSeven, who just wanted a cute Kenpachi/Ichigo

**For HoshiSeven, who just wanted a cute Kenpachi/Ichigo. **

**Summary: Takes place right after Aizen defected. Kenpachi keeps trying to 'fight' Ichigo, but it ends up turning sexual, surprising Kenpachi and freaking Ichigo out. Will be a lemon! Cuz it's fun! Also note, I took some of the lines directly from episodes, and it's not exactly in consecutive episodes either.**

**READ THIS!! The dialect included within the are all in episodes, I just added thoughts and descriptions. The one at the very end is so yaoi, and yet was all in a real episode! Hehe, practically does my work for me.**

You Won't Get Away: Part 1/3

Ichigo was pretty bored in Seireitei, so he went to the 11th division barracks to see if there was anything amusing to do. He was very amused to find see one of them getting thrown through the window by Ikkaku just as he was walking up.

"Okay, next!" Ikkaku called out with the wooden practice sword resting on his shoulder. "Come on, what's wrong you maggots!? Isn't anyone coming you pansies!?"

Ichigo slid the door open. "No choice. In that case, I'll go once."

"Oh!? You've got guts, Ichigo. You sure? Just off your sickbed or not, I won't hold back."

Ichigo chuckled and swung his own practice sword in front of him. "We're _both _off the sickbed. Actually, I wasn't even sick. Just injured."

"Same damn thing!" Ikkaku said with a 'what the fuck' face. "The time after you get injured and then heal up is called off the sickbed, too!"

"No it's not!" Ichigo defended.

"Then what's it called when you're injured and get healed? Tell me!" Ikkaku pushed.

"Well that's…I dunno…"

"See! You don't know!" The 11th squad sweat dropped at this argument. "Go learn Japanese again, dumb ass!"

"What did you say!? What about you, always shaving your head even though there is nothing on it!" Ichigo retorted.

"Oh?" Now Ikkaku was pissed and his head sparkled excitedly. "ALRIGHT THEN, HOW ABOUT WHOEVER WINS IS RIGHT!!"

"ALRGIHT, BRING IT ON!" Ichigo yelled back and their practice swords met in enthusiasm. "I'LL SHOW YOU JAPANESE IS MY BEST SUBJECT!!"

The door slid open just as they were about to fight, revealing Zaraki Kenpachi. "Yo'." He said simply.

"Huh?" Ichigo said as the 11th division minus Ikkaku rushed to bow in front of him.

"Good morning, captain!" They cried. Kenpachi took in the sight of Ikkaku and Ichigo about to fight. Oh no, somebody _else_ wasn't going to fight his Strawberry, were they?

"Huh? Hey, it's Ichigo." Kenpachi wondered if Ichigo fought as well at this time of day.

"Icchy!" Yachiru popped over Ichigo's shoulder. "Morning!"

"Your wounds all better?" Kenpachi asked, making sure his little Strawberry was all right.

"Y-yeah." Ichigo stuttered out. He turned away from Ikkaku to face Kenpachi directly. "Thankfully, I'm all goo-

He was cut off by his practice sword being cut in half by Kenpachi. Ichigo looked wide eyes and the remaining part he had in his hand then back to Kenpachi who was pointing his sword at him.

"That so? Good to hear. Now I can let loose…AND FIGHT WITH YOU!!" Kenpachi raised his sword above his head and brought it down with enough force to shatter all of the windows. As the dust cleared there was no Ichigo.

"Face down…That's not him!"

"You'll never catch me!" Ichigo cried and ran away from the building.

"Ken-chan! This way!" Yachiru said, pointing out the window after Ichigo.

"Hey, damn it. Ichigo, wait damn it!" Kenpachi yelled and ran after him. "You won't get away! Come back here!"

Ichigo ran faster until they were in a secluded section of Seireitei where Ichigo fought with Ikkaku before. Kenpachi came skidding after him with his sword raised.

"Wait! Kenpachi!" Ichigo shouted defensively with his hands up. "I don't even have Zangetsu with me!"

Kenpachi paused in his wing and eyes Ichigo, seeing that what he was saying was true. "Ah, what the fuck man? Why don't you have it with you?"

"Because, idiot, it's not necessary to carry around with me all the time!"

"Whatever." Kenpachi said. "There's other ways to fight." With that he tossed his sword aside and swung a powerful fist at Ichigo's face that he just managed to duck.

"What the fuck!?" Ichigo screamed, he tried to retaliate and caught Kenpachi in the stomach with a hit, but his own hand, not to mention entire arm, ached instead from the solid impact. Kenpachi grabbed his arms and threw him onto the ground. He wrestled the struggling body down with his larger one and pinned him easily.

"Hah! Looks like I got you, Ichigo!" Kenpachi said with a large grin.

"Get off!" Ichigo said and squirmed.

"Huh?" Kenpachi said as Ichigo tried to get free. Right now Kenpachi had pinned Ichigo's hands above his head and was pressed slightly between Ichigo's flailing legs. Needless to say, all the squirming and writhing Ichigo was doing was making Kenpachi think of Ichigo in a _very _different way. Sure, he considered Ichigo to be his- his prey, his to hurt, his to chase after. But this shock of pleasure every time Ichigo brushed against his penis was different.

"Stop squirming!" Kenpachi said in his rough voice that was even scratchier than normal due to the pleasure shooting through him.

Ichigo suddenly stilled, realized there was something _very _large and _very _hard poking against him that was certainly not a sword or a sheath.

"Get off, Kenpachi!" Ichigo said with renewed panic, and struggled even more. Kenpachi grunted at the movement that produced even more friction.

Ichigo took his chance while Kenpachi was distracted by pleasure to lift one of his legs up high enough to kick Kenpachi in the chin. Kenpachi let go in surprise, giving Ichigo enough time to escape and run off. Kenpachi rubbed his chin thinking of how flexible Ichigo must be to have pulled that off.

Ichigo was elsewhere in Seireitei, having successfully gotten away from Kenpachi. "Ah, geez. My feet hurt. Freakin' Kenpachi, seriously chasin' after me. Geez, he's gotta be kiddin' me. Doing stuff like." Ichigo muttered to himself, trying not to blush at the implication of what happened.

Orhime interrupted his thoughts, telling him that Rukia was missing. Ichigo promptly went off to find her, welcoming the distraction for his thoughts. He found her at Ganju's place, and ended up having dinner there before heading back to Seireitei. In Seireitei Kenpachi was still looking for him in the dark streets.

"Ichigo, where the hell are you?" He called out while running around.

The next morning Ichigo went through the gate to the real world, leaving Kenpachi behind. Ichigo felt a hint of emotion clench at him with this thought, but brushed it off. There were more important things to deal with.

Elsewhere in Seireitei, Kenpachi sat with his vice-captain Yachiru. "Icchy's spirit force just disappeared." Yachiru said to Kenpachi.

"Oh yeah?" He replied.

"Why didn't you go see him off?" She asked curiously.

"Huh?"

"You might never see him again!" Kenpachi felt a pain in his heart when he heard that.

"Not possible."

"Huh?"

"You heard the old man. The fight isn't over yet. I'll see him again, for sure. After all, me and him are… two of a kind."

Yachiru smiled at him fondly. "Ken-Chan, you learned to save your enjoyment for later!"

"Don't say it like I'm a dog." Kenpachi grumbled.

**LINE**

**Seriously, that last bit was so yaoi. Kenpachi won't save his "enjoyment" for **_**too **_**much later. Wink wink. At least, not that far sense this is just a three shot. Tell me if the stars are too distracting when reading it.**

**READ THIS!! I just put up the first three-shot in the ShirosakixIchigo collection, it's called Dark Side of the Moon. For it's under the Ichigo and Shirosaki characters. **


	14. You Won't Get Away: Part 2

Chapter 2

**Okay, this skips ahead to the bounto ark where Ichinose Jin is attacking their group.**

**Once again, the dialogue in between the marks I got from an actual episode.**

You Won't Get Away: Part 2/3

Kenpachi easily caught Ichinose's sword with his own. Behind Ichinose stood Ichigo.

"We found Ichi!" Yachiru exclaimed cheerfully.

"Yachiru-Chan!" Orhime said happily.

"Big-booby, it's been awhile! How have you been!?"

Kenpachi talked over them as his eye fixed onto his Strawberry. "Ichigo. If you're coming here, stop by my squadron first to say hello. I'll give you a proper welcome."

"Well, um, maybe next time." Ichigo got out, rubbing the back of his neck and blushing, clearly remembering the last encounter too well.

Kenpachi continued to stare at Ichigo for a few moments, before turning back to Ichinose. His fight with Ichinose gave the others a chance to go fight their own battles, and Kenpachi couldn't help but feel a hint of disappointment when Ichigo left. It felt nice to have him around. He had thought a lot about Ichigo while in Seireitei, fighting meaningless fights with weaklings that could never compare to Ichigo.

Thoughts that always turned to how Ichigo felt underneath his body. How nice it was. At first Kenpachi thought it was just physical. He wasn't ashamed for being attracted to such a beautiful boy with eyes that flashed with death. But it wasn't just lustful fantasies-although he had jerked himself off to images of that Strawberry spread underneath him so deliciously many times. Kenpachi missed Ichigo. It hurt to know that Ichigo was somewhere in the real world without Kenpachi. It hurt even more to think that Ichigo didn't like Kenpachi the same way Kenpachi liked Ichigo.

It didn't take long for Kenpachi to finish the fight with Ichinose, who wasn't even in the same playing field as Ichigo. He left his bloody, dying body on the ground indifferently.

"I'm heading back." He said to Yachiru who hummed in agreement and gave a swift bow to Ichinose before jumping onto Kenpachi's back.

"Ken-Chan, aren't you going to look for those bounto?" Yachiru asked.

"Well, well. It doesn't mean you're going to find them if you just run around chasing after them. And anyways, the one I'm interested in is Ichigo."

Ichigo jumped somewhere in Seireitei. "What is this I'm feeling?" He asked himself with confusion, but shrugged it off.

Later after the battle…

"I'm back!" Yachiru shouted as Kenpachi slid open the door where Yumichika and Ikkaku were hanging out.

"Yeah. I just got back." Kenpachi said.

"You're back late captain." Said Ikkaku.

"I got lost in Kusajishi."

"It was really fun!" Yachiru commented.

"And where are the Bounto?" Kenpachi asked.

"Ichigo defeated them." Ikkaku responded.

"I see. Alright then! I guess I'll go have at it with Ichigo!" (1) Kenpachi said enthusiastically.

"Captain, he went back to the real world." Ikkaku said hesitatingly.

"What!?" Kenpachi said, very pissed off now with his eyes flashing. "Next time I'll attack him without so much as a hello!"

'Ichigo, you did the right thing by not meeting him before heading back!' Ikkaku thought as he sweat dropped.

Kenpachi was pretty grumpy now. He didn't get to fight or do other things to his Strawberry. Ichigo looked good, though…good enough to eat. Or fight. Or do other things to. Kenpachi really liked the feeling whenever he was around Ichigo and their reiatsu inevitably crashed against each other. It wasn't a conscious thing, both of their spirit power was so large that they couldn't help but mingle if they were within the same vicinity.

The next time Kenpachi got a chance to see Ichigo was a little over a month later. Kenpachi had vowed to himself that the next time he saw Ichigo he would kidnap him if he had to so they would get to spend some time together. So when he ran into Rukia in Seireitei one day, he hoped he would get the chance to.

Rukia was with Ichigo in Soul Society looking for the princess that they promise they would help protect. They had split up so that the search would go faster.

"Yo." Said a voice behind Rukia. "Where's the fire?" She turned and saw Captain Zaraki standing tall with the pink hair Yachiru waving to her on his shoulder.

"We haven't seen you in forever!" Yachiru exclaimed.

"Captain Zaraki and Vice-Captain Kusajishi!" Rukia said, startled.

"What're you doing here?" Kenpachi asked curiously.

"Huh? That's right!" Yachiru chirped with her eyes gazing to the side in thought. "Aren't you supposed to be in the real world?"

"Well…" Rukia stuttered out.

"Is Ichigo here, too?" Kenpachi asked with evident interest and a furrowed brow.

"Uh, eh…" Lights flashed in Rukia's head in warning.

Kenpachi sucked in a breath and let his head drop a little while Yachiru wets her pointer finger and holds it in the air to figure out the direction of the wind. Elsewhere in Soul Society, Ichigo is walking through the streets looking for the missing princess. Kenpachi's bells jingle as Kenpachi used his 'Ichigo senses' to recognize that Ichigo is in fact, in Soul Society.

Opening his eye not covered with an eye patch he simply says, "He is."

"Ooh! He is here!" Yachiru declares jovially.

"And he's at 100, too." Kenpachi said to Yachiru.

"Yeah! He's doing great!" Yachiru agrees.

"Er, well, you see…" Rukia tries.

"He comes all the way out here without even saying hi to me?" Kenpachi said with slight remorse in his voice. "Whatever. I'll just go find him, then."

"Uh…" Rukia said behind him as he turned to go with Yachiru. "C-captain Zaraki!" Not good, she thought. Things will get sticky if Captain Zaraki meets up with Ichigo, since we're supposed to keep Lurichiyo-dono's situation a secret.

Across town Ichigo was pinned under a number of Princess Lurichiyo's body guards, he had been trying to protect the princess but they had thought he was trying to attack her. A little boy had lured her out, attacking her and Ichigo had saved her but now the same little boy was slicing through the body guards. Just as the little boy was about to try to kill the princess again Kenpachi burst through the wall and snatched him up by the arm.

"Kenpachi!" The men declared in surprise.

"Ichigo? I knew you were here somewhere." He said in response, his eyes only for Ichigo.

"Hiyya, Icchi!" Yachiru popped over Kenpachi's shoulder for an exuberant hello.

"It's Captain Zaraki from the 11th squad!" Came an excited murmur.

The little boy tried to get out of Kenpachi's hold and Kenpachi gave a curious 'hmm?' in response. With a disturbing squelching sound a black ninja shot out of the husk parading as a little boy. A much older and larger assassin clothes in black crouched at the ready in the little boy's stead. The assassin darted forward to Kenpachi but was stuck down by a single blow.

Kenpachi sheathed his sword just as Rukia came through the hole that Kenpachi created. "Captain Zaraki!" She cried in alarm, then she noticed Ichigo piled underneath all of the men. "Ichigo, what are you doing?" She asked curiously.

"Eh…"Ichigo said, not knowing how to respond, the men finally got off of him and the first thing Kenpachi did was literally pick Ichigo up and throw the protesting teen over his shoulder.

"I'm borrowing him for a little while." Kenpachi said to Rukia.

"Uh…Captain Zaraki…" Rukia tried to protest, but he was gone in a flash, leaving the excitable Yachiru in his wake, tugging at her clothes and asking for candy.

"PUT ME DOWN KENPACHI!!" Ichigo shouted he slammed his fists into Kenpachi's back but it didn't faze him what so ever.

Ichigo awkwardly arched his back and tried to reach his sword so he could just stab the bastard, but then he was put down. Well, thrown down really, onto something nice and soft. He glanced down and saw he was on a bed with Kenpachi hovering over him.

"K-Kenpachi!" Ichigo stuttered out with wide eyes, his hand searching behind him for Zangetsu.

"You won't get away this time." Kenpachi said huskily.

**LINE**

**(1) LOL OMG, he really said this!! LOL I can't stop laughing. Gods, I'm such a bloody pervert.**


	15. You Won't Get Away: Part 3

You Won't Get Away: Part3/3

You Won't Get Away: Part3/3

"PUT ME DOWN KENPACHI!!" Ichigo shouted he slammed his fists into Kenpachi's back but it didn't faze him what so ever.

Ichigo awkwardly arched his back and tried to reach his sword so he could just stab the bastard, but then he was put down. Well, thrown down really, onto something nice and soft. He glanced down and saw he was on a bed with Kenpachi hovering over him.

"K-Kenpachi!" Ichigo stuttered out with wide eyes, his hand searching behind him for Zangetsu. Kenpachi quickly grabbed the hilt and threw it off to the side.

"You won't get away this time." Kenpachi said huskily.

Ichigo tried to scramble away but Kenpachi grabbed his ankle and yanked him back. Ichigo cringed as Kenpachi moved his hands over Ichigo's body. Oh fuck, Ichigo was scared shitless. With an evil smirk the captain pinned Ichigo's arms above his head and Kenpachi's eyes roved over his body. He didn't know what he expected, but Kenpachi's lips covering his own wasn't it. It seemed so…intimate. Kenpachi probed his mouth and Ichigo turned his head side to side to try and escape it. Kenpachi grabbed his chin harshly and continued to ravish his mouth.

Ichigo whimpered a little bit and sunk his teeth into the invading tongue. Kenpachi snarled and pulled back to look down at Ichigo who was trying to escape. "Stay still Ichigo." Kenpachi commanded and bent down again for a kiss. Ichigo moved his head to the side and buried it partly underneath his arm. Kenpachi thought the action was very adorable, but unfortunately made his lips unattainable. His frown turned into a smirk as he instead trailed his free hand up Ichigo's torso and parted his hakama to reveal the skin underneath.

"Stop…" Ichigo gasped out as Kenpachi spread his hand over Ichigo's flesh. Kenpachi ignored him and moved his mouth down to his chest to lick lightly before biting down on it harshly, making Ichigo whimper. Kenpachi soothed the wound with his tongue and sucked lightly. "Kenpachi-

Kenpachi shoved his hand down Ichigo's pants and grasped his penis. Ichigo arched his back and tried to squirm away, but Kenpachi held him firmly and gave him slow strokes until he started to harden. "Stop!" Ichigo yelled and tried to kick him away, but Kenpachi ignored him. Kenpachi tugged the pants down to his knees and pressed a gentle kiss to his hip while staring up at him. As their eyes met a shiver went through Ichigo and a blush graced his cheeks.

Kenpachi smirked and leaned up to capture Ichigo's lips again. Ichigo twisted underneath him, but the continued pleasure from Kenpachi's hand was distracting him from really trying to get away. His arms relaxed as Kenpachi pumped him a little faster. Ichigo cried out and Kenpachi deemed it safe to let go of Ichigo's wrists and use the other hand to divest Ichigo of his clothes.

Ichigo lifted his hips slightly to get more contact, making Kenpachi smirk. "You're so hot Ichigo." His voice woke Ichigo up from his pleasure and he became aware of their current position.

"What the fuck Kenpachi…"

Kenpachi snorted and moved his hand over Ichigo's erection. "Just enjoy it Ichigo."

"How the fuck am I suppose to enjoy th-

Kenpachi cut him off with a kiss. Ichigo made a surprise noise but it felt surprisingly good to have Kenpachi's tongue stroking his own. Ichigo relaxed into it and opened his mouth more, twisting his tongue with Kenpachi's. Kenpachi hummed in pleasure and pressed closer to Ichigo. Ichigo wrapped his naked legs around Kenpachi's waist and ran his fingers over Kenpachi's belled hair, making them jingle slightly.

Pulling away slightly, Kenpachi quickly pulled off the top of his own hakama and reclaimed his place on top of Ichigo. The sensation of their bare skin rubbing together caused a tremor to go through both of them. Kenpachi slid down Ichigo's body and pressed wet, biting kisses to Ichigo's torso as he went.

"You and I, we were meant to be together." Kenpachi purred as he licked Ichigo's hip bone and stared up at him.

Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Wha? Kenpachi?"

"We were made for each other." Ichigo turned scarlet as he realized what Kenpachi was saying. "You know that, right?" Kenpachi questioned, looking at Ichigo intently.

"Kenpachi-

"It doesn't matter." Kenpachi cut him off. "Cuz I've got you now. And I'm not letting you go."

Ichigo stared at him, not moving. Kenpachi took advantage of his disoriented state to discard the rest of his clothes and grabbed the lotion on the bedside table. Ichigo started slightly as Kenpachi parted his legs. His eyes widened and he gulped as he caught sight of Kenpachi's enormous erection.

"Don't worry so much." Kenpachi said huskily and nuzzled the side of Ichigo's face. Ichigo squirmed underneath him and gasped as a cold, lotion-covered finger circled his entrance.

"I'm not sure-

"Sh…" Kenpachi soothed and pressed the finger in.

Ichigo tensed immediately at the pain. "Bas…tard…" Kenpachi laughed and started moving the finger in and out. Ichigo clung on to him as he added a second finger and started moving it around roughly.

"Idiot. You gotta relax."

"Fuck off!" Ichigo snarled, then gasped loudly and curled in slightly as Kenpachi scissored his fingers.

"Come on, come on, where the fuck is it…" Kenpachi mumbled to himself as he moved his fingers around. Ichigo trembled slightly, then screamed and arched his back as Kenpachi hit something inside of him that felt _so _good.

Kenpachi added a third finger, making Ichigo cringe, but relaxed slightly as Kenpachi rubbed against his prostate again. Kenpachi yanked them out; Ichigo had damn well better be ready because Kenpachi had no more patience.

He slathered some lotion onto his erection and pressed the tip against Ichigo's tight entrance. He grabbed Ichigo's legs and pressed them up slightly while leaning in for a kiss. Kenpachi slid the head inside and Ichigo keened, jerking his hips away and making Kenpachi slip out. Kenpachi growled and grabbed Ichigo's hips with one hand and his erection with the other. He lined up his cock once again to Ichigo's tight ass and pushed inside.

Ichigo dug his nails into Kenpachi's back and threw back his head. Fuck, it hurt pretty badly. It even hurt to breathe because it moved his body. Kenpachi didn't stop until he was entirely encased by that tight, wet heat. He forced himself to not move and glanced down at the crying Ichigo. He frowned and wrapped a hand around Ichigo's wilting erection, making Ichigo shudder. "I…it…hurts…" Ichigo whispered.

Kenpachi frowned slightly and pressed a kiss to Ichigo's forehead. Ichigo relaxed very slightly as the kisses trailed down and finally met his mouth. Ichigo whined into the kiss and Kenpachi pulled out slowly and pushed back in again. It brought another wave of pain to Ichigo, but not as intense as the first. Kenpachi grunted slightly and thrust in and out faster. Ichigo slowly got used to the ache and gave a loud cry of ecstasy as Kenpachi nailed his prostate.

Oh fuck, Ichigo was so beautiful while he was in pleasure. Those rust-colored locks were slightly damp with sweat and his brown eyes were hazy from tears and pleasure. Kenpachi grabbed Ichigo's legs and threw them over his shoulder. Ichigo gasped as his rib cage was constricted painfully. He barely noticed it, however, in light of the pleasure coursing through him from Kenpachi's hand and hard thrusts.

With a loud cry, Ichigo came all over his stomach. Kenpachi groaned as that tight heat contracted around him, pushing him to his own orgasm. He sank his teeth into Ichigo's neck as they both came down from their high.

Ichigo breathed in and out harshly, trying to recover from the pain and pleasure still wrecking havoc on his body. Kenpachi was content to stay in this position forever. Inside and on top of his little love. Unfortunately, Ichigo did not feel the same way. As soon as he recovered enough to move he pushed at Kenpachi's shoulders to try and get him off.

"Ken-pa-chi!" Ichigo said through gritted teeth. "Get off."

"I don't want to." Kenpachi said and slipped his arms underneath Ichigo's body, cuddling closer.

"Kenpachi!" Ichigo snapped and caught him in the jaw with a fist. "Get out of me, right now! My ass hurts like a bitch and you are _not _helping!"

Kenpachi sighed and reluctantly pulled out of his sore uke. He laid next to Ichigo and pulled him to his chest with a large grin on his face. Ichigo was too tired to try and get away. Instead he relaxed and enjoyed the comfort of having Kenpachi's large form behind him. Kenpachi was gently exploring his body with one hand as the other massaged his lower back. Ichigo unconsciously leaned into the touch and ignored the chuckle it brought from Kenpachi.

Ichigo tried to fight off the exhaustion that was pressing him to sleep. He needed to get back into the real world and protect Lurichiyo. But it was so comfortable to stay here with Kenpachi. "I need to go." Ichigo muttered lightly and tried to force himself awake.

"No, you don't." Kenpachi said with a hint of power in his voice. No fucking way was Ichigo leaving now.

"Yeah, I do." Ichigo said and tried to pull away from Kenpachi, but was promptly yanked back.

"Sh…just sleep. I'll wake you in a few hours."

Ichigo reluctantly fell asleep with Kenpachi softly nuzzling his hair and pressed against him. When he woke it was still light out and Kenpachi was gently shaking his shoulder. "Hey, hey, Ichigo. Gotta wake up now."

Ichigo mumbled undiscernibly and sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes with his knuckles. Kenpachi watched him with a small smile on his face. Ichigo rolled out of bed and started to pull his clothes on. Kenpachi was so tempted to take him again when he bent over and exposed that tight little ass to him. But Ichigo had to go back to the _human _world. Kenpachi sorely wanted to just tie Ichigo to the bed and never let him leave. But he would see the Berry again, soon. He would just have to make a few informal visits.

Ichigo found Rukia seeing off Lurichiyo in the fading light with Yachiru standing behind her.

"Hey, Rukia."

"Ichigo! You look exhausted. You guys didn't cause too much damage, did you?"

Ichigo just shrugged his shoulders and Kenpachi didn't even deem it with a response, too busy getting his eyeful of Ichigo before he left.

Rukia sighed, and then both turned to Kenpachi as Lurichiyo was carted off. "Captain Zaraki, we are working on a top secret mission! Could you please keep the events that took place today a secret?"

"I don't even know why all that stuff happened." Kenpachi stated, "And I don't have enough time on my hands to remember stuff I don't understand."

Yachiru giggled wildly, "'cuz Ken-Chan's stupid!"

Rukia looked taken aback but bowed in gratitude, "Thank you very much!"

"Anyways, I'm satisfied for today." Kenpachi said, "But bring Ichigo back some time so I can beat the crap out of him!" He turned his head and glowered challengingly at Ichigo as Yachiru giggled. Yeah right, most likely beat him into submission and them fuck him into the nearest horizontal _or _vertical surface.

"Beat the crap out of him!" She said as Ichigo gritted his teeth in irritation.

"Beat the crap out of him…" Ichigo repeated with obvious challenge in his tone.

"Later." Kenpachi directed at Ichigo, looking over his shoulder as he turned to leave.

"Sheesh…" Said Ichigo.

"Let's head back." Rukia replied calmly.

"Yeah."

**LINE**

**It's my birthday today! So I decided to give you guys a gift with an update. I'll update the ShirosakixIchigo one tomorrow.**


	16. Stalker: Part 1

For Icy Moon 86

For Icy Moon 86

Summery: Kenpachi is stalking an oblivious Ichigo. When Ichigo is called to Seireitei it just gets more intense. When Kenpachi finally makes a move on Ichigo, he is reacts in a way Kenpachi did not expect.

Warning! Yaoi, sex, language, lemons, etc. Not for underage readers.

Stalker: Part 1/3

Ichigo sat up in his bed in a cold sweat. Someone was watching him. Not Rukia- she was no longer living in his closet. Renji? That bastard loved to mess with his head. But if it was Renji, he would have shown himself by now. Ichigo flopped back down on his bed and covered his eyes with one arm. He had always sucked at reading reiatsu, and right now he couldn't sense anything. Hollow or otherwise. With a sigh, Ichigo snuggled back into a comfortable position. Maybe it was just his imagination.

Ichigo fell back asleep easily and didn't even awaken when a figure climbed in through his window. The large man dropped surprisingly lightly into the bed so that Ichigo wouldn't stir. Sharp teeth gleamed in the darkness through a predatory smirk. The hand that lightly stroked Ichigo's hair was contrarily gentle.

With a deep sigh, the stalker pressed a kiss to Ichigo's forehead and forced himself to leave the slumbering teen. These quiet moments of theirs were too rare for Kenpachi's liking. Some may call it 'creepy,' but Kenpachi knew that Ichigo belonged to him; these visits were only an expression of Kenpachi's love for him.

Kenpachi left the same way he came in. He was not in town on official business so he unfortunately had to leave. It was too bad that their time was cut short, but soon they would be together. The time for finally taking his prey drew near and it was that thought alone that allowed Ichigo to hold onto his virginity, at least for the time being.

Ichigo woke the next morning oddly cheerful. He vaguely remembered waking up in the middle of the night, but he didn't pay any mind to the memory. He had just gotten dressed when a knock came at the window. He whipped around to see Renji crouched there with a devious smirk.

"What do you want?" Ichigo huffed.

"That's not very nice! How about a 'Good morning, nice to see you Renji. Won't you stay for breakfast'?"

"What. Do. You. Want?" Ichigo said again through clenched teeth.

Renji humphed, "I've come to inform you that your presence is _requested _in Seireitei, The 13 protection squads believe that training you would be beneficial for the upcoming war."

"Er…" It sound logical, but Ichigo couldn't help but be irritated that he wasn't really given a choice. "When do I have to leave?"

"Tomorrow. I will guide you through the gate."

Ichigo sighed. He hated leaving Kon in control of his body. "Thanks for telling me."

Renji nodded and the eyed him. "IS that a no for the breakfast invite?"

Ichigo growled and threw Kon at him forcefully, which just made Renji laugh before departing. Ichigo hoped that _this _time he would be able to get through the gate _properly guided _by a hell butterfly. The devious things seemed intent on leading him astray. He could only pray that there wouldn't be any 'cleaners' this time.

Ichigo and Renji landed forcibly on their asses in Seireitei the next day. "God damn it, is it too much to ask for a smooth trip!" Ichigo snarled as he dusted himself off.

Renji scratched his head in confusion. "That wasn't supposed to happen…"

Ichigo growled to himself some more before looking around. It appeared they had used Byakuya's personal gate, for which Ichigo was very thankful. It was enough that Renji had seen his ungraceful landing from the gate, let alone other Shinigami. And there was Byakuya in all his glory, looking at them like they were shit on his shoes.

"Abarai. I would have thought you had mastered the senkai gate by now."

Renji glowered but didn't say anything. Byakuya glanced at Ichigo. "Kurosaki. We have planned for you to be trained by Captain Ukitake Jyuushiro and Captain Kyouraku Shunsui. Abarai will show you to your quarters." With that Byakuya walked away, obviously dismissing them.

Renji dragged Ichigo away quickly, not wanting to give Byakuya another reason to look down on him.

"Oi! I can walk by myself, idiot." Ichigo said indignantly and wrenched out of Renji's grasp.

"Shut up! I'm just trying to show you the way to your quarters!"

"Then show me! You don't have to drag me along!"

This was a rather predictable fight between the two of them, and needed to be headed off before it could gather too much steam. Luckily, or unluckily depending on how you look at it, they were interrupted by a rather familiar figure.

"Ichigo!" Kenpachi said with a grin as he towered over the two arguing men.

"Ichi!" Greeted Yachiru happily.

"I'm glad you're here, Ichigo. There is something we need to settle between us.

Oh shit, Ichigo thought, another fight with Kenpachi. "Oh, um, I would love to, but Renji was just showing me where I will be staying."

Kenpachi sent a death glare at Renji, but the tension was quickly broken by a gleeful Yachiru. "I want to see where Ichi is staying!"

"Um, okay Vice Captain Yachiru." Renji said, pretending not to notice the glare Ichigo sent his way. Oh great, now Kenpachi will know where he was staying. The meant even _more_ challenges to fight. Ichigo could only hope that Kenpachi's famous lack of direction would save him.

**LINE**

**Author's Note: Sorry, I had to end it there or else I would go on and on. Next chapter includes more stalkage and creepiness. **


	17. Stalker: Part 2

Stalker: Part 2/3

Stalker: Part 2/3

Taking instruction from Shunsui and Ukitake was surprisingly pleasant. Shunsui taught him more about Kendo and Ukitake the demon arts. Ichigo had skipped a lot of steps in gaining his powers so he had to relearn a lot of stuff that was basic for most Shinigami. This would be beneficial in the fight against Aizen because relying on brute strength alone was apt to get him killed against such skilled opponents.

The only thing that was awkward about the situation was that niggling sense on the nape of his neck that he was being watched. But that was expected given all the attention he was getting from being the famous Ryoka. But it wasn't just that. Sometimes he woke up to that sensation, a mixture of primitiveness and intensity that sent tingles through his body. Recently he had even been finding salves and healing potions in his room. When he asked around about it, no one he knew could account for it.

It made Ichigo feel very vulnerable, like a mouse being watched by a cat. And yet the person, whoever it was, couldn't bear too much ill will-given the nature of the gifts. So instead of questioning it, Ichigo took advantage of it. Still, he was very curious who the person was, and if it was anyone he knew.

Kenpachi had also been surprisingly pleasant to be around. Sure, they had gotten into a few fights. He was starting to realize how lucky he was to survive his first fight with Kenpachi. More often than not, he was the one that ended up disarmed and flat on his back with Kenpachi's sword at his throat. Hanatoro had permanently appointed himself to be the medic for their matches. He was very good at healing, for which Ichigo was very thankful.

Yachiru was also quite taken with Ichigo. She followed him around with a beam on her face, and sometime rode on his shoulders. Sometimes Ichigo felt like she was his little sister or something. He tried to act aloof, but inwardly he was happy to be around Yachiru. Plus she attacked Ikkaku whenever he and Ichigo got into an argument, which was a source of great amusement to Yumichika and Kenpachi.

After a long day of getting his ass kicked by Shunsui, Ichigo looked forward to a nice bath and then bed. The private bath he used was very luxurious. It was big enough that 4 grown men could fit into easily. Ichigo was currently sprawled in it with his eyes closed, tension easing from his body as the oils in the water worked their magic. A light breeze flitted through the room and Ichigo shivered. He reluctantly opened his eyes and saw that he had left the door partially open. With a heavy sigh he forced himself to get out of the water and close it. He whipped around when he heard somebody inhale sharply. No one there. He shrugged it off and closed the door, then slipped back into the bath.

Sleep came to him easily from a hard days work. His spirit force and his body was being put to the test so it was only natural that he would need rest. The comfy bed seemed to swallow him up and lull him with security. It was so nice here…

Kenpachi made sure Ichigo was fully asleep before he slipped out of his hiding spot and crouched next to Ichigo. Ichigo was beautiful as he slept. So vulnerable and helpless to Kenpachi's mercy. The thought drove him mad with need. He had exercised such control since Ichigo had entered Seireitei. He followed Ichigo around everywhere when he wasn't dealing with his own duties.

And to his delight, Yachiru also really enjoyed Ichigo's company. Kenpachi suspected that Yachiru wanted Ichigo for a 'mommy,' but he also knew that Ichigo had no idea of that. Ichigo treated the girl like a child, which no one else in Soul Society seemed to do now. They just saw her as a lieutenant, which wasn't bad most of the time. But Yachiru loved the way Ichigo would get her stuff to eat and allow her to cuddle against him.

Kenpachi sat gently on the bed, trying not to shift it too much so Ichigo wouldn't wake up. Ichigo shifted slightly in his sleep, but otherwise did nothing. Kenpachi gave a small smile and reached one hand up to cup the base of Ichigo's skull and thread his fingers through Ichigo's hair. With the other hand he lightly trailed the fingers down from Ichigo's furrowed brow to his soft parted lips. He brushed his thumb against them longingly.

A taste wouldn't hurt…just a little taste. He leaned over and ever so gently pressed his lips to Ichigo's. Oh gods, this was heaven. He forced himself to pull away and then his one visible eye widened. Bleary brown eyes stared up at him in confusion and surprise. Ichigo blinked a few times and then frowned.

"…Kenpachi?"

**LINE**

**Evil laughter. Next chapter means smut! Oooh, I am going to love writing Ichigo's reaction. **


	18. Stalker: Part 3

Stalker: Part 3/3

Stalker: Part 3/3

A taste wouldn't hurt…just a little taste. He leaned over and ever so gently pressed his lips to Ichigo's. Oh gods, this was heaven. He forced himself to pull away and then his one visible eye widened. Bleary brown eyes stared up at him in confusion and surprise. Ichigo blinked a few times and then frowned.

"…Kenpachi?"

Kenpachi stared down at the now-awake Ichigo.

"What are you doing here, Kenpachi?"

What to say? No good in lying now. "You look so beautiful when you sleep, Ichigo."

Ichigo blinked a few more times as the words registered in his sleep-muddled mind. Once it did his eyes widened and he shot back away from Kenpachi. "Kenpachi? Were you the one who left me those gifts?"

"…yeah…"

"…"

"…"

"…Have you been watching me?"

"Yeah."

They stared at each other.

"Why?"

"You don't know?"

Silence fell again. Ichigo's heart beat faster as Kenpachi crawled towards him and leaned forward so their faces were mere inches apart. "You sure you don't know?" Ichigo swallowed in response. With a smirk Kenpachi closed the inches between them. Ichigo inhaled sharply as Kenpachi cupped his cheek and brought their lips together. Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut and lifted his hands to Kenpachi's chest, pushing lightly at him to try and gain some more distance.

Kenpachi was having none of it. He gripped one hand around Ichigo's wrists and moved the other behind Ichigo's back to tug him into his lap. Ichigo squirmed a little, making Kenpachi groan and tighten his hold.

Ichigo had never been kissed before. Kenpachi was taking his first one. And it was a very intense one, at that. It seemed like Kenpachi was trying to suck out his soul with that mouth that sucked and nibbled at his lips. When Ichigo opened his mouth automatically at the pain, Kenpachi explored his mouth fervently.

It was weird. Ichigo found himself returning the kiss, if only a little. Which only encouraged Kenpachi. He moaned and shifted Ichigo so he was flat on his back with Kenpachi on top of him. Ichigo tilted his head back a little to escape the kiss, gasping for breath. Kenpachi kissed Ichigo's neck softly and moved his hand down to push up Ichigo's night shirt. Ichigo jerked at the touch and pushed at Kenpachi's arm a little.

"Kenpachi, wait…"

Kenpachi grunted and lifted his head to look at Ichigo, but kept his hands under Ichigo's shirt. He rubbed his nose against Ichigo's chin affectionately. "I've been watching you for awhile now, you know. I probably know more about you than your friends."

Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows a little. He didn't know if he was creeped out or strangely flattered by Kenpachi's close attention. When Kenpachi rubbed a thumb against one of his nipples, he decided to go with flattered and call it good. Kenpachi continued to kiss Ichigo as he explored his chest. It was only when Kenpachi's hands dipped below the waist that Ichigo protested.

"Um, Kenpachi?"

"Hn."

"This is a little weird for me…"

"I know."

Kenpachi pushed up Ichigo's shirt and started working his mouth on Ichigo's torso. Ichigo inhaled sharply and threaded his fingers through Kenpachi's beaded hair.

"But for some reason…I love that you have been watching me." Kenpachi bit on a nipple.

"I love that you're touching me this way." His shirt and pants were discarded quickly.

"And I love how your power is almost suffocating me with the intensity." At that point Kenpachi yanked off his eyes patch along with the rest of his clothes. Kenpachi pushed Ichigo's legs apart and up so his was completely bared to Kenpachi's eyes.

"Delicious…" Kenpachi hissed predatorily and leaned down. Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut and Kenpachi licked his erection, then moved down straight to his goal. Ichigo cried out as Kenpachi licked his puckered entrance, then jabbed his long tongue in, making Ichigo's thighs tremble.

"Ken…" Kenpachi gave one last thrust with his tongue, then pulled away.

"You taste so clean…so powerful…only you could handle me at full strength."

Ichigo frowned at those words. "Is that the reason for all of this?" His eyes were squeezed shut so he couldn't see Kenpachi's reaction. He felt a slight shifting and suddenly Kenpachi's form was pressing between his legs and a lips brushed against his softly. Ichigo's eyes shot open to see a very serious-looking Kenpachi staring down at him.

"I didn't think you would be one that needed reassurance." He rested his head against Ichigo's and pressed a light kiss underneath his ear.

"I didn't think I would need to tell you how perfect you are." He dragged his fingers down Ichigo's body reverently, then pushed them into Ichigo's mouth for him to suck on.

"How beautiful." He dragged the fingers away and shifted some of his weight on his knees slightly so he could reach between Ichigo's legs and still be pressed against him.

"There were so many times I had to hold myself back from raping you against the nearest surface." He pushed a finger into Ichigo, making him cringe slightly in pain.

"But now I don't have to hold myself back." Ichigo keened and clung to Kenpachi as another finger was added.

"I like to just take what I want." Third finger and now Kenpachi was also pumping his erection to try and distract him from the encompassing pain.

"But I didn't just take you." He dragged the fingers out and spit on his hand, then slathered his notable erection with it. Ichigo looked a little dazed from the pain and pleasure, and Kenpachi would like to keep it that way.

"Cuz I don't just _want _you." He pressed the tip to Ichigo's entrance and pressed inside, leaning down to kiss Ichigo to stifle the sobs. He gritted his jaw tightly as a distraction so he wouldn't just pound into him right off the bat. Once the sobs quieted down he shifted slightly and was very relieved about the moan of pleasure it produced.

"I love you." Then he started thrusting in earnest, not giving Ichigo a chance to go over his words.

Throbbing, stabbing pleasure. The ache and the bliss entwined so cruelly it was enough to set his body on fire. Kenpachi's words twisted through his consciousness like a snake in the water. His mind wasn't in any state for them to sink in, but at some level he understood. And it only made him hotter. He yanked on Kenpachi's hair and crushed their mouths together in a heated kiss that was mostly teeth and tongue. When they parted crimson was painted on their lips like smeared lipstick.

Kenpachi bit down on Ichigo's neck and slipped his arms underneath Ichigo's back so he could get more leverage for thrusting. Ichigo came with a loud groan, pushing Kenpachi into his own orgasm. Kenpachi unclenched his jaw from Ichigo's neck and lapped at the blood lightly. Ichigo rasped for breath for a few moments before finally relaxing his legs from their position and sighing in relief. Kenpachi pulled out of him, making Ichigo wince and laid beside him.

"Do you want to take a bath or would you rather I brought a washcloth back and cleaned you up?"

Ichigo rested his head against Kenpachi's shoulder and gave a long yawn. "Do we have to do either?"

Kenpachi chuckled. "You don't want that stuff to dry on."

Ichigo grunted and nuzzled Kenpachi's sweaty neck. "Can you clean me up? I just want to sleep."

There was a soft murmur of affirmation and Kenpachi reluctantly left the bed. Ichigo drifted asleep and only woke up slightly as Kenpachi gently cleaned him up, then climbed in beside him. Ichigo curled against him comfortably as Kenpachi tugged him close. Ichigo fell asleep immediately, but Kenpachi took a few minutes to study him in the dark.

"I really do love you."

**LINE**

**Yeah, I'm a freak for adding a little something sweet despite how rough the rest of it is. **

**Please review!**


	19. I LIKE YOU DAMN IT: Part 1

For Jess249

For Jess249

Summery: Kenpachi tries to confess his feelings for Ichigo, but things get in the way every time he tries. Ichigo is a captain in the thirteen protection squads. There will be a lemon, of course.

I LIKE YOU, DAMN IT!! Part 1/3

Kurosaki Ichigo. The boy that would be the death _and _the life of him. Orange haired, brown eyed, Kurosaki Ichigo. Kenpachi liked him. A lot. But the idiot had no idea. He was completely oblivious. So Kenpachi would have to actually use words and _tell _Ichigo about his feelings.

But the universe decided to interfere. Just for the hell of it.

To woo Ichigo and to announce his intentions, Kenpachi decided to go to the fireworks lady and have her shoot fireworks into the air to spell out "Will you go out with me, Ichigo?" It was romantic and pretty. Or so Yumichika told him.

Al in all, a great plan. All he had to do was make sure he was with Ichigo when the fireworks went off. Everything was going great. He lured Ichigo out to the 11th division barracks for a party. Ichigo was laughing and drinking and totally at ease. The clock was about to strike the pre-appointed time when- guess what happens- fucking menos grandes attack.

What. The. Fuck. Kenpachi was a little pissed, to say the least. Everybody was too busy fighting them off to notice the fireworks. Including his little Strawberry. Kenpachi was so livid he killed every one of those stupid fucking menos.

But on the plus side, that little display of power got Ichigo's attention. Kenpachi fought down the urge to bask as Ichigo went on about how fucking awesome that it. It bugged Kenpachi to no end that he could have no care for his own life in battle, but he wasn't able to tell Ichigo that he liked him.

His second try involved a large bouquet of flowers and a letter declaring his feelings. He set it up in Ichigo's office so it would be the first thing he saw when he got there in the morning. What Kenpachi didn't plan for was that Yachiru went to go find Ichigo in the morning and got a little hungry waiting for him. Both the flowers and the note were gone.

Kenpachi didn't even want to know why Yachiru thought they would make good snacks. What the fucking hell. He couldn't even blame Yachiru, after all he knew it was the universe's was of flipping him off. Fucking universe. Kenpachi would show it, nobody got between Kenpachi and his prey!

Still fuming, Kenpachi tried to think of ways to get back at the universe as well as telling Ichigo he liked him. Maybe he could find a way to do both at the same time. That would be nice. He was so aggravated and tightly wound at the moment. He really needed to fight something.

Ikkaku ended up being the unlucky person to bear Kenpachi's wrath. Or lucky, sense they both loved to fight so much. He ended up having to go to the fourth division and Kenpachi was _still _irritated at the universe. And he was still thinking of a way to tell Ichigo that he lo-liked! him.

His third attempt was aided by Ukitake. He stuffed a large basket full of candy and a short note asking him out. Ukitake was about to give it to Ichigo when one of Renji's stray fire demon magic engulfed it. Ukitake was left with charred clothes and an ashy face. Renji apologized profusely, but that didn't stop Kenpachi from kicking his ass. Although Kenpachi knew it was the universe again, it felt good to beat him up.

Fucking universe.

**LINE**

**I know it was kind of short, sorry. If anyone has any ideas for how Kenpachi should try and tell Ichigo about his feelings, tell me in a review.**


	20. I LIKE YOU DAMN IT: Part 2

I LIKE YOU, DAMN IT

**Thanks to SendMoreParamedics, Oni-at-heart and Seiri for the ideas for this chapter. **

I LIKE YOU, DAMN IT!! Part 2/3

Onto the next plan. It was time to do something drastic. Yumichika thought it would be romantic if Kenpachi shot an arrow through Ichigo's office window with a note on it. Everything was going good; it was a warm day so the window was open. Kenpachi tied the note to the arrow tightly and strung the arrow in the bow, with a soft twang and a whistling sound, the arrow flew through the air and into the window.

Kenpachi smirked to himself, until he heard a moan of agony. He blinked and looked through the window. Apparently the arrow had hit Renji, who was visiting Ichigo in the office. Kenpachi quickly ran away so no one would know it was him. He dashed up to Ichigo's office with some half-ass excuse and saw Ichigo pressing his hand against the bleeding wound. It had just hit him on the leg; Kenpachi didn't know what Renji was whining about.

And, of course, the idiot had to go and bleed all over the note, making it illegible. What the fucking hell. And the jack ass was soaking up the attention Ichigo was giving him. Milking it for all that it was worth. Renji smirked at him smugly as Ichigo's hand pressed on his thigh in an attempt to stop the bleeding. Kenpachi could have killed him right there if Ichigo wouldn't get pissed at him. He would rather kill the Universe, anyways.

Next, when Kenpachi and Ichigo were deployed in the real world. Kenpachi decided to get real fucking sentimental. When he and Ichigo were fighting a bunch of hollows, he used the blood of the hollows and decided that he would literally spell it out for Ichigo. It wasn't anything complicated, he just wrote "I like you, Ichigo" with the hollow blood on the cement. It should be fucking fool proof.

But Kenpachi didn't count on the rain. The stupid fucking rain. The message stayed for a few minutes, so Kenpachi held out hope that Ichigo would come along and see it in time. Just as it was being washed away in the rain, Ichigo came along to see Kenpachi hacking at the remains of the hollows. Ichigo stared at him for a few seconds, than tried a few soothing words to calm him down.

Kenpachi thought Ichigo looked beautiful in the rain. Hair clicked down to his cheeks and dripping. The intensity of Ichigo's gaze as he watched him with concern. So fucking sexy. Kenpachi really had to tell him soon before he lost control of himself.

Valentine's Day. Also known as, singles awareness day. Kenpachi was going to use Yachiru as a delivery girl and sent her with some spicy curry that he knew Ichigo loved. He had sent Ikkaku in as a spy and learned that apparently Ichigo had gotten a lot of valentines. Enough to build a small mountain, apparently. When Yachiru came back she looked really sheepish. She had gotten lost and had eaten the curry.

He didn't know who to blame for that one. Yachiru or the Universe. He decided that Yachiru couldn't help it and it was obviously the Universe's fault. Or Renji's. He couldn't figure out which. But Renji was something he could beat up, so he did. Of course it didn't help his mood when Ichigo came by and thanked Renji for the chocolate that was 'so delicious.'

Renji was in the infirmary for an entire week following it.

Kenpachi was getting very frustrated about this whole ordeal. He wanted to kill something very badly. He got the chance when he and Ichigo were deployed in the real world again. Except he wasn't thinking about it at the time.

Three arrancars attacked while they were in their gigai. They were strong fuckers to. One of them managed to get off a lucky shot with a cero and caught Ichigo in the chest. Kenpachi panicked and killed them in one wing of his blade, his power intensifying with anger and fear for Ichigo's life. He ran to Urahara's and destroyed the door that dared get in his path and pleaded to the stunned Urahara to _please _just fix him. That he would do anything if he just fixed Ichigo.

Urahara got on it immediately. They called Orohime while they stabilized him and she rushed over. She managed to reverse the damage done, but she passed out immediately after due to exertion. Kenpachi hovered by Ichigo's side the entire time with his usually calm face twisted with anxiety. When Ichigo slowly opened his eyes, Kenpachi was the first thing he saw. Ichigo blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things, then reached his hand out and touched Kenpachi's face.

Kenpachi startled a little at the touch, but turned his face into it. "Kenpachi?" Ichigo asked softly.

"Hmm."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, you okay?"

"Yeah…just sleepy."

"Then go back to sleep."

"'kay…" Ichigo slipped back into sleep.

Ichigo had nearly died. It was hard to forget about it. He couldn't sleep without thinking about it. Once they got back into Seireitei, Kenpachi resolved to tell Ichigo. No matter what. Fuck the consequences.

He walked into Ichigo's office and locked the door behind him slyly. Ichigo looked up from his paperwork and smiled at him. Ichigo really should smile more. But Kenpachi was glad that he was one of the rare people that got to see it.

"Uh, hey Kenpachi. What's up?" Ichigo was happy to see him, but was still a little nervous around Kenpachi despite being a captain himself.

"Er…I just wanted to tell you that I…" Kenpachi trailed off and looked off to the side, unable to look Ichigo in the face.

"Tell me what?"

"I LIKE YOU, DAMN IT!"

**LINE**

**Heh heh, the things I put these two through! But they really love it, despite how much Ichigo curses and plead. Really. **


	21. I LIKE YOU DAMN IT: Part 3

I LIKE YOU, DAMN IT: Part 3/3

I LIKE YOU, DAMN IT: Part 3/3

"Er…I just wanted to tell you that I…" Kenpachi trailed off and looked off to the side, unable to look Ichigo in the face.

"Tell me what?"

"I LIKE YOU, DAMN IT!"

Silence between them. "Um, I like you too, Kenpachi. When you're not trying to kill me."

Kenpachi stared at him. "Not that kind of like. I _like _like you."

"What are we, in grade school? Why don't you just tell me-

Kenpachi grabbed the back of his head and yanked him forward, crushing their mouths together before pulling back. Ichigo was wide-eyed and blushing, even Kenpachi had an answering redness on his face.

"Oh."

"…"

"_Oh!"_

Kenpachi was preparing himself for rejection. Of course he would be rejected, this was Ichigo after all. Beautiful Ichigo. But he knew he had to tell Ichigo or else these awful feelings would fester until he couldn't take it anymore. But he hadn't expected what Ichigo did next.

Ichigo rose up on his tip toes, gripping Kenpachi's hakama for leverage. Kenpachi stared at him as Ichigo closed his eyes and erased the remaining distance in a soft kiss. Kenpachi made a surprised noise in the back of his throat and wrapped his arms around Ichigo to draw him closer. Ichigo hummed and flattened his hands on Kenpachi's chest and slid them up to the back of Kenpachi's head.

Breaking the kiss, Ichigo took in a deep, shuttering breath and opened his eyes to look into Kenpachi's. "I like you too."

Grinning manically, Kenpachi pulled him up for another kiss. Ichigo moaned and a flush crept across his cheek as he realized how wanton he sounded. Kenpachi soaked up the noises, though. Kenpachi slid his hands down and picked Ichigo up, making him squeak and grab onto Kenpachi. Kenpachi smirked and walked them over to Ichigo's desk. With one sweep of his arms he shoved everything onto the floor with a loud clatter. He set Ichigo down onto it, his hands roving Ichigo's back as they continued to kiss.

Ichigo made a needy noise into the kiss and tugged on Kenpachi's hair, making the bells jingle. Kenpachi gently pushed him flat on his back and tore off his shirt and bit at the exposed shoulder. Ichigo tugged at Kenpachi's clothes as Kenpachi licked and sucked, making Ichigo toss his head back and hit the table with a thud. Kenpachi smirked at that and slowly pulled down Ichigo's pants. Once they were off, Kenpachi stared down at the beautiful body revealed to him. He moved his hands slowly down Ichigo's body to his knees and then back up his inner thighs.

Kenpachi kneeled on the floor and kissed the soft, creamy thigh. Ichigo tried to sit up to see what he was doing, but Kenpachi pushed him flat again. Kenpachi sunk his teeth into the skin and almost moaned in happiness as the sweet blood flooded his mouth. Ichigo's body trembled at the pain, but made no motion to push Kenpachi away. Kenpachi stood up and pulled his own clothes off and moved to press in between his legs. Ichigo was quick to pull Kenpachi down so they were flush together Kenpachi braced one arm beside Ichigo's head and grasped his hip with the other.

Nuzzling Ichigo's silky hair, Kenpachi pressed his monstrous erection against Ichigo's entrance and gently added pressure. Ichigo's eyes shot open and he scrambled backwards, making Kenpachi frown and try and grab a hold of him again.

"Kenpachi!" Ichigo hissed, "You can't stick it in _dry!"_

"Don't be a pansy. You can handle it."

"You have no idea what you're talking about." Ichigo said harshly and continued to bat away Kenpachi's attempt to pull him closer again.

"Come on." Kenpachi said gruffly. He wanted it so bad and Ichigo wouldn't let him. It made him irritated.

"Just use some lotion!"

Kenpachi stared down at the glaring Ichigo and gave in with a frown. "Where is it?"

"Top drawer."

Kenpachi yanked the drawer open and grabbed the lotion. He poured a liberal amount on his hand and slathered his erection. Ichigo continued to watch him warily as Kenpachi yet again tried to press in. He stopped him yet again and glared at him.

"Do you _want _to rip me open?" Kenpachi tried to think of a way to respond to that without making Ichigo angrier. "Don't answer that. You have to stretch me first."

Kenpachi glanced down at Ichigo's narrower body and at his own very large erection. He growled and moved his lotion-covered fingers between Ichigo's legs and shoved two of them into Ichigo's entrance. Ichigo's eyes widened and his body went stiff as the sudden pain took over. Kenpachi was glad he had used his fingers first; he never knew it would be this _tight. _Ichigo's body was swallowing his fingers so tightly that Kenpachi wondered how much he had hurt him. He moved his fingers in and out a little warily, watching Ichigo's face carefully.

He looked like he was in pain. Ichigo's face was screwed up and he was breathing heavily. Kenpachi remembered about something called a "prostate" that made sex pleasurable. Maybe if he found it he could get around to actually being in Ichigo. He rotated his fingers around and pushed them deeper, trying to find it. Ichigo was edging his hips away and digging his fingernails into the desk. Kenpachi bent his head down and pressed a kiss to Ichigo's hip and dug his fingers in deeper. Ichigo suddenly gasped loudly and arched his back off the desk, trying to push against the fingers urgently.

"Do it again…" Ichigo said breathlessly. Kenpachi gave him a smug smile and pressed against it again. Ichigo practically shrieked and moved his hips against Kenpachi's hand urgently.

Kenpachi decided that was good enough and removed the fingers, drawing an irritated whine from Ichigo. Kenpachi pushed Ichigo's legs up slightly and dragged Ichigo's hips down so he was at the edge of the desk. Ichigo moved his hands up behind Kenpachi's head and dragged him down for a soft kiss. Kenpachi used this as a distraction and lined his erection up with Ichigo's entrance and pressed against it. He grabbed the edge of the table above Ichigo's head and used it as leverage to jerk himself forward, pushing in powerfully.

Ichigo cringed at the pain. Oh fuck, it really hurt. Nothing could have prepared him for this. Shitshitshitshit. It hurt so bad… He was vaguely aware of Kenpachi hovering above him, trembling with the need to thrust madly. The stabbing ache went on and on until he felt Kenpachi stop. He was all the way in. Ichigo was still waiting for it to feel good.

It was so hard to not drive into Ichigo, to wait for him to get used to it. But it was hard. In more ways than one. He was all the way in now and he could feel Ichigo shivering. Kenpachi ran his hands over Ichigo's damp body and gripped Ichigo's diminishing erection. He rocked his hips into the tight heat and gently pumped Ichigo at the same time. Ichigo whimpered slightly and turned his head slightly to the side.

When Ichigo finally relaxed at least a little, Kenpachi pulled all the way out and thrust back in. Ichigo gasped and moved his hand to his mouth to stifle the noises. Kenpachi grunted and moved one hand up to pull it away. "I want to hear you."

Ichigo sobbed a little as Kenpachi thrust again and gripped his shoulders tightly. "Fuck…It'll stop hurting, just let me…" He thrust in again sharply, trying to find that spot again.

Ichigo keened a little, and then gasped as Kenpachi changed the angle of his thrusts and finally found his prostate. Kenpachi smirked smugly and gripped Ichigo's hips tightly enough to bruise as he thrust into Ichigo. Ichigo lifted his hips slightly and pushed back to meet him. It still hurt, considering Kenpachi's size it was expected. But it felt good too. The white hot pleasure tinged his vision, it was pulsing in his veins.

As Kenpachi neared his own completion, he bit down on Ichigo's neck until blood flooded his mouth. This spurred Ichigo into coming hard, clenching around Kenpachi until he came. Kenpachi rocked his hips slightly as Ichigo's body milked his orgasm out of him. Kenpachi stared down at the half-conscious Ichigo as he slowly recovered.

Kenpachi pulled out of Ichigo, who winced at the uncomfortable sliding feeling. Kenpachi used the inside of his own hakama and gently cleaned Ichigo, taking the opportunity to admire his body. He tugged his own clothes on and then dressed Ichigo, who seemed content to let Kenpachi do it for him. Kenpachi then lifted him into his arms and collected their zanpaktu. Ichigo hummed underneath his breath and cuddled against his chest as Kenpachi carried him to his own rooms. He set Ichigo onto his bed and crawled in next to him.

Ichigo settled in the nook of Kenpachi's arms and winced slightly as the motion pulled at his raw entrance. Kenpachi moved his large hand down and stroked Ichigo's lower back soothingly, lulling Ichigo to sleep. Kenpachi gave an unusually soft smile and kissed Ichigo's hair. The bells in his hair jingled slightly as he rested his head on top of Ichigo's and followed him into sleep. He really did like Ichigo a lot.

**LINE**

**Hope you guys liked it, PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	22. Damn Condoms: Part 1

Summery: Kenpachi and Ichigo are in a relationship

**Alasse Telrunya and mayablackwolf,** I looking at my list and realized that I don't have a pairing or anything written down for you for answering the question right in Never Fade Away. If you want anything specific, please include it in a review or PM.

Summery: Kenpachi and Ichigo are in a relationship. Kenpachi finally wears Ichigo down enough so they could have sex, but there is a condition: Kenpachi has to wear a condom. Ichigo was raised by a doctor so safe sex is very important to him. Unfortunately Kenpachi still can't catch a break…Another instance of Kenpachi vs. Universe.

Damn Condoms! Part 1/3

"Ichigo, just let me put it in!"

"I said no, you bastard!"

Kenpachi and Ichigo were currently in Kenpachi's quarters. On his bed, to be specific. At the moment Ichigo was only half dressed, the clothes still on him barely recognizable as such due to their being ripped to shreds. Kenpachi had only the bottom of his hakama on and was holding the pissed-off Ichigo down with three fingers up his uke's entrance.

Ichigo was panting heavily and struggling against the painful sensation of the fingers while trying to escape. Kenpachi was having none of it though. The boy was too fucking sexy for his own good and Kenpachi wanted nothing more than to screw him into the mattress. But Ichigo was being difficult, as usual.

"I promise to make you feel good, Ichigo…" Kenpachi said in a tone that he probably thought of as soothing, but it sounded more growling to Ichigo.

"I said no!" Ichigo dug his fingers into Kenpachi's evil hand that seemed determined to claw inside of him and forced it away.

He dug his heels into the mattress and shoved himself away from Kenpachi, gasping. Kenpachi quickly reclaimed the ground and caught Ichigo in a bruising kiss. Ichigo melted into it- fuck, it should be illegal for Kenpachi to kiss so damn good. In fact, it was Kenpachi's kisses that made Ichigo fall in love with him in the first place. But of course the sneaky 11th division captain had to go and ruin it by trying to finger him again.

Ichigo broke free from the kiss and snapped his legs shut. "Kenpachi…" There was a strong warning in his voice, daring Kenpachi to continue with promise of pain. For a second Ichigo thought Kenpachi was going to continue anyways, but he must have sensed the seriousness and reluctantly pulled his hand away.

"Ichigo…" Kenpachi whined. Not that he would admit to doing something he considered 'whimpy.'

Ichigo sighed and rested his head on Kenpachi's shoulder. "You know I like you." Kenpachi grunted and nuzzled Ichigo's cheek. "It's just how I was raised."

"Yeah, but we've been together for 6 months. I really want you Ichigo…" Kenpachi said almost desperately and moved his mouth to Ichigo's neck, sucking lightly.

"I want you too."

"Then why wait?" He rubbed his thumb across Ichigo's nipple and watched in delight as Ichigo groaned and bit his finger to try and stifle it.

"Fuck, Kenpachi." Ichigo grabbed Kenpachi's hair and jerked him down for a kiss. Their tongues tangled together deliciously, Kenpachi's teeth sinking into Ichigo's lips until blood flowed.

They broke away and Kenpachi rubbed his fingers against Ichigo's entrance, "Please." He whispered huskily.

Ichigo pushed the hand away and moved both of his hands behind Kenpachi's neck, staring into each other's eyes. "Alright." Kenpachi grinned broadly and moved his hand back, but Ichigo stopped him again. "But," Kenpachi groaned, "You have to use a condom."

A long pause. "A condom?"

"Yeah."

"I don't have any condoms!"

"Then get some."

"Where?" Kenpachi's tone was coming very close to whining now.

"At a convenience store or pharmacy or something." Ichigo wiggled out from underneath Kenpachi and tried to put his clothes together in a way that was presentable.

Kenpachi grabbed Ichigo's arm and yanked him back onto the bed before he could leave. "I'll get your damn condoms." Ichigo smiled.

All he had to do was to get the condoms, and then he and Ichigo could have sex! What could go wrong?

**LINE**

**PLEASE READ: If anyone knows of any websites that has KenIchi, please tell me in a review or PM. I am compiling a list on my profile for those who can't get enough of it. **

**THREESOME: The first part of the ShiroIchi KenIchi threesome is up under my "Dark Side of the Moon," ShiroIchi collection.**


	23. Damn Condoms: Part 2

I tried something different with this part. I put it in first person point of view. Please tell me what you think!!

Damn Condoms: Part 2/3

I stood in front of the long row of different condoms wondering why the fuck people needed all these different types of condoms. There were condoms in all the different shapes, sizes, and flavors you could ever need. What the hell was a "ribbed"? This is just ridiculous. It shouldn't be this hard. So I just grabbed a random box of whatever it was, it's not like a specific condom soon as was necessary.

I ran to Ichigo's office as paid for them. I got to have sex now! I burst through the doors with my trademark grin on his face. "I got condoms!"

Ichigo looked up from his desk, startled. It wouldn't have been so bad if Ichigo's vice-captain Shuhei wasn't in the room the room at the time. I don't give a fuck, but Ichigo turned bright red in embarrassment, so adorable! Shuhei started snickering and Ichigo threw his pen across the room at me and stood up from his desk.

"Kenpachi, may I have a word outside?" Ichigo said through clenched teeth. He really was so sexy when he was pissed. But I don't understand the problem.

"Condoms mean sex. " I elaborated in case he didn't remember.

If possible, Ichigo turned even redder. "Outside." Ooh, maybe we get to have sex outside. Ichi you kinky bastard.

Ichigo practically shoved me out the door. I love it when he's forceful. It gets me hot. He shut it quickly, blocking out the leering Shuhei and turned to me, clearly irritated. Before he could say anything, I pushed him against the wall and kissed him sloppily while ripping off the orange-haired captain's clothes. I shoved my hands down the back of his pants and rubbed his hole with one of my fingers, getting ready to prepare him. Bu then he had to go and punch me, caught me right under the chin with his fist. Shit it's great when we fight, but I don't like it when it results in us not having sex.

"When I said I would have sex with you if you got condoms, I didn't mean immediately!" He hissed.

"But…" Condoms mean sex.

"Tonight, okay? We can have sex tonight." Ichi said soothingly, and pecked me on the lips. So sweet. He quickly put his clothes back together and gave Kenpachi one last look before going back inside.

I was a little disappointed that we didn't have sex right then, but we would have plenty of sex tonight! And that was good. Before meeting Ichigo, I had considered myself to be asexual. But then the beautiful orange-haired ryoka came into his life with flashing brown eyes and a body that screamed 'come fuck me.' The two had just gotten closer when Ichigo came to Soul Society and became a captain. 3 months after that we were dating and 2 months after _that _they had both exchanged the 3 little words that neither said lightly. For someone who had never really thought about sex before, I am very impatient to fuck Ichigo into the nearest surface.

When night time finally came, I brimming with excitement and sexual tension. The second Ichigo walked through the door I was ripping off their clothes and shoving Ichigo into their bedroom. Ichigo kissed back just as fervently and didn't even complain when his head thudded on the headboard. I grabbed the lube from the bedside table and spread Ichigo's legs while putting some on my fingers.

Ichigo bit his bottom lip as my fingers entered him with familiar pain. He really did look beautiful when he was passionate. I could see him taking a deep breath, then pushed back on my fingers in an attempt to lessen the pain slightly. While Ichigo tried to relax, I sucked on the hollow of his throat and rubbed Ichigo's nipples.

"That's enough now." Ichigo gasped.

I was in no mood to argue. I grabbed the box of condoms and ripped it open. I fumbled to get a single condom and tore it open. I frowned slightly at the weird feeling the condom had between my fingers, but put it at his tip and started to roll it down. I scowled angrily when it didn't budge. Ichigo sat up on his elbows slightly and appeared to be stifling the urge to giggle. "It's upside down."

"Eh?" What the fuck? I glared at the condom on my penis.

"The condom. Put it on the other way so it rolls down."

Oh. Ok. I lifted the damn condom up to my eyes to exam it. Ah. I flipped it over and tried again. Fuck, was it suppose to be this tight? Why didn't this thing fit? I tried forcing it down, but it didn't feel right. Then it split. Ichigo laughed out right this time while I just stared at the damn thing. It broke? Why did it fucking break!?

"What!?"

"It's too small."

"…"

"You tried to force it on too fast, so it broke. Which also means we can't have sex with it."

"But I can put another one on slowly…" I said desperately.

Ichigo gave me a pitying look. "It's too tight at the base, right?"

"Yeah." I had a sinking feeling the my hard on protested vigorously. "But…I can make it fit!"

"Well, condoms are meant to stretch. But it will break under friction. What size did you get?"

Ichigo was going into his 'professional' mode, and I was _very _worried that I'm not going to get any tonight. And I'm still so hard.

And my uke just had to wiggle slightly underneath me as he reached out to grab the box. My cock throbbed at the sight, he was way too hot for his own good. Ichigo bit his bottom lip to stop the snigger that formed when he saw the label.

"Kenpachi," Ichigo paused trying to figure out how to word it, "You know you are a rather _large _man, don't you?"

I felt rather smug when he said that. "Yeah."

"Then why, oh why, would you get _small _condoms?"

I grabbed the box of condoms as Ichigo burst out laughing. I groaned in defeat as I collapsed on the bed next to my giggling uke. He smiled at me and kissed me lightly on the lips while slipping his hand down to pull off the condom. I grabbed his wrist and started guiding it up and down, eager to relieve the aching pressure inflicted on my cock. I cupped the back of his head with the other hand as I sped up the movement. My breath sped up minutely as pleasure washed over me and I came. Finally, I was able to relax as the agonizingly pleasurable sensation receded. I cam down from my high just as my Strawberry came to his own completion. He looked so breathtakingly beautiful when he climaxed. It would be even better when I was inside of him.

Even though I had just come, I felt my cock twitch at the sight. I really need to get the damn condoms.

The next day I tried again. This time I made sure to get _large _condoms.

When he brought them to Ichigo, he made sure to check the label. But then Ichigo did something awful, he shook his head.

"We can't use these."

"Eh!?"

"These are flavored."

"So!?"

"These type of flavored condoms dissolve after they've been exposed to moisture for awhile."

What the fuck? I would be worried about how the fuck Ichigo knew about this sort of stuff, but I knew it was just because his dad was a doctor.

"Why can't I just pull out before I come?" I asked desperately.

"Because the pre-come and the lubricant might dissolve it as well."

And so I tried again. This time even Ichigo was disappointed that the condom choice was yet again incorrect. "This condom won't work with the water-based lubricant we use." I groaned in disappointment. "Should I go get them myself?"

I'm not old-fashioned by nature, but I do think that the seme in the relationship should take care of the uke. And that included getting condoms. If he couldn't even get condoms, than he had no business having sex. And he really wanted to have sex. With Ichigo. Really really bad.

"No, I'll get them."

Okay, I had to get it right this time. So he asked one of the cashiers for help. The weird kid blushed and stuttered when I specified the requirements. But he finally got the right kind of condoms. He was very tempted to yank Ichigo out of his meeting so that they could have sex right there, but I knew from prior experience that Ichigo wouldn't go for it. He would just have to wait until tonight.

**LINE**

**Author note: Sorry it took so long, but my lap top crashed and I'm using my niece's. Please give me feedback in my first person point of view. Haven't ever done that before, so any critique is welcome.**


	24. Damn Condoms: Part 3

Damn Condoms: Part 2/3 **I'm sorry this is so late, my laptop crashed so I had to get it fixed. My niece was nice enough to let me use her computer, but I couldn't do any writing. Please accept this smut filled chapter as an adequate apology.**Damn Condoms: Part 3/3

When I went over to Kenpachi's place after I finished for the evening, I was expecting him to immediately jump me, asking if he got the right condoms. I was relieved when he didn't tackle me right away, but also a little put out at the same time. And suspicious. Especially when I saw he was wearing that grin of his usually reserved for battles. When he led me into the kitchen I thought he had something kinky planned.

My heart skipped a beat when I saw that the other captain had actually made dinner for us! Well, maybe he ordered out, but it came to the same thing. Barbecue ribs and French cut potatoes aren't exactly romantic food choices, but I preferred it. Also, I think Ken got off on it a little when I had sauce smeared across my mouth. Especially when _he _was the one who got to lick it off of me. Even when Kenpachi is sweet, he is perverted. He even got some of that good IPA beer; none of that cheep watered down crap. I was definitely feeling pampered.

I finally had to ask. "What's all this for?"

He grinned at me, "I figured you would need your energy." That makes sense. He leered at me, making me want to laugh at his cute-ness. "Now go take a shower, it will relax ya." He smacked my ass lightly and shoved me into the bathroom. Heh, I really like his forcefulness sometimes. Particularly when he was doing his best to try and take care of me.

SWITCH

I set up the bedroom while my Ichi was taking a shower. I really wanted to hop in there with him, but that would ruin the surprise. Nothing too fancy, just some candles and tidying up the room a little. I could hear the shower turn off in the other room so I set the condoms and lube so they were on-hand just as the door slid open to reveal Ichigo.

I literally drooled at the sight. He was drying his orange hair with one towel while another one was slung low around his hips. Fucking secy. I hastily wiped my mouth; I am so damn lucky.

SWITCH

I froze as I walked into the bedroom. There were candles _everywhere. _Kenpachi wasn't romantic most of the time, but he definitely had his movements. Bringing me flowers, taking me to restaurants I like, threatening to kill anyone that so much as looked at me wrong. So this was unusual. I saw him wiping the drool off his mouth, so I stepped into the room and closed the door.

Kenpachi was across the room as soon as it clicked shit, pressing me against the door. I dropped my towel and looped my arms behind his neck as he leaned down for a kiss. As usual, he didn't start out slow. He immediately plundered my mouth with his tongue, grabbing my ass firmly and lifting me up so my legs were dangling. Gods, I was so hard it hurt. My body twitched involuntarily as our erections rubbed against each other; my towel was starting to slip off under our movement and Ken's groping hand.

He pulled me close and continued to kiss me as we moved away from the door and to the bed. I tightened my legs around his waist and pulled away to gasp for breath. Fuck, I fought not to squirm as Kenpachi sucked on the skin underneath my ear. He dropped me onto the bed and stared down at me with a leer. I could feel my face heat up as his eyes roved over my body. He tugged my towel completely off and I had to fight the urge to cover my genitals at the exposure. I turned my head to the side to try and hide my reaction, but from Kenpachi's chuckle I could tell I didn't fool him.

He put one knee on the bed and lightly traced his fingers on the inside of my thighs. The soft touch made me gasp and bite my lower lip. He parted my knees and slid his other one up to nudge them apart even farther. Bracing himself with a hand on either side of my head, he leaned down and kissed me surprisingly softly, then nipped at my lips. I lifted on of my hands up and stroked his hair, smiling into the kiss when his bells jingled.

The larger man growled at this and flattened his body on mine, grinding his still-clothed erection against my bare one. It was a little too rough on my over sensitive cock so I tugged at his pants slightly, hoping he would pick up the hint. He must have because he slipped off of me to stand. I instantly missed his warmth, but the sight of his hard, defined muscles as he took off his clothes was worth it. Especially when his pants came off to reveal his long, thick length. I always liked looking at Kenpachi naked; his body was so different than mine. Although, his size kind of freaked me out when I thought about it being inside of me.

Then Kenpachi was on top of me again, kissing me and trailing his mouth down to my neck, my chest, my stomach. He pressed my legs even farther apart and bent my knees. His mouth briefly pressed against the underside of my cock, then he moved to my inner thigh and laid butterfly kisses down to my knee and back up. I shivered in pleasure as he growled and bit down on my tender skin. A small, sharp pain accompanied it, but Kenpachi laved it with his tongue soothingly. He gave a long lick to my cock and pulled away slightly to grab a bottle of lube.

I watched as he poured some onto his fingers and rubbed them against my entrance. This was something familiar, but the feeling was always so unexpected and unusual. A discomfort that I associated with pain, but if I could handle getting sliced apart by a sword, so I could handle this. He added a second finger and this time I had to fight not to tense. Kenpachi glanced up at me and I gave him a reassuring smile. He moved the fingers around making me shift to try and get comfortable. Kenpachi laid his head gently on my leg and gave it a quick kiss before adding a third finger. Shit…It was such a _/personal/ _feeling, this pain. It shot up my spine and made me want to squirm away. When Kenpachi found my prostate, that was a different matter. My breath caught in my throat and fire raced through my veins as pleasure flared within me.

Kenpachi smirked and withdrew the fingers, leaving me aching for more. He reached over to grab a pack of condoms but I stopped him.

"Could you…take off the eye patch?" I asked hesitantly. I wanted to see both of his eyes when we had sex, call me a softy, but I desired that connection with him.

Kenpachi grinned at me and leaned down to give me a peck on the lips before pulling away. He raised his hand and tugged off the eye patch. Instantly, his spiritual pressure washed over me. Sometimes I felt like I could swim in the sensation of this reiatsu. When he was fighting it was like a sword being pressed through me, but when he was horny, fuck, it was like being enveloped in rich chocolate. Sensual, passionate, sexy. I basked in the feeling as Kenpachi slipped a condom on.

He pushed my thigh further apart to fit his massive form in between them and slid his forearms underneath my shoulders to hold himself up. Kissing me passionately, he moved one hand down and guided his cock to my entrance. A wave of nervousness gripped me as the head of his erection pressed against my tight hole.

Then he pushed in.

Ugh, the pain was awful. It felt like he was splitting me in two. I tried to move away from the pain, but Kenpachi gripped my hips and continued to push in. Fuckfuckfuck, it really hurt. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes as I took deep, shuttering breaths. Finally he was all the way in and I had to struggle to not fight against the intrusion.

"Ichi?" Kenpachi's voice was strained and concerned, "You okay?"

"It hurts…"I managed to get out. My eyes closed tightly so I couldn't see his expression. But I did feel him lean down and lick away my tears while gently stroking my softening erection.

"Fuck, Ichi…just relax." He shifted inside me slightly, rocking his hips to get deeper.

The pain throbbed slightly, leaving me gasping, then slowly faded until it just ached. As my body relaxed minutely Kenpachi pulled out until just the head was inside me, then thrust back in. It brought a new surge of pain, and I was vaguely aware I was making a lot of embarrassing noises, but I didn't care. He repeated the action and this time there was less pain. He pulled out again and thrust back in, this time at a different angle. Pleasure shot up my sides and I arched my back, pushing to meet Kenpachi's fast thrusts. Oh, it felt so _/good/!!_

"Please_…_" I whispered and wrapped my legs behind his back, "I want more."

He snickered and lifted my legs over his shoulders, almost bending me in half. I opened my eyes so I could watch his face. His eyes were dark with lust and unusual stress lines had appeared between his eyebrows as he gritted his teeth. I could tell that despite my please, he was holding back. And I didn't want that. Regardless of how I might feel tomorrow, I wanted him to lose control. "Stop being a wimp and _/fuck me/!"_ I hissed and tugged at his hair to get the point across.

He glared at me and grabbed my hands, pinning them above my head. "You want more?" He started to thrust harder and faster. "I'm not going to stop, even if you ask." He growled out and bit down on my neck.

"Don't…Stop…" I pleased and pushed back against him.

He captured my lips in a kiss and wrapped his free hand around my leaking erection. "You're mine." The almost angry possessiveness in his voice sent a thrill through me.

"Yours!" I moaned, "Please, I'm yours!"

The affirmation seemed to turn Kenpachi on even more because he started to pound into me even harder, which I hadn't thought possible. Fuck, I'm almost there. So close… His teeth grazed my neck, which pushed me into climaxing. His teeth clamped onto my shoulder and his movement slowly stilled within me. I felt so sleepy and achy now. Kenpachi's grip loosened on my wrists and he relaxed his mouth on my shoulder. He slipped out of me, making me gasp. My stomach felt quivery at the sudden emptiness washing over me. Pressing a kiss to the bite wound, he slumped off of me and dragged me to his chest.

I felt, rather than saw, his hand fumble to take the condom off and toss it into the waste can, making me wrinkle my nose slightly. Mmm, I nuzzled his sweaty chest in contentment, wincing slightly as my ass and back throbbed slightly. The hand that was stroking my back paused.

"Did you like it?" Kenpachi asked uncertainly. My heart skipped when I heard the unusual tone in his voice.

"Yeah, it was great." I smiled at him and he continued his petting.

"Did it hurt?" He sounded more sure now and all I wanted to do was sleep.

"Not any more than when you nearly cute me in half with your sword." I muttered it felt like I was being split in half now. Stupid bastard with his stupidly large penis. But I did love him. His hand dipped lower making me open my eyes warily.

"Can we go again?"

LINE

**PLEASE READ!! My computer crashed and all my documents were lost, including the story requests. If you have requested a story that was not in a review, please send it to me again. Thank you!**


	25. He's mine: one shot

**Guess what? This isn't a three shot. It's a one-shot!! I will continue doing three shots(probably) after this, so just enjoy the smut!**

**For chinsui-hime.**

**Summery: High school ficlet where Kenpachi has a crush on pissy Ichigo. Grimmjow tries to rape Ichigo in a dark alleyway, but Kenpachi saves him. And kicks Grimmjow's ass. I think Kenpachi let him off easy. Please enjoy!**

He's mine: Part 1/1

"Hey Strawberry." Kenpachi said to me with that same smug smile of his that made me want to kill him. And the bastard still called me 'Strawberry', how fucking original.

"What do you want Kenpachi?"

"Just wanted to see my favorite little prep."

"Fuck you."

I had known Kenpachi since middle school, and he had always been a pain in the ass. Never saying anything /mean/ per say, just teasing me and poking all my weak points. We had gotten into a couple of fights, but Principle Aizen always managed to break us up before it got too far. It wasn't like I hated the guy, he just really got me mad sometimes. Like punch his grinning face in mad.

"Actually I will be doing the fucking." Did I mention he's a pervert?

"You wish."

"I really really do." I glanced up from the book I was reading and flipped him off. "Now your just being a tease."

"Seriously, Kenpachi. What do you want?"

The jack ass frowned and pulled out the chair across from me and sat in it, leaning forward in his seat. "If I said what I wanted, would you give it to me?"

"If I gave you what you wanted, would you go away?"

"If you still wanted me to."

"What does that mean?" I only got an evil grin in return. "Fine, yes."

"What I want is /you/." Now he was just pissing me off.

"Get the fuck out."

"The school library is a public place."

"Then I'll leave." I stood up and slammed my book shut, walking away without looking back. Then Kenpachi grabbed my arm and jerked me in between one of the rows, pushing me against one.

"You said you would give me what I want."

"Get off of me." I hissed.

"Not until I get what I want."

"What do you-

I was cut off my Kenpachi leaning down and pressing his lips against mine. Instincts set in and I lifted my leg automatically and kneed him hard in the crotch. He let go of me and I took the chance to slip out from underneath his tall body and ran out of the library, not bothering to look back. I was a few blocks away before I slowed down a little. I can't believe the fucker did that! I had to use a lot of self control to not reach up and brush where out lips met. That was something I really didn't want to think about.

"Aren't you a pretty boy?" I whipped my head around to glare at the figure who had spoken. A guy a little older than myself with...blue hair?...was leaning against the corner smoking a fag. I dismissed him and kept walking. "I'm talking to you beautiful." I kept ignoring him. "Hey!" A hand closed over my shoulder and jerked me around. I swung my fist to hit him in the jaw but he dodged it and grabbed my arm, using my own weight to send me tumbling into the alleyway. I recovered quickly and launched myself at him, but he had superior strength and fighting skill and simply shoved me up against the wall.

"Fucking bastard!" I yelled and tried to kick him away but he wedged a leg in between mine and pinned my arms against the wall.

"Has anyone ever told you your hot when your mad?" Actually, Kenpachi had, but that was different than this. The thug smirked at me and bent his head forward, giving a long lick to my neck. I shuddered in disgust. "Makes me want ta fuck you into the wall." Ugh, what a disgusting bastard. He shoved his hand down the front of my pants and rubbed against my cock. Shitshitshit, I thrashed around harder.

"Stop!" I yelled.

"I'm not going to do that." I squeezed my eyes closed and continued to struggle, thrashing in his tight grip. Then his pressing weight was gone and I heard a shout. Opening my eyes, I stared in disbelief as I saw the thug getting his ass kicked by...Kenpachi? What. The. Fuck. I had never been happier to see him. But seriously, what the fuck!? I cringed as I heard the crunch of Grimmjow's jaw under Kenpachi's fist.

Kenpachi left his bloody form in the alley and turned towards me. I swallowed thickly and he frowned slightly. "...You okay?" I nodded, and winced as my sensitive back scarped on the harsh bricks.

"Thanks..." I whispered. "But...why did you do it?"

Kenpachi's eyebrows furrowed and he frowned. "You already know the answer."

It was my turn to frown. "No I don't."

"Fuck it...It's because I want you."

"...You want me..."

"Yeah, I thought we had already covered this."

"How do you want me?"

"I want to be with you."

I didn't know how to answer that so I said nothing. Instead I stood on my tippy toes and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. His arms came around behind me and pressed me closer to his body. Shit, if I know that it would feel this good I would have kissed him a long time ago. A kiss that was steadily getting more heated. I broke away from Kenpachi and gasped for breath.

"Why don't we go back to my place?"

"Sounds good." I mumbled.

He led me to his apartment, his hand tightly gripping mine as though he was afraid I would escape. As soon as we were in the elevator he was pressing me against the wall and sucking on my neck, chewing on my tender flesh. Fuck, I was so horny right now I felt like any little thing could set me off. He lifted me up and pushed me against the wall so my feet were dangling on either side of his body. He continued to kiss me heatedly and yanked at my shirt, splitting it down the middle. His hands roved over the bare flesh and then shoved down the front of my pants to grip my erection. I groaned and bucked my hips, fisting his hair urgently. Then the elevator dinged and the door opened.

The large man growled in complaint and stepped away from me only to sweep me into his arms and carry me bridal style out of the elevator. I couldn't help but laugh slightly at the look of shock on the old man's face as we passed him in the hall. Kenpachi smirked and kissed me deeply as he fumbled with the lock of the door, then we both fell into the apartment as the door opened. I fell onto my back with him on top of me, never ending the kiss. I kicked at the door to close it as he tugged my ruin shirt off of me while I pulled off his. It was awkward to do both at the same time, but neither of us cared. I arched my hips up into his and groaned at the friction. He thrust back into mine and I skidded backwards slightly. I would probably have horrible rug burns all over, but I didn't give a fuck at the moment.

He continued to rock his hips and latched his mouth onto my nipple, biting it then soothing it with his tongue. I yanked at his hair and jerked him up so we were kissing again. He growled and moved his hands to grip my ass, yanking me towards him so he was grinding his large hard cock right against my ass.

"Bedroom..." I muttered, gaining my head back enough to think a little.

He lifted me up and kicked a door open to the bedroom, it hit the wall with a loud crack, but he apparently didn't give a shit. He threw me onto the bed and yanked by pants off, falling on me like a ravenous wolf. It was a little hard to take off his pants when he was dipping his tongue into my bellybutton, but I managed. He couldn't seem to stop biting me either. I was pretty sure I was going to look like I had some sort of flesh eating disease after this was done. Or Ichigo eating disease. But it only made me hotter. My cock was throbbing with heat now, begging for release. I ached to touch it, but every time I tried Kenpachi would bat my hand away and find a new spot to suck on.

I sat up on my elbows when he pulled away, fumbling in the desk drawer and puling out a tube of lotion. "What's that for?" I asked curiously.

"It's so I don't rip you open."

"What?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

Instead of responding he smirked and bent down to kiss me. I eagerly returned it, not really thinking about it when he spread my legs and stroked the skin of my thighs softly. I thought shoving your finger up somebody's ass without warning was rude. Apparently, he did not.

"What the fuck Kenpachi!?" I screamed.

"What?" He didn't even have the consideration to look innocent.

"Get your finger out!" I tugged on his hair but he kept it there.

"No, your not stretched enough yet." He gently removed my hands from his head and pinned them onto the mattress.

"But...Shit!" He stuck another two fingers in. "You are a bastard..." I muttered, moving my hips around to try and find a comfortable position. "Oh..." He rubbed up against something inside of me that felt /so/ good. "Do that again..." The evil jackass pulled the fingers away. "Noooo..." I whined and tried to push my hips back onto them.

"You can't expect me to restrain myself when your making such delicious noises." He said and guided the head of his cock to my entrance. This was about the time I was starting to feel a tinsy bit apprehensive. The stupid fucker was built like a horse and although I am not among the most petite of men, I am not exactly big either. So it when he pushed in my immediate response was to punch him in the jaw. Kenpachi grabbed the hand and kissed the knuckled, not even flinching at the action. "Remember that spot?"

"F-fuck you!" I snarled, then arched my back as he shoved himself the rest of the way in.

"Don't worry, you'll feel it again."

"It better you evil bastard!" Kenpachi chuckled and started to move in and out of me. It still hurt, but just the sensation of the sliding and something that big pressing on his insides. I felt my stomach muscles twitch in response, then shudder as he pressed against my prostate. "Fuck! Again you fucker!"

"Do you always curse this much during sex?" Kenpachi was driving into me now, sending sharp slivers of pain as well as pleasure through my veins.

"I wouldn't...AH!...know...shit, harder!"

He stopped his movements. "Never? Not even with a girl?"

I seriously felt like crying. "No, now finish!"

He chuckled and flipped me onto my side before resuming his forceful penetration. "So I'm your first?"

"That is what...faster!...'never' implies... I said do it faster!"

Kenpachi gripped my shoulders and started forcing my entire body down to meet his thrusts. It would probably hurt like a bitch afterwards, but I didn't fucking care. "I better be the last."

"Yeah..." I gasped. "Sure..." He stopped again and I whined in irritation.

"Say it."

"Say what? Don't stop!"

"Say your mine."

"I'm yours! I'm yours! Now fucking /fuck/ me!" It only took a few more thrusts and I was coming, screaming his name like he was God. I few moments later I could feel myself be filled with wet heat and he slumped over me.

Okay, I would really have preferred if the pain could wait a little longer. "Kenpachi..." I yanked on a piece of his hair and bit my lip as he pulled out of me. "Do you have any pain killers?" The covers rustled and he loomed over me.

"You did say harder..."

"I know! Now get me some fucking aspirin or something." He laughed and got up. I instantly missed his warmth, but he would be back soon.

"Here." He stroked the side of my face as I swallowed the pills and chugged some water. "I'm not letting you go, I hope you realize." He said casually as he slipped in beside me and pulled me to his chest.

"I hope /you/ realize you're not getting away." I responded with a rare smile.

He laughed and kissed my forehead. "Like I would."

Silence fell on us as our bodies calmed down. "You know I think it was sexy how you kicked that guy's ass."

I really liked the way I could feel the vibrations of his laughter in his chest. Yeah, he's mine.

**LINE**

**If anyone is interested in Full metal Alchemist fan fiction, you should check out my new yaoi story there.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	26. The Dangers of Sex: Part 1

For Chibi Tsuki Hikari.

Summery: Established relationship. Male pregnancy. Ichigo has been getting sick recently leaving Kenpachi worried. They find out that Ichigo is pregnant which sends Kenpachi into an overprotective/ concerned/ possessive overdrive. WARNING!! Both Ichigo and Kenpachi are going to be adorably out of character, beware of fluff!

The Dangers of Sex: Part 1

My stomach heaved and I rushed to the toilet. It was disgusting and left me feeling weak and trembling. This throwing up was really getting to me. I wiped my mouth and flushed the toilet, hanging my head over the sink as I rinsed the disgusting taste out of my mouth. Kenpachi was there, stroking my hair soothingly as my body shuttered.

"We're going to the fourth division." He said gruffly and wrapped his arms loosely around my waist. "This isn't just the flu."

I sighed and turned in his arms, resting my head against his chest comfortably. "I will."

"Right now." He demanded. I rolled my eyes. The 11th division captain could be harsh and /very/ physical, but above all else he acted like a mother hen when it came to my health.

"M' kay." I muttered, yawning slightly as I snuggled against him.

"I mean it."

"I know." I nuzzled his bare chest and smirked when he inhaled sharply.

"I really do."

I laughed then and pulled away. "Okay, okay." I just wanted it to be over with. Throwing up was not fun, even if I did feel mildly better afterwards.

He slipped his hand in mine and pressed a soft kiss to my forehead, gently tugging me along to the fourth division. Captain Unohana saw me immediately. She was a real sweet woman who really took me under her wing when I joined Soul Society as a captain. I kept my eyes on Kenpachi as she took my temperature and examined my throat, pressing against my stomach with her nimble fingers lightly. A shiver of nervousness went through me when she frowned and called her power into her hands, running it over my body. She paused, then blinked a few times. Now I really was worried.

"I don't really now how to tell you this, Ichigo-san..." Oh no, was I dying? "But, congratulations. You're pregnant."

My mouth dropped open in shock and a loud thump was heard in the room as Kenpachi fainted. "What!?" I screeched. She smiled at me and patted my shoulder. "How is that possible!?"

"It happens sometimes. There are conditions, of course. Both males have to be soul mates and they have to have been together long enough for their reiatsu to mingle, creating a sort of pseudo womb for the baby to grow in."

"But...but..." I heard a groan as Kenpachi sat up and stumbled to his feet.

"You're going to be a mom!" She chirped happily, beaming at me.

A loud thump resounded in the room as Kenpachi fainted for a second time. I stared at his fallen form in disbelief as a red flush crossed my face. Oh shit, this was not happening. I am very much male! Happily male! I could not be pregnant! And Kenpachi...He was up again and staring at me. My heart fell slightly, did he not want this? My bottom lip trembled slightly and I could feel tears welling in my eyes. Pregnancy was nothing compared to the thought that Kenpachi didn't want me. Kenpachi caught my face and he jerked me to him, kissing my all over my face and licking the wetness at the corners of my eyes.

"Sh...it's okay baby." Kenpachi crooned to me, pulling me up so my feet were dangling and my chin rested comfortably on his shoulder. "Everything is going to be okay."

"I'll just leave you two alone." The forgotten fourth division captain slipped from the room. I pulled away slightly and wiped hastily at my eyes in embarrassment.

"Do you still...want me?" I asked hesitantly.

Surprise flashed across his face. "Of course. Nothing could make me stop wanting you." He dragged me into a kiss, claiming my mouth fully with his tongue and teeth until my knees felt week. "It's just a shock. But I want this." His hands crept down and grabbed my ass, making me gasp. "Nothing would make me happier." He lifted me up and set me on the exam table, spreading my legs to fit himself between them. "Want you..." He whispered into my ear, pulling my hips forward to grind our awakened erections together. "So much..." Our lips met again hungrily, melding out body together for comfort and desire. I needed this, an affirmation of our love and relationship.

Belatedly we heard the door open and a sharp gasp. I peaked over Kenpachi's shoulder to see Unohana blushing and pinching her nose to stem the blood flow. "I'm sorry..." She stuttered and left the room. I laughed and slid off of the exam table.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kenpachi caught my arm and pulled me back to him.

"But she..."

"Isn't going to be coming back anytime soon." He laid me back down on the exam table, then wiggled his eyebrows, glancing suggestively at the stirrups. He wasn't going to... Kenpachi slid my hakama off and pushed my kimono off of my shoulders. I shivered at my nakedness, but he soothed the cold with his large warm hands ghosting over my skin before he moved them to my legs, moving down to my ankles and lifting them. I felt very exposed as my legs were separated and set into the stirrups. I had to fight my automatic reaction to cover myself as he stared down at me entrance and pushed my knees even further apart. I felt so vulnerable with the news hanging over my head and my fear of rejection. He leaned down and and kissed my stomach, teasing the flesh with his teeth and breathing hot hair on my erection.

He glanced around and left me momentarily to grab a tube of lotion. He smeared it on his fingers and pressed one into my entrance. Although the act of preparation was familiar to both of us, it was always uncomfortable. Maybe it was because of my reiatsu constantly healing all my aches and pains, but every time it feels like my first time. Hot and sharp, somewhat painful. His fingers were gentle as they spread me open. Pulling them away, I felt something large and blunt nudge at my entrance. Forcing myself to relax, I took a deep breath and let it out. He leaned over me bracing his hands on either side of my head and pushed in. My knees bowed in slightly in immediate reaction, but my feet were kept apart by the stirrups. I whined slightly and arched my back, squirming to get used to it. The pain was always worth it, but it still hurt. He stroked my hair as he pushed into the hilt, kissing me as passionately as ever.

I couldn't help but notice that he wasn't putting any weight onto my stomach. Usually he would rest on his elbows with his large torso pressing down on me, but now he was being careful to hover above me. His hips snapped forward, plowing into me with his usual ferocity, but still keeping his body just above mine. I growled at him even as he jabbed against my prostate, it wasn't like he was going to hurt the baby by resting against me. So I reached up and yanked hard at his hair, forcing his face down to mine. "You're not going to crush me!" I hissed and thrust my hips against his. He blinked at me, then smirked.

"Okay, Ichi-berry." He pulled out and pushed back in unusually slowly, leaving me gasping. His torso slid across mine and I moaned in pleasure. This was what I wanted. Hard and fast or careful and leisurely, I needed this closeness. He picked up the pace, pounding into me until the whole exam table creaked and complained. He curled around me, my erection trapped in between our bodies and providing delicious friction. And then I was coming, muffling my scream into his shoulder and reveling in the sensation of Kenpachi filling me with his orgasm. I panted loudly, suddenly aware that my legs were trembling so hard that it was rattling the stirrups.

Kenpachi laughed and pulled out of me uncomfortably. He stared down at my stomach and traced it with his fingers, laying butterfly kisses on it. I smiled at him and stroked his hair. I couldn't imagine doing this with anyone else. He splayed his hand across my stomach and looked up at me. "This is mine." I nodded at him. "Ours." He kissed me again, on my lips. He had this stupid grin on his face that I found very adorable, but I would never tell him.

I still couldn't believe I was pregnant.

**LINE**

**So...what do you guys think? Yachiru is going to be a big sister! I hope this is what you wanted Chibi Tsuki Hikari!**


	27. The Dangers of Sex: Part 2

The Dangers of Sex: Part 2

Ichigo didn't know which was worse...Zangetsu dragging him into his inner world to coo over his belly while Shirosaki sneaked peaks at it over his shoulder...or Kenpachi insisting on carrying him everywhere. Granted it was kind of weird to have Shirosaki staring at his stomach like it was going to bite him, but Ichigo was getting tired of Kenpachi being overbearing. He was in his ninth month now, and it was just getting exhausting!

"I'm just going to see Rukia!" Ichigo protested as Kenpachi lifted him into his arms yet again.

"You're too far along to be straining your body."

"I'm one of the thirteen division captains! I don't think a short walk will do any harm. It might do some good." Ichigo protested.

"Sure, a short walk. We both now how excitable you guys get when you hang out, especially when Renji gets mixed in." Kenpachi said the last part a little darkly and tightened his grip on Ichigo.

Ichigo just snorted then a calculating gleam shined in his eyes and he shifted in Kenpachi's arms so he was turned towards him. "Kenpachi..." he whined. "I'm hungry..."

"You just ate."

"I know, but now I want pickles and peanut butter on banana nut bread."

Kenpachi stared, trying not to think about those foods mixed together, sighing when Ichigo pushed his lower lip out slightly and looked at him pleadingly. "Fine." He said gruffly. "I'll go get you your damn food." He reluctantly set Ichigo down, lifting his shirt and pressing a quick kiss to his round belly before leaving.

As soon as he was out the door, Ichigo rushed to the window and slipped out awkwardly, his large belly getting in the way of any grace. As soon as he managed to get out he slunk through the streets. Well, waddled more like it, but Ichigo tried to block that word out of his mind. He sighed with relief when he finally arrived at Rukia's. He tapped on the door lightly and was immediately thrown off balance as Rukia launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his protruding stomach.

"How are you my girl?" She cooed to his stomach and laid her head on it.

Ichigo sighed slightly. "We don't know the gender yet."

"It's going to be a girl." She said assertively.

"No it's not!" Renji butted in glaring at Rukia, he pushed her away and hugged Ichigo's belly too. "And you're going to be a strong little Shinigami, aren't you?" Oh gods, if Renji was talking like that and the baby hadn't even been /born/ yet, Ichigo hated to think what would happen when it was.

"It is so going to be a girl!" With that Rukia kicked Renji in the stomach and dragged Ichigo inside. "So how did you get away from Captain Zaraki?"

"Told him I was hungry."

"And Yachiru?"

Ichigo paused a moment with his mouth slightly open and a crease between his brow. That was a good question, where is Yachiru?

"ICHI-CHAN!!" A voice screamed as a pink blur rocketed into the room. Oh. That's where. "Ichi-chan, Ken-chan is looking for you!" She jumped into Ichigo's arms, resting her head on his shoulder and staring up and him with a sweet smile. "You know Ken-chan can't do anything without you!"

Ichigo snorted and shifted so he could hold Yachiru more comfortably. "I know, but he wanted to carry me around again."

"Why wouldn't you want Ken-chan carrying you? His shoulder is so nice!"

"Eh, I know. But it's good for me to walk around a little bit. I'm so fat!" He scowled down at his round form, but was quickly distracted by Yachiru tugging on his hair.

"Don't glare at Sesmu-chan that way! It will make him feel unwanted." Yachiru scolded. Yachiru and Kenpachi had both gotten it into their heads that the baby's name would be 'Sesmu,' the Egyptian god who slaughtered souls. Ichigo rejected the idea immediately, but Yachiru latched onto it. Ichigo and Kenpachi had finally compromised on names, it would be Mayu if it was a girl, and Daichi if it was a boy.

"I'm not glaring at the baby, I'm glaring at my stomach." Ichigo tried to reason with Yachiru, but she was too stubborn.

"Sesmu-chan is in your stomach! So you can't do it!"

"Alright Yachiru..." Ichigo trailed off in defeat.

"Watch out Ichigo, here comes Captain Zaraki, and he looks a little pissed off." Rukia said, looking out the window. Yachiru leaped off of Ichigo and raced to the window with an exuberant wave.

Ah shit, he wasn't suppose to come back so fast. With a loud bang, Kenpachi kicked the door open. He strode in, his eyes instantly resting on Ichigo who had the grace to look sheepish. "Hey Kenpachi." Ichigo said with a blush. "Did you get my food?"

"Yes." Kenpachi grunted with narrowed eyes. "It's back at /home./" He emphasized. "Where you /should/ be."

"I, er, was feeling restless so I decided to leave without you." Ichigo smiled up at Kenpachi, hoping he was off the hook, but from the expression on his face, the pregnant man could tell he wasn't.

"I don't like not knowing where you are." Kenpachi said with a frown. "Especially not so late in your pregnancy."

Ichigo sighed, he knew Kenpachi was right, but he wanted a little breathing room. Deciding to go all out, Ichigo pouted a little bit and stepped closer, running his hands up his torso and letting them rest on Kenpachi's chest. "I'm sorry Kenpachi, will you forgive me?" With that he leaned up and brushed a soft kiss against the larger man's lips.

Ichigo could feel Kenpachi's body shiver slightly and then he was swept into his arms, leaving Ichigo feeling a little dizzy. "Ken..." Ichigo whined.

"You don't get to complain."

Ichigo sighed and waved to Rukia and Renji half-heartedly. "See you guys later."

Kenpachi held Ichigo comfortably to his chest the entire way, it made Ichigo blush when other Shinigami saw them, but Kenpachi's glare dissuaded an remarks. When they were finally home, Ichigo relaxed in relief and allowed himself to snuggle closer to Kenpachi. The orange haired shinigami smiled as the 11th division captain's chuckle rumbled in his chest. Gently setting Ichigo onto the bed, Kenpachi kissed him, rubbing his thumbs on either side of Ichigo's belly. "You're so beautiful..."  
Kenpachi whispered into their kiss.

Ichigo blushed and squirmed, tugging Kenpachi back into a their kiss to hide his embarrassment. Kenpachi shifted so he was sitting on the bed and cupped the back of Ichigo's head so he wasn't arching it painfully at that angle. Ichigo moaned and squirmed as his erection made itself known. Fuck, he was so horny right now!

"I want you so bad Ken..." Ichigo whimpered and tried to wiggle closer against Kenpachi.

Kenpachi growled in response and eased Ichigo onto his back against the pillows. "Not as much as I want you." With that he undressed Ichigo, caressing his flesh lovingly as it was revealed. "I can't get enough of you."

**LINE**

**Sorry, but I had to end it there or I would never get this chapter posted! It will be continued in the next chapter.**

**The names are Japanese: **

**Mayu- _(ma)_ "true" or _(ma)_ "full" combined with _(yu)_ "gentleness, superiority" or _(yu)_ "evening". **

**Daichi- **_**(dai)**_** "large, great" combined with **_**chi)**_** "earth, land" or **_**(chi)**_** "wisdom, intellect". **


	28. The Dangers of Sex: Part 3

**I got a review commenting on the shortness of my chapters, and I was just wondering if you guys would prefer long chapters, but much less frequent updates, or shorter chapter and more frequent updates? There will be a vote on the bottom.**

"**//" is emphasis**

Dangers of Sex: Part 3/3

"I want you so bad Ken..." Ichigo whimpered and tried to wiggle closer against Kenpachi.

Kenpachi growled in response and eased Ichigo onto his back against the pillows. "Not as much as I want you." With that he undressed Ichigo, caressing his flesh lovingly as it was revealed. "I can't get enough of you."

Ichigo squirmed a little bit until he was comfortably on his side with a pillow cushioning his protruding stomach. Kenpachi slid behind him and slid his leg up to gain access to his entrance while kissing the back of his neck. The 11th division captain gently prepared his soul mate and slid into him just as carefully. Ichigo gasped at the sensation and groaned as Kenpachi made love to him. It was far slower than their usual frantic coupling, both of them wary of the delicate life growing inside of Ichigo. But still it brought great satisfaction and left them swimming in pleasure.

Ichigo lay panting with a smile on his face as Kenpachi slowly slid out of him. "Fuck that was good."

"I agree." Kenpachi said huskily and slid a hand around to rest on Ichigo's stomach. "I love you so much." Kenpachi whispered into Ichigo's ear.

"Me too." The pregnant captain tilted his head back slightly and caught the larger man in a sweet kiss before shifting even closer and allowing himself to drift into sleep.

A few days later, Ichigo woke to an uncomfortable sensation. His stomach was clenching painfully, contracting and releasing agonizingly. After a moment it stopped, leaving Ichigo grimacing. What the fuck? It happened again and he cried out, waking Kenpachi at his side,

"Ichigo?" Kenpachi mumbled sitting up and turning the light on. "You okay?"

"No...I think the baby is coming." Ichigo gasped out, curling in on himself and clutching his painful stomach.

"Are you sure?" Kenpachi asked with a panicked expression on his face, his hands resting on Ichigo's back and rubbing to try and ease the pain.

"Yes!"

With that Kenpachi scooped Ichigo into his arms. "Yachiru!" Kenpachi yelled. "Come on!"

He had barely taken two steps when Yachiru was there on his shoulder, looking down at Ichigo uncharacteristically anxious. "Mommy?" Yachiru asked.

"I'm fine." Ichigo said, even as pain gripped him again.

Kenpachi went as fast as he could to the fourth division's facilities, sending Yachiru ahead to awaken Unohana from her bed.

The worried man gently set Ichigo down onto the table just as Unohana burst into the room with her vice captain Isane and other assistants fast behind her. "Ichigo..." Unohana said soothingly, placing her hands on his stomach. "You're going to be okay."

Ichigo nodded, then his face tensed as pain came over him again, his reiatsu flying out of control with his pain. The weaker shinigami collapsed to their knees as Ichigo's reiatsu became too much, leaving only Kenpachi and Unohana standing, and even Unohana was fighting to remain up right.

"Ugh! It hurts Ken, please make it stop!"

"I know baby, but you got to lower your reiatsu so they can help you." Kenpachi hovered over Ichigo, stroking his face with evident worry.

"I...I can't!" Tears poured down Ichigo's face and he sobbed as pain took over again.

"Ichigo!" Kenpachi shouted. "If you don't lower your reiatsu they can't help!!!"

Ichigo's face was strained and his head slumped back on the table as his reiatsu dropped rapidly. Too rapidly.

"Ichigo?" Kenpachi asked as the members of the fourth squad rushed to their feet again.

There was no answer.

"Ichigo!" Kenpachi yelled, his eyes wide and he grabbed Ichigo's shoulder and tried to shake him awake. Ichigo's head flopped uselessly to the side and one of his arms slipped off the table.

"Move!" Isane shouted, shoving Kenpachi out of the way and checking Ichigo's vitals.

"We need to do a c-section, now!" She shouted. "Hanataro! Bring your zanpakuto!"

"Yes ma'am!" A small shinigami rushed forward that Kenpachi vaguely remembered as one of Ichigo's friends.

Then he was shoved out the door and he was left staring in. He felt so cold...so cold without Ichigo. If he didn't live...Kenpachi couldn't live without him. Kenpachi knew with full certainty that if Ichigo died, he would die as well. He could almost feel the pain his beloved was in now, the life they had both created struggling to be free.

A pink blur collided with his stomach and looked up at him pleadingly. "Where's mommy?" Yachiru whimpered, tears coming to her eyes as she saw Kenpachi's slack face and dull eye.

"He's...they're taking it out of him now." Kenpachi managed to get out, lifting Yachiru up to rest on his shoulder.

"Is mommy okay?"

"He'll be fine." He didn't know who he was trying to reassure.

They both stared at the door for what seemed like hours, the blank whiteness of the building was both glaring and dull. His stomach twisted itself into knots and his chest clenched in agony. Finally the doors opened revealing a tired Unohana with a white bundle in her hands. "It's a boy." She said with a smile and slipped him into Kenpachi's arms. Kenpachi took his son carefully, fearing that he was going to kill him simply with his touch. The baby gently stirred and opened his blue eyes blearily, his black tuft of hair just barely showing from within the cocoon of blankets. He was and angry red color all over like all new borns, but Kenpachi thought he was the most beautiful thing in the world. Well...maybe not compared to Ichigo...

"Ichigo?" Kenpachi asked, clutching the small form close to his chest while Yachiru stared down at her baby brother.

"You must understand, male pregnancies are very tricky." Unohana said slowly her hands clenching in front of her. "He almost didn't make it, but thanks to Hanatoro's healing knife, we were able to save him and the baby."

Kenpachi grinned in relief, than blinked when he felt something odd under his eyes that felt like blood. A wet droplet fell onto his sleeping son's face and he realized that he was actually crying. Crying for the first time in forever. He had a beautiful son, and his soul mate was alive and well.

"Can we see him?" He asked, not bothering to wipe away his tears.

"He's resting now, but I'm sure he would be glad to see his family."

Yachiru leaned over carefully and stroked her baby's brothers head, making him grunt and shift in his sleep. Kenpachi walked into the room, wanting to run into it and take Ichigo into his arms but was extra careful because of the baby, it was so small and precious. Ichigo lay on the bed breathing quietly, his face pale and eyes reamed dark with stress. Ichigo gently cracked his eyes open and smiled tiredly at them.

"Kenpachi..."

"We're here Ichigo." Kenpachi knelt next to Ichigo's bed, cradling their baby carefully so Ichigo could see him.

"He's so gorgeous." Ichigo whispered. "Help me hold him?"

Kenpachi nodded and gently placed their precious bundle in Ichigo's arms so he held him firmly. Yachiru hopped off of Kenpachi's shoulder and landed onto the bed, snuggled against Ichigo while also staring at the baby.

"Daichi..." Ichigo said lovingly and smiled at Yachiru. "Isn't your little brother amazing Yachiru?"

Yachiru nodded and leaned into Ichigo. "I love you mommy."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

Kenpachi watched his family in awe. No one could be as happy as he was in that moment, no one could possibly because no one else was him. Kenpachi leaned forward and kissed Ichigo languidly, reveling in the sensation of Yachiru and Daichi lying comfortably in the hollow between their bodies. Thus is the dangers of sex.

**LINE**

**I really loved writing this story, and I hoped you guys loved it too. Anyways, please vote!!!**

**A- Longer chapters, but less frequent updates.**

**B- Shorter chapters, nut //more// frequent updates.**

**It's up to you to decide! I want you guys to enjoy these, so help me do that for you.**


	29. Inner Hollow: Part 1

**So anyways, I came across this picture of Kenpachi where he was a hollow! And by hollow, I mean he looked the way his inner hollow would look. So this sprung from my mind.**

**Summery: Kenpachi is a viazard, but nobody knows it. After his fight with Ichigo, the hollow part of him starts to make itself know.**

**WARNINGS!!! Lemon, smut, violence, rape. Yes, Hollow Kenpachi does rape Ichigo. They have a very twisted relationship.**

Inner Hollow: Part 1/2

The Shinigami always whisper amongst themselves when I am near, bodies tense with fear. I could practically smell their tension. I hear what they say about me, I just don't care.

How could a monster like me- without knowing my zanpakuto's name let along bankai- manage to become one of the 13 Gotei captains. My power is the obvious answer. All these weaklings around me would suffocate if I took off my eye patch. But they don't even register in my mind. I don't care about any weak pussies who don't know how to fight.

How I got to be this strong… when I died my first death I was shackled to the real world because of my mother, Yachiru. The one I named my pink-haired brat after. I was tied to her, frowning as she cried her tears and wept over my grave. Soon it grew to be agonizing, the place where my soul chain connected to my body itched fiercely and the chain itself was dissolving. And then one night it started to chew on itself faster and faster and I felt this emptiness inside of me.

That was when I first discovered my Shinigami powers, going inside my inner world where it was dark and swirling, shadows chasing around me and eating each other. "_Find your power…" _A voice hissed into my ear. "_Find your power or be destroyed."_

I knew about power. It was what distinguished the meek from the strong, the lamb from the lion. The eaten from the eater. I tried to catch the shadows in my hands, but they slipped away from me like slimy eels. Power. Red flared in my vision and I reached for it, allowing it to surround me, and surrounding it.

The real world came rushing back to me and I gasped at the strength I felt trembling in my body, scrambling to escape its confinement. I felt something over my face and I touched it gingerly…it was rough, like stone, with sharp jagged teeth that nearly cut my finger. I panicked, yanking at it and instinctively reaching for my side, grabbing the sword I found there and bringing it to my face, crushing the mask that covered me.

Panting, the mask crumbled and fell off my face. The thing that had been pressing at the back of my mind suffocating me eased off. I fell to my knees and looked down at the sword I had grabbed from my side. The edge was serrated, like it was meant for hacking and creating damage rather than a swift kill. The handle fit perfectly in my large hand, the hilt resting comfortably against the web of my thumb.

That was the first time I met a Shinigami as well. He had come flashing out of nowhere, ignoring me as his eyes moved over our surroundings before finally landing on me. He frowned when he caught sight of my sword, and the lack of uniform. He must have come to some conclusion because he stepped forward.

"It's time for you to move on." He lifted his sword and I raised mine, scowling at him. He raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "I am sending you to Soul Society."

I didn't understand then, but I did later. He tapped my head with the butt of his sword and then I was falling, my body light and at ease. Something was catching me, carrying me now, and all I saw were the black wings of a butterfly. When I woke up I was lying on the ground with my sword still at my side, gazing up at the blue sky. I had always thought that nothingness was what waited for me, and for a second I thought I was in hell. Rickety houses and dirty streets, the endless thirst and hunger consumed me as I wandered from village to village without purpose.

I fought for the first time in the Zaraki district. I didn't start that one, three men came at me with the intention of stealing what meager things I had. I killed them all. And for a moment, the thirst lingering in the hollow part in my heart was satisfied. The blood dripping from my zanpakuto, covering my face and chest made me elated and for the first time since I arrived in Soul Society, I felt like I had found some meaning.

I don't know how much time passed as I painted the ground red with blood, but the tickling in my chest began again. Not the thirst, but the hollowness in my chest that first lead me to my powers, I couldn't see it, but I knew it was there. I was fighting against 20 men, skilled fighters that wanted to bring me down. I was losing, not yet experienced in this kind of match but still loving it. That was when _//he// _first called out to me. My zanpakuto. His power touched mine, dragging me into my inner world.

That was when I met my zanpakuto for the second time, and the first time that I saw the other me. Where my hair was dark, his was white, his skin so pale it put bones to shame. Black eyes glittered with gold irises and a malicious smirk rested on his lips. I recognized that part of myself, even crueler than my own blood thirsty intentions, the part of myself that screamed to feast on the flesh of our enemies.

The image that my zanpakuto manifested itself as was shifty, like the colors of an opal. Just when I thought I could put a name to what I was seeing, it shifted into something else. Beautiful and grotesque, it was no wonder that the name of the zanpakuto itself escaped me. I fought myself, our zanpakutos scraping together and biting, neither of us willing to back down. Exhilarating.

When I finally came back to my body, that is to say, my spiritual body in Soul Society, the men I had been fighting were dead, ripped to pieces. Blood coated my entire body and the taste of iron lingered heavily in my mouth and coated my throat. I loved it. But hated that my consciousness wasn't the one to do it, that I didn't get to see it happen, feel their bodies break underneath my zanpakuto.

That was when I started ignoring my zanpakuto, and thus my other self. My inner hollow. It became easier as time passed and I won all of my fights so easily. Perhaps because it and I were so alike to begin with. I fooled myself into believing that if I didn't acknowledge it, I wouldn't have to experience it again.

Maybe I even actually forgot. Until him.

In Seireitei I sense him, my lieutenant on my shoulder, chirping happily about one thing or another as I sought him out. Tendrils of his power crept away from his control, brushing against my reiatsu even though he didn't notice.

When I saw him, it wasn't what I expected. Average height, limbs long and sinewy as he moved, a shock of orange hair that I was certain Yachiru would try and eat at one point. And his eyes. Before I got close enough to see their brown depths, I felt them- smoldering everywhere he looked with a heat that would melt the strongest metal. His face suited him, furrowed eyebrows and pointy nose, lips that seemed perfect for both snarling and pouting. Beautiful, beautiful, boy.

I was disappointed at the first blow, but he learned so quickly, even as we fought. I felt a hint of remorse as my zanpakuto pierced through his body, those burning eyes widening as blood dripped out of his mouth. I wanted to lean forward and savor him, but something held me back- the ashy taste of regret overpowering my senses.

And then I felt his reiatsu rise yet again, growing stronger. I turned around to see him standing, power licking the air around him as he held is zanpakuto in front of him. If I had thought his eyes were burning before, it was nothing compared to the icy-hotness radiating from his now.

In the back of my mind I heard my zanpakuto screaming at me, startling me enough to distract me from the fight, and thus allowing this orange-haired ryoka, this Kurosaki Ichigo, to cut me, to break my zanpakuto. My mind wandered as the blood leaked from my wounds, and I heard phantom laughter. I remembered now. What it was like to not have a name. I lifted my broken sword and stared at it. Perhaps I wasn't allowing my hollow to take over by rejecting my sword, but my zanpakuto was suffering too.

"Will you tell me your name now?"

No answer. I didn't really expect one. I fell into my mind again, vaguely aware that Yachiru was screaming my name.

I should count myself lucky that he didn't take over my broken body as I went there. We didn't fight, not that I was aware of. But I didn't remember much, it was like I was hovering over some distant battle field, unable to see or describe it.

Kurosaki Ichigo. His name chewed at my soul, made me remember him in my dreams. He made me ache in a way I had forgotten. I was half asleep, thinking about the orange-haired teen with my hand resting on my belly. Thinking about those eyes, and those lips… My hand subconsciously pushed underneath the loose pants I wore and touched my penis, already half hard. Up, down. A simple motion that made the hollowness in my heart fill momentarily with pleasure as I thought of the blood that had trickled out of his mouth and his body so close to mine.

I wondered what it would be like to have him under me, my tongue in his mouth and hands on his hips. Would he scream and fight me as I filled him? Or would he whimper and lean into my touch?

My hand sped up and I let out a slight grunt as I came. I raised my hand to wipe it on my sheets when I noticed that it was white. Not white with come, but _//white//._

I stared at it for a second, noticing that the white reached up both of my arms and part way across my chest, but it was receding rapidly. Perhaps my entire body had looked like that a minute ago, but now it was just my hands, and then nothing.

Although _//he// _might have been here a second ago, I remembered everything.

I fell asleep, my entire body relaxed. I was distantly aware of a soft inhalation and exhalation that mirrored mine, a chest rising and falling as mine rose and fell.

.

..

…

….

…

..

.

I was getting hungrier. But it wasn't my desire to eat that fueled my hunger, but rather _//his// _wants. I have been a separate part of him for so long, kept locked in this prison of the mind with only the wisps of **Hitogoroshi to keep me company. I think Hitogoroshi is hurt that Kenpachi has ignored us for so long, but I'm more pissed that I've been kept from fighting for so long.**

**His own desire for death and destruction slacked my hunger. As long as he kept winning, kept spilling blood, I was satisfied. Then something changed. ****_//He// _****changed something in us.**

**I saw him through our eyes. That bright orange hair that burned like the sun stayed branded in our mind. The smell of his blood consumed our senses, the sight of his brown eyes like a drug addiction. **

**We both wondered what it would feel like to him under our body, bending and writhing. I didn't care if Ichigo wanted it too. He will be ours, we will possess him, dominate him, fuck him until he doesn't know his own name.**

**Hitogoroshi wants it too. Wants to face Zangetsu and crush him. Wants to have Ichigo defeated beneath us. **

**It's only a matter of time before our minds become one once again. And when that happens, there will be blood.**

**LINE**

**Hitogoroshi: murderer ****in Japanese, I think this would be the name of Kenpachi's zanpakuto. **

**Please review!!!**


	30. Inner Hollow: Part 2 of 2

**I am going to be switching between we and I, but they are both talking about Kenpachi. It changes back and forth because of the uncertainty of Kenpachi's mental condition, and whether it is him acting, the hollow, or both of them together.**

**WARNING!!! Lots of character death. Except for Ichigo, Yachiru, and the ones in the human world. And rape. And violence. And general smutty goodness. **

Inner Hollow: Part 2/2

I knew it was only a matter of time before I broke. Before he and I merged into one. I don't even know how I felt about it. I've lived for fighting and blood-shed for so long that I don't think I'll even notice a difference.

It happens in Seireitei. Ichigo is around; I can feel him itching in the back of my mind. My hollow can feel him too, and is urging me go to him, to claim him, devour him and reshape him until he is only ours.

Our minds are merging.

I can see my skin turn white while his presence pushes into mind, our Shinigami and hollow powers becoming one.

I grin gleefully, holding up my zanpakuto and examining its serrated edge. So good for cutting. So good.

I want to make them bleed. The captains. The lieutenants. Everyone. I only have two in my mind that I know aren't for killing. Little pink haired girl- ours, our little one. To be protected, not harmed. And him. Our sweet, delicious mate.

Everyone is screaming, we throw our head back and laugh. Energy pours from us, suffocating the weaklings and brings others yet to their knees. They all must die. The old man that was the head of the Gotei 13 stands before us, his reiatsu lashing like fire. He might give us some problems, but we welcome a challenge.

"Slaughter, **Hitogoroshi!!!" I call out his name, beckoning him to play with me. To kill with me. My zanpakuto changes. It dissolves into darkness like a black rain cloud, evil chuckles vibrating like thunder. It surrounds us and I laugh with Hitogoroshi, ****_//we// _****laugh with him. Murderer. Slaughterer. It's what we are. The shadows of my soul douse the old man's flames and consume him, eating his reiatsu and devouring his spiritual body. **

**It feels so good. It helps fill my hollow hole, but not completely. I'm still hungry. Our little Yachiru is staring down at the scene gleefully, her face split in half with a grin and her arms raised above her head in a cheer. Although she is not ours by right, she is our cub. And she suits us well. She jumps down into a puddle of blood, giggling as it splashes up into her face.**

**"Shiro Ken-chan!" She greets me warmly, leaping onto my shoulder and hugging me with blood soaked arms. "You're eyes are weird!" She laughs and pokes my forehead. I only grin in response. **

**I can feel him coming now, a hint of panic radiating from him as he comes across the eaten bodies. My delicious mate. I turn my head to Yachiru. "Ichigo and I will be having some alone time." My voice rumbles and echoes around us.**

**"Okay Shiro Ken-chan." She agrees instantly. "I'm going to go kill the ones still alive!" Her brow wrinkled and she pouted at me. "The ones you missed."**

**"Hn." **

**She darted away, her sword drawn as she partakes in the killing. **

**Ichigo is here now, skidding around the corner as blood makes the streets slick. He catches sight of me and his jaw drops, eyes widening. **

**"Kenpachi!?" He asks, his sword relaxing in his hand in surprise.**

**"Ichigo." We purr his name, drawing it out and tasting it like expensive wine.**

**"You're a…viazard?" He asks unsurely. **

**"Hah! I guess you could say that." I walk towards him, blood dripping from us and splattered the already wet ground.**

**He backs up, gripping his sword in his hand and drawing his hand up to his face. A mask forms on his face and I smirk. He is so adorable. But his mask doesn't fit into the scenario I want right now. I have no interest in his inner hollow, only him. Maybe later him and I could fight, but right now I need to be inside Ichigo. Need to feel him under me.**

**"Hitogoroshi." I call. He knows that this one isn't for killing, only beating. He will take care of Zangetsu and thus the mask as well. **

**Ichigo can't fight Hitogoroshi. Not with his sword, he isn't something that can be cut, that can be dodged. He infiltrates everything.**

**It's a matter of seconds before his zanpakuto is broken in half and his mask crumbles from his face. His eyes are so wide and brown, so full of emotion. **

**Hitogoroshi was already coming back to his unreleased form and I was stepping forward. For a moment he seemed frozen, and then he scrambled back away from me. But we were quicker and I grabbed him, slamming him against the nearest wall and pressing our body against his. So good.**

**"Kenpachi!" He yelled, panicked as grinned down at him. "I know you're in there, defeat him! Don't let him win!"**

**I threw my head back and laughed. "We are********Kenpachi." I growled, grabbing his shihakusho and ripping it off his body. "I am just finally letting all of my power go."**

**"What are you doing!?" He yelled, hands shoving at me with confusion as I caressed his bare chest.**

**"Mating with you." Isn't it obvious? I know he is afraid, but it's only natural for our first time. We promised ourself that we wouldn't permanently damage him, just enough so he knows he is ours.**

**"Mating!?" He looks even more confused now, but realization dawns in his eyes as I press my face against his neck and lick it before sinking my teeth into his neck. He screams, his struggles only worsening the pain as I clamp down harder onto him. We love the blood that fills our mouth, purring and pressing closer to his smaller body. **

**I pull away from him, licking the wound lightly as my hands stray down to push at his hakama. His body trembled and his hands clenched at my shihakusho, trying to shove me away but only succeeding in bunching the fabric. My hands wander over his naked flesh, my penis rock hard at the thought of being inside of him. It's heavy, and becoming uncomfortable, but I want to take my time, savor the sensation.**

**I force him to turn around and push him against the wall, his hands scramble against it for leverage, trying to move away from it. We enjoy seeing his pale expanse of back, the muscles that are tense and shuddering. But we enjoy the sight of his beautiful ass even more. I grab it and grin at the feel of it fitting perfectly in my hands. I slide my thumbs between his cheeks and part them. **

**He yells out again, hips pressing against the wall in an effort to escape me. I lower my hakama and almost sigh as some of the pressure against my cock is relieved. His eyes are wide as he looks over his shoulder, orange hair damp with exertion. I lean forward and nuzzle his cheek as I rub the head of my dripping penis against his entrance.**

**"No!" He cries desperately, eyes meeting mine in a plea. "Please…Kenpachi, not like this!"**

**"How do you want it then?" I grunt, gently nipping at his shoulder as I rock my hips forward so I slide between his cheeks. **

**"Not with you like this…" He bit his lips, wincing as the rough wall scraped against him.**

**"You don't like the way I look?" I was confused, I didn't look that different. It was still me, just white instead, and my eyes were those of a hollow's.**

**"No! Well, I mean, the way you look is…" He trails off, brown furrowing as his body continues to try and shift away from mine, my hips continue their movement but I don't enter him, not yet. "I mean…not with you in your hollow form." He finally finishes, eyes clenching shut and gasping as I press against his entrance.**

**"This is my form." I growl, "This is ****_//our// _****form." I grab his arm and throw him onto the ground next to a dead body. He instantly tries to clamber to his feet but I am already on him, forcing him back down onto his stomach and shoving his legs apart.**

**"Stop it!" He yells, tears filling his eyes.**

**I reach over to the dead body and drag my hand through the still wet blood. I grab my erection and coat it in the red fluid to help ease the penetration. Then I'm pressed against his entrance gripping his hips and forcing myself past the initial ring and shoving myself in as far as I can go.**

**He screams so loudly, a piercing sound that rips from his throat and reverberates around us. I am larger than him, more powerful, and we know that I hurt him. But it was necessary. The pain is vital to him knowing his place with me. But none the less, I go slowly at first, pulling out and jerking his hips towards mine. He's wet now, and it is his blood that I am using as lubricant. He's still crying, hands digging into the ground while he tries desperately to get used to me being inside of him.**

**I rubbed his soft penis, loving the way he gasped and fought against the forced pleasure. I thrust even harder, growling and grunting as his hands scratched at the ground and his back bowed. He made a gurgling sound and came, white come dripping onto the ground. He fell onto his stomach, his muscles no longer able to keep him upright. I kept my grip on his hips and continued to thrust in and out of his limp body until my groin tightened and I filled him with my essence.**

**I rolled him onto his back and saw that his eyes were half-lidded and relaxed. I purred in pleasure and bent over, pressing our lips together and licking at the blood where he had bitten his lip. He squirmed but didn't pull away. As a reward I tenderly stroked his hair before lifting him into my arms.**

**Yachiru would be back soon and I wanted Ichigo to be at least clothed when she got back. He didn't fight me as I slipped him into his clothes and even lifted his limbs to help me. I would have been fooled that I had broken him if it wasn't for that fire in his eye that hadn't even dimmed. I pulled him against me, my tongue finding the earlier bite mark I gave him and licking at the drying blood.**

**His body arched and he shivered. I wrapped my arms around him and grinned in pleasure as his smaller body fit against mine.**

**"Ichi-chan?" Yachiru's sugary voice broke into our surprisingly calm moment. "You didn't kill Ichi-chan, did you Shiro Ken-chan?" She spoke reproachfully, perking up when she saw Ichigo was still alive and staring at her. "Ichi-chan!" She flung herself at him and frowned slightly when he flinched and hissed as his body was jolted. "Ichi?"**

**"He's fine." I reassured her, lifting Ichigo up while she clambered onto my shoulder. "He's just in a little pain right now."**

**"Okay!"**

**"Kenpachi?" Ichigo woke long enough from his frozen daze to look up at me. His brows were furrowed and he clearly did not appreciate being carried. "Did you kill everyone?"**

**"Yeah."**

**He stared up at me, unbelieving. "Why!?" He shouted. "Why would you do this!?" He hands beat frantically at my chest like a small child, eyes filling with tears. "You monster!" He cried.**

**I let him scream at me and hit me. He would be fine. He would get over it. He would turn to me for comfort, and I would be there for him. Aizen and the hollows would come once they learned of Seireitei's fall, and we would crush them. Together. **

**Maybe I would even let him visit his friends in the real world. But for now he would stay near me and satisfy my lust, fill that hollow part of me. He was asleep now, curled up in my arms. Our earlier activities and grief had exhausted him. I took him to my quarters and set him onto the bed. Yachiru stared down at his unconscious form with a crease between her brows.**

**"He will stay, won't he?" She questioned. **

**"We will make him stay." I replied and sat next to him, resting my white hands on his orange strands. **

**"Okay, Shiro Ken-chan!"**

**We are satisfied now. Our mate and our child are safe and the ones here who could threaten our existence are dead. **

**We are happy. Full. Not hollow. Hitogoroshi purrs with happiness that he has defeated Zangetsu. **

**For now, that is all that matters.**

**LINE**

**I don't know if you picked up on it, but Ichigo actually liked Kenpachi (romantically) before all of this happened. I'm planning on doing another ficlet in the Inner Hollow universe about their relationship now that Kenpachi and his inner hollow have merged. I think that Ichigo would grow to love Kenpachi still, so that's what it will be about. I won't write it immediately though, since it's not a part of this two-shot.**

**Please review!!!**


	31. Kenpachi's Birthday

**Summery: Kenpachi's birthday is November 19****th****. In a very cliché attempt to make him happy, Yachiru forces Ikkaku and Yumichika to kidnap Ichigo and tie him up on Kenpachi's bed. Smut ensues.**

**WARNINGS!!! Yaoi, gagging, bondage, anal plug, sex. It could be considered dubious consent, but Ichigo wants it!!! Eventually… **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know this is a day late, but my work hours just got increased. The Crumbling World will be updated if not today, than soon. I promise. **

Birthday

Kenpachi's POV

I have never cared much for my birthday one way or the other, Yachiru usually got me him a cake- which she ate- and the rest of my men usually just got me sake or something. I didn't even know how old I was, so it seemed stupid to celebrate my 'birth' when I was already dead.

I came home from a very long day of irritating people and put Yachiru to bed, which was hard since she had eaten all of that sugar. I was looking forward to relaxing and thinking about my favorite strawberry. At first when I walked into my room I thought it was just my imagination projecting itself. I blinked at stepped out of the door, closed it and waited a second, then opened it again. Still there.

Lying on my bed was Ichigo. Naked and tied face down with a ball gag in his mouth. His knees were pulled up underneath him like he was kneeling, presenting his entrance for my viewing pleasure. His body was twitching sporadically, and I realized that there was an anal plug shoved into his entrance and a cock ring to stop him from coming. His brown eyes were wide and pleading as he looked at me over his shoulder. Muffled noises came from behind the gag, and he desperately pulled against the bonds to get free.

Beautiful.

I wasted no time in walking across the room and shedding my shihakusho. My little Strawberry's eyes grew even wider as he took in my aroused state and he gave a muffled yell. I ignored him and knelt behind him on the bed, leaning over and dragging my hand down his tense back. I rubbed my erection against his clenching hole, the plug peaking out from within him. I saw now that it was actually vibrating, and that was what had him in such an aroused state.

Spreading his cheeks apart, I grabbed a hold of the plug and pulled it out of him slowly. Ichigo let out a noise that sounded like a whine as it slid out of him. As it came out I saw that it was clear and there was a little slip of paper inside of it. Fighting my desire to push into Ichigo immediately, I unscrewed the top and pulled it out.

_//Teichou_

_We thought we'd get you something you really wanted this year. Ichigo. He has been thoroughly cleaned and lubed for your pleasure. Happy birthday._

_Ikkaku_

_P.S. You should lube yourself up before entering him, it won't hurt him as bad that way. _

_Yumichika_

_P.S.S. Please don't kill us for touching him.//_

How thoughtful of them. Pity I would also have to kick their asses. Turning back to Ichigo, I toss the note aside and grab the lube, pouring it onto my hand and stroked my erection. I pressed the head of my penis against the entrance to his rectum and stilled his hips with my hands as he squealed behind the ball gag and tried to pull away.

I pushed inward, growling lowly as I felt his tight heat incase me. I could see him trembling now; his eyes clenched tightly shut and struggling to breathe around the gag. Feeling generous, I leaned over and undid the strap of the ball gag and removed it from his mouth. He gasped for air, and then yelped as I shoved myself the rest of the way inside of him.

"Kenpachi…" He whimpered and I stopped my movement.

"Shush…" I pet his hair in a manner that is hopefully soothing. He's so perfect like this; tears dampening his cheeks and mouth slightly parted as he breathes in heavily. His neck must hurt a little with the way his head is pressed against the pillow and arched to the side to stare up at me.

"But…" He shifted and wince, trying to pull his hips away but I wouldn't let him. "It hurts…You're too big…" He pleaded with me.

"Hm." I leaned over and pressed a kiss to his bare back and rubbed my fingers along his spine. "Relax, idiot." I pulled out and pressed in, careful to go slowly. His pants were partially muffled by the pillow and his eyes were now closed. "You didn't get me a gift."

"Wh-

I thrust in hard, making him tense and bow his back.

"What do you mean?" His voice was broken and he could hardly get his words out.

"For my birthday." I angled my hips and jammed myself into him harshly. He scream, his hands twitching in the bonds. Hm, that wasn't it. I ignored his sobs and changed my angle again, grinning as he jerked and gave a cry of pleasure.

"Ha- *gasp* happy *scream* birthday…" Ichigo muttered sarcastically. "So sorry I didn't get you any- AGH!!!" My hips never stop pistoning in and out of him as I undo his tight bonds.

"Don't worry; your virginity is a suitable gift." I grab his hands so he couldn't squirm away, taking the opportunity to bite and suck at his neck.

"Please…let me come!" He begged so erotically. I hum in agreement and pull the cock ring off, but then tighten my grip at the base of his penis. He sobs and buries his head against the pillow, his entire body tensing and contracting.

"Kiss me." I demanded huskily. His head turns to me and he blinks. Then his lips are moving almost shyly against mine as he kisses me chastely, so contrasting to what the rest of our bodies is doing. With a growl I deepen the kiss and flip him into his back. I ignore the startled groan that comes from him as a certain part of my anatomy rubs awkwardly inside of his body.

Pumping his leaking penis, I thrust in and out of him so hard that the bed bangs up against the wall rhythmically with loud cracking noises. He squeals into my mouth and comes, his white fluid dripping all over my hand. I shoved myself as deep as I could inside of him and came with a grunt. His rectum was twitching around me in aftermath of his orgasm, milking me beautifully.

I regretfully pulled out of him and sunk beside him on the bed, my eyes roving over his flustered form with appreciation. Damn. I want him again. I glance at his abused entrance which is leaking semen tinged with a little bit of blood. I probably shouldn't fuck him again, not until he heals a little. I wiped him off with the sheet as well as myself and tossed it off the bed. Pulling the covers up around his shivering body, I fit him comfortably against my chest and stroke his back.

"I'm going to kill those assholes." He muttered under his breath, but didn't pull away from me.

"Dibs." I say and yawn.

"Whatever." His brown orbs are closed and his breath is slowly evening out.

I close my eyes, and then open them again. I hope we didn't wake Yachiru…she might get angry at me for hurting her mommy. Hm. Oh well, I'll blame Ikkaku. I allowed myself to sleep finally. This better not be a temporary gift. No way in fucking hell is Ichi getting away.

**LINE**

**Please review!!! XD**


	32. Saving Me

**Since the anime finally came out with this scene of Kenpachi saving Ichigo, I am doing a story off of it. (Not to be confused with my KenIchi one shot). I might put this up in the Crush: Uke Ichigo Collection just because I have been told I make people like this pairing and I want to spread the joy!**

**Summery: Ichigo wants to thank Kenpachi for saving his life. **

**Warnings: Yaoi, smut, sex, lemon, Ichigo dancing naked, and cursing. CRACK!!! It could be considered dubious consent…but Ichigo could say no at any point, but didn't. It was his choice.**

Saving Me

Ichigo's POV

"Look Kenpachi, just accept my thanks damn it!!!" I screamed at Kenpachi, very frustrated. The stupid bastard had saved my life and he wasn't admitting to it. The large 11th division captain was currently sitting outside his quarters sipping sake with Yachiru by his side, swinging her feet back and forth with a smile.

"I didn't do anything. You were in my way." Kenpachi replied, yawning and scratching his spiky hair.

If Kenpachi would just acknowledge that he had saved my life I would be able to thank him and let it go. But he wouldn't.

"How the fuck was I in your way when that stupid warthog was about to crush me?" I asked sarcastically, glaring at him with the trade mark Ichigo-scowl.

"Whatever." The large Shinigami said. "I couldn't kick your ass if you died. That's it."

Fucking bastard.

So now I am at a standstill. I have to find a way to thank Kenpachi for saving my life in order to get past it. But what to do?

"Look Kenpachi, just admit to it and I'll leave you alone!"

"But we don't want you to leave us alone Ichi!" Yachiru said from her position next to Kenpachi.

"Ugh!" I furrowed my brow and clenched my teeth. "What do you want from me?"

"Huh?" Kenpachi frowned at me.

"Seriously…what do you want?"

He studied me with his visible eye, then his smirk widened. "What do I want?"

"Yeah."

"I'll show you."

With that he stood up and Yachiru looked up at him curiously. "Should I go get some ice cream, Ken-chan?"

"Yeah."

With that she scampered off and I was left following Kenpachi into his quarters. I frowned as I looked around the room we were standing in.

"This is your bedroom."

"Yeah." Kenpachi sat on his bed with a grin and stared up at me, his kimono parting to reveal his bare, muscular chest.

"So what do you want from me?"

"Strip."

"I'm sorry?" I asked, not believing what I had just heard.

"I want you to take off your clothes."

I gulped, staring at him in disbelief and knowing I should protest. Would this be the payment in exchange for him saving my life?

I fumbled with the sash for my kimono and untied it, my hands trembling as I slipped it off of my shoulders and tossed it into the corner. I could feel goose bumps rise on my arms as I resolutely looked anywhere but at Kenpachi. I untied my belt for my hakama and pushed them down with shaking hands, stepping out of them and throwing them in the same pile as my kimono. I stood there, trembling and staring at the floor as I felt Kenpachi's stare.

"Dance."

"But there's no music!" I blurted out the first thing that came to my mind and finally looked up at him. He was staring at me and I could see a large bulge in his hakama that wasn't there before that made me want to squeak and run away.

"The fuck do you need music for?" He growled.

I scowled and gritted my teeth. I had to do this. Closing my eyes, I picked a beat in my head and slid my hands to my hips, rolling them counter clockwise. I tried not to think as I lost myself in it, my heart pulsing and my body moving naturally. I don't know if it was what he wanted, but I could hear him inhale sharply so it must be affecting him. I turned so my back was to him and lifted my hands to my head, running them over my hair and to the back of my neck, then down to the front of my body to cross over my hips.

I didn't ever hear him stand and nearly jumped when his large hands rested over mine and he yanked me into his body. I stiffened as he leaned over, his hot breath ghosting over my shivering skin as his moved his mouth to my neck and bit down. My body jerked and his hold tightened on me, his noticeable erection pressing into my back as he cupped my flaccid cock and started pushing me into hardness.

I gasped and tried to pull away but a deep rumbling sound of warning came from the back of his throat as he dug his teeth in deeper and clenched my hip tighter. In a single motion he threw me onto his bed, making me land on my side with a grunt. I glared up at him and pushed myself up so I was resting on my hands. My eyes widened as I saw him discard his captain's haori and kimono and flitted over all the scars that had yet to heal.

"Kenpachi…"

He said nothing and knelt on the bed next to me as I watched him warily, shrinking away as he spread my legs to move in between them. I tried to keep them closed at first, but he pried them apart with a single jerk. His large erection strained underneath his hakama like an accusation. He pushed on my shoulders until I was forced to lay back, his large form hovering above me as his rough hands brushed over my skin.

"Ichigo." His voice fell over me in the darkening room, reiatsu encompassing me oppressively until I gasped in near-suffocation. He pressed his lips down on mine and ate at my mouth like a starving man, his tongue thick and wet with saliva as he almost choked me with the large appendage.

Kenpachi's hands left my body momentarily and I felt him fight with his belt before they returned, lifting my legs for better access. I could feel something blunt and enormous press at my entrance- I opened my mouth to say something then shrieked as he shoved himself in, my mind going black with agony. He paused momentarily, not moving in any farther. "Virgin?" He asked, a hint of confusion in his voice as he frowned down at me. I nodded tensely and he pulled out, making me whimper at the pain.

His fingers trailed up my body and seemed to almost pet my jaw line before pressing past my lips. I wasn't stupid enough to bite down on them, but I did glare as saliva trickled down the side of my mouth embarrassingly while I sucked hesitantly on the four intrusions. He removed them and a thin trail of saliva connected my mouth and his fingers, breaking and lying over my chin. He wiped the corners of my mouth with his calloused thumb and pulled away. I panted and looked up at his golden eye glowing in the dark room, unable to discern his expression.

The saliva-coated fingers brushed against my tight entrance and coaxed it open with slight nudges of a finger. I moaned as it pushed through the tight ring of my still-stinging rectum, pushing in as far as it would go and rotating it around. It retreated for a moment and then he introduced a second finger. I bit my lips and breathed harshly through my nose as I resisted the pain. They spread apart and crooked up, making me buck my hips as a pleasurable itch spread through me.

"Yah like that?" His deep voice rumbled over me and he slipped a third in, making me groan in slight pain, quickly turning into a whine of pleasure as he rubbed them against my prostate. My hips twitched of their own violation and I dug my nails into the sheets as he moved them in and out of me roughly. The fourth finger ached and made me want to pull away. I could feel his thumb resting on one of my buttocks as he pumped them in and out of me.

He finally removed them, his face breaking into a large grin as I tried to push back against the retreating fingers. He shifted so he was hovering over me once more, my thighs resting on his as the head of his erection pressed against my entrance once more. I tensed, remembering the pain from before, but he didn't press in. His mouth met mine and he kissed me languidly, his teeth drawing blood from my lips as he increased the intensity. I relaxed and lifted my arms to loop behind his head, my hands sifting through his hair and making them jingle.

I was so lost in the kiss that I jerked in surprise when he pushed into me. I yelped as he stretched me past my limits, my hands clawing at his chest and arching my back. His hands gripped my sides and held me in place, keeping me from moving away from the monstrous penetration. His nose nudged the side of my neck and he sucked at the skin there, then bit down and licked at the blood that welled to the surface. He finally stilled inside of me, my body twitching with suppressed sobs at the enormous pain.

He started to move, impatient for friction. It was all I could do to cling onto him as he thrust in and out of me rhythmically, the bed banging against the wall loudly. My body slowly got used to it as a spark of pleasure helped distract me from the pain. I started rocking back into him, planting my feet on the mattress firmly and lifting my hips.

"Ichigo." He grunted into my ear and turned to kiss me. I opened my mouth to his probing tongue and sharp teeth. He pulled away again and wrapped a hand around my weeping cock. "You know in some cultures," he said between harsh breaths, "when you save someone's life, you own that person." He angled directly into my prostate, making it difficult for me to think. "Do I own you now, Ichigo?"

I cried out and wrapped my arms around his back. "Yesss…." I hissed.

"Your mine now."

"That's…" Before I could finish my thought my body convulsed and I came over my stomach. "Agh! Kenpachi!"

"Ichigo…" He pistoned in and out of me a few more times, then jerked his hips as I was filled with sticky wetness.

I slipped into unconsciousness, black coating my vision. When I woke again I was tucked under the covers and Kenpachi was stroking my hair. "You awake?" I nodded in affirmation. "Good."

"Kenpachi?"

"Yeah?"

"Was this, like, a one time thing?"

"No." He answered without hesitating.

"If we do this again you're going to be more fucking patient. I think my ass is bleeding."

"Just a little."

"What?"

"You're just bleeding a little." His arm looped around me and I allowed myself to be pulled against his chest. "You can handle it."

"Doesn't mean I want to." I growled, my eyes half lidded in tiredness.

"Go to sleep. We'll talk in the morning." I did so, enjoying the soft caresses he bestowed on my body as I did so.

I wouldn't mind if he saved me again.

**LINE**

**Woot! Hope you guys likes it, next up is the excerpt from 'Possession' that was asked for. You know…when Kenpachi fucked Ichigo with his zanpakuto. *Evil laughter* Please review!**


	33. Sword Play

**And for the moment you have all been waiting for…drum roll please… a one shot in the same verse as "Possession." (Which is chapter 7-9 of this collection) You know the scene where Kenpachi thinks back on when he tied Ichigo up and fucked him with the handle of his sword? Oh yeah, that's right. This is that scene. You know you want to read it.**

**WARNINGS!!! This will seriously push the barrier of your comfort zone, not for the faint of heart. Ichigo is getting a safe word so don't worry about consent though. NO UNDERAGE READERS!!!**

Sword Play: Part 1/1

"Have I ever done anything to you that you haven't wanted?" I asked Ichigo innocently, holding up the reiatsu-suppressing ropes.

"Yes." He bit back, crossing his arms over his chest and looking so adorable.

Okay, so maybe that was true. I certainly did like it rough. But I never did any permanent damage. So what was the big deal?

"I'll use lube." Ah, the magic words. He glanced at me uncertainly, worrying his lower lip in between his teeth.

"Okay…but we use a safe word!" Ichigo still looked hesitant, but I knew I would convince him.

"Deal." I grunted and dragged him to me in a kiss. I never tired of his taste or the way his body flexed against mine as he eagerly returned it.

"Muffins."

"You hungry?" I asked in confusion, upset at the thought of my plans being thwarted.

"No." He scowled and hit my arm. "The safe word."

"Oh. Okay." I'll definitely remember that. I prided myself in knowing my Strawberry's limits, and tried not to push him so hard that he had to use a safe word. There were some times occasionally when I forgot myself, but they were few and far between. "Take off your clothes and lie down." Even when he wasn't trying, Ichigo was sexy. He let his kimono slip from his shoulders delicately, slowly revealing his scarred, beautiful flesh to my eyes. His hakama was next, making me swallow and clench my hands around the rope.

"On your back." I instructed. "Hands above your head." I considered making him lie on his stomach, but I liked watching his face too much. He willingly complied, painting a seductive picture as he gazed at me through lidded eyes. I tied his hand, taking my time and brushing my hands over his soft skin. His brown eyes looked up at me, unblinking. I kissed him again, rubbing my thumb across his throat softly before pulling away regretfully.

I poured the lube over my fingers and brought them to my Ichi's entrance, teasing the pucker as I watched his eye lids flutter shut in pleasure and his erection twitch. I pushed two of my fingers in, wriggling them around and shoving a third in immediately. His hips bucked and he squirmed deliciously, spreading his legs apart at the familiar pain.

"There's a lot more to come." I said with a grunt and pressed the fourth finger in. He hissed, furrowing his eyebrows and shifting in discomfort. We weren't doing anything new so far, but I didn't normally use four fingers to prepare him. If he knew what I was planning he probably would scream his safe word, but I was hoping that if I worked him up to it slowly he would let me.

Slipping my fingers out, I stood and walked over to the bag I had brought in earlier. Ichigo strained to see what I was doing, but I just brought it to the bed and pulled out a dildo, eight inches long and two and a half inches in diameter. I quickly lubed it up and pressed it into his rectum, watching with glee as he clenched his teeth and threw back his head.

"Not as big as you're use to…but a lot solider." I pushed it in all the way carefully. What I said was true. I had used dildos on him before, but they were soft and bendable, but this one was solid, made of wood. It would hopefully prepare him for what was to come. I built up a steady pace, occasionally pinching the base of his cock to make sure he wouldn't come. When I was sure he was far enough gone in pleasure I pulled it out and dropped it beside the bed.

Making sure his eyes were closed, I brought my sword onto the bed and unwrapped the handle, running my hand over the smoothness before pouring a large amount of lube onto it and smearing it over it.

"Kenpachi?" He opened his eyes curiously and was looking very nervously at the sword.

"Sh…" I hushed his protest and pumped his erection. He made a gurgling noise and lifted his hips into the touch. I grinned in glee and shifted the sword into position.

I slid the handle into him slowly. He trembled and bit his lip, letting out a groan that I knew was in pain. I pushed in a little too fast and he winced, giving a soft whimper. I paused, waiting for him to relax before pressing in again. He gave a soft cry, arching his neck as it continued to press in. It was minutes before the diamond-shaped hilt sat against his skin, the handle firmly seated inside of him. He drew up his knees, whining as they wouldn't go up any further and flinching as it stretched his muscles.

"Ken…Kenpachi…" He pleaded. I bent over and kissed him, moving my hand on his erection. "I…I don't feel good…"

"Hurts too much?" I asked, kissing his temple and continuing to pump his penis.

"I feel…nauseous…" He said and his stomach muscles contracted at his words.

"You remember your word?" His orange head nodded. "Tell me it again."

"Muffins." He mumbled.

"Say it if you want to stop."

"Kay…" Ichi really was too cute.

I moved it out of him slowly, firmly gripping the hilt and watching his face that displayed a myriad of emotions. Lust, pain, fear, pleasure… It made me so aware of my own aching erection that it almost hurt. But I could wait.

The handle was moving in and out of him carefully and Ichi was slowly getting used to it. His thighs trembled as I pushed him past his limits and moved faster, his lubed passage making sucking noises as it pistoned fluidly in him. His feet planted firmly on the mattress and he thrust his hips up, screaming my name as white fluid shot across his stomach and my hand. He collapsed bonelessly, his knees falling apart. I moved my other hand faster. He gasped for breath, his hips twitching.

"Wa-wait, Kenpachi…" He frowned and his hands tugged at his binds. "You gotta stop now, that really hurts." No safe word. I kept going, lifting the leg closest to me up and rubbing my cloth covered erection against it. "It really hurts, stop! I'm serious!" I noticed that it was picking up a red tinge now, mixed with the lube. "Muffins! Muffins, please!" I stopped my movements and frowned, glancing at his teary face.

I started pulling it out but he moaned. "No! Don't move." I stayed still, feeling slightly guilty and still very horny. I bent over and kissed his temple.

"I'm taking it out." I didn't give a second to think before I removed it, feeling my dick twitch as his hole twitched, gaping and open. I spread his legs as far apart as the bindings would allow and positioned myself at his entrance. Ichigo cried out and threw back his head as I entered him, moving in and out as his body quivered.

"Kenpachi!" Ichigo made a keening sound and twisted his body. "You…you…"

"Me." I nipped at his neck and worked my hand over his reawakened erection. I had to make sure he felt pleasure with the pain or he would use the safe word again. He was still tight, but a little loose and slick still from the sword handle. He came for the second time that night, his body convulsing around my dick as I gave a few more sharp thrusts and than filled him with my seed.

He twitched slightly as I pulled out of him. I gently undid the bonds and smiled smugly as he sighed and rubbed at his wrists. I could see a mixture of come, blood and lube dripping out of his hole and my cock gave a twitch in interest. So he wouldn't know what I was thinking I gently petted his hair and pressed kisses to his face while I flipped him onto his stomach.

He opened his eyes blearily in confusion but I just gently rubbed his back as I stared down at his entrance. Shit…it was such a fucking turn on to know that I had fucked him with my Zanpakuto. It made me hard just thinking about it. With that thought I lifted his hips up and shoved a pillow underneath him so he would be more comfortable.

"Kenpachi?" Ichigo asked hesitantly as I nudged his legs apart. "What are you- AGH!" He shouted as I thrust into him again. Shit, still so fucking tight. It's a damn good thing he can heal. "Not again-NGH!!!" I held onto his hips tightly as I rocked in and out of him. His hands came up and desperately clawed at the head board as he tried to find away to ground himself against the pain and pleasure. "It hurts you bastard!"

I growled and bent over him, licking his ear and worming my hand in between him and the pillow to pump his erection. "You're so fucking beautiful, Ichigo." I whispered into his ear. "I want to fuck you all day and all night. I want to fuck you until my cum spills out of that pretty mouth of yours and you feel my cock in you even when we're apart. I want to rip you open until your blood stains my dick and I'm the only thing you can think about."

"KENPACHI!!!" For the third time this night his body shuttered, jolting at the pleasure as I milked him dry. He made a little mewling sound as I jerked into him and spent myself into his hole once more. "You sick, sick bastard!" I was surprised he had enough energy to hit me. Eh, not really.

I pulled out of him again, spreading his cheeks apart curiously to stare at his raw, red entrance. He reached a hand back to try and bat me away but that was the extent of his ability to protest as it fell against the mattress and he brought it up to curl against his mouth. I grabbed my sword again, grinning as his thighs trembled. I was careful, I'm not that evil. I slid it in again slowly as he cried out and tensed.

"Easy." I crooned to him softly with reassurances as I moved it in and out. His poor, abused cock- which I am sure was almost dry now- twitched and he gritted his teeth. I nipped one of his creamy thighs and grabbed my own hardened penis to jerk myself off as I moved it in and out of him.

It didn't take him long to come again. He shivered as I left the sword inside of him and tugged at myself until I came in spurts all over my sword and that gorgeous ass of his. When I slid it out of him he barely even twitched, his body curled up as I cleaned him up and pulled him against my chest.

We really gotta do this again sometime.

**LINE**

**I am a sick, sick freak. **

**Please review!!!**


	34. Mistletoe

**Summery: Yachiru put mistletoe up around the 11****th**** division and is forcing anyone who gets caught under it to kiss. Ichigo and Kenpachi walk under it. Then of course, smut ensues. Ichigo is in Soul Society as a member of the 11****th**** division.**

**Beta'd by God's Broken Dreamer- thanks!!!**

**WARNINGS!!! Inappropriate use of holiday themes, lewd use of mistletoe, and of course smut. Lots and lots of smutty yaoi. Ye have been warned.**

16 Mistletoe: Part 1 of 1

"Kiss! Kiss!" Yachiru shrieked, throwing her hands in the air and hopping up and down. Yumichika and Ikkaku were just another pair of victims that accidentally walked under some mistletoe. Captain Yamamoto had a bit of a soft spot for the pink-haired nuisance and had decided to help her in her holiday endeavor by putting a strong spell on all of the mistletoe, not allowing anyone to escape until they had kissed.

Ikkaku was currently glaring at Pinky before roughly grabbing a hold of Yumichika and shoving their lips together. Yumichika allowed it, neither of them looking displeased as the kiss continued. A couple of the Shinigami around them gave an awkward cough as the kiss _//still// _continued. They finally broke apart, Yumichika looking a little shaken and Ikkaku blushing.

Alright, so maybe for some it wasn't altogether awful.

Kenpachi Zaraki and Kurosaki Ichigo were just coming in from a hard day of fighting each other (Kenpachi chasing after a fleeing Ichigo) when the were forced to stop mid step. Frowning in confusion, Ichigo tried to move his feet desperately, but the refused to move more than a foot in either direction. Kenpachi narrowed his eye and looked around the ground for anything he could see.

"What the hell!?" Ichigo cursed and pulled out his sword, slashing at the air around him to try and destroy whatever it was that held them captive. Both of their heads whipped around as they heard a little giggle.

"Ken-chan! Ichi! You got caught!" The pink-haired lieutenant danced around a little bit while the two males stared at her in confusing. "Mistletoe!" She pointed towards the ceiling as their eyes trailed upwards.

"Shit." Ichigo cursed.

"Yama-chan put a spell on them for me!" Yachiru explained. "You have to kiss to be free."

"But we're both guys!" Ichigo blurted out in disbelief.

"So?" Yachiru cocked her head to the side and tapped her lip with her finger, not seeing the problem.

"It's-

Kenpachi grabbed Ichigo by the back of the neck and slammed their lips together so hard their teeth knocked against each other. Ichigo flailed about and tried to shove him off, but to no avail. Kenpachi apparently had no qualms about kissing Ichigo…or groping him, as was apparent with the hands that were gripping Ichigo's backside roughly.

Ichigo moaned at the aggressive action and scrunched up his nose, turning his head to the side abruptly to gasp for air. "You can go now, Ken-chan and Ichi." Yachiru said, pinching the bridge of her nose delicately to stave off the rush of blood flowing out of it.

Kenpachi grinned dangerously and grabbed Ichigo by the waist throwing the orange-haired Shinigami over his broad shoulder. He took a step forward, grinning when there was no resistance. "There's four gallons of ice cream for you in the kitchen." Kenpachi said to Yachiru, holding onto the squirming Ichigo firmly.

"Let go of me!" Ichigo slammed his fist down onto Kenpachi's back, which would have easily crushed a lesser man than the 11th division captain, who it didn't even faze.

"You can't run now." Kenpachi said smugly kicking open the door to his bedroom.

"Shit, you bastard!" Ichigo cursed and grunted as he was thrown onto the larger man's bed.

"I've got you now." Kenpachi pressed his heavy body down onto the lithe Shinigami, capturing his swinging fists. "Hold still, will you?"

"No fucking way!"

"You get me so hard when you say 'fuck.'" Kenpachi yanked Ichigo's kimono off of him and licked one of his nipples. Ichigo arched his back, his feet kicking frantically where they were splayed on either side of Kenpachi's body.

"You make me sick!" Ichigo spat out, even as he grew erect under the captain's ministrations.

"I think not." Kenpachi tied the wrists he was gripping onto the headboard with the belt of Ichigo's kimono. "You like this." He undid the orange-haired Shinigami's hakama while he spoke, his hands ghosting over the creamy skin. "It turns you on to have me wrestling you down against my bed and forcing you into submission."

Ichigo didn't have the mind to protest, Kenpachi's hand pumping his erection, his mouth wickedly sucking on his neck and moving up to his mouth. Ichigo accepted the kiss this time, kissing back feverishly and digging his nails into the wooden headboard. The captain grabbed a hold of Ichigo's legs and shoved them into the air, baring Ichigo's puckered entrance. Without hesitating a second, he shoved his tongue into it, very much enjoying the high-pitched shriek it produced.

Ichigo was caught between the embarrassment he felt at the awkward position, of having someone's tongue up his ass, and the delightful pleasure it wrought from him. Kenpachi pulled back from the now wet heat and slipped three fingers into his mouth, sucking on them before pressing two into Ichigo's entrance. Ichigo cringed at the pain, turning his head to the side and panting heavily.

The 11th division captain pressed down onto Ichigo's prostate and moved his mouth over the petite man's erection. "Kenpachi!" Ichigo cried desperately, curling his body as Kenpachi thrust a third finger in. The pain was bad, but the promise of pleasure helped to distract him from it.

"That's enough." Ichigo spread his legs wantonly and stared at Kenpachi through lidded eyes.

Kenpachi removed his fingers hastily and let his kimono drop from his shoulders, only standing from the bed for a second to step out of his hakama. Ichigo worried his lower lip anxiously as he caught sight of Kenpachi's monstrously large erection-proportional to the rest of his body- thick, long and gleaming with pre-come.

"You can take it." Kenpachi grinned sadistically, his sharp teeth gleaming.

"Shit, just hurry up." Ichigo urged him, gritting his teeth in determination.

Kenpachi pushed Ichigo's legs up yet again and kissed him to stifle the scream as he pushed in without pausing. Ichigo tensed at the agonizing pain, breathing in and out through his nose frantically. Kenpachi broke the kiss and gave a light nip to his lips as he pressed the rest of the way in. "Ah!" Ichigo cried out, his toes curling at the tearing hurt.

"Do you feel all of me?" Kenpachi asked, his voice low and for once not growling. "You're so tight around me, gripping me like a glove." He rocked his hips forward to ease the entrance wider around him. "Don't be so tense."

"Ha ha…" Ichigo's pants seemed too loud to his own ears. "Shit, you're a monster…" Despite his words Ichigo rested his forehead against Kenpachi's sweaty shoulder.

"Yeah." The bells in his hair jingled slightly as he pulled out and thrust back in violently, Ichigo's hips lifting with the force of the penetration. "But you like this monster inside of you."

"Ungh!" The tendons in Ichigo's neck were taunt with tension. The burning, stabbing pain was still there, but only heightened the pleasure. His emotions were running high as well, the feeling of love, and fondness for the man inside of him running through him. "Kenpachi, harder!"

"I've got you." The words were purred out. Kenpachi reached up to yank off his eye patch, giving Ichigo what he wanted. Ichigo screamed at the sensation of Kenpachi's spiritual pressure pressing around him, penetrating him from all sides. It made the already impossibly large erection inside of him feel even bigger. It felt like he was fucking breathing the man, tasting him even as Kenpachi was the one sinking his teeth into the firm flesh of Ichigo's neck.

"Shit!" Ichigo cursed, finally tearing his hands free and grabbing the back of Kenpachi's head, jerking their mouths together furiously. Kenpachi groaned in delight and palmed Ichigo's erection, sliding his thumb over the slit. The punishing thrusts of the captain's hips and the jerking of his hand pushed Ichigo over the edge. He cried out, arching his back at the sensations.

"My Ichigo…" Kenpachi growled out possessively, sliding in and out of the younger man a few more times before he came as well, biting Ichigo on the neck until blood streamed from the wound. Ichigo's entire body quivered as the pain and euphoria caught up to him.

Kenpachi carefully pulled out of Ichigo's trembling form and let his legs relax down. Ichigo winced, letting out a little whimper which Kenpachi was quick to soothe with a languid kiss. The large, dark-haired men rolled off of his lover and grabbed his discarded garment to wipe the blood and semen off of Ichigo's entrance and his stomach. He laid back against the pillows and yanked the blankets up over them, shifting Ichigo until his head rested on Kenpachi's chest with his lithe form cuddled in his arms.

"I love you, Ichigo."

"Love you too." Ichigo mumbled back, shivering as Kenpachi nuzzled his soft hair. "I'm giving Yachiru loads of candy for New Year."

"I already got her a couple tubs of ice cream to pull this off."

Ichigo blinked and lifted his head. "Why…?"

"Who do you think told Yachiru what the tradition is for mistletoe?" Kenpachi said with a grin.

"You planned all this!?" Ichigo asked in disbelief.

"Why do you think I've been trying to catch you all day?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and let his eyes droop shut. Totally worth the pain.

**LINE**

**Heh, I've totally corrupted Christmas traditions. But you love it!**

**Please review, it inspires me.**


	35. The Deal

**Summary: "I'll make you a deal Kenpachi…if you don't get yourself killed, I'll have sex with you."**

**It's in the Bleach universe right before they go to fight Aizen and after it. This is slightly AU since Ichigo and the other Shinigami didn't coordinate attack, but went into Hueco Mundo separately. But it fit my story better to have Kenpachi and Ichigo be aware of the fight ahead.**

**WARNINGS!!! Yaoi, lemon, sex, smut.**

The Deal

How the fuck did I get myself into this situation?

That's all I could think about as the large man hovering above my body pounded into my abused rectum again and again. That, and why the hell did anyone want to have sex, when it hurt so much. But, of course, it was all because of my big mouth…

One week ago.

"You know Ichigo." Kenpachi drew the tip of his sword lightly down my clothed torso. "If you don't want to die a virgin, I am more than happy to help." He smirked and leaned in closer. "I'm just that generous."

"Yeah, you're practically oozing it." I shoved him aside and continued my walk to Rukia's house, hoping to talk more with her about our plans for the battle.

I nearly ran smack-dab into his muscular chest when he appeared in front of me, moving so fast I couldn't even see him. I backed up immediately, scowling up at his smirking face that didn't seem to know anything about personal space.

"What the hell Kenpachi!?"

"Come on, Ichigo. Let's fuck."

"I said no!"

"Why not?" He looked slightly affronted now.

"Because every time I see you, you try to kill me!"

"I just want to fight you." He shrugged the statement off like it was nothing. "Consider it foreplay."

"If you consider that foreplay, I don't want to know what you do during sex." I ignored the voice in the back of my mind that told me that I did kind of want to know, and that maybe I was a little attracted to the man.

"We're probably going to die." He didn't sound sad, in fact he sounded fucking _gleeful._ "Don't you want to know what it feels like before we do?" He reached out and stroked my hair behind my ear, almost gently. I furrowed my brow and smacked his hand away.

"Ha! Is that so? It's probably true for you… I'll make you a deal Kenpachi, if you don't get yourself killed, I'll have sex with you."

His face lit up and he grinned like a Cheshire cat. Again, I pushed the feeling down that lit up in my stomach at seeing him genuinely happy. Bastard just had to be oddly attractive, didn't he?

And then that same bastard had to go and live through it all. He even saved my life once. And now here I was, one week later, fidgeting in front of his door and trying to get up enough nerve to knock on it. The door slid open before I could do so, and I found myself staring at his well defined chest, before hastily looking up into his face.

"Yo." He grabbed the front of my Shihakusho and yanked me inside, slamming it shut before leaning down and shoving our lips together. I tried to say something, but it was muffled by his lips. Kenpachi…was a crappy kisser. Not that I could say I was much better in my limited experience, but fuck! It didn't take a genius to figure out that gagging someone with your overly large tongue and biting them hard enough to bleed, usually wasn't pleasurable for the other person.

I kissed him back though. Because as crappy of a kisser as he was, I actually did enjoy it. He pulled away with a smug grin and grabbed a hold of my hand, practically dragging me to his room. I gave a hesitant, nervous smile and allowed myself to be pushed into his room and onto his bed. He stared at me with lust-filled eyes and a blood thirsty grin, making me wonder- not for the first time- if this was such a good idea.

I wanted the other Shinigami, no doubt about that, but he scared me. I would be a fool to believe that he could be gentle. But here I was, because of that deal I made and because of my own desire for him. My fear didn't keep me from appreciating the hard, solid body that was being revealed to me as Kenpachi took off his Shihakusho. There couldn't have been one ounce of fat on his entire body. Just looking at him made me uncomfortably wet in between my legs.

Not to mention his penis. Fuck, his penis was like a sculpture all on its own. Not beautiful, but grotesque in a way only fitting for sex. Erect, he must have been eleven inches long and twice as wide as my own. It was an angry red color with monstrous veins that pulsed. His thatch of black pubic hair added to the image of him being so completely _male. _Masculine.

He walked towards me with that same blood-lusting expression and I could look no where else. He shoved me onto my back and grabbed my kimono, ripping it off me without a thought. His fingers curled over my hakama and he yanked them off of me, making me wince slightly as it tugged on my erection.

As soon as I was naked as he was he kissed me again, almost smothering me with his much larger form as he laid on top of me. He moved off of me for just a moment and grabbed the lube before he was back.

"Get onto your hands and knees." I complied warily with my back to him. He gave my ass a loud, stinging smack, making me cry out. "Not like that. Face me." I turned around in confusion and jolted slightly as his hand came up to grip my hair. "Suck me." He guided my head down to his large erection and I gulped nervously. Licking my lips, I put my hands on his legs hesitantly and bent my head down. His heavy, musky scent permeated my senses, almost making me want to bolt, risking Kenpachi chasing after me.

I licked his head tentively, making a face at the bitter taste before attempting to take more of him. He was too big to take comfortably in my mouth; instead the skin of my lips was stretched wide until I thought they were going to split as I attempted not to scrape my teeth against him.

I could only take a little of him before my gag reflex kicked in and I choked a little, hastily yanking off of him as I gasped for breath. His dark chuckles thundered above me and I glared at him. "What? Don't stop now, it was just starting to get good." With one last glare for good measure I tried again, this time wrapping my hands around the length of his penis that I couldn't fit into my mouth.

He grunted in pleasure and petted my hair a little with one hand before pulling away. I heard a click of a bottle opening, but I ignored it at concentrated on moving my head up and down while sucking him. It was slightly satisfying to know that I could get Kenpachi to make those noises of pleasure. My enjoyment, however, was short lived when I felt his hand part my cheeks and he started rubbing them against my hole.

I panicked and gagged myself on him, hastily yanking back and coughing, gasping for breath. I heard Kenpachi laughing against and started to scowl at him, but was quickly cut off by a finger being shoved into me. "AH!" Okay, it didn't really hurt that much, it surprised me more than anything else. I rested my head on his knee, panting as he moved it in and out a few times before adding a second. "Un…" I let out a whine, closing my eyes tightly and digging my nails into his leg. This one hurt a lot more.

He spread the fingers apart, rotating them around and rubbing until they hit something I knew was my prostate. Pleasure shot up my spine and I found myself digging my teeth into the flesh of his thigh to smother the moan. From the way Kenpachi growled above me and pressed his nails sharply into my shoulder. He slipped in a third finger and I bit down a little harder. Shit! That definitely burned…

He moved all three of them in and out of me a few times while I squirmed in discomfort before he hit that spot inside me again and I was begging for more. The fight-happy man pulled them out of me and grabbed the lube again, but this time grabbed a hold of my hand and poured a dollop onto my palm.

"Err, what?" I asked him in confusion as he leaned back to expose his jutting erection even more.

"Lube me up."

With a hot face, I lifted my shaking hand and gripped his heavy cock. He inhaled sharply and I chanced a look at his face to see his eye closed and his mouth parted blissfully. Gathering up more courage, I moved my hand up and down, making sure to cover all of him or suffer the consequences.

He grabbed my wrists and lifted them away from his erection, making me glance up at him inquisitively. "That's enough." I pulled my hands away, wiping the excess fluid on the sheets as I waited for what came next. He rose up on his knees and grabbed my hip, nudging me. "Turn around." I did so, on shaky arms and shaky knees, flinching as his warm, dry hands came to rest on my hip and shoulder. "Why are you afraid?" His husky voice tickled my hair and I let out an involuntary shiver.

"Because…it's going to hurt." I mumbled.

"You'll heal." His voice has a note of finality in it and I wasn't surprised when I felt something large press against my cleft. The first thrust knocked the breath out of me and after the second I got enough of my air back to give a choked scream. With the third he was all of the way inside of me and the only thing holding up my shaking body was his hands. His mouth found my shoulder and scraped against the skin their, letting blood droplets trickle onto the sheets.

Agonizing pain rushed through me as he rocked his hips forward and my arms collapsed. Kenpachi hooked his arms underneath my shoulder before I could fall face-first and eased me down onto he mattress. He kept his forearms underneath me and kissed the wound he made with his teeth before lapping up the blood. I was still struggling to breath through the burning ache inside of me and couldn't force myself to relax.

"This position isn't good." He grumbled against my neck. He pulled out of me suddenly- making me sob and tense up even more- before flipping me onto my back and pushing inside of me once more. I screamed and arched my back, closing my eyes tightly to his grinning face. "Hey, Ichigo! What's wrong?"

"It hurts, idiot!" I scowled at him, still concentrating on getting air into my lungs.

"Don't be a weakling."

I glared at him and shot my head forward, burying my teeth into the hard muscle of his shoulder. He laughed in response and gave my head a pat.

"That's better. Don't worry so much."

I glared at him but before I was able to respond Kenpachi was moving again. How the fuck did I get myself into this situation?

That's all I could think about as the large man hovering above my body pounded into my abused rectum again and again. That, and why the hell did anyone want to have sex, when it hurt so much.

The latter question was answered, at least, when he rubbed against my prostate. He grinned at my low moan and kept that angle with his hips, not once slowing his movement. From where I had originally laid on his large bed I was now smashed up against the head board with my hands braced above my head to keep Kenpachi from smacking me into it every time he thrust into me.

My knees were curled up against my chest, pinned there by Kenpachi's massive torso. I could no longer feel them though. I didn't care either. How could I when there were so many other things to focus on, like the way my ass was surely torn open, or how I was so fucking hard it hurt. I wanted to come so bad, but I also wanted it to last longer, wanted this painful pleasure to never end.

But I wasn't given much choice as he wrapped his large hand around my erection and only had to give me a few pumps before I was screaming his name and spilling myself in between us. He growled my name against my neck and I was filled with warm fluid that made me feel dirty and wet.

We both just breathed for a second before he pulled off of me and allowed my legs to settle back down. I hissed as pins and needles shot through them, and then groaned as the grinning demon pulled out of me. I felt his eyes on me as I panted for breath but couldn't find enough energy to scowl at him.

His hand reached down and dragged through the semen on my stomach but I still didn't open my eyes. Then he was turning me on my side and I cracked an eye open in curiosity. "Kenpachi, what-

Both eyes shot open and I clawed at the mattress as he penetrated me yet again. "Ugh, I'm going to fucking kill you for this, Kenpachi!" I screamed at him, grabbing a pillow and yanking it close so I could curl my body around it as he chuckled deeply. My muscles screamed in protest as he pushed my legs up and changed his angle so he was hitting my prostate.

Closing my eyes tightly, I buried my face in the pillow and tried to breathe. Just breathe. Just work on breathing and it will be over with soon enough. His teeth nibbled on the shell of my ear and I flinched.

"You've had worse." He growled. "And nothing this pleasurable."

I had to agree with that. It was the best thing I have ever felt, even with the pain. Or maybe the pain was just making it better, I don't know. I felt so confused like my world was flipped. Up was down and down was up.

I must have passed out or something because the next thing I knew Kenpachi was shaking me awake and he was no longer inside of me. Blinking, I noticed that it was still dark out. His hand smoothed over my forehead and his dry lips brushed against the hot skin there before retreating.

"Sorry." His chest rumbled against my back. "Forgot you were a virgin."

I tried to speak but all that came out was a dry croak. Swallowing, I tried again. "Kenpachi?"

"Who else would it be?" He sounded a teensy bit peeved at that but left it alone. "Should I take you to the fourth division?"

"No!" I yelled, moving to sit up but falling back again as my ass protested. "No, don't. I'll be fine."

"Thought so." He pulled me so my back was to his chest again and wrapped his arms around my torso. "We'll just have to practice with sex."

I nodded before his words reached my brain. "What!?"

**LINE**

**I thought I kept Kenpachi more in character with the beginning part than the last part. If canon Kenpachi and canon Ichigo ever had sex I have a feeling that both would be much worse off then when they started…and Ichigo probably would never walk again =)**

**For those who haven't seen it yet, you should go to my profile and check out my KenIchi video!  
**


	36. Scary

**Summary: Ichigo likes Kenpachi, but he's scared of Kenpachi's penis. I just felt a serious need to write this when the most recent Bleach episode came out...the expression on Ichigo's face right before Kenpachi broke Orohime's healing barrier just screamed 'fuck me.'**

**Just the usual warnings. No underage readers.**

18 Scary

Kenpachi has a very scary penis. It's monstrously large and an angry red color that reminds me of raw meat. Every time he pushes my head down over it, I gag as it hits the back of my throat and all I can think about is how scary it is.

I let him finger me, his mouth biting at my neck as he spreads me open and made me hurt and moan in ecstasy all at the same time. I can get that far. But then he starts pushing in and the absolute pain overwhelms me before he can even get the head in. The last time we tried to have sex I shredded his back with my nails and begged him to stop despite my pride.

Luckily he always stops, sighing and pulling out, pressing a kiss to my temple as he attempts to soothe me.

It wouldn't be so bad if he didn't have such a scary penis.

He tries to stretch me out for it, but after the fourth finger I can't take it and I scrambling away, hiding underneath the covers until he puts his pants back on and coaxes me out yet again. Renji suggested that I get drunk and then go through with it, but I don't won't my first time to be like that. Kenpachi has been patient but…I know he wants to…and I want to as well! I'm just scared.

Of his penis.

At the moment I am flat on my back and breathing in and out of my nose harshly as his calloused fingers move in and out of me. The lube eases the passage, but my body's ability to heal itself means I don't get used to the constant treatment as much as I would if I didn't heal.

His fingers pulled away and he poured a generous amount into his hand and stroked himself before positioning himself at my entrance and bracing his hands on either side of my head.

"Are you ready?" His asked gruffly, his golden eye gleaming down at me lustfully. I nodded and forced myself to relax as he started to push in.

Pain. A lot of it. More than I can handle. "Oh god, Kenpachi, stop!" I balled my hands into fists and shoved at his chest.

"Fuck, just let me…" He gave a sharp thrust and I screamed. He stopped inside of me, not pulling out but not moving either.

"Get it out of me!" I yelled, flinching as it caused me abdominal muscles to tense

"I'm not even half-way in." He growled and nibbled on my neck.

"But…it really hurts…" I whispered. He gave another low growl and pulled out of me, making me wince and sob in relief. Like usual, he stroked my hair and let me cuddle up to him, taking great care to avoid his throbbing erection. Even as he pets me and tried to calm me down his hand crept down to his penis and pumped it. His breath tickled my scalp as he came, his body relaxing as he took off the condom still on him and tied it, throwing it in the general direction of the trash.

We both didn't speak for a few minutes as my tears dried and he held me comfortable. He was the first to break the silence. "Ichigo…" He trailed off, frowning as he tried to think of the correct way to word it. "What's wrong?"

I stiffened and bit my lower lip in agitation. "Nothing's wrong."

He rolled over on top of me, pinning my hands to my sides as he glared at me with his visible eye. "Than why stop me?"

"It just…it really hurts…" I turned my head to the side in embarrassment, resisting as he grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him.

He just stared for a second before leaning down and kissing me. I relaxed into it, opening my mouth and allowing him to dart his tongue in. When he finally pulled away we were both breathing heavily. "Lay on your side."

"What?" I furrowed my brow, shifting nervously as I felt his erection against me in both of our naked states.

"Just lay on your side, with your back to me." I reluctantly did so and felt goose bumps rise on my arms as he cupped my erection and stared pushing me into hardness.

"Ah…" I sighed and leaned my head back against him, relaxing as his fingers started to rub at my puckered hole, not entering. It was driving me mad the way he would alternate between pumping my erection and stroking my perineum. I pushed my hips down, trying to get him to push those fingers inside of me, but he kept pulling them away and going back to stroking my cock, though not quite enough to get me off. "Kenpachi, please!" I begged.

"Please what?" He said teasingly and moved his lips over the nape of my neck.

"Please put them in me!" He chuckled and grabbed the lube. "I'm already lubed from earlier, just put them in me already!"

"The more lube, the better."

The fingers returned to my entrance, continuing to tease slightly before he slipped a single one inside of me. Compared to the pain of his scary penis, one finger was nothing. In fact, it felt rather good to have it sliding in and out of me, brushing against my prostate lightly. "Oh, Kenpachi…" I sighed his name and bent my arm behind my head, snagging a hold of his hair and pulling him around to kiss me. As we kissed slowly the digit continued to move in and out of me until I was bucking against it and whimpering for more.

"Ready for another one?"

I nodded eagerly, lifting my leg up even further to give him better access. In response he let it rest in the crook of his elbow as he slipped a second finger inside of me. I twitched, and a momentary pain rocked through me, but he didn't move them, simply letting them rest inside of me as I caught my breath. His hands, like the rest of him, were large. His fingers were thus large as well, and two of his fingers felt massive inside of me.

I cringed when he started to wiggle them around and he stopped immediately. "You okay?"

"Yeah…" I knew what he was doing now. Being slow, driving me crazy, but being extra-cautious to not hurt me. He must be really exercising his patience now, and that was as good of proof as any that he truly loved me. Scary penis or no.

They were spreading apart now, coaxing me to loosen my muscles and give into the pleasure. He introduced a third finger now, waiting for me to adjust to the painful stretch before moving them in and out, slowly at first. But soon he was working them in and out of me smoothly, his heavy breath in my ear telling me exactly how much he enjoyed doing this to me.

He removed them just as slowly as he put them in and gripped my leg, raising it higher to situate himself between them. I felt his erection nudge my entrance and I tensed, awaiting the inevitable pain.

But he didn't press in, simply letting the head of his scary penis rest against my puckered entrance, distracting me with sweet kisses until I forgot that it was there. It made itself known again by pressing into me, the head slipping past the first tight ring and stretching me impossibly wide. I opened my mouth to say something, but it ended in a scream as he grabbed my hips and pushed his entire length into me at once. I swore I felt my rectum actually tear as he ripped me open.

Oh god, it hurts so bad! After such gentle treatment the quick, unending thrust was both shocking and agonizing. I clawed at his hands and at the bed, desperately trying to pull away from him and get him out of me. But he wouldn't let go. Instead he rolled on top of me so I was on my stomach and grabbed my hands, pinning them above my head and growling in my ear.

"Oh god, why!?" I cried out, tears leaking out of my eyes and flinching as his teeth nipped at my throat.

"You okay?" He asked, his voice full of husky lust and concern.

"You…you…" I tried to move my hips away from him again but was unsuccessful as he just followed the movement, making the pain increase. "It hurts…why did you…"

There was a second where I could just hear his heavy breath in my ear before he spoke. "I thought that if I did it quicker the pain wouldn't be as drawn out…" He sounded slightly guilty, but the lust was still there and it was obvious he was getting pleasure out of this by the way his penis pulsed inside of me and his tense body. Not to mention the bastard wasn't pulling out.

"Hate you…" I mumbled, the effort to get those two words out exhausting. My eyes started to slip shut and I wondered if it was possible to pass out from pain like this.

"Oi!" He shook me a little, making my eyes snap back open and whimper as it jarred my lower body. "Ichigo…I didn't mean to…"

"Ken… I'm sorry…"

"What the hell are you apologizing for?"

"You've been so patient, and I keep denying you…" I shifted and grimaced, the throbbing pain dying down a little bit, but the raw burn remaining.

His heavy breath tickled my hair and then he released my hands, sliding gently down my body to my hips before pausing, then reaching around to feel my now limp erection. "Tch. That's not something you need to apologize for."

He pressed against my cock, stroking me slowly back to hardness. I flinched at first, by body tensing and making the pain worse for a moment before I forced myself to relax again. Never before had I felt so full, something so deep inside my body. I could feel myself bleeding inside, but it was getting better. It dimmed as Kenpachi coaxed me back to erection, the pleasure providing a slight distraction.

He started to pull out then, but only an inch before thrusting back in. My hips jerked and I cried out again, digging my nails into the bed until I felt them cramp. He continued the movement, each time pulling out a little further as his mouth moved wetly over the back of my neck and shoulders. "If I'd have known you felt this good I would have thrown you on the ground and raped you the first time I saw you." He said huskily, making me shiver at his idea of a compliment.

"You're such an idiot." I said in between gasps for breath, inhaling sharply when Kenpachi scraped his teeth over the ticklish part of my neck.

He rolled us so I was on my stomach and drew my hips up so I was kneeling with him still inside of me. He started picking the pace up quickly, rocking my entire body with his powerful thrusts. I don't think I have ever hated or loved that bastard as much as when he started piston in and out of me. The burning pain made me want to stab him with Zangetsu, but if I did that he would stop hitting that pleasurable spark inside of me that was driving me mad with need.

I could feel every inch of him within me, stretching me open without remorse. His calloused fingers felt especially rough against my skin in my almost heightened sense of awareness. His grunts of pleasure sounded particularly loud in the quiet room, my own erratic breathing muted in contrast.

"See? It's not so bad."

I snorted in response. As if he knew. But…what he said was true. The pain was so dull in comparison to the absolute ecstasy of his hand rubbing my erection and his impossible size moving within me. I ground myself back against him, begging with my body for more pleasure. He seemed to get the hint because his thrusts quickened again and it was all I could do to grip the headboard and keep from getting slammed into it.

I closed my eyes tightly and let out a low moan as the knot that was tied within me finally relaxed and the pressure within me spilled out of my body. I shivered and my arms collapsed so I was only being held up by Kenpachi's strong hands. He continued to thrust into my clenched entrance, growling something that sounded like my name before blissfully slowing as something warm and wet surged against my insides.

He had the decency to pull out of me and rolling to the side before collapsing. With a satisfied sigh, I allowed him to pull my body close and nuzzle my hair. I could feel his spent cock, heavy against my stomach in between our naked bodies, but in my dazed state I couldn't find it within myself to be scared of it.

Maybe it's not so scary.

**LINE**

**Sorry I haven't updated this one in awhile, I was busy with my other fics. **

**Please review; I enjoy each and every one of them!**


	37. Valentine's Day AKA The End of the War

**Summary: Just a little Valentine ficlet to show how much I care…about smut!!! **

Valentine's Day- AKA The End of the War

They really should have thought of it sooner…it was so simple looking back on it. When motivated, Kenpachi was an unstoppable killing machine. Hence the name 'Kenpachi.' Of _course _all they had to do was to get Kenpachi to desire killing Aizen. And the inspiration behind that want was none other than Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ichigo and Kenpachi had been going out for quite some time, but they had yet to do 'it.' As eager as they both were, real life got in the way. Like Orohime getting kidnapped and Ichigo rushing in to save her. Now normally Kenpachi was all for war, it fed that bloodthirsty side of him that craved to be quenched, but at the moment he had another need to fulfill. And Aizen was the cause of the interruption. Therefore, he had to die.

Now Ichigo was never much of a chocolate and flowers kind of guy, but never in his life time- or death time- did he expect to be presented with a heart shaped box and open it to discover a literal heart in it. A bloody, still-warm heart. When Kenpachi explained that it was Aizen's with that adoring look in his eye, Ichigo just didn't have in him to be angry about it.

Aizen's death signaled the end of the war and sent the remained of the arrancar scattering. Or, in Stark's case, lazily walking off and trying to find a good spot to nap. And with the end of the war came something both Ichigo and Kenpachi appreciated- time to have sex.

Kenpachi didn't so much as coax Ichigo to bed, but rather threw him onto it and ripped his clothes off. There was a brief moment where both of them fought for the top, but Kenpachi quickly won and was rewarded with a moan from Ichigo. Quickly discarding his own clothes, Kenpachi licked and nipped his way down the substitute Shinigami's body and lapped at his erection.

"Ah, Kenpachi!" Ichigo grabbed Kenpachi's head and tried to push him down further but the captain just growled in response, making the vizard shiver at the vibration.

Pulling away for a second, Kenpachi grabbed the lube and hastily poured some onto his fingers before setting it aside. Returning to Ichigo's erection, he rolled his tongue around the head as he prodded his fingers into Ichigo's entrance. He didn't waste anytime slipping two inside, holding back a snicker as Ichigo squirmed at the uncomfortable feeling.

"What's so damn amusing?" Ichigo glared at Kenpachi as he tried to concentrate on the pleasure of having his cock sucked rather than the pain in his behind.

"Just thinking about how no matter how strong you are, it will always be _my _dick up _your _ass."

"Fuck you!" Ichigo snarled and moved to sit up but was pleasantly distracted by Kenpachi rubbing his fingers against his prostate. "Ah!"

"You were saying?" Kenpachi grinned maliciously and repeated his actions.

"F-fuck…"

"Yeah, hold on." And then the fingers were gone and Kenpachi was grabbing for the lube again, slathering it over his erection and tossing the tube to the side. "No excuses for stopping this time." Kenpachi said warningly and moved so he was kneeling, turning Ichigo around and pulling the lithe body against his strong chest.

"Ngh, don't stop…" Ichigo begged as Kenpachi lifted him up and lined his erection against that puckered hole. He pressed those hips down and slipped just the head in side, waiting patiently as Ichigo gave a little cry and tensed up.

"Mm, Ichigo, you're so tight around me." Kenpachi nuzzled the soft hair as he rocked his hips and eased in a little further.

"You-you're just too big, you bastard!" Ichigo half whimpered, half yelled as he balled his hands into fists and tried to relax against the intruding pain.

"Is it too much for your little body?" The eleventh division captain teased as he slammed into Ichigo the rest of the way, balls deep.

Ichigo jerked and inhaled sharply, digging his nails into the back of Kenpachi's hands as he rode out the ripping hurt. "Like you care…"

"Oh?" Kenpachi lifted Ichigo up again, clear off his dick and turned him so he was facing the larger man. Adjusting the orange-head once again over his erection, he smirked and pushed him back down. "Is that what you think Strawberry?"

"Ah!" Ichigo was almost too far gone to hear the last question. "Don't. Call. Me. That." He said through gritted teeth, burying his head against his lover's shoulder as pleasure made itself known.

"You're in no position to make demands." Kenpachi kissed Ichigo, never stopping the movement of his hips as he held him close. "Strawberry."

"F-fuck, harder Kenpachi!" Ichigo clung to the broad shoulders, lifting and rolling his hips in time with the other Shinigami's thrusts.

"Slut." Kenpachi purred teasingly as he complied. "Even as I'm splitting you open you beg for more."

"If I'm a slut, what does that make you?" Ichigo shot back, still riding Kenpachi's big cock with enthusiasm.

"Your master." Kenpachi wrapped a hand around Ichigo's erection and gripped it until it almost hurt.

"Ha! Like hell you are." Ichigo twitched and shuttered, unable to stop his shivering as milky white fluid shot all over his stomach.

"And you're my bitch." The captain grinned and thrust even harder into that quivering body. "My beautiful bitch."

"Unnn, Kenpachi, hurry up at finish." Ichigo complained as Kenpachi continued to thrust in and out of Ichigo's spent body. "I'm getting sore."

"Demanding bitch." Kenpachi corrected himself, shoving Ichigo onto his back and picking up his pace until his uke was yelping and he was pushed over the edge.

Ichigo made little groaning noise as he was pinned under Kenpachi's weight but he was ignored. "Kenpachi~!" Ichigo whined. "You're heavy and my ass is really sore."

Kenpachi reluctantly rolled off and shifted Ichigo around until they were spooning. "Love you Kenpachi." Ichigo mumbled.

"Love you too."

There was a short pause before Ichigo spoke again. "If you ever call me slut, bitch or Strawberry again I'm telling my dad."

Short silence.

"Sorry."

**LINE**

**Hey, I'm looking for a beta if anyone is interested, for just this collection or my other Bleach stories as well. My email is on my profile for anybody who wants to, thank you!!!**


	38. History 101

**So, to switch things up a little bit, Ichigo is going to be the one pursuing Kenpachi this time, and Kenpachi is going to be oblivious. This is an AU and has all sorts of OOC-ness involved. Beta'd by the lovely ****d3m0nang3l1106, thanks for cleaning up all my mistakes :D**

**WARNINGS!!! The usual. Student-teacher relationship. **

History 101

Ichigo chewed on his lower lip thoughtfully as he tapped his pencil against the edge of his desk. He was sitting in Zaraki-sensei's class, and he just couldn't seem to take his eyes off the large, gruff man. Unlike other teachers, Zaraki taught the history class with a great deal of enthusiasm, more intent on describing the bloody battles than discussing any possible historic references. Zaraki-sensei's passion was what had originally sparked Ichigo's interest in the teacher.

After school, Zaraki taught wrestling, which Ichigo specifically joined to be near him. He was lighter and smaller than most of the other guys, but he had thoroughly impressed Kenpachi when he managed to pin a guy twice his size with ease.

At first, it was just a regular teen crush. Ichigo had accepted his sexuality long ago, so liking men was nothing new. It was just the question of why he liked _this_ man that continued to baffle Ichigo. Yes, he had passion. But other than that…he wasn't what anyone would call 'attractive', with his heavily scarred face and a patch over one eye. Sure he was fit, but those large, solid muscles intimidated Ichigo more than drew him in.

And then the orange-haired teen had to go and become infatuated with the bastard. Many nights he had spent, jerking off to thoughts of Kenpachi pinning him down and taking him. Just stupid, adolescent fantasies that got him off more on the wrongness of it all than the actual pleasure.

He hadn't even thought about actually doing anything about his crush until his friend, Rukia, gushed to him blushingly about how she 'got together' with Byakuya-sensei. Would he be able to do something like that with Zaraki-sensei?

And thus Ichigo decided to seduce his History teacher. He chose the time to do it carefully, when there was no one else to catch them in the act. It was after school and Kenpachi was grading papers when Ichigo finally made his move.

"Huh? What do you want Kurosaki?" Kenpachi asked with a grunt, staring hard at the youth in front of him that was looking a little bit…different. He was wearing short shorts and a skin tight shirt that seemed prone to riding up. Now Kenpachi wasn't the type of teacher to eye a student up…but this one seemed to be begging for it.

"Zaraki-sensei, I was wondering if you could teach me that move you demonstrated earlier." Ichigo cocked his head to the side and gave an innocent grin that immediately told Kenpachi that he was up to something.

"Why didn't you ask earlier when we were practicing?" Kenpachi asked as he eyed his student who was now stretching his hands above his head and revealing quite a bit of stomach.

"C'mon Zaraki-sensei, there's nothing wrong with a little _one on one, _is there?"

Kenpachi stared, shifting as the emphasis on the words produced a twinge in his dick. Damn tease. Ah, well, two can play at that game. "Then get in position."

"But we're in you're classroom sensei." Ichigo breathed and moved to sit on his desk in front of the teacher, letting his scantily-clad legs part slightly. "Are you sure that's _appropriate?" _

Kenpachi groaned loudly, shifting yet again as his hard on pressed painfully against his pants. Swallowing heavily, he lifted his calloused hands and laid them on the soft skin of Ichigo's thighs. He brushed his thumbs over the innermost part of them and Ichigo had to bite his lip to fight back a moan.

"Do you really care about what's appropriate, _Ichigo?" _Kenpachi breathed the last part into Ichigo's ear seductively.

"N-no…" Kenpachi slid his hands up further and Ichigo inhaled sharply as they brushed against a rather hard part of his anatomy. The teen shivered and leaned back against the desk and fluttered his eyelashes at his teacher. "Are you going to punish me, Zaraki-sensei?" Ichigo asked innocently.

Growling underneath his breath, Kenpachi smashed their mouths together, shoving Ichigo flat on his back and rocking his impressive hard on against his student's. The orange-head moaned in pleasure and wrapped his legs around the large man's waist, lifting his hips up for more friction. Panting harshly, Kenpachi hooked his fingers over the edge of Ichigo's barely-there shorts and tugged them down, stepping away for a second to remove them from those endless legs completely.

Taking a second to eye the scandalous view of creamy white skin and that puckered hole teasing him, Kenpachi gave another low growl and bent over to shove Ichigo's shirt up and lick at the hard planes of his stomach. The teen's hands instantly went to Kenpachi's head, arching his back and giving a loud cry as his mouth slipped even further down. Fumbling with his desk drawers, Kenpachi hastily removed the lotion from the desk and poured some onto his fingers.

"You know, before doing any exercise, it's important to stretch." Kenpachi murmured lewdly before inserting a slick finger inside of him. Ichigo twitched, turning his head to the side and blushing heatedly. "What's this?" Kenpachi murmured smugly, leaning up and peppering kisses over Ichigo's cheek and neck. "You're blushing like a virgin." He said in amusement and added a second finger. Ichigo winced and didn't say anything as he got even redder. "Oh?" Sucking on his student's hip bone, Kenpachi scissored his fingers apart as Ichigo let out a groan of slight discomfort and pain. "A virgin, eh?"

"Shut up." Ichigo hissed and shoved at Kenpachi's head roughly. "Just fuck me already!"

"Such a dirty mouth, I would love to see what you could do with it."

Unzipping his pants, Kenpachi sat back down in his chair and pulled out his weeping erection, which had developed an angry red color. Ichigo gulped with he saw the impressive size and got to his knees shakily. Glancing up at the grinning devil, Ichigo slipped the head of his erection into his mouth, trying not to make a face at the weird taste.

Kenpachi chuckled in response and put his hand on his student's head to encourage him to take more. "Yeah…that's right, get me nice and wet for you…"

Ichigo made a little mumbling noise in response, causing his seme to hiss and jerk his hips up at the vibration. Ichigo gagged and hurriedly yanked away, wiping at his teary eyes as he coughed slightly.

"Tch, you're so hot Ichigo." Kenpachi smirked and tugged the teen to his feet, lifting him up over his lap.

"Ha…ha…" Ichigo panted and looked a little embarrassed and nervous as Kenpachi lowered him down until his feet were one either side of the large man's chest and under his arm. Shifting his hips up, the teacher rubbed his notable erection against Ichigo's twitching hole and pressed the lithe teen down slightly. Ichigo inhaled sharply at the pain and arched his back, squirming and trying to find a way to escape it as Kenpachi continued to steadily push him downward.

"Unn…" Ichigo whimpered and thought about telling Kenpachi to stop, but then he would feel like a weakling and he didn't want that. This really wasn't what he expected at all.

Kenpachi began to move him up and down roughly, pulling the student close and sucking at his neck as he took his pleasure. Ichigo gasped at the strange sensation, shifting in slight discomfort while Kenpachi expertly angled his hips, as though searching for something. After a few deep thrusts, Ichigo cried out sharply and dug his nails into Kenpachi's shoulder, grinding down sharply as absolute ecstasy overtook him.

"O-oh! Zaraki-sensei!" Ichigo called out. Kenpachi growled menacingly and bit down hard on the flesh he was sucking on.

"Call me Kenpachi, brat."

"Ken-Kenpachi!" Ichigo stuttered, staring at Kenpachi with an open mouth as he was lost to pleasure once more.

Taking advantage of that quickly, the large man captured Ichigo in another deep kiss, thrusting into Ichigo even harder as they both grew closer to climax. Leaning back, Ichigo gripped the edge of the desk and lifted his body up and down his sensei's hard cock, his feet braced over the seat's arm rests as extra leverage.

Kenpachi grinned lustfully and ran his hands up Ichigo's slick body. "Please…" Ichigo moaned, trembling in desire.

"Fuck, Ichigo…" Kenpachi thrust his hips up sharply. So close now… Ichigo's entire body shuddered delightfully and he came in a spurt all over his and Kenpachi's chest. After moving in and out a few more times, the large man sank his teeth into Ichigo's shoulder and spilled himself inside his lover.

For a second, the only movement was Ichigo's heaving body. Kenpachi nuzzled his sweaty hair tenderly and gently lifted his student up and off of his cock. Ichigo trembled and bit his lower lip at the ache, making his teacher smile a bit smugly and eye his leaking hole.

"So Ichigo, did you learn the proper position?"

"I think I might need more practice sensei." Ichigo shot right back, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Oh?" And then Kenpachi was tipping him onto his back, sliding inside of him and making Ichigo claw at the desk. Kenpachi was very passionate. Luckily Ichigo could take it.

**LINE**

**This was pretty much an exercise to have Ichigo coming onto Kenpachi instead of the other way around. How did I do?**

**Please review!**


	39. Neko Ichigo

**Requested by tenshinomnom**

**Summary: Ichigo is turned into a neko hybrid and Kenpachi into a wolf hybrid. Ichigo goes into heat and has the entire male population of soul society, Hueco Mundo AND Karakura town after him. This is pretty much one sided every male x Ichigo, but it will be Kenpachi x Ichigo.**

**Beta'd by kitsunekiri- thanks!**

**WARNINGS!!! The usual. The Kenpachi x Ichigo is very one sided at first, but Ichigo gets into it eventually.**

Neko Ichigo

It was a freak accident. It could have happened to anyone! But it didn't. Instead it happened to Ichigo and Kenpachi. Captain Kurotsuchi was experimenting with something, like always, when Ichigo was thrown through a wall and into the experimentation room. Kenpachi quickly followed in pursuit, both of them snarling at each other and their swords clanging as they circled each other in the room.

It wasn't until a second later when both Kenpachi and Ichigo were enveloped in bright light that they realized anything was wrong. They woke up hours later in the fourth division, both of them sporting ears and tails. Where as Ichigo had bright orange cat ears and a long, sleek tail, Kenpachi had dark, elongated wolf ears and a bushy tail.

Ichigo was pissed, to say the least. After a very loud, vocal argument, Ichigo had discovered that it was permanent. Luckily for Ichigo when he got back into his body the new appendages didn't show, but it was still embarrassing!

They both continued on for a few months when something changed all that. Ichigo first noticed when he woke up one morning and he was feeling inexplicably hot and uncomfortable. At first he thought he was sick, but there were no other symptoms so he shrugged it off and went to school.

He knew something was wrong when Chad tackled him the instant he saw his orange haired friend and kissed him! Ichigo let out a very unmanly shriek and tried to push off the larger man in confusion. Chad came to his senses and blinked down at the blushing Ichigo with wide eyes.

"Ichigo…" Chad murmured and bent down to kiss him again but a shout stopped him.

"Oi, what are you doing to Ichi-chan, Chad!?" Keigo shrieked. "I knew him first, I've got dibs!" Ichigo gulped, something was seriously wrong. He hastily shoved Chad off of him and made a run for it, feeling even more confused as all the males who caught sight of him took chase.

He quickly lost them in the alley, glancing around desperately before getting into a large Dumpster, that was thankfully clean, and using his substitute Shinigami badge to get out of his body. He threw an old rug over his body to make sure nobody would see him even if they looked in and quickly took to the skies. Now at least most of them wouldn't be able to see him in this form. He sighed in relief and was about to head to Urahara's shop for help when a familiar drawling voice stopped him.

-

In Soul Society an emergency meeting was being held by the captains, having been informed by Urahara, who was informed by Chad, about the situation with Ichigo.

"Substitute Shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo is in heat." The old captain stated gruffly. The captains blinked at him in confusion and Kenpachi's eyes narrowed dangerously. "We must retrieve him and bring him back here before anybody successfully mates with him." Kenpachi didn't wait to hear the rest of what he had to say, he needed to get to Ichigo immediately. How dare anybody else think that they could have his mate?

-

"Hey there, Berry-tan." Ichigo turned to see the sixth espada and quickly drew Zangetsu, glaring at the blue haired arrancar who was staring at him lustfully. "Back off Grimmjow!"

"I don't think so." He purred and stepped closer, ignoring the sword pointed at him. "You smell so good Ichi…"

"Fuck off!" Ichigo said fearfully, taking a step back and glancing around for an escape. Grimmjow leapt forward while his attention was elsewhere, jerking his wrist and forcing him to drop his zanpakuto with a cry. Pinning Ichigo down onto the hard pavement, Grimmjow grinned lecherously and buried his face against the neko-hybrid's neck.

"I'll be gentle." He purred and wormed a hand underneath Ichigo, dipping it down the back of his hakama.

"Ah!"

The sixth espada smirked and brushed his fingers against Ichigo's entrance teasingly and began to push them in when he was yanked off.

Ichigo scrambled away immediately, gaping as he realized his savior was none other than Ulquiorra. The arrancar spared him a lustful glance before turning back to Grimmjow with a glare. Taking the opportunity to escape, Ichigo scooped up Zangetsu and began to run, quickly turning around corners and looking back when he ran into a rather solid object. He fell back with a yelp and trailed his eyes up the white covered legs and broad chest to a jaw bone and dark wavy hair. The espada blinked at him, cocking his head to the side as he hunkered down closer to Ichigo.

"Who…who're you?" Ichigo stuttered out with wide eyes.

"Stark." That was all he said before he started forward and slammed Ichigo onto his back. His mouth sealed over Ichigo's, making the teen squirm and whimper when his hands began to grope him.

"Stark…" Ichigo jerked his head back and gasped out.

"Sh…" The espada hushed him, placing wet kisses on the orange-head's neck while his hand found Ichigo's entrance under his clothes.

"No!" Ichigo cried out and pulled away.

"It's okay." Stark soothed him and kissed the vizard again as he began to push a finger in. Yet again, Ichigo was saved by somebody yanking the arrancar away. Ichigo got to his feet hurriedly, taking in the sight of Shunsui attacking Stark with both his katana drawn. Ichigo ran once more, using flash step and concealing his reiatsu as he made his way to the forest outside Karakura town where hopefully he wouldn't be found.

He finally relaxed when he got into the deeper, darker area of the forest. Slumping against a tree, he gasped for breath while his eyes never stopped their sweeping motion, looking for any possible movement. He finally relaxed a little and took a step away from the tree when a large form slammed into him, knocking him onto the ground.

Ichigo twisted underneath the man, managing to get on his back as he caught sight of his attacker. "Kenpachi!?" Ichigo yelled in surprise, struggling even harder as the spiky-haired captain growled and pinned his arms to the ground. His bushy tail wagged frantically back and forth, his ears flat against his head as he eyed Ichigo like a tasty treat.

"Ichigo." His grunted huskily and leaned over to give a long, wet lick to Ichigo's neck. "I can smell your heat."

"Kenpachi, wait! Fight it!" Ichigo yelled desperately even as his own desire told him to mate with the dominant male. "Please!"

"You smell so good…" Kenpachi took a deep sniff of the pheromones beckoning him to take advantage of the slighter male, to thrust inside him and fill him up with his essence. To breed him and claim him until he couldn't move without flinching.

Ignoring Ichigo's fear, he shredded Ichigo's clothes and threw them to the side. Pulling away only momentarily, he pulled of his quickly. Ichigo sensed his chance and scrambled out from underneath him, running as fast as he could away from the wolf-hybrid. Kenpachi snarled angrily and shot after him, taking a second to admire his naked behind and bouncing cock before tackling him to the ground.

Kenpachi flipped Ichigo onto his stomach, grabbing a hold of his silky tabby tail and yanking it up to force Ichigo's hips up. Ichigo hissed in pain, then jerked in surprise as Kenpachi's wet tongue laved over his entrance.

"No!" Ichigo protested through his hazy mind. "Kenpachi, stop- oh!" He yelled out as the curious tongue dipped inward. "Oh god!" Kenpachi tasted the neko's readiness and felt his own engorged organ pulsing with lust and desire. In the back of his mind he knew that he shouldn't be doing this to Ichigo, that the boy wasn't prepared for this mentally, but that didn't matter when Ichigo was mewling and whimpering underneath him and looking so damn fuckable. Even before the incident occurred, Kenpachi had wanted the substitute Shinigami so bad that it literally hurt. His heart screamed out for the other so much that he sought any means to be close to him, even fighting.

The last of his control snapped as Ichigo suddenly gasped his name in pleasure and his tail twitched to the side on its own accord, the tip flicking in agitation.

"No Kenpachi, you're too big!" Ichigo whined as Kenpachi mounted him. Ichigo's tight canal was lubricated as a side affect of the heat, but it didn't stop it from hurting. He clawed at the forest floor desperately and let out a shrieking yowl of pain. Kenpachi howled along with him, but his cries were in pleasure rather than agony. His large hands gripped Ichigo's sides so tightly his nails dug into the skin and blood flowed.

"Too big…" Ichigo repeated in a whisper, cringing and bringing his hand to his mouth and biting down, trying to take his mind off the other pain.

Kenpachi panted and stopped as he was fully seated inside his mate. Ichigo's words rang through his mind and he frowned. Unclenching his hands he stroked the orange-haired teen's back gently. Ichigo was so small underneath him, his petite form trembling with tears leaking out of his eyes. He could see his large cock stretching Ichigo's entrance so wide the skin threatened to tear.

He yearned to thrust and thrust without stopping, but a part of his rational mind remained and his mating instincts told him not to damage his precious mate. Many times over he had defeat numerous foes without out even breaking a sweat, but forcing himself not to move when inside Ichigo had already made his body slick with exertion.

When he felt that Ichigo had relaxed sufficiently around him, he pulled out half way and rocked back in. The teen let out a long keen and his body shivered at the unexpected pleasure accompanying the impossibly large penetration. Kenpachi bared his teeth in a grin and removed himself completely this time, slamming back in so roughly Ichigo was shoved flat on his stomach.

The sounds of their mating filled the forest, Kenpachi's grunts and growls lower and gruffer than Ichigo's mewls and whimpers. The wolf hybrid didn't hold anything back, pounding into the neko without pause or remorse while Ichigo tried to stay conscious through the pleasure and sharp pain.

He tried to take his mind away from what was happening but every time he did so, Kenpachi sensed it and delivered a sharp bite to his neck or shoulder. When he finally came it was both a relief and a disappointment. He felt so complete with the large captain inside of him, but the situation still set him on edge. Kenpachi grunted and sank his teeth deep into Ichigo's tender throat, marking him as he filled his mate with his seed. Ichigo promptly passed out, Kenpachi swiftly following him after he remembered to roll off the small teen before he crushed him. He couldn't remove himself because he was knotted inside of him, but he wanted the reassurance of being inside Ichigo anyways.

Hours passed and Kenpachi's eyes snapped open as he woke from his doze. He looked at Ichigo's petite body curled up against his own and memories came rushing back to him. Fuck! He hastily yet carefully turned his mate over and gently parted his cheeks to check the damage. There was some blood, but it looked like it had stopped already. Damn it, the whole thing reeked of rape. Kenpachi hadn't wanted to force Ichigo, he wanted to woo and court him, worship his body until Ichigo was mad with need.

He specifically remembered Ichigo saying 'no' several times, but he hadn't stopped and there were also moments where Ichigo had enjoyed it himself, and even came. But Ichigo…He glanced at his love and a strangely tender look shown in his eye. The not-so-delicate teen's cat ears were twitching slightly and the slow curl of Ichigo's tail showed he was about to wake. Sure enough, a few seconds later his eyes blinked open sleepily and he caught sight of Kenpachi.

"Kenpachi…" Ichigo murmured and rubbed his eyes cutely. "Where are we?"

"Ichigo." Kenpachi swallowed and tried not to think about the pleasant scent still wafting from Ichigo telling him that he was ready to be mounted again. "I'm sorry."

Ichigo's eyes snapped over to him and his lip instantly trembled, his eyes filling with tears. "Do you regret it?"

"Fuck no!" Kenpachi cursed and rubbed the back of his neck, gritting his teeth as he felt himself harden at Ichigo's awaken proximity. "I just…didn't want to take you for the first time in a forest somewhere."

Ichigo looked a little relieved at that and wrapped his arms around Kenpachi's waist nuzzling his broad chest in comfort. "S'okay, I had to get away from the others anyway." Kenpachi groaned and tried not to move as Ichigo innocently brushed against his erection. Ichigo, however, was not so naïve as to not know of Kenpachi's state. "Kenpachi!" Ichigo yelped in surprise with wide eyes. "You're hard!"

That was all Kenpachi could take and in a second Ichigo was on his back again with the dominant male looming over him with a leering grin. "My mate." He said possessively and shoved his submissive's legs over his shoulders before pushing inside once more.

"Ungh, Kenpachi, please give me time to adjust!" Ichigo whined pleadingly.

"Sorry." Kenpachi grunted an apology but didn't slow or stop. The need to mate with Ichigo and fill him with his seed was overpowering. Ichigo must have felt it too because he was curling against him and nuzzling the side of his face affectionately. Kenpachi pressed a tender kiss to his lips that greatly contrasted with the rough and almost brutal pace he was putting Ichigo's lower half through.

Ichigo just gritted his teeth and took the harsh with the soft. He wasn't complaining when such ecstasy was given to him. The pain he was going through almost made him proud, it showed how strong his mate was, and that he would be able to protect him.

Jerking on himself, Ichigo pumped his erection frantically in time with Kenpachi's own movements. He was more alert and aware this time when he came, sighing in pleasure as he felt the warmth wash through his veins and the coiling pressure relax in his groin. Kenpachi smeared his fingers through the white fluid on Ichigo's chest and then brought the same hand up to tilt Ichigo's head to the side so he could sniff his neck.

Rumbling in contentment, Kenpachi spilled himself into his spent lover. His wolf side howled in delight at having claimed Ichigo once more and eagerly licked at the wounds he had created with his sharp teeth. The neko allowed it for a few moments then shoved at his chest.

"Could you pull out of me? I'm kind of sore."

"No." Kenpachi replied and continued to lick and suck at whatever skin he could reach.

Ichigo blinked at the response and frowned. "Could you _please _pull out of me?"

"No."

"Why the hell not?" Ichigo snarled and tried to pull his body from underneath him himself, then yelped as Kenpachi's dick wouldn't budge. "Ouch! What the hell?"

"I'm a wolf hybrid."

"So what?!" Ichigo yelled, panicking and try to pull away frantically and whimpering when he was unable to do so.

"Calm down Ichi!" Kenpachi locked his arms around Ichigo's waist and sat back, pulling his uke with him so he was straddling the larger male. "We're tied right now, you'll be able to break free in a few minutes."

Ichigo squirmed and tucked his face against Kenpachi's shoulder while he continued to shift around. Kenpachi hissed and clamped his hands down on Ichigo's hips. "Don't do that if you don't want to go again."

"What- Kenpachi, are you hard again!?" Ichigo shrieked.

"Too late."

**LINE**

**I hope everyone enjoyed!**

**What full length story should I write next- one with Grimmjow or Stark? ****If StarkxIchigo gets chosen here is the plot summary: What would happen if on that fateful day when Ichigo was nine, he died along with his mother and became an Arrancar. Aizen makes Ichigo Stark's fraccion and they find unexpected romance. There is a few other one sided yaoi pairings with Ichigo as well.**

**If GrimmjowxIchigo gets chosen here is the plot summary: Alternate Universe/ werewolf/ high school fic. Ichigo gets bitten by a 'dog' one night while walking home from school and he starts to change. Like usual, uke-Ichigo with males (and some females) drooling all over him. A bit of blood and gore too. **

**For those that are confused, Stark and Grimmjow are neck and neck while Shirosaki and Kenpachi are way behind, so I am narrowing it down to these two choices. **


	40. Inner Hollow: Ichigo's Side

**Summary: This is Ichigo's point of view of the events in 'Inner Hollow.' Beta'd by kitsunekiri.**

**WARNINGS!!! Slight AU, yaoi, graphic RAPE, blood play, character death (not Kenpachi or Ichigo), and just disturbing themes in general. **

Inner Hollow: Ichigo's side

It was stupid of me to love Kenpachi. From the first moment I met him he tried to kill me, and nearly succeeded. But despite his murderous intentions, there was something so alluring about his tall, strong body and scarred face. When he took off his eye patch and his golden orbs locked onto mine I could swear he saw right through me. After Aizen defected and went to Hueco Mundo I ran into Kenpachi again and again it seemed. Him always chasing after me, screaming at me to fight. I don't know how the hell I ended up with feelings like this when Kenpachi is such a monster.

After I got back home and had some time to myself I let my thoughts wander back to the blood thirsty captain. It wasn't something I consciously noticed at first, but I caught myself thinking of him when I stroked myself and I freaked out a little. I didn't really know who to talk to about my new feelings either. Being 'gay' wasn't universally accepted and I had no idea how goat face would take it. These conflicting feelings haunted me all the time. It wasn't just that I had a crush on a guy, but that it was someone like Kenpachi Zaraki of all people.

I tried to think about girls or even other guys while I masturbated in the shower, but all my thoughts turned to Kenpachi. This strange desire I felt for him to take me was overwhelming. I hesitantly moved my fingers behind me and experimentally stroked my puckered hole. The sensation was slightly erotic and made me moan, which was luckily drowned out by the shower. Gaining confidence, I pushed just the tip of one of them inside myself. It didn't hurt, per say, but it definitely wasn't the pleasurable feeling I was hoping for.

Pulling my finger out in disappointment, I finished myself off with a few rough strokes and got out of the shower. If something like that didn't feel good, than certainly actual penetration wouldn't either.

-

I was in Soul Society when my life changed forever. Rukia and Renji were on an assignment in the human world while I was meeting with some of the captains to discuss the coming war and train. I was lazing about by Byakuya's koi pond when I heard blood-curdling screams of pain and horror. Not one or two, but more than I could even keep track of. I snatched up my sword and ran through Seireitei, my eyes widening at the massive carnage. Lower Shinigami and seated officers alike were ripped to pieces, some just blobs of flesh.

I slid around the corner, my heart pounding in my chest and that is when I saw him.

Kenpachi stood amidst a pile of dead bodies, one of which was the old man Yamamoto himself. But it wasn't Kenpachi like I remembered him. His hair, his skin, his shihakusho were all white. The only thing that wasn't was his black eyes and golden irises. When those eyes turned towards me I felt a shiver of absolute fear go through me. I hadn't been this afraid since I had woken up on the fateful day to find my dead mother's body sprawled over me protectively.

"Kenpachi!?" I asked in bewilderment, Zangetsu tense in my hand as I kept it in front of me protectively.

"Ichigo."

I flinched at his voice, deep and watery. His reiatsu licked the air, coiling towards me almost seductively.

"You're a…vizard?" I asked in confusion.

"Hah! I guess you could say that." He begins to walk toward me, blood dripping from him and splattered the already wet ground. I backed up frantically, gripping Zangetsu tighter and lifted my hand to my face to draw my mask. Inside of me Shirosaki is growling in confusion and pleading with me to let him out so he can protect me.

"Hitogoroshi." He said calmly as he lifted up his own sword. The shadows around me grow darker and solid and before I could even analyze what was going on it lashed out at me. Within a second Zangetsu was broken on the ground and my mask was crumbling. I stared in shock, not even able to figure out what the hell had just happened. It was happening too fast!

His sword solidified into the one I was familiar with yet again and he started to step forward. For a second I couldn't do anything, not even move, but I got myself together and tried to get away desperately. It wasn't even a challenge for him; he just grabbed me and slammed me against the nearest wall, pressing his large, unfamiliar body into mine.

"Kenpachi!" I yelled, twisting frantically in his grasp. He was so close I could feel hit breath washing over my face and smell the tang of blood. "I know you're in there, defeat him! Don't let him win!"

He threw his head back and laughed. I froze in fear and wondered if this was it, I was finally going to die. "We areKenpachi." He growled out, and then he was grabbing my shihakusho and ripping it off my body. "I am just finally letting all of my power go."

"What are you doing!?" I shouted in confusion and fear while trying to shoving him off. He caressed my bare chest and I couldn't help slightly enjoying the sensation before snapping out of it again.

"Mating with you."

"Mating!?" I didn't understand at first, but then he pressed his face against my neck and licked it before sinking his teeth into my neck. I screamed in pain, struggling desperately even as it worsened the pain.

He finally pulled away, and then licked the wound like an animal would to soothe the pain. I hated this. I hate that he's doing this to me, and I hate that a part of me actually liked it. I tensed and yelped when his hands started to push my hakama down. I trembled fearfully and tried to shove him away but only managed to bunch the fabric of his kimono. His hands caressed my naked flesh and I could feel his hard on pressing against my stomach through his hakama.

He forced me to turn around and pushed me against the rough wall. My hands clawed at it, trying to get out from in between him and the wall when he grabbed my ass. I yelped, my back jerking straight in shock as his large hands parted my cheeks and his thumbs rubbed against my entrance. I flattened myself against the wall in an attempt to escape the pressure and almost sighed in relief when he pulled away. A second later I heard the whooshing of fabric and I realized he was pushing his hakama down. Trembling, I looked over my shoulder at him, and then squeezed my eyes shut as I caught sight of his monstrously large erection leaking fluid.

I inhaled sharply, trying not to cry as he leaned forward and nuzzled my cheek. I couldn't handle the affection coming from him in this form, it was so contradicting. I tensed as I felt him rub the head of his dripping penis against my erection almost teasingly.

"No!" I sobbed desperately, my eyes searching his for a glimmer of his self. "Please…Kenpachi, not like this!" I don't want to be raped!

"How do you want it then?" He grunt lowly and I felt him gently nipping at my shoulder as he rocked his hips forward so his erection slide in between my cheeks. If it had been any other situation the sliding of his penis over my hole without entering would have been arousing.

"Not with you like this…" I bit my lower lip and winced as the rough wall scraped against my sensitive flesh.

"You don't like the way I look?" He asked, his eyes narrowing dangerously and making my heart beat a little faster.

"No! Well, I mean, the way you look is…" I trailed off and tried to shift away from his hips but he followed my movement, sliding against my anus again but not entering me. "I mean…not with you in your hollow form." I finished nervously, clenching my eyes shut and gasping as he pressed against my entrance and threatened to slip inside.

"This is my form." He growled, his chest rumbling against my back, "This is _//our// _form." I didn't even get a second to try and decipher what he meant by 'our' because he grabbed my arm and threw me onto the ground next to a dead body. I tried to clamber to my feet but I was sent sprawling once more as he forced me back down onto my stomach and shoved legs apart. Oh god, no! Please no!

"Stop it!" I yelled, tears filling my eyes in frustration and fear.

I felt him reach over to one of the dead body and dragged his hand through the still wet blood. My eyes widened in horror as he grabbed his erection and coated it in the red fluid. He wasn't seriously using a dead person's blood as lubricant, was he? Obviously he was because he started pressing his large erection against my entrance. This isn't happening, this isn't happening!

He gripped my hips and I felt him force himself past my first tight ring of resistance, tearing my rectum as he shoved himself in as far as he could go.

I screamed, my hands digging in the nails and trying to pull myself away as he ripped me apart. I could feel the large difference in our sizes as he molded himself against me, his larger body practically suffocating mine. He actually moved slowly at first but he quickly sped up, slamming into me so hard he knocked the breath out of me. I sobbed and pressed my forehead against my arms, cringing as I felt the thrusts move more fluidly, eased by my own blood.

I twitched as he rubbed my limp penis, breathing in and out roughly as I tried not to enjoy it. But I did. And his painful, strong thrusts only seemed to make it feel better rather than worse. I could hear him growling and grunting in my ear and I spasmed, curling in on myself as I came. Unable to support myself on my arms any longer, I collapsed on my stomach. But Kenpachi wasn't done yet and he continued to use my body harshly until a strange sensation of warmth and wetness spread inside of me.

I was only half conscious as he flipped me onto my back and then kissed me. I shifted in discomfort as he lapped at my tender, bloody lip but I didn't have enough energy to pull away. He stroked my hair in a way that I actually found soothing which freaked me out more than the fact he actually did it. He pulled his hakama back up and then I was hit with a wave of dizziness as he unexpectedly lifted me into his arms.

I felt strangely sated as he slipped me back into his clothes, his hands teasing and stroking my flesh but not going any farther than that. He pulled me against his chest once more and I let out a low moan as his tongue lapped at the wound he made earlier from biting me. I arched at the unexpected pleasure, trembling as he chuckled and wrapped his arms around my body.

"Ichi-chan?" I turned my head away as hope filled me that someone else survived and then noticed Yachiru. Of course she would be alive, I was grateful for that. "You didn't kill Ichi-chan, did you Shiro Ken-chan?" She spoke reproachfully, then beamed as she noticed me peaking at her from within his arms. "Ichi-chan!" She flung herself at me and I flinched, hissing as she accidentally jarred my wounds. "Ichi?"

"He's fine." I heard Kenpachi assure her as he lifted me in his arms bridal style while she clambered onto her usual spot on his shoulder. "He's just in a little pain right now."

"Okay!"

"Kenpachi?" I shook myself from my stupor long enough to look up at him pleadingly. "Did you kill everyone?"

"Yeah."

I stared up at him, unbelieving. "Why!?" I shouted. "Why would you do this!?" I beat frantically at his chest like a child throwing a temper tantrum. "You monster!" I cried, tears streaming down my face as I screamed and hit him. He continued moving to what I assumed was his quarters, not ignoring me but not stopping my actions either. I continued this until I was exhausted, burying my head against his chest, trying to ignore how comfortable it was, and sniffled pathetically. I couldn't believe they were all dead. Rukia and Renji at least were in the real world, but there were so many people…

I slipped into unconsciousness once more, my body throbbing painfully and my mind numb. My only hope was that somewhere inside this ivory beast that the Kenpachi that I loved remained.

**LINE**

**Here you go, I hope you enjoyed it! I will write more ficlets from the 'Inner Hollow' universe, but not right away. **

**For those who are keeping tabs, StarkxIchigo has won the 'next full length fic' contest. But I will write a GrimmjowxIchigo right after it, if not during. The StarkIchi is going to be longer than the GrimmIchi so it depends. I will write a ShiroIchi and KenIchi later, too of course!**

**Please review!!!**


	41. Taken

**Requested by Sara.**

**Summary: Ichigo gets captured by a group who has a vendetta against Soul Society and his friends frantically try to save him. The rescuer this time, however, is not expected. This is one of the longer one shots I've written- over six thousand words!**

**For those who don't know, or don't remember me talking about this before, I believe Kenpachi has 'Ichi-sense.' That is, despite not being able to find his way out of a paper bag, he somehow has the ability to find Ichigo after they met for the first time. Like in the filler ark with the princess and when in Hueco Mundo. He just knows where Ichigo is. Therefore, he has Ichi-sense. **

**Beta'd by kitsunekiri-thanks!**

**WARNINGS!!! Yaoi, smut, lemon, sex, torture, blood, gore. No rape!**

Taken

Ichigo's POV

It should have been nothing more than a routine slaying of a hollow.A quick in out, as they say. But it wasn't. I had just finished cutting through the slow, dumb thing's mask when I felt a slight pin prick at the back of my neck. Slapping my hand there, I frowned as I pulled the thing that had stung me out and saw that it was a senbon needle. Frowning in confusion, I tried to think of a reason that it would be there when my vision started to blur and I stumbled, almost falling.

"Got him." Somebody said laughing. I looked around as much as I could and saw three guys standing there in dark red outfits. The one in the middle had bright red hair and was wearing a smirk that told me he was the one who had spoken. The other two were large, muscular men who stared straight ahead. Their eyes seeing but at the same time not really seeing anything.

I tried to take a step towards them, but I stumbled again and fell to one knee while gasping for breath. Why couldn't I move? Everything seemed too difficult… His other knee collapsed underneath him and he slapped his palms onto the ground to stop his face from smashing into it.

"You will regret ever becoming a Shinigami." The man laughed again and I noted how annoying it was before passing into darkness.

When I woke up again I was in a dark, cold room and unable to move. Upon further inspection I discovered the reason why. A long metal bar rested on my shoulders and my arms were lifted up, chained to it awkwardly and painfully. I couldn't slump all the way forward and it seemed to be keeping me in a kneeling position so I could only assume that it was attached to the ceiling somehow. After moving my legs around I determined that they were likewise chained to the floor.

I looked up when I heard the door open and scowled as I saw the man with the bright red hair from before. Now that my mind wasn't drugged I could see a scar from underneath one eye to the corner of his mouth, twisting it into what seemed like a permanent grin. "Good, you're up." The man said and stepped forward. "I'm glad, there is no use hurting somebody who is unconscious."

I really didn't like the sound of that. Reaching for my spiritual power instinctively, I frowned in confusion when I couldn't feel it. "If you're wondering about your reiatsu, don't worry. Those cuffs will suppress whatever pesky powers you might have."

Shit. "What do you want with me?"

The man chuckled and kneeled so our faces were only inches apart. "We don't want anything to do with _you, _per say. Not really. This is nothing personal; we just want you to do a little something for us."

"Something?"

"Yes. We need you to open a gate into Soul Society." I almost laughed, but I didn't. Of all Shinigami that this man could have picked, he picked the one that probably knew the least about that. The amusement must have shown on my face because he glared and grabbed my chin, forcing me to arch my neck painfully. "What's so amusing, Shinigami?"

"I'm only a substitute Shinigami." I said through gritted teeth. "I don't know how to get to Soul Society."

"Pheh. Liar." He released my chin abruptly and I was able to relax once more, however slightly.

"Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you." I spat out as he walked to the door and let the two large men from before inside. "What does scum like you want with Soul Society?"

He turned around to face me with a smirk. "Scum like me? Soul Society is the scum! They created us and then ordered our slaughter!" The man roared angrily, and then seemed to get himself under control. "But where are my manners? My name is Ryuu and we are what remain of the Yajuu."

I blinked. "Monsters?"

"No, no!" Ryuu seemed to be angry that I dared to call them that as his red eyes flashed. "We are humans who have the ability to shape shift into an animal." I could see him gritting his teeth at my apathetic response. "But that doesn't matter. You don't really need to know anything except for what we need to know. By the time we are through, you will be begging us to let you open a gate."

I spit into his face. He grimaced and wiped it off before turning abruptly. "Don't kill him. But make him hurt." The two men nodded and turned towards me. I stared at them without flinching. I didn't even cry out when the first punched me across the jaw and blood immediately filled my mouth.

I was unable to hold back a grunt, however, when a large, booted foot slammed into my stomach and my arms and legs strained against the chains holding me with the force of it. I don't know how many times they hit me, all I could do was turn my focus inward and try to ignore the pain as they punched and kicked me. I had at least a dozen broken bones already and maybe some internal bleeding that would become dangerous if I didn't get help for it.

I blinked blood out of his eyes and tried to clear his hazy thoughts. Exhaling sharply through my nose, I tried to shift but a large fist slammed into my face yet again and dizziness overwhelmed me. How much blood did I lose? I don't know.

"Stop." Through my swollen eyes I could barely make out Ryuu standing there, staring down at me smugly. "Ready to do it?" I grinned at him through bloody teeth and said nothing. "No? Nothing? A pity, because after this I doubt you'll ever be able to hold a sword again."

Third Person POV-Karakura town

Rukia wrung her hands nervously as they sat in Urahara's tea room. A few hours ago Ichigo's reiatsu had dimmed and then completely disappeared and they were worried. Searching where his reiatsu was last felt, they had discovered a discarded senbon needle that was covered in a fast-working sedative. Rukia had already informed Soul Society of what happened and was told that they would be sending somebody in to deal with it.

Urahara had no clue who would be behind it and so far the senbon needle was generating no leads. It was a dead end. As time passed, they grew more and more worried. Although the sedative indicated they wanted Ichigo alive, that did not tell them anything about what state he would be in when they finally found him. If they did.

All of them jumped to their feet as they felt a spiritual gate being opened outside the shop and rushed to it. The doors of the gate slid open and Renji and Hitsuguya stepped out, closely followed by Kenpachi. While they hurriedly greeted the other two, Kenpachi stood apart, frowning and looking up at the night's sky as though trying to sense something.

"Captain Zaraki." Kenpachi finally looked over at them. "Can you feel him?"

He shrugged and turned away from them, following his instincts as much as he could. The others eyed him then just decided to let him do his own thing. Less trouble and blood shed that way. He grew more and more agitated for a moment before finally he got it. Grinning, he dashed off, leaving the others to shout after him and try to follow.

_Ichigo…Ichigo…I know you're near._

Ichigo's POV- Yajuu's Hideout

I screamed as the large man brought the hammer down on yet another one of my fingers, cringing at the horrible pain shooting up my arm. I tried not to whimper, but it escaped me none the less, making Ryuu smirk.

He held up a hand and the man stopped, backing away with the hammer held limply in his hand and my blood dripping from it. "Are you going to be cooperative now Shinigami?"

I spit red into his face, breathing harshly through my throat as my own blood threatened to choke me. He hit me so hard that my entire boy jerked in the chains and the bolts securing it to the floor and ceiling creaked ominously. "Perhaps a different approach is necessary." His hand reached out and stroked my bruised face, making me flinch more than any other action could. He moved behind me and I froze as his hands slid to my waist and then slipped inside my kimono. "Such soft, young flesh." He was just about to move lower to my hakama when a loud, blaring alarm went off. "Fuck!"

He yanked away from me and ran to the door, "You two, watch him!" They nodded and stood at the door with their backs to me, unmoving and uncaring. I really hope that's somebody coming to rescue me…I don't know how much more pain I could take.

Third Person POV

Kenpachi growled in irritation at the loud alarm screaming over head. True to his senses, he had found the hideout in the woods not very well hidden under an illusion. As soon as he busted the door open that damn thing went off and it was irritating as hell. But that didn't matter. Right now all that mattered was finding Ichigo and slashing through the guys who had dared to take him.

The 11th division captain cocked his head to the side and rested his sword against his shoulder as he watched a, panther? Come running toward him. Shrugging his shoulder, he brought his sword down despite his confusion and frowned as the panther suddenly changed into a human with deadly claws that tried to swipe at him. Tch, whatever. It doesn't matter what the fuck these things are, Kenpachi was going to kill every last one of them anyways.

The shape shifting panther or whatever it was, was fast, but not fast enough, and Kenpachi was impatient. It didn't even have a chance before it was cut in half, spraying blood all over his face and body. But Kenpachi didn't care, he had Ichigo to find so he continued on as if never interrupted.

.

..

.

Ryuu slipped on the blood as he ran around the corner and cursed as he saw the slaughtered remains of Panther. "Fuck! Find him!" He ordered to the subordinates behind him, and then whipped around as he just barely dodged a sword whistling beside his ear.

Glaring at the short, white haired Shinigami he scoffed. "They are sending kids to do Soul Society's dirty work now?"

Hitsugaya's eye twitched and he raised his sword menacingly. "I. Am. Not. A. KID!!!"

.

…

.

Dozen's of bodies laid in Kenpachi's wake. Most of them killed in a single cut. Hell, some of them were killed in a single downward swing of his sword. Nothing was going to stop him. Especially when he felt Ichigo so close.

He almost walked by the room. But the tingle in the back of his mind made him turn around and lay his hand against the wood. The feeling was stronger now. He yanked the door open, startling the two large men inside, but they weren't important. The only thing that was important was the limp form of Ichigo in the center of the room, blood coating his body and several of his bones noticeably broken.

He didn't even bother to look at the two minions who fell easily under his blade, like countless others. He crossed the room and Ichigo finally looked up, one of his eyes swollen shut while the other was glazed over slightly. He blinked the one eye slowly and comprehension slowly dawned, making it clearer. "Kenpachi?" Ichigo asked, his voice cracked and hoarse. Kenpachi's chest tightened at the sound and rage filled him for whoever dared to do this to Ichigo. If Ichigo had been injured in a fight Kenpachi would have been concerned, yes, but to cause this much damage when Ichigo was unable to fight back…

"Idiot, what did you get yourself into?" Kenpachi said gruffly and stepped behind Ichigo to unchain him. There was a lock, but it couldn't even withstand a burst of his spiritual pressure. Ichigo's arms dropped and he could have sighed in relief it wasn't for nearly falling face first to the floor. He would have had Kenpachi not caught him, lifting him into his arms. Ichigo made a soft pained noise and his eyes drooped shut, finally giving in and slipping into unconsciousness.

The large captain frowned and eyed the iron cuffs still hanging off of Ichigo's wrists. He could feel their reiatsu suppressing power even from here and he assumed that was what was making Ichigo so weak. Lifting Ichigo's wrist to his mouth and careful to be mindful of his broken fingers, he sank his teeth into the iron and grinned at the satisfying crunch it produced.

Reiatsu suppressing or not, they didn't hold up against brute strength. He did the same to the other and instantly he saw the effect it had on Ichigo. The orange haired teen relaxed into his arms and let out a deep sigh, tilting his head so that it rested against Kenpachi's chest. Now he looked like he was simply sleeping, not unconscious.

Confident that Ichigo would live through it now, Kenpachi shoved his tender feelings for the beautiful man aside and began to flash step away. The quicker Ichigo got healed, the better. He only stopped when he came across Hitsugaya fighting the man. Ichigo stirred in his arms and frowned, burrowing deeper into his chest. With a heavy frown Ichigo looked at the strange man with bright red hair that had large, leathery wings protruding from his back.

His eye narrowed as he caught sight of the small droplets of blood on his clothes that most wouldn't have noticed, but Kenpachi did. One of Ichigo's torturers.

He shifted Ichigo into his left arm where he was still safely cradled and drew his sword. Hitsugaya barely had a chance to step back before Kenpachi slashed down, ripping into the red haired man's shoulder and through his torso. The man seemed frozen for a moment as Kenpachi flicked the blood off his blade and sheathed it. Blood poured out of Ryuu's mouth and then the upper right half of his torso slid off and his body tumbled over, blood pouring from the two separate halves.

"Tch." Kenpachi turned away from the corpse with distain while Hitsugaya just sighed and sheathed his sword as well.

They both began to run back to Urahara's shop, neither of them talking. Shinigami researchers would be sent to the hideout later to see what they could find. For now though, the main concern was getting Ichigo to Orihime so that she could heal him. As much as Kenpachi disliked having that air-headed woman near her obvious crush, it was a necessary evil.

As soon as they got back, Ichigo's appearance drew an expected reaction. Orihime gasped and put her hands to her face while Rukia and the others looked grim. "Don't just fucking stare, heal him." Kenpachi snapped at Orihime as he laid Ichigo down onto the futon. The woman finally snapped into action, hurriedly calling on her powers while tears streamed from her eyes.

Kenpachi sat down and leaned against the wall, watching Ichigo's healing progress carefully. He didn't glance up with Urahara entered the room, looking slightly serious as his eyes trailed over to Ichigo. Then he plastered a grin on his face and snapped his fan open. "If I might have a word, Kenpachi taichou?" With a grunt the captain stood, throwing one last glance in the strawberry's direction before stepping into the hall. "You know, you might want to clean up a bit so you don't scare Ichigo so much when he wakes up."

"Hn, why would he care?" Kenpachi stated uninterestedly which just made Urahara grin wider.

"You'll never win his heart with that attitude."

Kenpachi glanced over to the shop keeper who was looking way too jovial with this knowledge. "Who says I want to?"

Urahara just giggled, receiving a rather disturbed look from Kenpachi, and tossed the dark haired captain a towel. "Clean up a little. Orihime may be able to heal Ichigo but that won't take away the memories of his pain. Try not to scare him more, ne?"

Kenpachi said nothing, glaring at the towel for a second before roughly wiping himself down and getting the worst of the mess off. For Ichigo he could toss aside his pride as a warrior if it meant a little comfort. He tossed the now ruined towel back to Urahara and stepped back into the room. Ichigo was still unconscious, but already he looked better. His eye was no longer swollen shut and his broken bones had mended themselves. Blood was still smeared across his exposed skin but the cuts and bruises themselves were already healing.

He watched. And tried not to think about how innocent Ichigo looked with his brow relaxed and mouth parted. Tried not to think about how much he wanted to take Ichigo into his arms and shower him with kisses. But he resisted the temptation and a moment later Ichigo's eyes fluttered open. He blinked as he caught sight of Orihime, and then looked around the room until he landed on Kenpachi. They both stared at each other, a silent communication and understanding moving between them.

"Ichigo! I'm so glad you're alright!" Orihime cried teary-eyed. The moment was broken and Ichigo's eyes snapped back to Orihime. Kenpachi immediately regretted the loss. He stood to leave the room without a glance back.

Ichigo inhaled sharply, his eyes wide before he stumbled to his feet. "Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime protested but he paid her no mind as he threw his arms around the larger man and rested his forehead against his back. Kenpachi froze at the sudden contact and tried not to think about how close Ichigo was.

"Kenpachi…" Ichigo murmured and squeezed him a little tighter. "Thank you. You were the one who found me, weren't you?"

Kenpachi didn't say anything. He didn't have to. Instead he turned in Ichigo's grip and let the younger man hug him, his heat resting against the captain's broad chest comfortably as Kenpachi slid his hand up to cup the back of Ichigo's head. Orihime coughed awkwardly and the dark haired Shinigami's eye snapped over to her, glowering darkly before tightening his hold around Ichigo and sending her a pointed look.

She bit her bottom lip and her eyes quivered with renewed tears before she ran out of the room. Ichigo didn't even notice.

The orange haired teen pulled away slightly and looked up at Kenpachi who stared at him with equal intensity. For a second neither of them moved, then Ichigo leaned up just as Kenpachi leaned down to meet him in a kiss. It wasn't tender or sweet. Kenpachi had no patience for that when what he wanted was proof that Ichigo was alive.

The larger Shinigami sealed his mouth over Ichigo's, not so much coaxing his mouth open for his tongue but forcing it open with desperate intensity. Ichigo would have staggered back under the force of it if it wasn't for Kenpachi's hands holding him gently, a paradox to his other wise aggressive actions.

Ichigo didn't complain, instead he returned the biting kiss with equal enthusiasm, opening his mouth and moaning as Kenpachi explored his mouth and dragged his sharp canines over his lips until they almost bled.

Somebody giggled. Ichigo froze while the captain growled dangerously and pulled away from the heated kiss. "What?" He demanded from the shop keeper who was grinning like a school girl and had a small trickle of blood flowing from each nostril.

"Oh, don't mind me, keep going."

"I-I should go thank Orihime…" Ichigo stuttered out and pulled away from Kenpachi's embrace, fleeing the room with a bright red blush across his cheeks.

Kenpachi watched him go with a scowl before he rounded on Urahara. "You better have a good reason for interrupting."

Urahara sighed and flipped his fan closed, serious once more. "I do. Had I not come in, would you have taken him?" Kenpachi didn't have to answer, his face said it all. "I thought so. Take it slowly with him or he will regret it."

Kenpachi clenched his jaw as Urahara left. He hated that the other man was right. If nobody had come into interrupt he would have taken Ichigo hard up against the wall, or the futon if he had the patience to take the few seconds to get over to it. But fast, frenzied sex like that wouldn't build a lasting relationship. It would probably make Ichigo ashamed and he would try to push Kenpachi away, which was something he didn't want.

It had been three days since Kenpachi had rescued Ichigo and he hadn't seen him. He wanted to, but it gave Ichigo the time he needed to think about what he wanted. But three days was Kenpachi's limit. He knew when Ichigo would be walking home from school and decided that was the best time to strike.

Ichigo was walking with his hands jammed into his pockets and a scowl on his face when he was grabbed from behind and yanked into an alley. "What the-" He blinked as he recognized the large captain. "Kenpachi? What are you doing here?"

"We never got to finish." Kenpachi said, eyeing Ichigo's uniform clad body appreciatively.

"I-I thought you weren't really interested." Ichigo stuttered and looked to the side with a blush.

"Why would you think that?" Kenpachi asked, smirking slightly at his nervousness.

"Because you've left me alone for three days. I thought you went back to Seireitei."

"Nah, I was just giving you some time to think it over."

"Think it over?"

Kenpachi grinned and leaned closer to Ichigo, resting his hand against the rough alley wall. "Are you willing to accept me? Because once I have you I don't intend to let you go."

"Um…" Ichigo shifted under Kenpachi's gaze. "This isn't exactly the best place to talk about this."

"I know a place." Kenpachi said as he moved away from Ichigo. Ichigo followed after him uncertainly, looking slightly critical as the captain lead him to the wooded area by the Onose River. "I found it when Yachiru and I were looking for hollows one time." Kenpachi mentioned as he ducked under a low branch.

"You mean while you got lost looking for hollows?"

"Whatever." Kenpachi grumbled under his breath. "Here."

It was a little clearing that was covered in soft moss. There were a few flowers sprinkled here and there, but it was the sunshine dancing through the trees and catching the little wisps of leaves that made it so beautiful.

Kenpachi was more interested in Ichigo than the clearing though. "So are you?"

"Er, what?" Ichigo had completely forgotten the question.

"Willing to accept me."

"Oh…" Ichigo was silent for a few moments. "You know Kenpachi, before I never would have thought you cared enough to come save me. That all you cared about was fighting and finding the next battle…"

"Is that a no?" Kenpachi growled, trying not to think about how much his chest hurt at the thought.

"Let me finish. But you did save me, and when you held me I felt…safe." Ichigo blushed slightly but didn't look away, instead moving closer, lifting his hands and settling them on Kenpachi's shoulders. Kenpachi gripped Ichigo's hip and pulled the smaller man flush against him. "I like that you fight, that I don't have to worry about you getting hurt." Ichigo continued as he slid his hand to brush his thumb across the scar running down Kenpachi's face. "I like that you can protect me and I don't always have to protect you." He leaned up and pulled Kenpachi's head down to his mouth. "I am willing to accept you, all of you."

Their second kiss was just as passionate as the first, but much more gentle. Kenpachi traced the inside of Ichigo's lips with his tongue and tilted the younger man's head back for more access. Ichigo opened his mouth to the touch and timidly explored Kenpachi's mouth as well. Kenpachi grinned into the kiss and rested his hands on Ichigo's lower back, inching them down to Ichigo's ass. Ichigo jerked when he was grabbed roughly and yanked away from the kiss to gasp for breath.

"Kenpachi." He said lowly, dangerously. "What do you think you are doing?"

"What does it feel like?" Kenpachi asked, his deep voice rumbling in his chest as he gave Ichigo's ass another squeeze and moved his mouth to Ichigo's neck.

"It feels…" He trailed off as Kenpachi sucked on a particularly sensitive spot on his throat. "Oh! It feels good."

"Mmm…" Kenpachi reluctantly pulled away as he tried to level his thoughts. "Do you want this?"

"Yes, but not here…" Ichigo fidgeted and flicked his eyes away from Kenpachi's visible one. "Come into my room tonight, when my family is asleep." He said, linking hands with the large captain and tugging him out of the clearing. "I better get home before goat face gets angry."

Surprisingly, Kenpachi didn't protest their linked hands. Instead he grinned and enjoyed the smaller, softer hand entwined in his and tried to think about fighting instead of the night ahead of them both. He lifted their hands and gave Ichigo's much smaller one a squeeze. "They don't hurt at all?" He asked curiously. "From what they did?"

Ichigo winced at the memories but gave him a shaky smile. "Nope."

"Good."

It wasn't too long of a walk back to Ichigo's house, but it was nearing dinnertime when they both got back.

"I'll see you later tonight." Ichigo murmured with a blush, glancing around to make sure nobody was there before giving Kenpachi a quick kiss and scurrying into the house.

Kenpachi ran all the way to Urahara's. There were some things he needed to get from that man…

.

…

.

Ichigo left his window open, not knowing when Kenpachi was going to show up. His family had already gone to bed, and he had taken a shower before retiring to his own room. Nervousness made his stomach clench uncomfortably, but there was excitement as well. He was lying down on the bed in only a pair of pajama bottoms and his arms crossed under his head when he felt his presence. His eyes snapped open and he sat up abruptly, blushing heavily at the sight of Kenpachi perched on the window sill, leering at him.

"Ichigo." Kenpachi practically purred his name as he stepped down onto the bed, making it dip under his weight.

"Kenpachi…"

The dark haired captain braced his hands on either side of Ichigo's waist and slid in between his knees, nudging him to lie on his back as he kissed the younger man. Ichigo moaned and wrapped his arms around Kenpachi, pausing momentarily when he felt something sharp stick into him.

"What's that?" He asked curiously, gesturing to the bulge in Kenpachi's kimono.

"Oh…" Kenpachi sat up slightly and reached into his kimono, pulling out two different objects. The first was a strange triangular device that Ichigo had no clue what it was and the second was…lube. Scarlet tinged his cheeks as Ichigo fought not to look at it and instead concentrating on the first object. "I got it from Urahara. I didn't think you would want you old man or sisters to accidentally hear us…it's supposed to block anyone from hearing sound inside the room it's in."

"And the lube?"

"That old man is a pervert." Kenpachi grunted and stroked Ichigo's bare stomach with his calloused fingers. "It will make it easier."

"Y-yeah…" Ichigo stuttered nervously, making Kenpachi chuckle and lean down to kiss him.

"We don't have to do this now."

"I want to…besides, I don't know when you'll be in the real world again."

"It's not hard for captains to move from Soul Society to the real world." Kenpachi commented, untying his kimono and letting it drop from his shoulders. Ichigo gulped at the sight of the hard, toned muscles revealed to him and hesitantly touched his chest. "I can come see you whenever I want."

"I want you now." The orange haired teen murmured as he continued his curious exploration of Kenpachi's torso, dipping down to trace the sharp definition of his abdomen and then brushing against the top of his hakama. "Can you take these off?"

Kenpachi grinned in satisfaction and stood, slowly untying his hakama before letting it drop to the floor. Ichigo's eyes dropped down and a bright red flush graced his cheeks as he took in Kenpachi's large erection jutting proudly from a mass of dark curls. He shifted uncomfortably in his spot on the bed, swallowing harshly when Kenpachi smiled predatorily and he knelt on the bed, tugging at Ichigo's pajama bottoms. "You too."

Ichigo swung his legs over the side of the bed, pushing his pants down and then kicking them off. Cool, dry hands caressed his stomach and then he was pulled back against Kenpachi's hard chest. He could feel the evidence of Kenpachi's excitement throbbing against his back and had to fight the urge to squirm away. "Sh…" Kenpachi whispered in his ear, feeling over his hip bones and gliding down to grab his erection. Ichigo gasped loudly and threw his head back, digging his fingernails into Kenpachi's hand. "Do you like that?"

"Yes!" Ichigo hissed out, giving a startled moan when Kenpachi spread his legs a little more and reached over to grab the lube. "Kenpachi?" Ichigo asked uncertainly as Kenpachi flicked the lid open and poured the lubricant onto his fingers. "How exactly are we going to…?" He trailed off uncertainly.

"You don't know how two guys have sex?" Kenpachi said in amusement, chuckling deeply when Ichigo elbowed him. "Let me show you."

He gripped Ichigo's erection again pumping it once before sliding his long, dexterous fingers to cup his ball sack and then rub against the rim of his anus.

"Kenpachi!" Ichigo jerked and closed his eyes tightly as a single finger nudged into him, not quite painful, but definitely uncomfortable. "Is this how…?" He asked uncertainly, shifting slightly as the digit moved in an out of him, getting him accustomed to it.

"Yeah, I'm stretching you so I can fit inside." Kenpachi said gruffly, rocking his hips into my back so Ichigo could feel the slightly wet head pressing against him, slippery and hard. All of that was supposed to fit inside of him? Ichigo wondered if that was possible. A second finger was introduced, making him bite his lower lip and curse. It hurt! He whimpered and reached for Kenpachi's hand, gripping it.

"This can't work."

"Yes it can." Kenpachi muttered into his ear, sounding slightly tense. The fingers inside of him spread apart and wiggled around until Ichigo thought he couldn't take it anymore. Than they pressed down on something that had lightening flashing behind his eyelids. He cried out and arched his back, shoving his hips down to get more of the feeling.

"More!" Ichigo demanded, grinding his hips down desperately.

"As you wish." Kenpachi withdrew his fingers and lifted Ichigo up, using his own legs to spread Ichigo's even farther apart. He slathered his erection with lubricant, his own touch making his dick twitch with the need to be inside the younger man. "Hold on." The head of his erection pressed against Ichigo's tight entrance. For a moment all Ichigo felt was a blunt pressure, then pain raced through him as Kenpachi began to slip inside.

"Ah!" Ichigo cried out as tears slipped from his eyes. "Ow…"

"Don't be so tense." Kenpachi said in a strained tone, pressing in even further and cursing the tight heat surrounding him. Ichigo shuddered as he was filled, the lube making the penetration a lot easier but still painful. When he was finally all the way inside, Kenpachi fought to stay still while Ichigo panted for breath with his eyes clenched tightly shut.

"U-ungh!" Ichigo shifted a little and winced when a sharp pain went through him. Kenpachi kissed the side of his neck in way of an apology and began to stroke Ichigo's dick back to full erectness. The dark haired captain held still for as long as he could, but the sensation of having Ichigo's back pressed against his chest and shivering in his arms was driving him over the edge.

He began to move, slowly at first to give Ichigo a chance to adjust. Those small little noises he made as he gasped for breath and squirmed at the strange sensation only made Kenpachi want to go faster.

"Fuck!" Ichigo shouted as Kenpachi hit his prostate, his legs trembling as he tried to keep up with the quick pace.

"Ichigo." Kenpachi kissed him deeply as he pushed the orange haired man onto his hands and knees and gripped his hips.

"Ah!" Ichigo rested his forehead against his forearms and gritted his teeth. His arms and legs already ached from the strength it took to not be pushed flat onto his face from Kenpachi's violent thrusts.

"You. Feel. So. Good." Kenpachi punctuated each word with a hard jerk forward, pulling Ichigo back at the same time so they met with a loud slapping sound. Ichigo whimpered, moving one of his hands in between his legs to jerk himself off as he got lost in the pain and pleasure. "Tell me how much you like it Ichi." Kenpachi demanded as he leaned over Ichigo and pulled his hand away, pinning both of them above his head.

"Unn, please!"

"Please what?"

"Please, I like it!"

"How much?" He angled his hips and began pounding against Ichigo's prostate, smirking at the harsh cries he received for his efforts.

"A lot! Please let me come!"

Kenpachi finally released his hands and began to pump his erection while breathing in his ear. "You're so beautiful…" He murmured and kissed his neck. "You make me want to bring you back to Seireitei so I can watch over you better."

"C-can't…m'friends and m'family…" Ichigo trailed off and hissed as he threw his head back "Ah!"

"You could always come back to visit them." Kenpachi reasoned, his groin tightening as he neared his climax.

"I-I can't!" Ichigo spasmed as Kenpachi hit his prostate while moving his hand a little faster. "Kenpachi!" He released, his climax spurting all over his stomach and chest as well as the bed. He almost collapsed but Kenpachi's hands kept his hips up.

Just a little bit more…Kenpachi gave a feral growl and thrust as hard as he could, biting Ichigo's back as his tight body milked his orgasm from him. He finally relaxed his grip on Ichigo's hips and the younger man collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavily as Kenpachi kissed his neck and shoulders sweetly.

"You okay?" He asked and rubbed his hand along Ichigo's side. "Not too badly hurt?"

"M'fine." Ichigo muttered, half asleep. "Sore…"

"Good." Kenpachi said, a tone of smug satisfaction entering his voice.

"How is that good?" Ichigo asked with a growl, cracking one eye open to scowl.

"If I hadn't held back you would be a lot more than just sore."

"Hmmm…" Ichigo closed his eyes again, only shifting slightly and mumbling under his breath with Kenpachi began to wipe him down with his t shirt. "Love you…"

Kenpachi paused his movement and glanced at Ichigo's sleeping face before leaning over and kissing him on the forehead. "I love you too."

He pulled the blankets up around him and grabbed the lube and silencing device before stepping out the window. He wanted to stay, but it wouldn't do for his lover's father to catch them in a compromising position in the morning. Maybe Ichigo would agree to come back to Seireitei with him…Kenpachi didn't think so, but he had methods of persuasion.

**LINE**

**For those who were curious, Yajuu means: beast, monster, wild animal. **

**I've started putting up some of my stuff on my deviant art account, but don't expect anything great. The links on my profile. **


	42. Captive

**Summary: AU Ichigo is staying in a hotel, minding his own business and taking a bath when a strange man comes barging in.**

**Beta'd by KitsuneKiri- thanks!!!**

**WARNINGS!!! Yaoi, smut, lemon, sex, Kenpachi being Kenpachi… No rape. **

Captive

At least the old man was good for something. Don't get him wrong, Ichigo loved his father but sometimes he could be overbearing. But goat face did something strangely appreciated by offering to send Ichigo on a mini vacation to take a break from his college studies. While he would have also loved to seen his family, they had their own lives and he would see them in the summer, and man, was this hotel fancy. Being a doctor paid well and Isshin apparently didn't worry about the expenses when he sent Ichigo here.

Ichigo sighed and closed his eyes, leaning back against the surprisingly spacious claw footed tub as he enjoyed the bubble bath.

……..

Kenpachi carefully twisted the safe's lock, his ear pressed against the cold metal as he frowned in concentration.

Click.

It was a very quiet sound, but Kenpachi heard it. With a grin he opened the safe and saw the stack of cash inside. These rich people are all idiots. Without wasting a moment he started stuffing the money into his bag, when he yanked on a set of bills that was attacked to a spring alarm. There was no sound, not blaring siren over head, but Kenpachi knew that the security guards were alerted to the break in and were rushing his way right now.

With an irritated growl he shoved the rest of the money into his bag and ran out of the room, leaving his equipment behind. As soon as he got out the door security guards rounded the corner with their guns drawn. Guns, eh? Fucking rich people. "Stop or we'll shoot!" Rent-a-cops. Hilarious. He grinned a flipped them off, running around the corner and out of the line of sight. The pansies wouldn't dare open fire without the certainty that other guests wouldn't get caught in the path.

Randomly choosing a door he smashed through it, his eyes moving around quickly. Kenpachi threw the door to the bathroom open and slammed it shut, shoving his shoulder against it as the security guards who were chasing him bounced off the door. He grinned ferally and then realized he wasn't alone in the room. He looked over his shoulder and saw an orange haired man in the bath tub, gaping at him with surprise and fear. Unwittingly, Kenpachi's eyes dragged down the cute man's body making Ichigo flush and cross his arms over his chest, sinking as deep as possible into the tub.

Kenpachi smirked. Glancing around the bathroom, he snagged the table beside the door and hooked it under the door handle. Stepping away from the secured door he once again turned his attention to the blushing man who was desperately looking for an escape route. The dark haired criminal drew his sword and the man froze, his beautiful brown eyes wide and full of anxiety. It made Kenpachi hard.

"Open up! This is the police!" A commanding voice rang through the door. Kenpachi ignored it.

He started across the room and Ichigo threw his arms over the side of the tub, tensing and ready to spring out when the tip of Kenpachi's sword pressed lightly against his cheeks. "I don't think so." He growled. "Stay right where you are, I would hate to carve up your pretty face." Ichigo gulped and did as he was told, shrinking back into the tub and staring up at the large man. "What's your name kid?"

"I'm not a kid." Ichigo growled in anger, his eyes flaring when Kenpachi chuckled.

"I didn't ask if you were a kid, I asked what your name was." With a simple flick of his wrist there was a sting of pain across Ichigo's cheek and then a red line before blood trickled down.

"I-Ichigo."

"Heh, Strawberry?" Kenpachi snickered.

"Fuck you!" Ichigo yelled again, unable to help himself and immediately regretted it when a crazy glint appeared in the man's eyes and the sword dipped into the water that was becoming clearer and clearer as the bubbles disappeared. Ichigo sucked in a breath in panic and tried to move away but was stopped immediately.

"Don't move unless you want me to cut somewhere that won't just be a minor irritation." Ichigo didn't move. But he did close his eyes tightly and clench his hands against the side of the tub when Kenpachi moved the sword in between his legs in the water and dragged the blunt edge along his inner thigh. "Ichigo." He purred and grabbed Ichigo's bright orange hair. "I am Kenpachi." He bent down and kissed Ichigo, forcing his lips over the lithe man's own and growling in pleasure when the man stiffened and tried to fight him off. He tilted the sword just slightly so Ichigo could feel it's sharp edge bite into him almost, but not quite, enough to draw blood.

As pleasurable as the scared man's lips beneath him was, Kenpachi had more pressing matters to attend to. Like the banging at the door that was growing more and more insistent. No shots were fired yet so they must suspect that somebody was in the bathroom with him. Damn. No time for this now, but maybe later…He eyed the man who looked like he wanted to crawl out of his own skin and grinned. Sheathed his sword, he stepped away from Ichigo and grabbed a towel.

"Put it on." He ordered tossing it to the ground and then crossing his arms over his chest. He the slim body and dangling cock appreciatively as Ichigo scrambled out of the bathtub and was forced to bend over to pick up the towel- too bad it was while facing him- and then wrapping it around himself. Without any further hesitation Kenpachi lifted his booted foot and smashed it into the bathroom window, making Ichigo scramble away from the few pieces of broken glass that landed inside.

Without any warning Kenpachi grabbed Ichigo by the waist and lifted him up bridal style. Ichigo yelped and tried to shove the man away but the look in the other man's eyes stopped him. Glancing out the window, Kenpachi looked around for a possible landing and saw a balcony one room over and two stories down. He grinned. "You aren't going to…" Ichigo trailed off as Kenpachi stepped onto the window sill and they were suddenly outside, the traffic blaring below as Ichigo clung to Kenpachi for dear life. "No!" Ichigo managed to scream before Kenpachi leaped into the darkness of the night.

For one adrenaline packed, extremely fearful moment Ichigo thought he was going to die, and then with a heavy thump they landed. Kenpachi grunted at the sharp impact and staggered for a moment but not once did his grip on Ichigo loosen. "Be quiet." Kenpachi hissed to Ichigo and then cautiously slid the balcony door open and stepped into the hotel. It was dark and quiet, no sounds coming from the bedroom or anywhere else.

Thrown beside the couch was a pair of tennis shoes that looked like they might be a little big for Ichigo, but they would have to do. Kenpachi tossed him to Ichigo who fumbled to catch them with a thrown. He opened his mouth to speak but Kenpachi raised a finger to his lips and sent him a glare, warning him to speak. Ichigo stepped into them quickly and tied them tightly. Kenpachi took a moment to enjoy the view of him bending over in just a towel before snagging the jacket laid across the couch and handing it to him as well. There were no pants in sight so he would just have to make do with what he had.

As soon as Ichigo had zipped up the jacket Kenpachi grabbed his arm, yanking him to the door. He carefully pressed his ear against it and waited, listening for anybody passing through. Nothing. It seemed the police weren't patrolling this level yet. He slipped out the door carefully, continuing to tug Ichigo behind him. An old couple gave them a weird glance at Ichigo's strange clothing ensemble but a tight squeeze to his elbow and a glare promising pain stopped Ichigo from crying out for help.

He was yanked down the stairs all the way to the bottom floor. Instead of going out through the front door where police would probably be watching, Kenpachi dragged him through the kitchen (again, many weird looks) and out through a side door.

"Bastard!" Ichigo hit him hard against the chest now that they were alone and there wasn't a possibility of other people getting dragged in.

"Let me go jack ass!"

Ichigo punched him straight against the jaw, smirking as a satisfying cracking noise echoed through the alley. Kenpachi rubbed his jaw, eyeing Ichigo with a grin.

"You sure are feisty." He grabbed a hold of Ichigo's other arm as well and jerked his lithe body against him.

"I like that."

Ichigo flushed but was saved from having to response with a curse when a car drove up beside them and stopped. Ichigo blinked at it and then yelped when Kenpachi yanked the door open and shoved Ichigo in. Ichigo snarled and kicked at the man but his legs were quickly caught and pinned with an arm wrapping around his shoulders to keep his arms still. In the driver's seat a bald man blinked at the spectacle while the petite, black haired man beside him just sighed. "Uh, sir?" The bald man asked hesitantly. "Something you want to tell us? I thought we were getting money, not some kid."

"Drive the car." Kenpachi ordered, not even having to put any effort into keeping the squirming Ichigo in his grasp.

"Let me go you-" He was cut off by a large, calloused hand covering his mouth. He tried to claw at them but Kenpachi ignored the futile attempts.

The two men in the front seats ignored both of them for the most part except for the man with the bobbed hair occasional glances at Ichigo and muttering 'beautiful.' It wasn't too long before the bald man pulled up to a large house in the middle of no where that looked more like a mansion.

The bald man snickered as Ichigo yelled and cursed at Kenpachi when he was dragged out and then promptly thrown over his shoulder. "Bastard!"

The bald man known as Ikkaku parked the car, getting out and opening the door for Yumichika. "What do you think he's going to do to that kid?" He mused out loud, linking hands with his lover as they also made their way up to the house.

"Hm, who knows? Kenpachi is lucky Yachiru already went to sleep or else she would have snagged him from the boss."

"Feh, yeah." Ikkaku chuckled and cocked his head to the side. "I just hope he isn't inviting trouble."

"Why? Trouble means more fighting."

Ikkaku dutifully took Yumichika's coat as they stepped into the massive entryway, grimacing slightly at Ichigo's protesting screams before they were finally cut off by the slamming of a door. "I don't mind fighting, just as long as it's not the pigs."

"Worrying is not very beautiful." Yumichika commented as they walked to their bedroom.

"Kenpachi knows how to handle himself."

……

Kenpachi tossed Ichigo onto his bed, grabbing a hold of the strawberry's kicking legs with a large grin. "You have a lot of fight in you."

"Let me go!" Ichigo tried to jerk his feet out of Kenpachi's grasp but the other man was too strong.

"What the hell do you want from me?"

"Don't be naïve." The large man pressed a kiss to his bare leg and pressed in between them, forcing the towel to slide open precariously.

"No!"

Kenpachi growled in frustration and let go of Ichigo's to rest his hands on either side of Ichigo's head and glare down at him. "C'mon, I'll make you feel real good."

"I said no!" Ichigo attempted to twist his leg around enough to kick at him but Kenpachi used his large size to pin him down firmly.

"I'll let you go afterward if you let me fuck you now."

"Like hell I will!"

Kenpachi frowned and leaned over Ichigo so their faces were mere inches apart. "If not I will keep you here for as long as it takes you to break. You won't be able to see your family or go to school…It's only your pride keeping you here."

"I'm not some slut that you can just fuck!" Despite his words, Ichigo was shaken by Kenpachi's words, and Kenpachi knew it.

"Are you a virgin?" The robber asked with a leer, earning him a blush and a heated scowl.

"Fuck you!"

"Tch, is that a yes?"

"No!"

"Hm." Kenpachi grinned and nuzzled Ichigo's neck, smirking largely when Ichigo shivered in pleasure.

"I want you to be willing. What's a little mutual sex anyways?" Ichigo still looked uncertain but the pressure against his cock that was quickly hardening was pretty convincing.

"I'll let you leave after, if you still want to."

"But…" Ichigo trailed off, his breath hitching as his jacket was unzipped slowly. "If I say no, will you stop?"

Kenpachi paused his actions and frowned deeply as he eyed his prey. He didn't know if he would or not, but Ichigo didn't need to know that. "I'll stop."

"Liar." Ichigo muttered and shifted under Kenpachi. "But you will let me go?"

"Yes."

This time Ichigo believed him. He allowed Kenpachi to kiss his way down his bare chest and squirmed when sharp teeth dug into the sensitive flesh surrounding his nipple. "Ah!"

"What a nice reaction." Kenpachi murmured smugly and soothed it with his tongue. The jacket was pulled all the way off and the towel shoved off along with the tennis shoes Ichigo still wore. He lay beneath Kenpachi completely naked and nervous. Rough hands began to trace up his inner thigh and he was reminded of his sword's path earlier in the evening. Fear flitted through him, but anticipation over rode any other emotions. The idea of having sex with this man…this outlaw was dangerous and appealing. Or maybe appealing because he was dangerous. There was just something about Kenpachi that made Ichigo hot.

Hands parted his legs and dipped behind his balls to stroke his entrance. His erection throbbed and he squirmed, turning his head to the side and pretending not to enjoy it. Kenpachi chuckled and prodded at the puckered hole, which was unexpectedly tight and not wet. He frowned a little in confusion and glanced at Ichigo's erect dick. He guessed that Ichigo didn't naturally get wet down there…and he didn't want to tear the kid apart.

He pulled away long enough to take his clothes off quickly, cursing loudly when his foot got caught in his pants. Ichigo turned red and looked away quickly when he was treated to the view of Kenpachi's large erection. The dark haired man leaned back and none too gently grabbed a hold of Ichigo's hair, yanking him up and over his lap. "Suck me."

"Wh-what?" Ichigo struggled against the harsh grip on his hair and tried to bat the hands away without pulling his hair out as well.

"Get me nice and wet."

"But…" His head was pushed down again and a musky scent filled his nose. Kenpachi's erection was already leaking a slight bit of fluid and it made Ichigo want to gag when his tongue slid over the head and he forced himself to take Kenpachi's dick into his mouth. The taste wasn't all that bad…but the thief's hard on was sizeable and it was difficult to suck on without risking gagging himself.

But Kenpachi seemed to like it if his grunts were anything to go by. He tried to get the orange haired man to take more of it into his mouth but Ichigo instantly panicked and had to pull off of him completely while coughing and gasping for breath. So instead he waited impatiently for Ichigo to discover his limitations for himself. While Ichigo was sucking on his dick with a serious expression on his face Kenpachi couldn't help but find cute, Kenpachi spit on his fingers and reached behind Ichigo to prod at his entrance again.

Ichigo's eyes widened as Kenpachi pushed two fingers inside of him and he tried to back pedal off of his cock but the dark haired man used his other hand to keep his head down. "I'm gonna rip you open if you keep fighting me like this."

Ichigo might have said something, but the sound was muffled around Kenpachi's dick and it only served to make Kenpachi hiss in pleasure and press his fingers inside Ichigo down harshly. The effect was instantaneous as Ichigo have a muffled cry of pleasure and pushed back against the fingers, his expression that of surprised wonder.

"That's enough." Kenpachi pulled his fingers out and shoved Ichigo so he fell onto his back, his long creamy limbs splayed in an inviting position. The younger man flinched when his legs were spread and Kenpachi maneuvered in between them. He felt Kenpachi's large and blunt penis press against his entrance and flinched.

"Wait, wait!" Ichigo yelled and shoved against Kenpachi's chest.

"What now?" Kenpachi growled, clearly irritated at being stopped when he was just about to get what he wanted.

"Use a condom asshole!"

"You're a guy."

"I know that!"

"It's not like you're going to get pregnant." Kenpachi tried to press in again but Ichigo stopped him.

"Have you ever heard of STD's!?" Ichigo snarled and glared.

"I don't have anything and you're a virgin."

"You expect me to believe you?" Ichigo asked incredulously. Kenpachi narrowed his eyes and gripped Ichigo's thighs, shoving them up before thrusting his hips forward harshly. The orange haired man cried out and dug his nails into Kenpachi's shoulders as he gritted his teeth.

"Ow…" He whined and arched his back to try and ease the pain as Kenpachi slowly but steadily slid inside of him. "Ugh, you're too big for me…"

Kenpachi looked a little smug at that proclamation and moved his head down to kiss Ichigo but the orange haired man turned his head to the side and buried his face into the pillow. The thief scowled in anger and thrust his hips forward abruptly so that he was fully sheathed in a single movement. Ichigo half screamed and half sobbed as he unconsciously curled inward and tried to move away from the thing causing him pain.

The dark haired man had the decency to look a little ashamed at his actions and pressed soft kisses along his neck and shoulder. He didn't apologize, but he held still and allowed Ichigo some time to adjust to his wide girth.

"Ungh! Kenpachi!" When Ichigo shifted to get comfortable Kenpachi pressed against his prostate, forcing a bolt of pleasure through him. He still felt impossibly stretched and full, but it was bearable as long as Kenpachi still hit that thing.

Kenpachi took his pleasure moans as a sign to move and began to thrust in and out of him quickly. "Slow down!" Ichigo begged but his only answer was a growl and teeth sunk deep into his neck. The fast pace and his inexperienced body were quickly rising to climax it was all so intense.

"Don't come yet." Kenpachi commanded and pinched the base of his cock cruelly.

"Agh…" Ichigo wrapped his legs around Kenpachi's hips and effectively slowed him down slightly and he tightened around him and ground his ass back against him.

"Fucking beautiful." Kenpachi whispered into his ear.

"Stay with me here. You'll have everything you could ever want and a life of excitement. Say yes…say it!"

Ichigo let out a shriek as his prostate was abused to pleasurably and still he wasn't allowed to come. "Can't…can't, fuck, just let me come!"

"No. Say it."

Torture like this had to be illegal. "Yes! God, yes! Please!"

With a few jerks of Kenpachi's hand Ichigo was coming. The muscular man pistoned in and out of his tight, convulsing heat a few more times before he followed after Ichigo embarrassingly fast. While Ichigo was distracted with catching his breath, Kenpachi sealed his mouth over Ichigo's and thrust his tongue in. Ichigo gave a muffled moan in surprise but was easily distracted by his talented tongue. Kenpachi slid out of Ichigo and the orange haired man groaned in discomfort, quickly breaking the spell.

For a moment Ichigo panted until everything came back to him. "Bastard!" He hit Kenpachi who was watching him with amusement.

"No way in hell am I staying here!"

"You said you would."

"You tricked me! You said before I could leave if I let you fuck me!"

"You can leave now, I just have to go with you and you have to come back."

"Asshole." Ichigo muttered and slumped back onto the pillow as he ran out of steam.

"You're a student or something, aren't you?" Kenpachi asked while sliding a large, rough hand up and down Ichigo's side.

"Yeah."

"What are you studying?"

"Psychology."

"Are you interested in that?" Ichigo shrugged and then winced as it jarred his body.

"You want some aspirin or something?" Ichigo scowled and shook his head. He wasn't a pansy, he could deal with it.

"Don't you think it would be more fun to work with me?"

"What do you do even? All I know is that you're a criminal."

"Sometimes we rob rich snobs, mostly we fight underground for fun and cash."

"Yeah?" Ichigo asked and then yawned in sleepiness.

"Yeah. Go to sleep. If you want we can go see your family in the morning, but you're coming back here."

"Right, whatever." Kenpachi growled and bit him on the neck.

"Ow! Okay, okay already!" Kenpachi pulled away with a satisfied look on his face. "You can still go to college if you want, but you're staying with me."

"Why do you want me to? Aren't I just a convenient fuck?"

"Course not. I don't just fuck anybody after all."

Ichigo snorted. "Of course."

"Go to sleep before I decide to wake up more."

Ichigo fell asleep pretty quickly after that. For awhile Kenpachi stayed up, just watching him as he slept pretty soundly, probably because his body was so worn out. He didn't know what possessed him to take Ichigo captive, but he was very glad he did.

**LINE**

**I hoped everyone enjoyed! I love a forceful Kenpachi :D**


	43. Fight Club

**This is for vudupins birthday!!! Happy b-day =D **

**Summary: Kenpachi and Ichigo meet at fight club. Sex ensues (of course!) Many thanks to KitsuneKiri for beta'ing this!**

**Warnings!!! Violence, yaoi, smut, sex, the usual. **

Fight Club

Ichigo shifted from foot to foot as he glanced around the dark basement. Men all around him where laughing or cracking their knuckles. Renji beside him was smiling gleefully and elbowing the orange haired man in the side.

"This is stupid Renji."

"No, no! This is exactly what you fucking need man!"

"Tch." Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"This is just a club based off of a movie." A man near him heard and glared but Ichigo didn't pay him any mind.

"You'll like it, I promise."

"I can kick your ass anytime I want, why should I drive out here to do the same thing?"

Renji's answer never came because a voice in the center of the room cut him off.

"Everybody shut up!!!" It was a bald man with a twisted grin on his face. Ichigo looked at him curiously, wondering if this was the leader of this shin dig when a large man behind him stepped forward.

He must have been almost a foot taller than Ichigo and had black hair that was chopped jaggedly around shoulder length. His left eye had a scar running down it, but it didn't look like it impaired his vision. His shirt was off and Ichigo tried not to eye the strong frame and reminded himself that this was a _fight _club, not a _gay _club.

"Most of you know the deal." He had a deep and raspy voice that sent involuntary shivers down Ichigo spine.

"That's Kenpachi Zaraki." Renji whispered excitedly beside him.

"The first rule of fight club is that you do not talk about fight club." Ichigo looked sideways at Renji who had the decency to look away.

"The second rule of fight club is that you DO NOT talk about fight club." Kenpachi glared a little bit around the room and Ichigo snorted.

"Third rule, If someone says stop, taps out or goes limp, the fight is over." A strange glint appeared in his eyes and Ichigo knew what Kenpachi thought of the ones who tapped out or said stop.

"Fourth rule, only two guys to a fight."

Booooring.

"Fifth rule, only one fight at a time." Snickers through the crowd made Ichigo roll his eyes again.

"Sixth rule, no shirt or shoes." People had already begun to do that throughout the room and Renji nudged Ichigo to do the same.

"Seventh rule, Fights will go on as long as they have to. Eighth rule…" Ichigo felt his heart jump as golden eyes landed on him.

"If this is your first night at Fight Club, you have to fight."

And that was how Ichigo ended up pinned down to the cold cement floor with Kenpachi pummeling the shit out of him. Ichigo refused to tap him or say stop. Instead he grinned through bloody teeth and head butted the bastard right in his nose. Kenpachi was momentarily fazed and left himself defenseless for the moment that it took Ichigo to shove the large man off of him and bring his foot up to kick the bastard in the chest.

The fight club leader stagger slightly and Ichigo launched himself at him, knocking him onto his back with a grunt. He straddled the other man and began to punch the scarred face without hesitation. The crowd cheered him on with jeers and cheers but he barely heard. Blood rushed to his head and all he could hear was the roar of waves. Kenpachi managed to get a hold of one of his fists and threw Ichigo onto his stomach. Ichigo tried to scramble up again but the other man twisted his arm behind his back, making the bone creak threateningly, and shoved his face into the floor.

"Do you give?" Kenpachi growled into his ears.

Ichigo sit out a lob of blood and grinned. "Never."

"Heh." Kenpachi laughed and slammed his face into the cement. Ichigo felt his nose crack but didn't say stop or tap the other man. He was either going limp or he was fucking winning. It only took one more slam against the floor and Ichigo blacked out. He didn't know how long he was out for, but the next thing he knew, Renji was standing over him with that shit eating grin and shaking him awake.

"Yo! Took quite a beating there Ichi."

"Shut up." Ichigo mumbled hoarsely and winced as it jarred his pained mouth. He struggled to sit and took in his surroundings. He was still down in the basement but there was another fight going on now between baldy and some dark haired guy with a tattoo on his face.

"Figured you'd want to fix yourself or get your old man to do it for you, so no hospital."

"Damn right." Ichigo staggered to his feet and Renji caught his arm so he wouldn't fall.

"You're not bad for a newbie." Ichigo turned around to face the speaker. Kenpachi grinned at him with a split lip and Ichigo grinned back. At least all his front teeth were still there.

"You're not bad for an old man."

Kenpachi grinned even wider and stepped forward to trace Ichigo bruised jaw with his fingers. Renji stiffened but Ichigo did nothing to stop the action and simply watched Kenpachi through glazed eyes.

"Come back anytime, _Ichigo."_

Then the spell between them was broken as Renji shifted the orange head into a better position and nudged him to the stairs. Renji sent a wary glance back at Kenpachi who was watching Ichigo with a calculated gleam.

"Do you like him, Zaraki?" A man with black, bobbed hair next to him asked.

"Tch. Why do you ask?"

"He was rather beautiful before you hit him." Yumichika sighed and glanced over at the stairs where the two men disappeared.

"I heard from Abarai that he isn't as straight as he pretends."

"Oh?" Kenpachi asked darkly.

"Ah…" Yumichika glanced at him and smirked, realizing that Kenpachi thought Renji and Ichigo were together and didn't bother to correct him. It was more fun this way.

…

Fight Club became a regular thing for Ichigo. It wasn't for the love of kicking ass, although that was enjoyable, but rather the chance to interact with Kenpachi. Sometimes they were beating each other to death and sometimes they watched the other fight. But most of the time they exchanged a few words and stood together in the crowd. Kenpachi didn't seem to like Renji much, which terrified the red head and amused Ichigo.

One night Ichigo was on cleaning duty with Kenpachi, to clean up the blood, teeth and whatever else was lost in the fights, and they talked a lot more than they ever had before. Ichigo learned that the other man was actually only 28 years old, only 6 years older than him, and was the principal of a high school, which certainly explained his temper.

Kenpachi learned that Ichigo was a senior in college who was graduating in a few months and needed an outlet for all the stress. They talked about a lot of different things, which led them outside in a walk through an abandoned park that had many overgrown trees and rundown playgrounds.

"So what's the deal with you and the pineapple?" Kenpachi asked gruffly as he kicked an old beer can half buried in the path.

"Are you his bitch or something?"

"Fuck off!" Ichigo yelled and punched Kenpachi in the jaw. The large man staggered back, rubbing his jaw and smirking.

"That's what I want!" He tackled Ichigo and they landed together in a heap on the grass.

"Do you like taking it up the ass from that pansy?" Kenpachi said and delivered a sharp punch to Ichigo's stomach, making the man grunt and curl up around the air knocking blow.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Ichigo asked as he gasped for breath.

"I'm talking about you and Abarai!" Kenpachi lifted his fist again.

"STOP!" Kenpachi furrowed his brow; Ichigo never said that even when it was clear he could never win.

"Renji and I aren't together!"

"What?" The other man asked in confusion.

"Ugh, get off." Ichigo pushed at Kenpachi's chest but he just growled and grabbed the smaller wrists, pinning them above his head.

"No. You aren't with that pussy?"

"No! Of course not!" Ichigo wiggled in Kenpachi's grasp and glared.

"Do you have a problem with gay people?"

"Tch, no." Kenpachi blinked and then smirked.

"You're not with Abarai…but you are gay?"

"That's none of your fucking business." Ichigo muttered and looked to the side, but his bright blush gave him away. Kenpachi chuckled and leaned down.

"That works for me, carrot top."

"Oi- mph!" He was interrupted by Kenpachi leaning down and pressing their lips together. His eyes went wide and he screamed into the kiss but all that came out was a muffled moan. The larger man paid the protests no mind and continued to kiss him until the orange head relaxed and opened his mouth slightly to allow Kenpachi's tongue entry. For a moment they enjoyed their exploration but Ichigo tilted his head away to gasp for breath when Kenpachi snuck a hand under his shirt.

"Hah…ah!" He cried out as his nipple was cruelly pinched.

"Stop that…" His only response was a bite to his neck. Then the hand pinning his above his head vanished and shoved down the back of his loose jeans.

"Bastard, I'm on top!" Ichigo said with a frown and pushed Kenpachi's shoulder.

"Not with me you aren't." The dark haired man growled and then paused.

"Or with anyone else." He specified and then stopped again with a frown.

"You better not do _anything _with anyone else."

"We're not doing _this _unless I'm on top!"

Kenpachi narrowed his eyes and then smirked. "Let's fight for it then."

"Wh…what?" Ichigo stared up at him with his mouth gaping.

"You heard me."

Ichigo scowled up at the man and gave a sharp nod. "Fine."

"Good." There was no other cue to start. Both of them just started off swinging. Ichigo, who had the disadvantage of already being on bottom, took the opportunity to give a sharp uppercut to Kenpachi's jaw and scramble out from underneath him. He didn't hold anything back as he kicked the other man in the stomach as hard as he could.

Kenpachi staggered and nearly fell, but managed to get his balance and punch Ichigo hard in the stomach for the second time that evening. Kenpachi launched himself at the younger man and then it was a wrestling match as Ichigo struggled to get the upper hand while Kenpachi's superior strength overwhelmed him.

The dark haired man twisted Ichigo's arm behind his back and awkwardly undid Ichigo's jeans while the younger man wiggled and squirmed furiously in an attempt to escape.

"I won." Kenpachi breathed into Ichigo's ear as he fumbled with his own belt and freed his erection.

"Do you give?"

Ichigo froze and swallowed around the lump in his throat. "Never."

Kenpachi smirked. "Good boy." He pressed two dry fingers into Ichigo's ass, making the younger man cry out in pain and buck his hips forward.

"Never bottomed, huh?"

"Shut up." Ichigo muttered and shifted to try and adjust to the fingers sliding in and out of him.

"Ever heard of lube?"

"Don't got any." Kenpachi said and licking Ichigo's ear, nibbling on it lightly as he spread his fingers apart.

"Spit- ah!" Ichigo cried out as his prostate was found. "Spit…would be good…"

"Hm." Kenpachi removed his fingers and released Ichigo's arm. The orange haired boy sighed in relief and rolled onto his back while rubbing his arm.

"You better make this good for me bastard."

"You better not say stop."

"You better not go limp." Ichigo shot back, trying to look a lot braver than he was when face with the large erection that was soon going to be inside of him.

"You don't have to worry about that." Kenpachi grinned and then spit into the palm of his hand before stroking himself. "These are in the way." He yanked Ichigo's pants off the rest of the way and rolled them up before lifting the orange head's hips up and shoving it underneath them.

Ichigo gulped as his legs were spread apart and Kenpachi guided his large erection to Ichigo's entrance. His nails dug into the slimmer man's hips as he pressed forward, groaning at the tight constriction surrounding him.

"AH!" Ichigo yelped at the not so surprising pain and tensed his muscles up.

"Ugh… Fuck that hurts…"

"Heh heh…" Kenpachi chuckled darkly into his ear and kissed his hair.

"You feel great."

"AGH!" The younger man screamed as Kenpachi shoved into him the rest of the way.

"Asshole…" Ichigo muttered under his breath and gritted his teeth.

"Fuck, sto…"

Sharp teeth dug into his neck and he cried out again. "I told you not to say stop."

"And I told you to make it good for me!" Ichigo yelled back furiously and lay back gasping as his body trembled.

"Tch, I'm not the one stupid enough to not relax." Kenpachi growled and slid all the way out of his lover before thrusting back in sharply.

"Fuck…" Ichigo winced and tried to move his hips and legs into a more comfortable position that didn't hurt so much but Kenpachi's tight hold wouldn't let him.

"It's not like you're in a position where you need to relax!" His foot twitched.

"And let go of me you bastard!"

"I don't want you to escape." The dark haired man muttered and moved one of his hands to stroke Ichigo's flagging erection.

"Not going to happen…Ungh!" He threw his head back as pleasure shivered through him.

"Fuck, right there!"

"There?" Kenpachi thrust his hips forward at the same angle and watched curiously as Ichigo lifted his hips into it and moaned.

"Yes!"

"Heh…" Kenpachi did it again and again, smirking as he dragged cries of pleasure from his lover.

"You're fucking hot like this, writhing beneath me."

"Do you ever shut up!?" Ichigo cried in exasperation and locked his legs around Kenpachi's waist.

"C'mon, fuck me like you mean it."

"Remember that you asked for this." Kenpachi muttered and pressed Ichigo's knees to his chest as he prepared for the next attack.

"Yeah, yeah…holy fucking god!!!" Ichigo shrieked as Kenpachi slammed in and out of him harshly without faltering or pausing once.

"You like it?"

"Shit shit shit…" Ichigo cursed under his breath as his was torn open and his prostate was assaulted vigorously.

"What do you think bastard?"

"Hm." Kenpachi leaned down and kissed him. They were both lucky nobody came across them as the large man continued to fuck the younger one into the ground while it was all he could do just to take it.

"You close?"

"Ha…ha…" Ichigo panted for breath and swallowed.

"Yeah…"

"Good." Kenpachi jerked Ichigo off quickly in time to his thrusts.

"So fucking sexy…" He muttered more to himself and nipped Ichigo's sweaty neck. The orange haired man stiffened first and let out a hoarse cry as he came all over his stomach. Kenpachi managed to thrust a few more times in and out of Ichigo's tight, convulsing heat before he growled lowly and sunk his teeth into the other's neck.

Ichigo concentrated on breathing in and out as well as trying to stay away while Kenpachi stroked his rapidly cooling skin. The orange haired man shivered and Kenpachi paused before rolling off of him and yanking Ichigo's pants out from underneath him to dress the trembling man.

"Fuck I'm sore…" Ichigo muttered and pushed Kenpachi's clumsy hands away to dress himself. Golden eyes watched him intently as he stood on shaky legs and nearly fell over when he tried to step into his pant legs.

"Let me." Kenpachi muttered. Ichigo swallowed his pride and let Kenpachi balance him and pull his jeans up. He could have laughed at the serious look on his face while he did it, but decided that took too much energy.

"Stay with me?" The dark haired man asked and rested his forehead against Ichigo's.

"What, here?"

"Course not, my place is near by."

It only took a second for Ichigo to decide. "Sure."

"Good." Kenpachi coaxed Ichigo into leaning on him- knowing the other man would kill him if he tried to carry him.

"You know Ichi…"

"Hm?" Ichigo asked sleepily as Kenpachi unlocked his door and stepped inside his house.

"I've got lube here."

Needless to say, Ichigo sustained more damage from Kenpachi outside of Fight Club than he ever did in it.

**LINE**

**This was done pretty quickly so I hope it's all right!!! **


	44. Tears of Rain

**Both ****benihime. chan ****and grimmjowlover6 requested a KenpachixIchigo of the anniversary of Masaki's (Ichigo's mom) death, so here it is. A bit of OOC on Kenpachi's part but I couldn't see a way around it…**

**KitsuneKiri beta'd this one for me, thank you!!!**

Tears of Rain

The first thing that tipped Kenpachi off that something was wrong with Ichigo was when the orange haired boy smiled. It was obviously forced and his eyes turned into little half moons as he closed off all emotion. That simple action stirred something inside Kenpachi that he had tried so hard to contain when around the substitute Shinigami.

Kenpachi Zaraki of the Eleventh Division of the Thirteen Protection squads was currently appointed to Karakura town due to the increase of hollow activity in the area. A normal Shinigami plus Ichigo and his friends were having trouble keeping up with all of it, so Kenpachi was stationed there. One, because he was strong. Two, because he was familiar with Ichigo and the others. Three, he had a lot of accumulated vacation time they were forcing him to take in Karakura town. And fourth, and most important, he requested it.

To most, the large, blood-crazy Shinigami captain seemed obsessed with only one thing. Fighting. So when Kurosaki Ichigo came into the picture, it was natural that Kenpachi was obsessed with the beautiful fighter as well. Only that obsession quickly lost its meaning with fighting, and took deeper roots in Kenpachi's affection for the vizard. Which also was obsessive.

Of course, 'most' people also didn't know about the change in Kenpachi's interest in their hero ryoka. Some did, and kept watch on their interactions warily for fear of how far the eleventh division captain would take it, however their fears were shallow. Kenpachi wished for the best for Ichigo, and would never _permanently _damage him. What were a few fights every now and again?

So when Kenpachi noticed that something was wrong with his not-so-secret love, he wanted to find out what that something was, and destroy it so it could never hurt him again.

He easily found Ichigo, using his Ichi-senses, sitting on the riverbed and staring blankly into the moving water.

"What are you doing sulking around here for?" Kenpachi asked gruffly. The orange haired teen blinked and turned to glance at him.

"Nothing." He muttered and drew his knees up to his chest and buried his face against them.

Kenpachi didn't hesitate to drop to the ground next to him and glance over at the ryoka who looked warm and stunning in the soft yellow glow of the fading sun. Both of them were silent. Kenpachi waited for Ichigo to relax in his presence as he often did when Ichigo realized the dark haired man wasn't looking for a fight.

"This is where she died…" Ichigo trailed off, speaking more to himself than Kenpachi who wisely said nothing. "Where she was killed by a hollow."

Despite what people thought, Kenpachi wasn't stupid. He could put two and two together. He knew that a random soul's death wouldn't affect Ichigo this much. And that while he knew Ichigo had a father, his mother was absent…

"She died saving me…because of me she's dead…it's my fault…" The last part came out as a strangled sob. Kenpachi frowned heavily and his eyes narrowed. Not really thinking about it he reached an arm around Ichigo's slim waist and dragged the teen into his lap. Ichigo tensed slightly, and then shifted so his legs were on either side of Kenpachi's and rested his head on the large man's chest.

"It's not your fault." Kenpachi said in a low, rough tone and shifted his fingers through Ichigo's hair. "Don't you think she would have died happy…knowing that she had saved you?"

Ichigo shrugged and kept his face buried against Kenpachi's chest, who could feel his shirt dampening from Ichigo's tears. "You should never forget what she meant to you, and her sacrifice, but don't you think it's time to move on?"

"Move on?" Ichigo mumbled into his chest.

"There are other things you can concentrate on…"

Ichigo gave a sharp laugh and pushed away so he was still straddling Kenpachi but wasn't leaning against him. "You mean fighting?"

"No, I mean this." Kenpachi didn't give Ichigo a chance to protest as he crushed the younger man against him and kissed him.

"Mgh!" Ichigo's brown eyes were wide with surprise as he squirmed against the larger man.

Kenpachi pulled away and smirked at the stunned man. "Let me help you forget."

Ichigo inhaled sharply as the 11th division captain rolled his hips up. "Mm…"

"Nobody else makes me want to become stronger like you do." Kenpachi murmured and tilted Ichigo's head back to place open mouthed, wet kisses on his neck.

"Let me."

"Yes." The orange haired vizard hissed and arched his back into the touch. Ichigo wanted this, wanted to be free of the despair that clouded him even when it wasn't this particular day. And he wanted Kenpachi to be the one who would do all of that.

Kenpachi eagerly took up his reply and began to hastily undo Ichigo's belt. "What, here?"

"Why not?"

"Anybody could come by and see us!"

"Hm…don't care." Kenpachi went for Ichigo's belt again but his hands were slapped away.

"Well I do!" The angry scowl on Ichigo's face would have had a lot more effect if he wasn't straddling Kenpachi at the time with his hands planted firmly on his hips.

"Let's go to Urahara's then."

Being slung over Kenpachi's shoulder and carried through the streets was pretty embarrassing, but the brunette didn't seem to care despite Ichigo's loud protests and hitting his shoulder. Kenpachi also didn't seem to care that he was bluntly asking Urahara Kisuke to use the training room for sex.

At that point Ichigo was hiding his face with his hands and refused to respond to Kisuke's laughter or the smack on his ass that the captain delivered.

"Perhaps he will be good for young Kurosaki." Urahara mused to Tessai.

"I think Ichigo is going to need some of my special healing cream when they get finished." Tessai muttered to himself.

"Ah, I think Kenpachi would prefer to take care of Ichigo himself." Urahara said with a sweat drop.

"Yes, you're right."

Kisuke sighed in relief. He didn't want to know what the 'healing cream' would have done to poor Ichigo.

Down in the basement, Kenpachi was pulling Ichigo's clothes off in between deep kisses and groping hands. Ichigo broke away gasping for breath and moaned as he was lowered to the ground. His dark haired lover swiftly pulled his shirt over his head and tucked it underneath Ichigo's head before ripping off what remained of the orange haired vizard's clothing.

"Ichigo." The captain murmured his name as his mouth trailed down his lightly scarred torso and swirled his tongue around the lithe man's belly button.

"Fuck…" Ichigo wiggled slightly, small stones dug into his bare skin, making it slightly uncomfortable.

"You're the one who chose the spot." Kenpachi reminded as he sucked his own fingers into his mouth and then spread Ichigo's legs apart.

"There's more privacy here." Ichigo mumbled and hissed when two fingers slid into his entrance.

Ichigo wasn't thinking about anything but the pain when he was stretched open. Then he wasn't thinking about anything but the pleasure when those two fingers pressed down against his prostate and his body arched into Kenpachi.

Kenpachi undid his pants and toed them off before leaning back against one of the boulders. He dragged Ichigo onto his lap so that his back wouldn't be scraped against the rough ground and spit onto his hand to slick up his erection.

"Concentrate only on me." Kenpachi spoke huskily into his ear as he lined himself up to Ichigo's entrance and rubbed the head of his cock against the puckered flesh. Ichigo inhaled sharply as the dark haired captain pushed his hips down and finally thrust inside of him.

"Ah!"

"Sh…" Kenpachi brushed his lips against the orange hair as he steadily pressed inward, stretching Ichigo wide apart with his large erection.

"Fuckfuckfuck!" Ichigo threw his head back and let out a hoarse cry as Kenpachi forced him down the rest of the way. "Shit!"

"Does it hurt?"

"What do you think bastard?!" The lithe man shifted to try and find a comfortable position and hissed in pain.

"You aren't exactly delicate or fragile, but you are definitely sensitive." Kenpachi commented while running his hands up and down Ichigo's back. "Who are you thinking of now?"

"You…" Ichigo moaned out as he slowly got used to the painful intrusion and leaned back to brace his hands on Kenpachi's knees. He slowly lifted his hips, biting his lips to stifle the sound of discomfort.

"Say my name, Ichigo." Kenpachi purred and held Ichigo's hips firmly before aiding the up and down motion.

Ichigo drew in a ragged breath as Kenpachi began to move fast.

"Kenpachi." He tried to keep up with the speed and strength of Kenpachi's arms raising him up and down but Ichigo's arms soon started to shake from the euphoria that swept through him. "Ken…Kenpachi!"

"Yes, that's it." Kenpachi growled. Ichigo whimpered and dropped his head to Kenpachi's chest, wrapping one arm around his neck while the other moved down to stroke his erection.

It didn't take long for Ichigo who was young and inexperienced to come, crying Kenpachi's name. Kenpachi continued to thrust into the limp body slumped against him and muffled his own pleasure against Ichigo's sweaty shoulder. Ichigo only stirred slightly as the warm liquid filled him and gave a low moan when Kenpachi carefully pulled out of him.

He shifted Ichigo so he was cradled in his arms and kissed him languidly, dragging a sleepy response from the orange haired vizard.

"Ichigo." He whispered softly. "I love you."

"Kenpachi…" Ichigo fell asleep, his last thoughts of his lover. Kenpachi simply stared at him for a little while before shifting into a more comfortable position.

"You don't have to forget about her, just remember that she isn't the only one who is precious to you...I can only hope that I am now considered such."

**LINE**

**This was a hard one to write because I kept getting interrupted D: But I'm glad I managed to write it in time!!!**


	45. Competition

**Requested by Chinsui-hime: Kenpachi beating up Grimmjow for Ichigo's affection. **

**Summary: Confident uke Ichigo holds a competition each year for the position of seme at his all-boy's university. Last year's winner was Grimmjow Jeagerjaques and he's going to fight to keep his place as Ichigo's boyfriend. Ichigo isn't a slut…he just needs someone strong enough to protect him. By the way, when I say confident, I mean borderline arrogance.**

**Beta'd by KitsuneKiri- thank you!**

Competition

Ichigo yawned as he looked over this years pick. Grimmjow was there amongst them, as Ichigo knew he would be. The man was still trying to get into Ichigo's pants despite Ichigo saying multiple times that just because Grimmjow was his boyfriend didn't mean he was going to get any. He was on the trial period until Ichigo stated otherwise, hence why Ichigo was still holding competitions.

He knew a few people that looked down on him for doing it, but Ichigo didn't care. Ever since high school where he had been fighting off guys almost constantly, he made a decision. If he chose one of them, the strongest, then that guy would fight them off and Ichigo didn't have to worry about anything but his studies and occasionally going on dates and making out with the guy.

Grimmjow was okay, but he was still lacking. His hot temper made him lose control and more often then not Ichigo still ended up fighting off Grimmjow more then he did spending time on other things.

The competition was simple. Each guy drew a number out of a hat and whether it was odd or even decided the one they were going to fight. A one would fight a two; a three would fight a four and so on. The winner of each fight would then fight each other and so on until there was only one man left. It was held over two days so that the fighters weren't too exhausted, but it also determined their stamina.

Little did they know, it wasn't a competition so much to be Ichigo's boyfriend, but to be his bodyguard with benefits. It didn't matter, they were happy either way.

This year the first fight was between Renji and Grimmjow with Grimmjow winning. The second fight was between two men that Ichigo hadn't heard or seen before, and assumed they had just transferred. Nnoitra Jiruga and Kenpachi Zaraki. Kenpachi Zaraki was well over six feet tall and had thick dark hair that was shoulder length. A long scar ran down the left side of his face, but it was thin and barely even marred his appearance.

The fight actually lasted a lot longer then Ichigo expected, but he was highly impressed with both of their skills. Kenpachi ended up winning and Ichigo was a little taken aback when his golden eyes flicked to Ichigo, gleaming with something that Ichigo hadn't seen before.

Ichigo shifted in his seat.

And so the fight's for the day went on until the preliminary and secondary rounds were complete, leaving the tertiary and final rounds for the next day. Ichigo slipped out of his seat smoothly and didn't give the defeated semes a second glance as he walked to the café he had planned to meet some of his friends at. He felt somebody's gaze on him but figured it was just another one of the men who couldn't help checking him out.

…

Rukia and Tatsuki, like always, couldn't help chastising him for the 'barbaric' competition. Ichigo responded with a shrug. It's not like he made the semes enter. Rukia ruined any lecture she might have for him by asking if there were any hot guys. Tatsuke glared at her and then draped her arm around Orihime who was blowing bubbles in her milk and grinning.

"I bet hot sauce would go good in milk."

Ichigo sweat dropped.

They finished up quickly because they all had homework and other things to do, but they liked meeting like this occasionally because they all went to all girls or all guys' school and didn't get to talk that much. Ichigo waved good bye and took the alley entrance for a shortcut back to the dorms.

He froze as he saw a tall, broad figure leaning up against the alley staring at him. Ichigo narrowed his eyes as he recognized the man. "Zaraki Kenpachi." He said smoothly and titled his head to the side. "Is there something I can help you with?"

The man chuckled and Ichigo felt an un-heard of shiver go down his spine.

"You remembered my name, how flattering."

Ichigo scowled and glared at the dark haired man. "You stand out."

"Hm." The man took a step forward and Ichigo took a step back. "Going back to the dorms?"

"Yeah…" Another step forward, another step back.

"I'll go with you."

"Er, no need." His back hit the wall and he turned to dart away but Kenpachi grabbed him and twisted his body so his wrists were pinned to the wall above his head. Kenpachi pressed his broad body against his back and leaned down to whisper into his ear.

"You like being in control, don't you?" Kenpachi breathed into Ichigo's neck and tightened his grip on Ichigo's wrists. "Knowing that all those men would stop at nothing to have you?"

Ichigo whimpered as Kenpachi licked the back of his neck, his tongue flicking over the hard muscle before biting down gently.

"You count on being able to fight them off if they get too enthusiastic and just use them as a convenience."

Ichigo inhaled sharply as a strong, calloused hand found its way to the front of his pants and slipped inside. Ichigo tried to shift away but Kenpachi followed, forcing him into the rough brick wall. "I wonder if you've even let one of them fuck you."

He tensed as Kenpachi completely bypassed his erection and pressed at his entrance.

"Stop!" He shouted. Kenpachi stopped and chuckled into his ear.

"I guess that answers that question." He pulled away, leaving Ichigo trembling against the wall with only his shaking legs to support him.

"I will win, and don't think that I will be as easily dissuaded as your other pussy boyfriends." He left Ichigo alone with his throbbing hard on and spinning mind. Why the fuck had that felt so good?

…

Ichigo shifted in his seat uncomfortably as he felt Kenpachi's eyes upon him. The man had practically massacred all the other contestants and now it was down to him and Grimmjow. Ichigo didn't really know which one he wanted to win. On one hand Grimmjow would back down on his advances and still protect him, but on the other hand Ichigo could see Kenpachi more as actual boyfriend material, but wouldn't back down with his advances.

And the fight began. Immediately Ichigo could tell that it was mostly one sided. Although Grimmjow's technique was far above Kenpachi's, Kenpachi had pure strength and power with enough technique that he completely flattened Grimmjow. Despite the magnitude of the difference, Grimmjow continued to fight, making Ichigo grudgingly respect him a little more for getting his ass kicked and still not going down. But it was only a matter of time before Grimmjow finally collapsed and someone called a medic.

Ichigo frowned and was going to go over to make sure he was okay, he wasn't completely heartless after all, but Kenpachi grabbed his arm and began to yank him away from the scene. Ichigo protested at first but the tight squeeze on his arm made him shut up.

"Where are we going?"

"My apartment."

Ichigo frowned and looked up at the large man who gave him a razor sharp grin and slid his hand down to hold Ichigo's. Ichigo wouldn't really call it 'hand holding,' because that had a degree of romanticism to it that didn't apply. It was more like Kenpachi clutching his hand in a death grip and didn't let go. But Ichigo wasn't a pansy so he didn't complain, despite wanting to really hurt the man at that point.

Kenpachi's apartment wasn't that far away from the school dorm's, but it was clear that Kenpachi had a least some money because it was four star quality. Ichigo looked around curiously as Kenpachi led him to his apartment on the second floor and unlocked the door. He barely had a chance to even see into the apartment before his back was slammed into the door and Kenpachi's hand rested above his head.

Ichigo swallowed and turned his head to the side as Kenpachi leaned down to kiss him.

"This isn't how this works!" Ichigo stated and glared at Kenpachi who didn't seem to care.

"I know."

Ichigo shivered as Kenpachi gripped his chin and tilted his head up to kiss him. Ichigo wasn't expecting something rough and violent considering how physical the man had been, but he wasn't expecting soft lips that were only slightly chapped and a tongue that only inquisitively attempted to get past his lips.

Ichigo was caught between the desire to give in and to just push the man away. Before he could do either, Kenpachi pulled away with a satisfied smirk.

"You may hold these competitions for boyfriends, but what you really need is someone strong to protect you."

Kenpachi moved his head down to suck on Ichigo's throat making Ichigo's breath hitch.

"But don't think I'll let you keep me at arm's length because you're being a prude."

"I'm not a prude!" Ichigo protested and then threw his head back, cracking it against the door as Kenpachi rubbed Ichigo's erection through his pants.

"Then maybe I should take care of that for you…"

"No!"

Kenpachi stopped and looked at Ichigo's face in amusement. He pulled his hand away and Ichigo relaxed. Kenpachi moved so that their faces were inches apart and smirked.

"I'll stop for now, but just remember that I intend to do to you everything that couples do." He emphasized 'everything' with his thigh pressed in between Ichigo's legs and kissed him again.

This time Ichigo opened his mouth to it and moaned as Kenpachi took the invitation as a chance to explore his mouth. Although Kenpachi carefully kept their hips apart, Ichigo could feel Kenpachi's erection, large and throbbing against his stomach. He lifted slightly so that he was on the tips of his toes so that Kenpachi wasn't leaning down so far and tilted his head to the side to deepen the kiss.

Kenpachi pulled away slowly and rubbed his nose against Ichigo's and then pressed slow, languid kisses to his mouth and along his jaw. He nipped slightly at the skin and Ichigo gasped, moving his head back to give Kenpachi more access. Kenpachi growled as he lightly teethed the strong muscle of his neck before pulling away. He glanced up at Ichigo's slightly glazed eyes and smirked.

He returned to Ichigo's neck and carefully picked a spot that couldn't be easily hidden and sealed his mouth over the area. Ichigo moaned and squirmed as the man began to suck and reached up to tug the man's dark hair. Kenpachi growled in warning, sending vibrations across Ichigo's throat that made Ichigo squirm.

Finally he pulled away and admired the reddened area that he felt most appropriate at the moment for marking his territory. Ichigo recovered quickly and scowled at his boyfriend who looked way too smug.

"Bastard!" Ichigo hissed.

"You like it." Kenpachi said simply and finally pulled away. "Do you want something to eat?"

"Er…"

Kenpachi looked amused by Ichigo's confusion and chuckled again.

"Dinner on me. It's a _date."_

Ichigo nodded. What else could he do? All of his other boyfriends were usually so enamored by Ichigo that they just did what he said. But Kenpachi wasn't like that. He made sure that Ichigo knew that Kenpachi might like him, but that didn't mean Ichigo could walk all over him. Now all Ichigo had to do was to make sure that _Kenpachi _knew that he couldn't just walk all over Ichigo. Not that Ichigo liked him or anything.

…

Kenpachi proved to be more then adequate as a protector. Any of the men who wanted to get into Ichigo's pants took one look at his hulking boyfriend and ran in the other direction. They didn't have any classes together, but Kenpachi always made sure that he walked Ichigo to all his classes and was waiting outside of the classroom. Ichigo puzzled how he managed to do it when some of their classes were clear across campus from each other, but he assumed Kenpachi easily bullied the teachers into letting him go early.

In one instance where one of the professors tried to come onto him, and pushed him onto the desk, Kenpachi appeared so quickly that it was eerie. The professor had to take sick leave for two weeks to recover from his injuries.

Just when Ichigo thought that he was finally safe from the aggressive semes, he was surprised yet again. Kenpachi had dropped him off at his dorm room, after a deep kiss and a smack on the ass, and left to go home. Ichigo unlocked his dorm room and stepped inside just as Grimmjow grabbed a hold of him. Ichigo gave a surprised shout as Grimmjow covered his mouth and locked the door.

"What the fuck!?" Ichigo cried as Grimmjow released his mouth.

"Your roommate Ishida let me in." Grimmjow said with a smirk. "Just for a measly gift certificate to a fabric store too."

Ichigo cursed Ishida in his head as Grimmjow pinned Ichigo against the wall and kissed him, making Ichigo cringe and try to struggle.

"Your new seme doesn't seem to know what it takes to be your boyfriend." Grimmjow purred and ground his hips forward.

"Fuck off Grimmjow!"

Grimmjow ignored him. "But I know what it takes, I can protect you…"

"From yourself!?" Ichigo asked incredulously and gasped as Grimmjow thrust his hips forward yet again.

"Of course there will be a small fee…"

He was cut off as the door was slammed open, the locks ripped apart easily as Kenpachi glared mercilessly at Grimmjow. Grimmjow barely had the time to let out a meep before Kenpachi swung his fist and broke Grimmjow's jaw. Grimmjow sagged to the ground, blood spilling out of his mouth from where his teeth were knocked loose. Kenpachi glared at the unconscious man and glanced at Ichigo who was still leaning against the wall and looking very disheveled.

"Oi, Ichigo, you okay?"

"I'm fine." Ichigo batted the hands away that were insistently roaming over his body, looking for injuries.

"I said I'm fine!"

Kenpachi didn't look very convinced but released him to turn back to Ichigo. "What should we do with him?"

"Put him on Ishida's bed, the bastard was the one who let him in."

Kenpachi narrowed his eyes and grabbed one of Grimmjow's arms and threw him onto the bed, not care that his head hit the wall rather harshly.

"The dorms are too dangerous for you, come live with me instead."

"Er, I don't know Kenpachi…" Ichigo trailed off uncertainly. That would certainly be crossing one of the lines that he had set when dealing with his boyfriends/protectors. Kenpachi might be different then all of them, but… oh well.

"Fine."

Kenpachi grinned widely. "Get some of your stuff; we can get the rest later."

"Right." Ichigo hastily threw some clothes and textbooks in a bag, which Kenpachi grabbed, and then snagged his laptop.

"You don't happen to have a spare bedroom or futon, do you?" Ichigo asked as they walked.

Kenpachi responded with a sharp grin.

"Didn't think so." Ichigo practically whimpered. Kenpachi smirked and slung and arm around him that wasn't carrying the bag.

"Don't worry Ichigo." He leaned down to purr into his ear. "I'll make you like it."

Ichigo let out another whimper and turned around to run back to the school but Kenpachi hooked the back of his shirt with his fingers and tugged him back around.

"You're being a pansy about this."

"I am not!" Ichigo was highly affronted by being called a 'pansy,' which he wasn't.

"Then stop stalling."

Ichigo sulked all the way back to Kenpachi's apartment.

"Stop pouting, I told you I'd make you like it."

"I'm not pouting." Ichigo denied, despite his scowl his lower lip was puffed outward just the slightest bit more then his upper lip.

"Right." Kenpachi dropped Ichigo's backpack on the floor of his apartment and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's slender waist. Ichigo leaned up and kissed him back as Kenpachi carefully slid his laptop bag from his shoulder and onto the floor.

"Mmm." Despite his protests, Ichigo loved getting kisses from Kenpachi. He was still wary of Kenpachi's carnal desires, but he was content to ignore that when Kenpachi kissed him.

Ichigo's eyes flew open as he felt the strong hands move downward to squeeze his ass. He pulled away from the kiss, panting for air as Kenpachi gave another hard squeeze and then released him.

"Bedroom." Kenpachi demanded and for once, Ichigo wasn't going to argue. Kenpachi didn't give him a second to hesitate as he grabbed Ichigo's hand and led him to the bedroom which Ichigo hadn't been in before, and for good reason.

Ichigo gulped as he took in the large bed and then stumbled, falling onto it as Kenpachi gave him a light shove. He turned over onto his back and bit his lower lip as Kenpachi crawled on top of him, his golden eyes staring deeply into Ichigo's as he kissed him lightly then pulled away. Ichigo drew in a ragged breath and then relaxed, leaning back against the bed so he was lying down completely with Kenpachi hovering over him.

Kenpachi didn't break eye contact once as he continued to press short kisses to his lips, gradually increasing in length until Kenpachi didn't pull away at all. Ichigo breathed through his nose harshly as Kenpachi's heavy, broad body covered his. Kenpachi was very large and hard, pressed up against him and leaving nothing to the imagination.

He slowly pulled away and Ichigo shivered as his eyes moved over Ichigo's body.

"Want help with that?" Kenpachi rubbed his erection through his pants and Ichigo grimaced at the pleasure.

Kenpachi undressed him slowly; seeming to savor the skin that he revealed each time he took off another item of clothing. He kissed Ichigo's sternum and licked his hip bone as he painstakingly tugged Ichigo's pants off and then his boxers, leaving Ichigo completely bare.

"Nice." Kenpachi commented and grabbed Ichigo's legs, spreading them apart despite Ichigo's protests and attempts to close them.

"Very nice."

"Shut up." Ichigo said and tried to close his legs yet again but Kenpachi moved his hand upward and grabbed his erection.

"Ack!"

"I promised that I would make you like it." Kenpachi said again and pulled away to take his shirt off, his muscle rippling attractively as he tossed it to the side.

"Do you believe me?"

Ichigo hesitated, and then nodded. He was far too distracted with the beauty of Kenpachi's body to really think.

Kenpachi smirked and unzipped his pants slowly, the sound seeming so loud to Ichigo's ear who was trying to figure out how much of that bulge was Kenpachi. Kenpachi got off the bed and took off both his pants and boxers at the same time. Ichigo's eyes widened as he took in his size and tensed slightly. Before he could go anywhere, Kenpachi knelt on the bed and grabbed his ankles, yanking Ichigo to him so their erections slid against each other.

"Ah!" Ichigo threw his head back and brought his finger up to his mouth to bite down on it.

"Don't do that." Kenpachi growled and pulled Ichigo's hand away from his mouth.

"I want to hear the noises you make."

Ichigo said nothing and glared at him. Kenpachi stared down at him, not even blinking as he moved his hips, his erection sliding between Ichigo's crack and pressing at his entrance and then bumping his balls and pressing against Ichigo's own erection.

Ichigo flinched whenever Kenpachi added pressure to his hole, but didn't protest until Kenpachi flipped him onto his stomach.

"Wait!"

Kenpachi paused and pressed one hand on Ichigo's back, holding him their firmly as he spoke directly into Ichigo's ear.

"I know you want your control, but it will be better this way."

"I don't want to be on my stomach."

Kenpachi growled in irritation and grabbed his erection, pressing the entire length against Ichigo's ass but not against his entrance.

"Do you feel how big I am?"

Ichigo nodded.

"It will feel better for you if you're on your stomach."

"I don't want to be on my stomach." Ichigo said a little more forcefully and glared at Kenpachi over his shoulder. Kenpachi glared back. Ichigo tried to flip back over to his back but Kenpachi held him down firmly.

"Ichigo." Kenpachi's eyes glowed and he snarled at Ichigo who glared back just as furiously.

"Kenpachi."

They stared at each other until finally Kenpachi eased up and Ichigo flipped over onto his back.

"Can't you just…not put it all in?"

Kenpachi didn't say anything for a moment and instead stroked Ichigo's side with one hand, staring down at him. He leaned down and kissed Ichigo before rolling off and opening the drawer in his bedside table and a condom.

"Do this a lot?" Ichigo asked a little bitterly with a frown. Kenpachi frowned too and shook his head.

"There's nothing wrong with being prepared."

He moved back onto the bed and pushed Ichigo's legs up and apart so his entrance was totally exposed. He poured some lube onto his head and set it back onto the table before turning back to Ichigo.

"Relax." Kenpachi ordered as he stroked Ichigo's entrance.

Ichigo recoiled at first at the cold sensation but relaxed a little as it got warmer. Kenpachi shifted so he was lying beside Ichigo and kissed him languidly before pushing his finger in. Ichigo tensed but Kenpachi's warning growl made him ease up again. The pain wasn't too bad, it was something he could deal with at least. But looking at Kenpachi's cock which was about nine inches long and thick, he felt a little scare. Kenpachi was uncut and Ichigo could see ropey veins along the length, the largest along the underneath.

Ichigo gulped and Kenpachi followed his sight to see what he was looking at and frowned, then kissed him again as a distraction. Kenpachi added a second finger as he distracted Ichigo and Ichigo flinched, but didn't do anything to deter him. Kenpachi carefully spread his fingers apart and rotated them around until Ichigo's hips jerked.

"Ah!" Ichigo cried out in pleasure and pressed his hips back to try and get more of it.

Kenpachi chuckled making Ichigo scowl at him. With a smirk Kenpachi added a third finger and Ichigo arched his back, crying out. Kenpachi wiggled them around until Ichigo shuddered, his entire body trembling with want and desire.

"F-fuck…" Ichigo dug his nails into the bedding and rocked his hips desperately to get more of the pleasure.

"Fuck!"

Kenpachi pulled his fingers out slowly and grabbed the condom, tearing the packaged open and making sure it was the right way before rolling it down over his penis. Ichigo bit his lip as he saw the latex stretch to accommodate Kenpachi's large girth, leaving some space at the top to catch his come. Ichigo looked away as Kenpachi moved in between his legs and squeezed his eyes shut tightly.

"Oi, Ichigo, are you sure you don't want to be on your stomach?"

Ichigo nodded. Kenpachi stared down at him and grabbed his chin, making Ichigo look him in the eye. Satisfied, Kenpachi released Ichigo once more and grabbed Ichigo's legs, pressing them together as tightly as he could around his waist.

"Kenpachi?" Ichigo asked in confusion and inhaled sharply as Kenpachi guided the head of his penis to Ichigo's entrance.

"Keep your legs together, it won't hurt as much."

Ichigo simply nodded and then clenched his jaw as Kenpachi pressed inward. He felt even bigger inside of Ichigo, like he was stretching Ichigo past his limits.

Ichigo panted and tried to catch his breath to get past the pain. Kenpachi leaned down and nipped at his jaw, rocking his hips and slowly pressing inward inch by inch. His hands slid underneath Ichigo and massaged his back slightly, encourage Ichigo to relax.

"Fu-uck…" Ichigo shifted and threw his head back as it intensified the pain. "Wait!"

Kenpachi stopped, giving Ichigo a chance to breathe deeply.

"How far in are you?" Ichigo asked, opening his slightly bleary eyes to stare up at Kenpachi.

"I'm almost all the way in."

Ichigo could see the lie on his face, but it was a nice lie. "Go ahead."

With two sharp thrusts, Kenpachi was completely in. Ichigo shouted out in surprise and pain, but quickly muffled his cries with his hand. Kenpachi reached up and pried his hand away, looking concerned and lustful at the same time.

"I want to hear you."

"R-right…"

Kenpachi stayed still for a few moments and stroked Ichigo back to full hardness before beginning to move once more. Ichigo could barely hold back his cries of pain at first, but soon Kenpachi started to experiment with his angle and Ichigo almost sobbed in pleasure.

Although Kenpachi told him keep his legs together, Ichigo couldn't help but wrap them around Kenpachi's waist and pull Kenpachi harder against him. Kenpachi took that as his cue to move even faster and soon Ichigo was screaming his pleasure without a care for who heard him.

For Ichigo his orgasm came too quickly, his body being too inexperienced and sensitive to hold out for long. Kenpachi tried to finish quickly as well but Ichigo felt some discomfort near the end as his tight passage was rubbed raw.

Kenpachi gasped out his name as he came and slumped over Ichigo completely. For a few minutes Ichigo allowed, the warmth above him slightly comforting, but soon the ache inside of him became too much and he nudged the large man off of him.

"C'mon Kenpachi, pull out." Ichigo said through a slightly strained voice and then flinched a little as Kenpachi did as he asked.

Kenpachi pulled off his condom and tied the top before throwing it in the waste can. He rolled back over on his side and stared at Ichigo who was looking up at the ceiling with glossy eyes.

"You okay?" He asked as he traced his fingers through the mess on Ichigo's stomach and raised them to his mouth to lick them off. He frowned at the taste and used the sheets to wipe Ichigo off the rest of the way.

"I'm fine."

Kenpachi's frown increased and he slowly stroked Ichigo's side while studying his face.

"Sore?"

Ichigo shifted and grimaced. "Yeah."

"Next time we're doing it with you on your stomach."

Ichigo tensed and shifted so he was on his side to face Kenpachi. "I don't want to do it so I can't see you."

"Why not?"

"When I was in high school there was this guy who used to come up behind me and pin my arms down so I couldn't move. There were always people around so he never took it any further, but I didn't like the way I couldn't do anything."

Kenpachi said nothing for a minute and then cupped the back of Ichigo's head, moving their mouths together in a soft kiss.

"We'll do it anyway you want to."

Ichigo smiled slightly and shifted so he was in a more comfortable position in Kenpachi's arm with his head resting on Kenpachi's bicep.

"Did you set the alarm for class tomorrow?" He asked sleepily with a yawn.

"Just call in sick." Kenpachi said and stared at Ichigo who already half asleep. "I doubt you'll want to move tomorrow."

"Kay…" Ichigo trailed off before falling asleep completely.

Kenpachi gazed at Ichigo's sleeping face for a long time after Ichigo had gone to sleep before finally closing his eyes and sleeping himself.

**LINE**

**Meh, it's a little sappy, but I can't steer completely away from it. Kenpachi is the type to not want to no for an answer with sex, but not completely force Ichigo either. I hope that the long length made up for the lack of updates!**


	46. Oops

**Summary: Requested by BlueInu. A drunken Kenpachi and Ichigo moment.**

**Beta'd by KitsuneKiri- thank you!!!**

**There is a VERY important notice at the bottom concerning the deletion of this collection, please read it. **

Oops

The best idea Kenpachi ever had was to invite Ichigo over for a drink. Kenpachi thought it was cute the way Ichigo got all flushed and friendly when he was drunk. It made him want to fuck the substitute shinigami into the nearest surface.

"And then I said, you can't eat me bitch!"

Kenpachi chuckled and slid his hand over Ichigo's hair, petting the silky strands as Ichigo leaned into him and took another large gulp of sake. Ichigo didn't seem to mind, or find the action strange what so ever.

"But then he said he didn't want to eat me, and tried to kiss me."

Kenpachi frowned and narrowed his golden eye.

"And then I punched him."

Kenpachi's smile returned and he relaxed, trying to think of the best way to get Ichigo out of his clothes without seeming obvious.

"So are we gonna fuck or what?"

Kenpachi blinked. Did he just hear that? It must be the booze talking. Or maybe not considering the way Ichigo was undoing his pants and pushing them down. Was he hallucinating?

Soft, warm suction covered the head of Kenpachi's dick and he growled. This had better be fucking real. He grabbed Ichigo's hair and thrust up. Ichigo gagged at first but he must have done something like that before because he relaxed his throat and allowed the entry before taking him even farther.

He pulled away with a slurp and wiped the excess saliva and other fluid from his mouth before grinning at Kenpachi.

"So? Are we?"

Kenpachi lunged for Ichigo but Ichigo dodged with a laugh and stood up.

"You have to catch me first."

Kenpachi was pretty fast when he wanted to be. It didn't even take him a second to catch up with Ichigo.

"Fuck, Kenpachi!" Ichigo moaned and dragged Kenpachi's mouth to his as Kenpachi slammed him up against the wall. Ichigo panted harshly as he wrapped his legs around Kenpachi's waist and Kenpachi tore at Ichigo's clothes to get at the skin underneath.

A deep rumbling sound came from Kenpachi's chest as he palmed Ichigo's erection. They both pulled away from the wall long enough to tear each other's clothes off and took a few steps in the direction of Kenpachi's bedroom. Kenpachi was too impatient however and he hooked his leg behind Ichigo's knee and they fell to the ground with a loud thump.

Ichigo was sure he was going to feel that in the morning, but at the moment all he cared about was reaching down and pumping Kenpachi's erection. Kenpachi grunted and braced his hand on either side of Ichigo's body as he pushed into the touch. He placed wet, sloppy kisses along Ichigo's neck and pushed his legs apart to he could reach in between them to finger Ichigo's entrance.

"Ahhh!" Ichigo arched and clutched at Kenpachi's hip. Kenpachi continued to suck on his throat as he pulled his fingers out and guided himself into Ichigo's tight hole.

"Fuh…" Ichigo curled inward slightly as his right leg was pushed up and he was entered roughly. He was aware of the pain, but that didn't matter as long as Kenpachi kept doing what he was doing with his mouth.

"You don't know how long I've wanted this." Kenpachi whispered lowly into Ichigo's ear.

Ichigo didn't care. He was too intent on twisting his hips and pushing back against Kenpachi to pay attention to what he was saying.

"Since we first fought I wanted to bend you over and sheath my sword in you."

"Ugh…" Ichigo arched his back as Kenpachi stroked his erection and tried to ignore the irritating talking.

"But Yachiru said I should wait for you to want me too-"

"Just shut up!" Ichigo snarled and head butted Kenpachi in the nose he grunted and raised a hand to his broken nose.

"I love you." Kenpachi said sincerely, although it came out 'I lub oo." Blood trickled from his nose freely as he grabbed Ichigo's shoulders and slammed him back down and began to thrust forcefully in and out of him.

"Ahhh!" Ichigo bit his lower lip and gasped for breath as Kenpachi's spiritual power pressed down on him. Ichigo associated the feeling with Kenpachi's 'intent to kill' but this was much darker and tastier then that could ever be.

He could feel his thighs become slick with blood and sweat as their bodies met each other again and again. Kenpachi didn't hold anything back and Ichigo allowed passion to control him. Both were close, so close…

Without even thinking about it, Ichigo reached up and yanked off Kenpachi's eye patch and let out an earth shattering scream of pleasure and pain as the yellow glow washed over them both. Kenpachi snarled and sunk his teeth into Ichigo's neck and grinned victoriously as Ichigo's blue light entwined with his.

The windows of all the rooms in the eleventh division shattered and the ground trembled as they both came. Yelps of surprise and confusion were distantly heard but at the moment Ichigo was passed out and Kenpachi just didn't give a fuck. He lifted Ichigo's limp, unconscious body off of the hard ground and carried him to bed before he too fell asleep.

…

Ichigo woke with a gigantic headache, a raw aching ass, and something poking his forehead.

"Ichi!"

Ichigo groaned and tried to roll over from the pink blur in front of him but was unable to due to the strong arms trapping his body.

"Ken-chan, you got your Ichi!"

"Fuck…" Ichigo squirmed and tried to move away from what he was now certain was Kenpachi when the beast himself began to wake and nuzzle his neck.

"Mm…"

"Are you guys married now?" Yachiru asked innocently and only then did Ichigo fully wake up.

"What the fuck?"

Yachiru giggled and Kenpachi yawned, ignoring the fact that Ichigo was struggling in his arms, hitting him and trying to get away.

"You're noisy in the morning." Yachiru giggled again and dashed out the door to tell everyone the good news, leaving the two alone again.

"Fuck off!"

Ichigo unknowingly hit Kenpachi in his nose, which was still unset and broken, making the large man hiss and let go of him. Ichigo took the opportunity to scramble away and frowned at the state of Kenpachi's face.

"Idiot, why haven't you healed already?"

As though he weren't naked and dirty in places he's rather not think about, Ichigo straddled Kenpachi's hips, still covered in sheets, and reached up to pull Kenpachi's hands away.

Kenpachi stared in lust and adoration as Ichigo furrowed his brow in concentration and delicately touched his nose then-

Crack!

"Gh…" Kenpachi flinched at the pain and frowned as Ichigo started to roll off of him. He quickly grabbed Ichigo and yanked him back, pinning him down on the bed.

"Oi!" Ichigo frowned up at Kenpachi but didn't struggle.

"Do you regret last night?"

Ichigo frowned as he considered his memories of what had happened…the pain, and the most euphoric pleasure he had ever felt.

"No."

Kenpachi grinned and shifted his hips so that the sheets fell away and they were pressed skin to skin.

"Wanna go again?"

Ichigo stared up at Kenpachi and then slowly leaned up to kiss him before relaxing onto his back again. "Let's get cleaned up first."

They did it again in the shower. And then again in the bedroom, actually in the bed. Then Ikkaku and Yumichika wanted to see what all the fuss was about and Kenpachi nearly killed them for interrupting their next round.

But of course, Ichigo's lack of knowledge of the spiritual world sometimes came around to bite him in the ass.

"Kenpachi you bastard!"

Ichigo's sweet tones could be heard throughout the eleventh division barracks.

"We're never having sex again!"

Ikkaku and Yumichika blinked in confusion. Yumichika knew how much Ichigo enjoyed having sex with Kenpachi because they talked about it, frequently.

A second later Yachiru slid into the room, squealing. "I'm getting a little brother!"

Ikkaku fainted.

**LINE**

Explanation of pregnancy: Yes, it was requested in this one shot. In a story called Clan of the Cave Bears (I read it when I was younger), there was a pretty much universally held belief that a woman got pregnant because their spirit animal was dominated by an even stronger spirit animal. Translating that into Bleach speak…Kenpachi has more reiatsu then Ichigo, so he got Ichigo pregnant =3

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE!!! I have currently three Bleach collections going on right now, and I think that there should only be one. In the beginning it made sense because it was just a KenpachixIchigo and a ShirosakixIchigo, but because I know have the all-encompassing Uke Ichigo collection, I am going to merge the three of the collections into the Crush Collection. I will also be rewriting some of the older ficlets in this collection (making a lot of them just one shots) because they aren't as good as some of the newer ones. But I will post all of them into the Crush collection eventually, which means that this collection will be deleted. **

**If there are any questions, comments, doubts, concerns, feel free to PM me, and as always, please review!**


	47. Serenity

Like a Tiger Treading on the Flowers is now a 'completed' collection and future ficlets pertaining to the pairing KenpachixIchigo can be found in Crush: Uke Ichigo Collection. So that this notice is not deleted for being solely an author's note, here is the first part of it which I have already added to the collection:

**Summary: AU Ichigo is a soul living in Kusajishi, the 79****th**** district of Rukongai. Yachiru goes back to visit the 79****th**** district with her captain Kenpachi when she meets the orange haired soul who is fighting off ten men at the time. She insists on getting him, and Kenpachi agrees. Ichigo is inducted to the 11****th**** division squad (whether he wants to or not) and is given the task of taking care of Yachiru. This is a mommy!Ichigo requested by d3m0nang3l1106. NOT A MALE PREGNANCY! I was going to make this a full length story, but it just didn't work out that way… Instead it's just very long.**

Serenity

The small, pink haired girl smiled brightly as she walked the streets of Kusajishi. The souls who dwelled there were all hidden from view, cowering in their houses at the immense reiatsu that pulsated through the district. Behind Yachiru walked a very tall Shinigami with long black hair done up in spikes and a patch over one eye. He yawned as he followed his lieutenant, bored with the weak reiatsu he found here, but he wouldn't leave his adoptive daughter alone here despite her enormous power.

Both of them paused as they felt the fluctuation of some men fighting. More out of curiosity than actual interest, the two of them followed the sounds of clashing swords and flesh hitting flesh. They rounded a corner and Yachiru nudged her thumb into her mouth as she watched the fight.

A young, orange haired man was fighting off ten men with his bare hands, his sword laid discarded on the side. Kenpachi grinned at the sight of the blood covering both the young man and the men who insistently attacked said young man. At first glance it appeared that the gang would easily overpower the other, but the orange haired soul grinned broadly and gave back even more than what was delivered.

There were only seven men left now, three having been thrown through a building. The style of fighting he used was odd…despite the rough technique; it was graceful and fluid. He spun, dodged and hit, using his enemies' strength against them.

Five left now, and the man managed to get his sword back. He five rushed him, raising their swords and screaming a battle cry which would be their last. Blood sprayed into the air and they dropped to the ground, dead. Yachiru giggled and clapped her hands together. "Again, again!" She cried.

The orange haired man blinked in confusion and glanced in their direction. He scowled and managed to stumble a few feet their way before collapsing to the ground, unconscious from his numerous wounds. "Kenny." Yachiru said and tugged at Kenpachi's hakama. "Can I keep him?"

"He isn't a pet." The eleventh division captain said with a frown.

"I know, but I want him. Please?" She stared up at him with wide, violet eyes and he instantly caved in.

"Fine." He walked over to the still body and lifted him, throwing the man over his shoulder.

"Yay! Thank you Kenny!"

"Whatever." He grunted. It wasn't really a problem to take the orange haired idiot to the fourth division…which was where exactly?

When the managed to find the fourth division, Kenpachi unceremoniously dropped the Shinigami, earning himself a firm scolding from Yachiru. "No Kenny! You must be gentle with Orange!"

"Hn." Kenpachi grunted and yawned as one of the medics from fourth division healed the soul. "The old man is going to make noise about accepting a Shinigami who hasn't been through the academy."

Yachiru smiled as she swung her legs from the table she was sitting on. "Have him fight to prove his strength. Yama-chan will probably do what he did with you and make him take a few classes." She reached over and absent mindedly brushed a stray piece of hair from the man's face.

Kenpachi frowned as he studied the soul's face which he found oddly beautiful. Hopefully he wouldn't turn out like Yumichika who was more obsessed with his hair than fighting.

The orange haired man groaned and opened his eyes, blinking a few times to try and register what he was looking at. The pink haired lieutenant was leaning over him so all he saw was her face as she grinned broadly at him. "Hi orange! All better?"

"M'name is Ichigo." Orange muttered and frowned, sitting up when Yachiru backed off a little.

"I'm Yachiru!" She chirped and gestured at Kenpachi. "And this is Kenny!"

"Kenny?" He raised an eyebrow at the large Shinigami, his eyes lingering over the white haori signaling he was a captain.

"Zaraki Kenpachi, captain of the eleventh division." Kenpachi said. He felt oddly satisfied when Ichigo's eyes widened in recognition, but he didn't draw back in fear. "Your new captain."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "I'm not a Shinigami; I don't belong to any division."

"You do now!" Yachiru leaped onto the cot where Ichigo had gotten healed and reached up to yank at his hair. "Please Ichi, I want you there!"

Ichigo opened his mouth to protest once more but Kenpachi glared at him, daring him to continue. Despite being strong and not scared of the captain, Ichigo would have to be an idiot to defy him. So instead he swung his legs over the edge of the cot and stood up, carefully still holding Yachiru and shifting her so she rested on his hip. "What does a guy have to do to get some food around here?"

**The rest can be found in the Crush collection. Thank you to all the readers and reviewers who have stayed with me for this long, and I hope that you will continue to enjoy my ficlets in the other collection. **


End file.
